Cross Roads & Building Blocks
by mybrowneyes
Summary: The Prequel to 'The Good witches'. This is how Stephanie, Ranger, and Sophie became the Manoso family. ****** The Manoso's family visit to New York City *****
1. Chapter 1

J. E's characters I'm borrowing. 'Twelve Sharp' is my favorite book in Stephanie's adventures. None after I feel have lived up to continuing the story after "One Ranger is all you'll ever need". This picks up somewhere after that. The Prologue is short so chapter 1 is included. As I said in 'The Good Witches', I saw a set of old wooden blocks in an antique store in Ligonier, Pa on my weekend travels.

**Cross Roads**

**&**

**Building Blocks**

Prologue

(Current)

Every fork I've ever used had three prongs. My life is like that. There was the Joe prong. He wanted me to marry him, have babies, and I could be a model 'Burg' housewife. Nope. Not for me. We broke it off none too quietly.

There's the Ranger prong at the other side. I wanted him. I loved him. I still love him with all my heart, but he doesn't want me in the same way. He loves me in 'his own way' whatever that means, but no real commitment to us I think. My type of commitment once I defined it doesn't need a priest or minister sanctifying it, mine is someone who will be there for the good and bad, lending support, but mine. We've been friends, more than friends after Scrog, but he still held me at arms length with that blank face I felt sometimes.

There's the third prong in the middle. The Stephanie prong. I wanted more from my life I finally realized. I grew up. I took the one less traveled in the middle, the Stephanie path. It was about time. I've been scared. Been unsure. I've been lonely at times, but along the way I'm happy in my choices. In my cross roads as I hold my daughter, Sophia Rose, only minutes old.

_**Chapter 1**_

_(Sometime after the Scrog incident)_

Walking out my parent's door after my mother's birthday dinner, both Ranger and I were aware of the quiet. There were the normal neighborhood noises of cars going by, maybe a radio too loud, birds chirping, and even a dog barking somewhere for his supper, but nothing like the chaos through my parent's front door. Angie and Mary Alice were fighting about her middle niece still pretending to be a horse and galloping through out the house. Lisa was getting into everything and throwing tantrums if she didn't get her way like I was told terrible twos do. Valerie was yelling for the girls to settle down and announced at the dinner table she was late. Albert was telling his 'Cuddle Umpkins' not to worry as she might be pregnant again. Mom was in the cupboard more times than I wanted to count. Grandma was eying up Ranger since she was between squeezes. And, my dear father tried his best to ignore it all and took Ranger out to the garage for a cigar to escape the birthday disaster. My mom loved the flowers Ranger brought and the cookbook I picked up at the book store, choosing to let her comment about my lack of cooking skills go over my head since Ranger had Ella.

We sat in the Porsche enjoying the noiselessness before he turned the ignition on. His head was shaking. "I'm glad it's just us, Babe. I couldn't handle the bedlam of kids if I had to deal with that everyday."

"Yeah, my family can be over the top at times."

The Cuban eyebrow went up, "That was too up-close and personal to insanity within those four walls. Let's go home to peace and quiet."

"Mkay," trying to quell the churning in the pit of my stomach.

Talk about not being aware of my surroundings. Ranger had pulled into his usual spot in the garage and shut-off the engine and I was still lost in my thoughts. So much was rattling around up there.

"Babe, we're here. Everything OK?" He was tugging on a curl to get my attention.

I looked out seeing all his black vehicles in their spots and realized we were in the Rangeman garage. Smiling back at those dark eyes studying me, "I guess I got lost in the silence." Probably, this wasn't a good time to tell Ranger I was pregnant after the torture at my parent's.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Crossroads**_

_**&**_

_**Building Blocks**_

A few days after the birthday dinner fiasco, Mary Lou called needing my help picking out an anniversary present for Lenny, so off to mall after giving Ranger a kiss before hopping on the elevator. When I got back a few hours later at Rangeman and walked into Ranger's office, I immediately saw the military green duffle sitting on the sofa loaded with equipment he was taking with him. He got a call and was going 'in the wind'.

"How long?" I asked.

He saw my eyes fix on it for a moment, then on him as he moved from behind his desk. I knew it was too much to hope our government would let his contract expire and not need him before it, but he was the best. I was willing myself not to cry to this moment.

"Babe," resting his forehead against mine, "hopefully only 3 or 4 months."

"Dangerous?"

"Not much." I gave a 'Burg' eye roll. I wanted the truth. "Moderate," Ranger rephrased his original response, "I'm going more for observation, back-up, and supervisory capacity of new team members. Helping to hone their skills in hands on training."

I was studying his face trying to gage if he said that to keep me from worrying or telling the truth. I didn't think Ranger would start to lie now. "Really?"

"Yeah, Babe, really. I want to you to live in my apartment on 7 while I'm gone and work for Rangeman. If you go after any skips make sure one of the guys is your partner."

I was starting to protest out of habit, but knew carrying Ranger's child that really wasn't an option.

"Please, for me," kissing me. "I want to know you're safe and taken care of while I'm gone."

I just nodded, "I can stay in my apartment. "

The eyebrow up, then the slight curl at the corners of his mouth, "Ella loves having you here. She gets to cook and bake the 'good stuff' as she calls it."

I can't resist her cooking and nodded more vigorously, "How soon do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning at 5. Let's call it a day."

Walking into his apartment, the dining room table was set with elegant china, flowers, and candles. Ella making a memory to last. She didn't know how true she was.

He surprised me; Ranger even had some of the rich gooey chocolate cake Ella baked for me. Comfort food for after he was gone. I never touched the glass of wine poured at dinner nor did he say anything about it knowing I didn't handle alcohol well.

Before one dish ever made its way to the dishwasher, strong arms were cuddling me to the muscled chest, "Leave them. We have better things to do."

Lips. Warm, full lips were ravaging mine. Each of us wanting more and never to break apart. Ranger's lips, caressing touches, the woodsy male scent of him flooded every sense of mine. I was only aware of the feel of the man I loved against my skin. My hands woven in the silky hair on his gorgeous head.

"I want my lips to remember every inch of softness of you, Babe," staring in my eyes whispering to me, "every time I close my eyes I'll see the blueness of yours until I can hold you again. See you again. Just let me love you."

Those words were almost my undoing.

How many times we made love I lost count. It seemed like just we settled in each other's arms, weary but satiated, when I heard the beep of Ranger's watch. I wanted to pretend I never heard it and continue to hold him, but he had to get ready.

Ranger kissed my tears. My lips found his salty ones before the bed dipped and I heard the shower seconds later.

"I won't cry," I kept telling myself.

Slipping on one of his t-shirts taking in the wonderful Bvlgariness of it. It was intoxicating. A scent I would forever associate with only one man. He entwined are fingers as we made to way to the door as it was time for him to leave me.

I couldn't stop my tears. Calloused thumbs brushed them away as he cupped my face so I could see the emotions in his eyes.

"I love you, Babe. Please, stay here where I know you will be safe. If you want to change anything, change it. Let Tank or Ella know if you need anything."

"I will. I love you, Ranger."

"I'll try and finish up as quickly as I can to come back to you."

"Stay safe for me."

"I will, Babe."

We had one long breath stealing kiss. Me keeping his and he mine. My shaking hand feeling his rapid heartbeat. He picked up his duffle and looked in my eyes once more. I stood there against the door and listened to the elevator start its descent. I couldn't hope back my sobs any more running to his bedroom. Ranger was gone and I wouldn't see him again because I wouldn't be here when he returned.

Waking up, I saw the bedside clock read 10:30. I guess I cried myself to sleep after Ranger left to parts unknown to save the world once again from the bad guys. My heart and soul ached knowing he was gone and soon so would I.

"Well, Peanut," rubbing my still flat stomach as I laid there in the quiet stillness of Ranger's apartment, "I really wanted to tell your Daddy you exist in there, but he wouldn't have wanted you. He's a man who would feel obligated, though. Mommy can't be that or a name on a monthly check, so this is the way it will have to be for us. Maybe someday you'll meet your strong Daddy, but it's going to be you and me for a long time by ourselves. Mommy promises to take care of you and love you enough for two. I won't forget to feed you like I do sometimes with Rex, I promise."

I couldn't live in Denial Land anymore and lay here not wanting to get out from under the soft sheets pretending Ranger would be back any moment, I had decisions and plans to make**. **I was having a baby.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cross Roads**_

_**&**_

_**Building Blocks**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Things settled a little more each passing day. I missed Ranger but I couldn't let that longing detour me from what I needed to do. Plan my life and my child's.

I had been at the mall with Mary Lou for lunch and some shopping. We talked of my formulating plans. She has been my best friend for all my life and I knew she would never tell my secret. Even after I was gone, if any of Ranger's guys questioned her, she was from the 'Burg' so they didn't stand a chance.

I'm hoping one piece of my new life is in the works. I have the worst luck, but maybe today it was changing a smidget.

I stopped for gas at one of those giant fuel centers near the mall. As I was paying, something caught my eye on the front of the Philadelphia newspaper. It was a picture of triplets in a park with their mother. Inside, I hit pay dirt. There was a job ad for a distribution and scheduling assistant with benefits for a clothing company in Reading, Pennsylvania. Resumes could be e-mailed to a C. Griffiths. When I worked for E. E. Martin, the head if the advertising department was Clark Griffiths.

Once I was back at Rangeman waiting on searches to complete, I brought up the website for 'The Good Mother Earth Company'. It was a clothing and textile company which made all natural fiber and dyed clothing and household goods. The CEO of the small company was Clark Griffiths. I deleted the history, and then while the searches were still running, I rode up to 7. Ella met me in the hallway after dropping off freshly washed clothes. I offered to do my own, but Ranger's housekeeper insisted.

"I'm going to my parent's for dinner, Ella."

"OK, Stephanie Dear," her eyes twinkling at me, "I left you some homemade donuts."

I was hugging her for the treat. She is a cooking goddess. "Ella, you're the best."

Booting up my laptop, I e-mailed a resume to 'The Good Mother Earth Company', not wanting to leave a trail on my workstation computer down on 5.

Dinner was quiet and calm at my parent's house for dinner for once since it was Mom, Daddy, Grandma, and me. Grandma rattled on through dinner about someone finding Ralph Mazzi's upper dentures in a bowl of wedding soup at 'The Corner Café' next to 'Cut n' Curl'. He was 80 and the head cook at the restaurant. He took them out and left them on a shelf over the soup pot. The top dentures were missing later that night. Mrs. Houser, a street over, discovered them in her bowl of wedding soup.

Mom packed me up a care package, not that I needed it with Ella's cooking. I kissed her 'Good-Bye'. Grandma went out with her friend Margaret to a viewing and checking out the eligible men at the funeral home.

Daddy walked me down to my Rangeman SUV. I thought he was going to put the leftovers on the passenger seat, but he hopped in and put the bag on the floor.

"How about we go get some ice cream and you tell Daddy what's going on with you?"

Sitting there on the park bench eating my fudge sundae with my father, I just opened my mouth and everything came out.

"Do you think it was the stress of that crazy evening that caused Ranger to say that, Pumpkin?"

The tears came along with the words, I couldn't stop either. "Probably it helped it along, Daddy, but Ranger doesn't say things he doesn't mean. I can't have all that remains of us is a check each month that his attorney mails. "

"It's not easy to raise a child alone," Daddy told me as he was smoothing my curls with my head resting on his broad shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Stephanie. So, what can I do to help?"

'It's going to take some planning so I can't be found by Ranger. I'll need a new social security number so I can't be traced and change my last name. I'll get a pre-paid cell phone and debit card, but the number I'm not sure about."

"Let me work on that. I wasn't Post Master for nothing."

"Hey, what's the party doing here?" Grandma called out as she approached the park bench.

"Grandma!"

She sat down on the other side of me giving me a head to toe look, then my father, and back to me, "How far along are you? I can see that pregnancy glow beginning. I may be old, but Hungarian women blossom when they are caring a child. Your Grandpa said I glowed everyday I was pregnant with your mother."

I heard Daddy mutter under his breath, "That was your craziness."

Walking out of the park, "Give me a couple of days to work on that new number. Any thought to a name?"

Nodding, "Stephanie Michelle Mazur, if it's OK with you, Grandma. I don't want to forget me."

Finally, I got back to Ranger's apartment, my shoulders didn't feel as heavy. I had a response from Clark, too. He wanted to arrange an interview on Tuesday. I let Daddy know. So, Tuesday morning, Daddy, Grandma, and I were taking a drive to Reading. Mom was going with Valerie and the girls to zoo so she would never know her mother and husband were on a field trip of sorts, also.

Maybe I could do this. I felt I could be at a crossroad in my life. Leaving Ranger behind, and traveling down a new path for me and my child.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cross Roads**_

_**&**_

_**Building Blocks**_

**Chapter 4 **

"Tank, I'm going with my Dad this morning."

"OK, Bomber," the massive mountain of a man looked up from a report he was reading on his desk.

"He's thinking about doing some remodeling in my Mom's kitchen as a surprise. I'm going along as support."

"See you when you get back."

That took care of my absence around Rangeman for a few hours, I thought to myself turning onto my parent's street. Parking my SUV, I went inside where Daddy was enjoying another cup of coffee and headed up the stairs to change. I didn't want to go walking out of Ranger's building in business attire knowing the questions it would cause so I dropped off clothes from my apartment yesterday at lunch. Grandma hid them in the closet of my old room.

Approximately 45 minutes later, the three of us were in my father's Buick heading for my Tuesday interview.

"Here," Daddy pulled an envelope out of the glove compartment.

Opening it was a new social security card in the name of Stephanie Michelle Mazur with a number different from mine.

"How?" I questioned my father as he drove.

"Harry the Hammer. He's a real lousy card player. A number of years back, I gave him some lessons. He hasn't been beat since at his Big Boy card games when they have mobster meetings in Newark. He told me to come to him if I ever needed anything. Don't worry, he'll never tell that slimy cousin of mine."

"Thank you, Daddy," I slipped it in my purse and handed the directions once we arrived in Reading to Clark's company.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

About an hour later, I was sitting across a desk from a tall thin man with a finely trimmed reddish beard tinged with grey, Clark Griffiths, and Kay Tilling, a woman younger than his middle-age with a sharp blond bob. I worked with her at E. E. Martin also. She headed the Merchandising Department. Both dressed in Dockers and polo shirts with a logo of a sun and a cornstalk above the heart.

Clark asked a question which surprised me, "Stephanie, are you looking to get out of the bounty hunting business? I've followed your exploits sometimes in the Trenton newspaper."

This wasn't good. "I'm sorry I wasted your time, Clark. It was nice seeing you again, Kay," I said as I grabbed my leather binder and purse getting up from the chair.

"Stephanie, No! Both my wife and I read about you. I never knew someone so famous before. I think you would be right for the position, don't you agree, Kay?"

"Yes," Kay agreed.

"Really?" I was stunned.

"Will you accept the position? You were a good buyer. The drivers will enjoy working with you as will the clients."

I watched both before I spoke the next words, "I need to be honest with you. I'm pregnant and it makes bounty hunting a little difficult."

"How far along, Stephanie?" Kay asked. "Any problems so far?"

"Three months. No problems. My baby's father is out of the country and we aren't together anymore, if you wanted to know."

"If you accept, how soon could you start? My husband," Kay explained, "would like for us to retire completely in the next year or so and move to our home in North Carolina, so I would hope my assistant could step into my shoes."

"I would need to find an apartment and get at least the minimal essentials to live in it. Two weeks, maybe?"

Clark was listening, fingers folded in front of his mouth, "Would you consider a small house. My mother's house where I was raised is empty. Two hospital interns were renting it. It has three bedrooms. One is small. It was my mother's sewing room. A full bath with a powder room downstairs. It's only about 10 minutes from here."

"Yes, if I could afford the rent."

"Let's take a walk. I'll give you a tour of the factory and show you the house if you want."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Daddy, Grandma, and I were walking through a grey limestone house. It looked like a row house but wasn't attached to any, but an individual house sharing a driveway with the house next door. About a block and a half up was a small neighborhood business area with an Italian grocery store, a Chinese restaurant, bakery with coffee shop, a bar which held square dances on the weekends sometimes, and some other stores around the town square. The house had a long narrow fenced-in backyard. It had a living room, small dining room, kitchen with a mud room as Clark called it with a washer and dryer, a small room off the front hallway which could be an office if I was able to work at home sometimes. A powder room off the hallway. Upstairs was a full bath with two nice size bedrooms and one small one.

"It has oil heat with the working wood burning stove in the living room. Next door are two spinster sisters and a couple on the other side who have lived here over 25 years," Clark explained as we toured the house.

"I like the wide moulding," Daddy said going from room to room. "How long has your mother been in Florida? Will she want to move back anytime soon?"

"She's happy in Florida. When she comes to visit, there is a small apartment for her at my home. She doesn't like living alone and enjoys living with her sisters in Florida, but she is not ready to sell this. It's been remodeled with a new roof and oil furnace a few years ago."

I looked at Daddy and Clark, and then around the living room, "I'll take both."

Grandma was outside meeting the sisters and getting the low down on the excitement and single men in the neighborhood. I had the feeling I would be having a house guest at times. Overcoming fear of a new life, I took a few steps today down the cross road I was choosing.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cross Roads**_

_**&**_

_**Building Blocks**_

_**Chapter 5**_

"Wow!" I was stunned I accomplished this much. Now, I had to get by Tank since I know Ranger gave instructions for him and the Merry Men to watch over me.

"Tank, got a minute?"

"Sure, Bomber. Do you need something?" pushing a file to the side and focusing on me.

Sitting down across his desk, "Do you think it would be a problem if I took some time off? I'd like to get away from here for awhile, but I don't want to leave you short handed on searches."

"Where do you want to go? I'll make airline arrangements through the corporate account."

"Well, Grandma wanted to go visit some friends down in South Carolina, I think, and asked me to drive her."

"Oh, I know Ranger wouldn't really like you driving alone with your Grandma. Not that anyone would want to tangle with the two of you."

I gave the teary puppy dog eyes, "Please, its hard being here without Ranger. I just need some different scenery for a while."

He let out a breath knowing he was beat but a girl from the 'Burg'. "Promise to be careful. When do you and Grandma leave?"

"Next Saturday."

"Have fun and call if you need any help. Make sure you have your phone and tracking with you."

Crossing my fingers out of sight, "Sure."

Grandma and Daddy were packing the few remaining personal items in my apartment. I gave Dillon my notice. The furniture wasn't worth moving. The landlord was going fix-it up for his mother in her assisted living complex. Go ahead I told him. Over the week-end, I would drive back to Reading to buy furniture. I've been withdrawing money out of my checking account every day. I gave Daddy enough money to buy me a new blue Impreza hatchback I saw to drive. He parked it in Mrs. Gamble's empty garage down the street so no one saw it at home.

Grandma and I headed out on Saturday morning. I left my phone and tracking pen with Daddy when he picked me up at Rangeman and dropped us at Mrs. Gamble's garage.

I was meeting with Clark at the house in about 90 minutes to get the keys and pay the month's rent plus deposit. I had called the electric, cable, and telephone companies and had the accounts registered in my name. The water, sewage, and garbage collection since they were minimal were included in the rent.

Clark and his wife, Linda, I recognized, were just pulling in the driveway as we drove up. We went through the house again showing me where the circuit breakers were and answered any other questions. Linda had blonde hair that was a straight as mine was brunette curls. She was the company nurse being a RN and gave me names of obstetricians close by. Even offering to be my Lamaze coach if I wanted.

"Thank you," I hugged my boss's wife for being as kind as I remembered, "I may take you up on that." Mary Lou offered to be in the delivery room with me, but I was due the end of February and didn't want her traveling here in snowy weather.

"Here's an employee discount card," Clark handed, "for the company store, if you want to get any clothes, towels, or sheets. The store is around back of the warehouse. Employees get 30% discounts off the discounted prices at the company store."

"We like discounts. Grandma and I are going to the 'Furniture Outlet' by the outlet mall. The website said they had same day delivery for in-stock items, so we're going shopping."

They both waved, "Good Luck," before driving off.

I hit the jackpot at the furniture store. I bought everything I needed and more. I absolutely felt like I was lying in heaven on a simple platform bed with a cream tufted leather headboard. The pillow top mattress was so comfortable. It had storage drawers underneath. Closets weren't the biggest in the house, so I could use the extra storage. And it was on sale! I bought two small creamed colored nightstands and a chest of drawers in a crackle finish the saleswoman called it with painted scroll design. A simple oak full size bedroom suit on clearance with a couple of minor scratches that was a display model. Daddy would know how to get out the blemishes. The house had cream carpeting with off white walls. My bedroom had I would call it oatmeal colored walls as did the bathroom. The kitchen had cherry wood cabinets with black iron handles so I picked out a black wrought iron café set. A burnished oak pub dining room set with beige leather chairs. It would go with the dark beige sofa with contrasting over-sized accent chair in muted circles. Burnish oak coffee table and small TV stand. The backroom sales and clearances were well within my budget. I cleaned out their lamps, too. Everything would be delivered after 4 O'clock.

Grandma and I went next to a Wal-Mart we passed to get pillows, blankets, a set of dishes and silverware, and two comforter sets. I chose a pale tone-on-tone aqua striped set. Grandma like one with big red poppies on it. I bought an extra panty set, shower curtain, toothpaste, and tooth brushes. A stock boy carried the small TV I bought to my Impreza.

We grabbed some lunch at a little coffee shop before heading to 'The Good Mother Earth Company' store; we got sheets, a bath mat, and towels with my discount. Libby, who managed the store, welcomed me to the company. She showed me where the reject bin was in the back of the store. Since the company only used natural fibers in the products there were minor flaws. The bigger flaws went into the reject bin, so I grabbed some t-shirts and drawstring shorts. For rejects, they were made with the softest cotton like they had been washed many times. I couldn't wait to crawl into bed. The sheets weren't satiny smooth like Ranger's zillion thread ones, but more comforting.

"Hi, Daddy. Good. The furniture is being delivered after 4. Grandma and I are staying here tonight and be home tomorrow. I have a few small projects for you. OK. I didn't want you to worry."

If felt good once we unloaded the packages to sit down in the lawn chairs on the back porch. Elsie and Bessie, the sisters next door, wandered over to introduce themselves. Grandma already met them. I could see the three of them would be a handful when Grandma was here. I rested for a while before I drove down to the corner Italian grocery to get milk, homemade bread, jelly, cereal, and orange juice. I got bagels and cream cheese at the café. I even bought a toaster in the small hardware store. The delivery truck was coming down the road as I was turning into the driveway.

In no time, the furniture was in its places, the bed frames assembled, and the mattresses down. Because I bought so much today, the owner threw in a couple of paintings of beach scenes and coppery metal bowl for the coffee table. One of the delivery men carried in the TV and connected for me since Grandma explained I was pregnant. I gave the three guys a tip for their help before the truck back out leaving just me and Grandma.

"Baby Granddaughter, when you make up your mind, things get done," looking around the house that was empty this morning and was now livable. It wasn't cool and sleek like Ranger's 7th floor apartment, but bright and comfortable with the afternoon sun coming through the open slates of the blinds.

"How about we eat in tonight, Grandma? I'll order Chinese."

'Sounds like a plan, Stephanie," Grandma plopped down on the sofa while I was stretched out in the chair with my feet up on the ottoman. Grandma was a happy camper, she found wrestling on the TV. It was a good beginning down the cross road I chose for my baby and me.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Cross Roads**_

_**&**_

_**Building Blocks**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Morning sickness hit me Sunday Morning, my first taste of it. It sucked! I was lying in my new bed in my new home. The queen size bed did feel big and lonely without Ranger, the naturally dyed pale yellow sheets were so soft, and they helped a little. I went to sit up to take in the bedroom when I started to feel dizzy and sick. Good thing the bathroom was next door.

Grandma heard me worshipping the porcelain god. I felt a cool washcloth patting my face and she escorted me back to bed.

"You must have overdone it yesterday, Stephanie. Stay here. I'll be right back."

As much as I didn't feel like it, I had to let out a small giggle watching Grandma's skinny chicken legs coming out the bottom of the oversized green t-shirt from the reject bin.

Looking around my bedroom, which was in the back of the house, it was a nice size. Even with the modern leather bed, chest, and night stands, if I needed I still had enough room for another chest. The closet was decent size, but not all my clothes would fit. 'The Good Mother Earth' has casual dress so I didn't need a lot of dresses or skirts, but in a few months nothing was going to fit me.

Grandma I could hear coming up the steps, "Here, I got some saltines from my new bff's next door and made you a cup of tea. Think you can teach my how to text?" wiggling her thumbs. "I got to stay on top of all the new gadgets," glancing at my pre-paid cell-phone on the night stand.

"Sure, Grandma," nibbling on the crackers. I could just imagine her obscene text messages.

"When I went with Elsie and Bessie for a night cap last night, there were some lookers in there. I think a couple still had their own teeth. I'll have to break them in easy so they loosen up a bit. They want me to go to a poetry reading at the café next weekend! That's a little lame."

"Really? You seem to get along with them, though."

"I'll get them to come over to my side. Think you could keep down some breakfast? How about some 'Life' cereal or a bagel, but no coffee?"

"I know. I feel bad, Ella makes it for me and I spill it out hoping no one will figure out I'm not drinking it."

I was pleasantly surprised the half of a bagel stayed down along with another cup of tea. The nausea had passed. I was crossing my fingers Ella or the guys didn't discover me being sick. Up until this morning, I didn't have any. Dr. Greenberg, my doctor in Trenton, said it was usually over by week 12. I was 11 weeks right now.

We threw the towels and the clothes worn in the washer. Once they were dry, we changed and locked up to head back to Trenton knowing in less than one week; Stephanie Mazur's life was going to begin.

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

I parked in Mrs. Gamble's garage, the alley was clear before Grandma and I walked the four houses up to my parents where my Mom was making lunch.

"Where were you two? You father said Mother was with you, Stephanie," Mom asked as we came in the back door.

"All over, Ellen," Grandma said. "We were at the outlets and visited the Amish."

"You didn't buy anything."

"At Stephanie's," Grandma answered before taking a swig of a beer she pulled from the fridge. "A good cold one." This ended any more questions as we grabbed sandwiches to sit down.

Daddy drove me back to Rangeman after lunch returning my phone and tracking pen.

"Did I go anywhere special this weekend?"

"I went to Home Depot. I ran into Mary Lou. She was going to the mall, she so graciously took you along and dropped you back off at home before dinner yesterday. You went with me and your mother to 'The Cracked Crab' for dinner last night and just hung out today. You did make a run to 'Tasty Pastry' this morning for donuts."

I kissed him before getting out, "Thanks, Daddy."

When the elevator opened in the lobby, Tank was coming up from the garage.

"Have a good time shopping, Bomber? You were all over. Getting things for your trip?"

I saw Tank noticed no bags. "Yeah. I left the stuff at my parent's house. I'll pack there so I can limit what Grandma takes. She did pick out a new bikini."

Tank looked pained at the image rolling around in his head. "You didn't take your Rangeman SUV."

"It's a little high for Grandma to get in and out of since her arthritis is acting up. I didn't feel right taking one of Ranger's other vehicles so I just drove Daddy's Buick or Big Blue. Grandma loves that big boat of a thing."

I watched Tank to see if he bought the story.

"OK," nodding, "I hope she feels better, but know you can use any of Ranger's cars. You have carte blanche."

Tapping his bicep with my fist, "Thanks, Big Guy,"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Cross Roads**_

_**&**_

_**Building Blocks**_

_**Chapter 7**_

The week actually flew by. I had a couple of times of queasiness, but nothing major. It passed after I ate the saltines Grandma bought me. I thought I caught Tank watching me a couple of times hoping he didn't suspect anything or make any problems. Maybe it was my nerves, but he never said anything. I couldn't believe my luck, though; Mary Lou and Lenny were taking the boys to the beach in North Carolina. My phone and tracking pen would be taking another drive. Mary Lou would give them back to Daddy when they returned. I told Tank I was going to South Carolina but they're close. Hopefully, this would buy me the time I needed to make my exit before the guys realized I was actually gone. And not coming back.

Friday morning, I woke up and almost called this whole plan off. I was scared, stress getting the better of me. I said it was pregnancy hormones. Lying in Ranger's bed for the last time, it brought out the tears. If I stayed, what would it be like? The idea of him finding me pregnant with a child he didn't want and more than likely cutting us out of his life was something I couldn't handle. He would send a monthly check like he did to Rachel out of duty, out of responsibility. I loved him. I was in love with him. I couldn't live here in Trenton, raise his child, and maybe pass each other occasionally like there was nothing between us. I couldn't live like that or raise my child that way. Those words 'I'm glad it's just us, Babe. I couldn't handle the bedlam of kids if I had to deal with that everyday' in the back of my thoughts always and pushing me down this path I was following.

I worked all the searches in my bin and finally finished shortly before I normally quit.

Lester had been teasing me all morning about stowing away so he could rub the sun tan lotion on me.

I got him back, "If you do it to me, Lester, then Grandma's going to want the same treatment." That shut him up and Tank's 'Watch it! That's Ranger's woman!"

I locked the suitcase after I wrapped my favorite photograph of Ranger and me from my nightstand in one of his t-shirts I wore. It was taken at Point Pleasant on my surprise weekend of us on the beach by a stranger. We're looking at each other with the sunset sky behind us. We were happy and that's how I want to remember us. I rolled the suitcase out to the door, grabbed my purse, and picked up Rex.

"Come on, Rex. Mommy has a new spot for you." I was blinking back my tears as I looked around one last time. I patted my stomach, "Well, Peanut, let's go start our life."

I wiped away any tears before opening the door. Surprised, Tank was just about to knock.

"Bombshell, you leaving now?"

"I'm taking my suitcase to my parents and my nieces are going to watch Rex. Grandma and I may leave early in the morning. Daddy, Mom, Grandma, and I are going to Pino's for dinner."

"I'll carry that," picking up my suitcase. "You driving your Rangeman SUV?"

"Probably, I want to check on Grandma's arthritis first, before I decide."

"Ok. I have a date with Lula. If you take one of Ranger's vehicles, let the control room know."

"I will. Thanks," I hugged him as my father was waiting by the curb in his Buick. "Enjoy your date and don't do anything I wouldn't."

That got a chuckle out of the big guy.

Daddy put the suitcase in the trunk and I put Rex's cage on the floor in the back. I gave Tank a finger wave as we pulled out. I closed my eyes saying a silent good-bye to Ranger. Even before my father was at the next corner, I was dialing Lula to see if she actually had a date.

"Hey, Skinny White Girl."

"Hey, Lula. What are you doing?"

"Tank is taking me to the new rib place down on Stevens, then the new chick flick I've been waiting to see if he wants some special Lula lovin' tonight. I bought some of Pleasure Treasures new 'Passion Potion' oil to try on him."

"OK. Maybe we can get together after I get back with Grandma."

"I don't want to see no tan lines, White Girl."

"Bye, Lula."

I closed my cell phone and knew Daddy was curious. "Tank said he had a date with Lula and I wanted to make sure. I don't want any surprises."

"OK, Pumpkin."

We pulled into the alley. Grandma was talking with Mrs. Gamble in her backyard. Daddy put my suitcase in the backseat and Rex went on the floor.

"Call me," he hugged me and I handed him my Rangeman phone and tracking pen. The plan was he would leave them on the front porch for Mare to pick-up. They were leaving sometime after Midnight. The panic button Ranger had given me has been in the nightstand drawer since I took it off my key ring when I started to put this plan in action. I had to push it to activate the thing it was explained to me, but I didn't want to take a chance it could be tracked. I got behind the wheel of my Impreza as Stephanie Plum with Grandma in the passenger seat. I backed out as Stephanie Mazur taking my cross road.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Cross Roads**_

_**&**_

_**Building Blocks**_

_**Chapter 8**_

Grandma and I stopped at a Friendly's near Reading for dinner. I picked at my cheeseburger and fries as I sat there.

"Stephanie, you don't need to do this. We can go back," Grandma's boney hand patting mine reassuringly.

I shook my head, "I can't. I need to go forward. Ranger doesn't say things he doesn't mean. He doesn't want to be a father, again. It's so hard because I love him."

"I'm proud of you, Baby Granddaughter. Let's go get you moved in. I want to go check out some action," her drooping breasts shaking with her waving arms showing her excitement. She grabbed the check and went sashaying off to the cashier.

Grandma could make me laugh when I needed it the most.

A few minutes later, we parked near the back porch. Elsie and Bessie were watering flowers and welcomed us back. Unlocking the backdoor, I carried Rex into the kitchen. It had a rosy glow. On the windows, the red and pale yellow striped café curtains I had purchased in Trenton. The dining room and living room had the off-white shears covering the tall narrow windows from the wide molding to the floor. The seascapes hanging on the walls.

"Your father and I came out during the week. We didn't want you on a ladder hanging things."

I went up the steps, there in my bedroom, the dark aqua shears. Coral red ones in the spare bedroom.

"Thank you, Grandma," hugging her for all her help. I dialed my other supporter, "Daddy, thank you."

"Your house looks amazing, Pumpkin. I just want you to be happy."

"I will be," brushing away my tears, 'its going to take one step at a time. Bye, Daddy. I'm going to unpack."

"OK, Stephanie. When you get tired of your crazy Grandma, send her back."

The boxes from my apartment were in the small room I wasn't sure how to decorate or what I should use it for. I could make it an office, but couldn't see me working at home much, maybe after my baby was born. I could get a treadmill or stair stepper since I didn't have the Rangeman gym to workout in anymore if I wanted too.

Grandma, the sisters, and I brought in the stuff from Trenton. Elsie and Bessie complimented me on the house and gave me a little history of the limestone house. My house and the one they lived in were built around 1858. Mine was the parsonage for the original minister and his family for the stone church in the town square. The town's doctor was his brother and lived next store. Elsie, who is seventy, and Bessie, two years younger, lived all their lives in that house. Even born in it. Clark's parents bought the house about 40 years ago. He was 3, his brother Scott was 6, and Sarah, their sister 7. Their father was a doctor who liked to remodel his home. That explained for as old as the house was, over 150 years, it was so modern with its original charm.

"Tomorrow, I was going to buy a vacuum cleaner and groceries, but tonight, Peanut, we're going to settle into our new home," I told my stomach.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Cross Roads**_

_**&**_

_**Building Blocks**_

_Chapter 9_

Stephanie had been gone about 2 ½ weeks. I noticed there was an increased patrol of Black SUV's around the neighborhood. Mary Lou had returned the cell phone and the tracking device a few days ago.

My wife keeps calling my Baby Girl's cell phone leaving the same message, "Stephanie, this is your mother. Can't you return my telephone call?" Then proceeds to invite her to dinner. I sometimes think she's as crazy as her mother but in other ways.

Since the old bat hasn't been around much, it's been peaceful. I can have the bathroom when I want, but I don't want her driving Stephanie insane, but she says she's enjoying the company. Stephanie is always nice. Helen is convinced her mother is shacking up with someone since Edna has been coming and going. She bought a bus ticket to Reading and Stephanie picked her up at an outlet mall at lunch. My wife wanted me to follow her and even wants the loon to be tested for STD's so we don't catch something. I don't want to know what she does!

Helen was going to a meeting for a recipe exchange with a couple of neighbor housewives for some type of anniversary cookbook to be sold at the founding of the 'Burg' party. I sort of tuned it out. While she was gone, I was driving over the state line to visit Stephanie, but first I had a stop to make.

I parked in front of the Rangeman building. After getting out, I yanked the tracking device that was found on the inside of my bumper. Somehow it found its way onto my car. Betty next door thought she saw someone around my garage a few nights ago. Lefty, my mechanic, found it yesterday when I went in for an unexpected oil change. Stephanie warned me, once Ranger's men discovered she was gone, they would try and find her. I wasn't going to lead them to her.

"I'd like to see Tank," I told the man at the front desk who knew me.

"Go on up, Sir. He's in his office."

I got off on 5 and walked straight to his office. Bobby and Lester were in there with him. I got the feeling they may have been discussing her for how quiet they got.

"Mr. Plum, come in," the big man called. "Is Stephanie back yet?"

I laid her cell phone and pen on the desk, "No."

"She's not coming back is she?"

"No, Stephanie is not. She needed to get away."

Tank asked politely, "Can we ask where she is?"

"You can, but if she wanted you to know, my daughter would have told you. I know Ranger has you looking after her, but she's not his worry anymore or yours. Stephanie is fine."

Tank started to get up, "But, Mr. Plum, Ranger gave orders."

I cut Tank off when I laid the tracking device from my Buick on his desk and smashed it with my fist, "I don't care what Ranger's orders where! I will not have my privacy invaded! If I find anymore of these on my vehicles, I'm going to the police! I don't think that is the kind of trouble your boss wants. If it takes me getting a very public restraining order I will! I was the Post Master in this town and I do know a lot of people. So unless Rangeman wants to start losing accounts, don't invade my or my family's privacy! Stephanie will contact you if she wants!"

Tank watched me and seeing I wasn't backing down, he did, "Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir. We're concerned about Bombshell."

"I appreciate it. Good day, Gentlemen."

Before I reached the door, Bobby asked, "Mr. Plum, why did Stephanie leave?"

"Ask your Boss when he comes back. Maybe, next time he gets involved with someone, he'll think before speaking."

I never looked back and went straight for the elevator.

Once I was inside my car, I let out a very loud sigh. I would never want to come up against them and hopefully, never Ranger. I was ex-Army, but very pore of that man exuded intimidating power, except with Stephanie, he was gentle.

I headed back over to Lefty's, parked by Buick, and hopped in the used black Blazer I bought so I blended into the scenery like Ranger and his men do and headed to Reading to see my daughter. I missed Stephanie. I loved watching her spread her wings as she grew. She was not in the mold of my perfect 'Burg" wife or our Helen wanna-be, Valerie. Stephanie was Stephanie. Helen never understood that, but I want my baby girl to choose the path which will let her fly and if this is it, then I'll only be too proud to support her.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Cross Roads**_

_**&**_

_**Building Blocks**_

_Chapter 10_

In the three weeks working at 'Good Mother Earth' , it was easy fitting in not like at Rangeman where Ella and I were the only females. Here, there was Linda, Amy, the receptionist, the women who operated the sewing machines, and a few packers. There was also Kara, who drove a delivery truck. It was looser, no ex-Army rigidness. I even went out to happy hour last Friday night with a group of co-workers; I just drank mint ginger ale which I've acquired a taste for since I've been pregnant. Right now, I've been handling processing new orders and setting up accounts in the computer to learn the distribution and order process.

I was feeling a little sorry for myself. Today was my first appointment with my new OB/GYN. Linda said Doctors Jacob and Eva Parish, a husband and wife practice, delivered her children and was considered to be the best in the area. My appointment was with Dr. Eva. She was very kind and supportive when I started to cry listening to my child's heartbeat. It was all so very real.

"Daddy, listen," when I called he went outside away from my mother.

"That sounds strong, Pumpkin."

"Frank, is that Stephanie?" I could hear in the background. One day I was going to have deal with my mother, but not at the moment. I'll leave it to my father and Grandma right now.

"I better go. Drive safe, Stephanie."

Grandma was back in Trenton. Daddy came on Tuesday for lunch and she went back with him. She had been here for about a week left and came back. It's lonely when she leaves I have to admit. My father drove his black SUV again. It makes my heart stop when I see him drive up. He's following Ranger's lead and not standing out. The windows are even tinted. He told me about his visit to Rangeman. I didn't think the guys will stop searching for me so I have to be alert to stay off the radar and know they will be watching my family and Mary Lou for any clue.

I was driving from the doctor's office which is in a small medical complex near the factory to my house. It was a somewhat busy road off the main highway. Something caught my eye moving on the side of the road. I went down the road and turned around. Driving past it looked like an injured dog sitting along the road. I did a U-turn again and pulled off to the side and hit the button for my flashers. Getting out I could see it was a muddy dog with an injured leg. I almost lost it. It was sitting beside I'm assuming its friend who was dead probably being hit by a car.

"All you all right?" I asked.

Big brown eyes gave me a pleading look as it whimpered.

A police car with flashing lights pulled behind my Impreza. A young blond haired officer ran up, "Is there a problem, Miss?" He saw the two dogs. The whimpering one was cowering.

Keeping my voice soft, "It's Ok. Let us help you."

Its paw may have been broken and leg cut from what I could see. It was muddy with matted fur. I wasn't even sure what type of dog or its color, not that I knew anything about dogs. The officer got a tattered blanket from the trunk and wrapped the dog in it. It let out a 'Yelp' but didn't struggle. "Can you open the patrol car door?"

Officer Putnam laid the dog gently on the seat. "Thank you, Miss. There's a vet about two miles down the road. I'll radio animal control to remove the other dog."

I didn't know what to do so I followed him.

He must have called the Reading Animal Hospital because two people in white lab coats were waiting by a ramp with a gurney. I followed the officer inside hoping the poor thing would be all right.

"Is this your dog?" A technician in a blue lab coat asked me.

"No. I just moved here. I own a hamster and saw the poor thing along the road." What the two things had to do with each other I don't know. I was rambling.

A tall man with thinning hair came out. I read 'Dr. Bender' on his coat. "I think its paw maybe dislocated and the leg needs stitched. She doesn't have a collar or identification chip."

"Please, help her. I'll pay the bill," I said to the vet.

"We can fix her up, but if no one claims her after we release her, then she'll go to the shelter. If it's too crowded, they may only give her 48 hours for someone to claim her or put her down. I think cleaned up, it maybe a really gorgeous puppy. Maybe a German Shepherd. From how dirty she is, it looks like she's been on her own for a while."

Before I even knew what I was saying or doing as I was taking money out of my wallet, "If no one claims the puppy, I'll take her. Please don't let her be killed," I was crying uncontrollably.

The receptionist handed me a tissue and a glass of water.

"I'm sorry," I told everyone watching me, "I'm pregnant and I guess my hormones kicked in."

Officer Putnam made me sit down so I could calm down. Dr. Bender was doing the fatherly pat of my hand, "Miss."

"Stephanie."

"We'll take care of her wounds and examine her. If no one claims her, then we'll call you, Stephanie."

"Can I call tomorrow to check on her?"

"Yes. It's going to me a while before we get her bathed, examined, and stitched, Stephanie, so you should go home. She's very lucky you found her."

"OK. Please use the money for her care. I'll pay any balance."

Janie the technician walked me to my car and assured me they would take care of the puppy.

Two days later after work, I walked into Reading Animal Hospital. I was astounded when limping with a bandaged back leg into an examine room with Janie and coming right to me, a clean, soft, black German Shepherd puppy with brown tipped ears and two brown front paws. Deep brown eyes. She reminded me of 'Ranger' in dog fur.

Janie held a pink leash out to me, "She hasn't been claimed if you want her?"

She wagged her black tail and nuzzled my cheek as I was stooping to pet the puppy and claimed the leash. "Want to come home with me?"

I was rewarded with a happy bark. Maybe, I wouldn't be as lonely.

"Do you have a name in mind so I can put on her release papers and file."

Looking in those beautiful brown puppy eyes, "Garner."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Cross Roads**_

_**& **_

_**Building Blocks**_

_Chapter 11_

Once I got Garner home, she settled easily into the house. She follows me everywhere downstairs and seems contented in the small backyard when she's out. Elsie and Bessie have made friends with her. She's a little shy around strangers at times and jumps at loud noises sometimes, but considering what the poor girl may have been though, I'd be jittery, too. I have a big soft floor pillow she lays on beside the over-sized chair I relax in chewing on her bones. The first few nights she didn't attempt to walk up the steps, but by the third night with her leg healing, she was sound asleep on the pillow beside the bed.

I told my co-workers about her and Clark didn't mind me having her in the house. Everyone wanted to meet her, so the day I had to take her back to Reading Animal Hospital for a bandage change, I brought her with me to work. She was intimidated by everyone coming to see her at first, but she warmed up and really loved all the pats. Even one of the drivers brought Garner biscuits. She lies beside my desk as I work. With every noise, her head is up and cocked slightly. I swear she even raises one eyebrow as she watches the door. If Ranger knew I named Garner after him by scrambling the letters of his name, I could imagine how high that Cuban eyebrow would be on his handsome face. Now, she comes to work with me everyday.

I'm starting to show. I can't believe I'm in my fifth month. When I go to see Dr. Parish next week, I should find out the sex of the baby and can start to decorate the nursery. Daddy painted it a light aqua for me. I bought a beautiful cherry wood crib, changing table, and chest along with a wrought iron day bed for the nursery across the hall at my favorite furniture store. I also purchased a simple oak desk and matching futon for the mystery room downstairs. In the corner is the treadmill I use if Garner and I don't go for a walk in the evening.

My mind was lost in thoughts of Ranger. Mary Lou ran into Lula at the mall and reported back to me, he was still away to parts unknown. I wonder what he would think of my rounding belly.

Voices in the hallway brought me back to reality. I recognized my mother's voice. "Frank, I don't want to meet the woman you are having an affair with! This is sick!"

"I've told you, Helen, I'm not having an affair!"

Daddy had Mom by the elbow and gave her a small push into my office.

"I'm sorry, Pumpkin, but your mother has been unbearable. I'm considering divorce."

"Stephanie! Do you know about your father?"

Garner was up beside me and padded over to my father, then stood there looking at my mother.

Shaking my head, "Daddy loves you, Mom. He's not seeing anyone else," I got up and showed my expanding body. "He's been helping me."

"You're pregnant!"

"Yes. Ranger is the baby's father, but he doesn't want anymore children, so I left."

"Joe," my mother started.

"Morelli nothing, Helen! He's a slime bucket sleeping with anything female. Our daughter was wise to dump his ass! Stephanie is raising her child."

"What does Ranger say?"

I was looking at her, "He doesn't know and I want to keep it that way. I have a good job to support us and a nice home to raise my child."

Daddy had his hand on Mom's shoulder and turned her to look at him speaking in a calm but intense voice, "This does not leave this room. If Stephanie wants to tell Ranger someday that is her business. If you speak of this to anyone besides us, your crazy mother, or Mary Lou and it gets back to Ranger because of you, this is not a threat, Helen, I will divorce you. No apologies, no nothing, but a simple and quick divorce. You have tried to push Stephanie to be something she isn't, harped on her about her bounty hunting, Joe, and even Ranger. No more. I've drawn the line! If you can't respect your daughter and her choices, I'll come home, pack, and head back here. Any future communication can be through our attorneys."

My father's blue eyes staring at my mother were cold and dark like steel. I was shocked; he's never talked to my mother like that. He pulled a card out of his pocket laying it on the corner of my desk. 'Snyder, White, and Calder. Divorce Attorneys'.

From my office doorway, "It's about time someone put my daughter in her place and I'll move with you," Grandma's tight curls shook with her nodding head.

My mother was white and sat down in the chair in front of my desk. I don't think her legs could support her. I went into the hall coming back with a cup of water.

My mother was balling, "Frank, I don't want a divorce! Please!"

I was waiting to hear, "What will the 'Burg' think?" but Mom never uttered the words.

"If Stephanie doesn't want anyone to know, I promise I'll never say a word. Please, don't divorce me! You're my husband. I love you!"

I was crying. Daddy hadn't said another word, but just stood there watching my almost hysterical mother.

He picked up the card and opened up his wallet, "I mean it, Helen. No more pushing and not a word. Not even to Valerie. She can't keep her mouth shut! You can call, I spoke with Tom Snyder at the lawyers' office."

"Yes, Frank," wiping her eyes with the Kleenex I offered her. Her voice shaky, "Stephanie, when are you due?"

"The end of February, Mom."

She noticed my Polo shirt with a sun, moon, and 'E-N-J-O-Y' written under it. "This is where those soft t-shirts come from, isn't it?"

Nodding at my now calmer mother who was petting Garner, "The Good Mother Earth makes all natural clothing and textiles."

"Here," Grandma handed me a folded sheet of paper with a check, "Carol's Boutique can't keep this stuff on the racks. Can I have your discount card?"

Carol's Boutique was next to the Cut n' Curl. Her mother, Rose, owned the building and beauty shop. They had ordered stuff through Grandma thinking a friend's niece worked here and I arranged delivery keeping me out of the loop somewhat.

"Here, Grandma."

"Where are you going, Mother?"

"Stephanie's company store. Want to check out the stock?"

"Yes, I'd like that," Mom said quietly looking at my father. "I won't say where I bought anything, Frank."

"Good, we understand each other. Think you can call it a day a little early, Pumpkin, and we can get some Chinese take-out?"

"OK, Daddy."

Once Grandma and my mother disappeared through the factory taking the shortcut to the store, "I'm sorry, Daddy, I caused problems for you."

He was hugging me, "I support you, Stephanie. You mother has been pushy most of your life. I should have stopped it along time ago. That was my fault. No more! I want you and my grandchild to be happy. She's not going to keep me away."

I couldn't believe it when mother and daughter came back with bags and laughing with each other.

"I showed your mother the reject bin," Grandma held up a shopping bag.

"Let's go home," I turned off my computer, grabbed a file to drop in Clark's bin, grabbed my purse and keys, and then turned off the lights. Daddy clipped Garner's leash on her and handed it to me. It was almost like a normal family. Maybe, some good things were happening on my cross road.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Cross Roads**_

_**&**_

_**Building Blocks**_

_Chapter 12_

I was chuckling to myself. Lester and Bobby didn't learn their lesson before. They should give up and admit I am smarter. Ranger, if he was here,

would kick their sorry but really tight asses. Before he did that, I'd like to ride them both. Lester for his size has to have a bigger package.

I grabbed a bus from the Trenton Bus Terminal to the Outlet Village on the outskirts of Reading. I met the girls there. Elsie and Bessie are getting with it. When we're done shopping, then we can hop the blue shuttle bus which will drop us off at The Square by Stephanie's. I noticed since I usually sit by the driver a black SUV in the side mirror hanging back. It was a few cars behind and had been there since I left Trenton.

Off the bus and I went hustling to the food court to meet 'The Girls'. My tails weren't far behind.

"See those two in the black clothes," I asked.

Both nodded.

"They're following me trying to get to Stephanie. We need to lose them."

Bessie, the younger, was a little disappointed, "They're lookers. Too bad."

"OK, Girls," I told them as we finished eating our lunch, "Let's have some fun." I gave a wave in Bobby and Lester's direction before the chase began.

We checked out shoes, I bought some pretty new dishtowels for Stephanie in a kitchen store, then into Victoria's Secret. They stayed outside the store across the way. I kept holding up bikinis and thongs pointing at them. There was an attractive blond sales girl in the store who was quite stacked in a very short skirt.

"Do you know those two studs have been watching you?" I whispered to her.

Glancing at Stephanie's friends, "Really? They're both built." She waved at them. Both Bobby and Lester waved back. With them distracted momentarily and tighter cargos, we moved to the back of the store towards the side entrance. I had my eyes on the elevator just outside the shop as we mingled about. I heard it ding to open.

"Let's go," pushing them out and onto it. Being distracted, the boys didn't have enough time to get to it so they had to scramble for the escalators in the middle of the mall.

When we got to the second level, we stayed in the elevator and went back down. The front of the elevator was facing away from the escalator, so they couldn't tell if we got off or not until they reached it. By then we were back out on the first floor and getting the attention of a mall guard.

"They tried to cop a feel. Those two perverts wanted to see our Granny panties!" I was pointing at them looking over the railing at us.

Elsie was good, "I'm afraid they'll try and follow us home and have their way with us. I'm scared. Help us defenseless little old ladies. Boo Hoo!" wiping her eyes and blowing her nose.

"They just let anyone out any more," Bessie added.

Bobby and Lester were being led off by mall security. We went the opposite direction out the door to catch the shuttle.

They're trying again. Now, following me, Bessie, and Elsie around the Pocono's Casino. We met up again to play slots, and then I was hopping on their bus to go to Reading. I made sure I stopped in the gift shop for a souvenir. A little baby

t-shirt with a slot machine on it for Stephanie's baby.

The sister's bus would be leaving soon so we were making our way to the parking lots. The men in black were following. Heck, the five of us even played the nickel slots together during the day. I hit for 500 nickels. Lester carried them for me.

I got out a handful of tokens for the new crowds just getting here and coming our way.

Holding up a token, I said to lady with a walker, "Go see those two Casino guards. The ones dressed in black. They're giving out free tokens and buffet coupons."

"Out of my way!" She yelled. "I want my free token!"

"Don't forget the FREE buffet coupon," Bessie yelled back.

There was a made rush of casino goers heading straight for Bobby and Lester.

One guy whacked them with a cane because he wanted a token.

"Grandma!" Lester screeched as they were devoured by hungry gamblers.

We got on the bus heading for Reading in the sea of departing buses as we scrunched down in the back. When it pulled out we could see out the windows, there was still a crowd trying to get free tokens out of dead horse. Bobby and Lester were running for their lives with gamblers in all sizes, shapes, and ages chasing them across the parking lot.

I'm honing my eluding skills with those two; I think Ranger should hire me.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Cross Roads**_

_**&**_

_**Building Blocks**_

_Chapter 13_

It's been strange for so long I was at odds with Mom over my life, but after Daddy's tough love episode, she has been calling me at least every other day to check on me. He shocked me showing me papers the attorney gave him to list their assets. He meant business!

Today is the day of my ultrasound and my birthday. What a birthday present! The only thing would be better if Ranger was here happy awaiting the birth of our child with me. That's a fairytale. A very happily ever after fantasy, but I'm in the real world. Stephanie doesn't get the fairytale ending.

"Enough of this, Stephanie!" I picked myself up by the shoulders and shook myself. No more sad thoughts on my birthday.

My co-workers had a birthday cake before I left for my doctor's appointment. When Garner and I went outside to leave, standing by my Impreza were Grandma, Mom, and Daddy waiting for me. A pineapple upside down cake was in his discreet Black Blazer. I could see balloons in the back window.

"Happy Birthday, Pumpkin."

"I'm on my way to the doctor's," hugging my parents and Grandma.

"We know," my mother said. "Can't we come with you?"

"Sure, if you want." It would be nice to have company.

After my exam with the doctor, a nurse escorted back to the ultrasound room. Once I was situated in the reclining chair, Grandma, Mom, and Daddy all came in. I was a little self conscious my father seeing my naked growing belly. Dr. Eva, in her flowered lab coat, came in followed by a technician.

"Hello again. Who do we have here?"

"This is my Dad, Frank. Helen, my Mom, and Grandma Mazur."

She shook hand with each. "Stephanie is doing very well. Let's meet your grandchild."

First the cool gel, then 'blup, blup, blup' was heard in the room.

"That's good and strong, Stephanie," the doctor assured me.

The technician had turned on the ultrasound; the screen came on and went to a grey color with static as she adjusted a few knobs. "Ready?" the technician asked Dr. Eva.

She glided a wand over my gelled stomach. A form of a baby came on the monitor. My baby. "Here's the heart, kidneys," Dr. Eva pointed out. She touched the screen and each organ was enlarged on the screen. "Those look perfect." She tapped it again and a full-view of a baby hand could be seen. I counted 5 fingers. She showed a little foot with 5 toes. Next, she had the technician move the wand and focused on the face. My baby's eyes were closed. I saw small eyelids, a perfect button nose. The shape reminded me of Ranger's. Tiny full lips holding onto a just as tiny finger. I could see movement in the cheeks. The face minimized and I saw a stretching leg.

Dr. Eva asked, "Do you want to know the sex, Stephanie?"

I looked the three faces all around me, all streaked with tears to match mine.

"Yes. Please, tell me."

"Meet your daughter."

Daddy was wiping his eyes, "A perfect granddaughter."

"Still no grandson, Daddy."

"She's got tomboy in her with all the macho," he stopped not wanting to upset me.

"Ranger is the ultimate Mr. Macho. It's OK."

Before I left the office, I was given pictures of my baby girl and disk of the whole ultrasound. I was wishing Ranger wanted to be a father again so we could watch this together, but I was there. I saw my perfect little girl. In my world of make-believe, there will be a mother, a very macho father, and a perfect little girl, but I know in our cross road I'll be enough to be both.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Cross Roads**_

_**&**_

_**Building Blocks**_

_Chapter 14_

I closed the baby name book. I made my decision on my daughter's name, finally. I think I read every girl name in the book of over 1,000 names, but only one stuck in my mind.

Wandering around the square one autumn evening, I entered "Something Old Is New Again' shop. Annie and her husband found new uses for old things amongst the antiques, collectibles, and other peoples junk. I have a wind chime hanging on the back porch made out of old silverware. I like hearing the 'TINK' when I'm in the kitchen or mud room and the wind blows. Grandma was staying for a few days and hanging out with Bessie and Elsie while I worked. Now, she was a couple of doors down at the café with 'The Girls' as she call them. It was open stage poetry night and Grandma has a new hobby. She was going to read her poem about Bobby and Lester's adventure at the mall. It started out something like this

'My girls and I were bopping at the mall

Along come the boys of which Lester is tall.

We maybe be ladies but not that old

Not to follow us they were told

They didn't listen nor did they learn

I hope that cavity search made their ass burn

When the guard slipped on the rubber glove

That showed from us, our endless love.'

I knew in her rewrite Grandma would somehow mention in rhyme something about their packages. She didn't know if 'whackages' was a word. It was a given with her that sex had to be makes its way in there. She never knew poetry could be so fun or she would have tried it before. If Bobby and Lester only were aware of how Grandma got her kicks eluding them. To make it worse, if Tank had to come and get them out of the clutches of the mall guards after Grandma's sob story, Ranger would send them to a yet undiscovered country when he returned. What was scary was how close they really were too me and didn't know it! I hope I can keep it that way.

I was casually looking at the furniture, knick knacks, and all when I happened to discover a painting of Humpty Dumpty with the nursery rhyme written around it in dark teal scrolling print. It was in an old frame that was white washed. The Mother Goose character was sitting on the wall with flowers at the base. The picture had touches of the same aqua the nursery walls were painted. I bought a pretty crib set of pale green with bright yellow, pink, white, and aqua daisies appliquéd on the bumper pad and baby quilt. The crib sheet and matching skirt had daisies on stems with green leaves on it. Sitting on the floor by the print was a small wagon filled with wooden blocks. I purchased the print, blocks, and a white wicker rocking chair with pink checkered cushions Annie's husband, Tony, carried home for me.

He even hung the print above the crib for me once we got the chair and treasures upstairs. After he left, I looked around my daughter's room that was waiting for her arrival in less than three months. I took out some of the blocks and arranged them on the chest. Sitting there rocking in the nursery, my eyes wandered around at the crib with its daisies. There was the mobile with colorful flowers dangling from the hot pink carousel top to a smiling Humpty Dumpty watching over the crib, and the changing table with aqua pad. My eyes rested on the final perfect touch on the chest of drawers, the wooden blocks spelling out 'WELCOME SOPHIA'.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Cross Roads**_

_**&**_

_**Building Blocks**_

_Chapter 15_

"So what do we know so far about Stephanie?" I asked looking around the table at Bobby and Lester.

Bobby began going over the known facts, "Stephanie is gone. She started two weeks before she left withdrawing money out of her bank account we found from her bank records. The money hasn't been deposited into any new accounts associated with her SSN."

"Her account was closed after her Rangeman check was deposited the Friday she left for the supposed beach with Grandma. No recent activity on her social security which means either she is not working or obtained a new number," Lester was looking over his notes. "Also, Hal thought he saw Mr. Plum driving a small blue hatchback a couple of weeks before she left, but there's been no sign of it since."

"But," I went on, "there's no record of him applying for a loan, so if he bought it like we assume, it was cash."

"Also," Lester added, "Hector went over Stephanie's computer here on 5 and her cell phone with no new or recent history that was unusual. She covered her tracks well. And, we know not to put any more tracking devices on Mr. Plum's car, or he'll have our asses and Rangeman's."

"I won't go down that road again since Mr. Plum and Joe Juniak are tight. We don't need the mayor making trouble for the company." I knew Frank and Joe grew up together and he would go to the mayor if we tried anything like that again.

"Tank, do you know if Ranger said anything stupid to make Bombshell leave?" Bobby questioned.

"Everything that I know of was great. Stephanie was going to live in Ranger's apartment and wait for him. That's what he said before he left. I asked Lula if she knows where Stephanie is and she was just as surprised I think that she left. I've checked her cell pone and e-mail, but not a word from Bomber."

We were all looking at the scant findings on the blackboard we listed.

"When I talked with Mary Lou after her vacation in Nags Head she didn't come out and say she had Stephanie's tracking equipment, but she also didn't deny it, so I'm taking that as an affirmative," I nodded looking at Bobby and Lester. "You two made a mess of following one little old lady."

"Grandma is tricky," Lester gave me as second in command a stunned expression. "Now we know where Bombshell gets it from."

Bobby trying to defend them, "She also has those two little henchwomen with her. We don't think they're from around here because we don't recognize them nor does anyone at the Cut n' Curl when we showed a picture of them. Just to get an answer, I had to get a haircut," running a hand over his now extremely short cut.

"I'm the one who had to drive to Reading pleading with that four eyed thick glassed security warden to release the two of you. He thought Grandma was hot and believed her saying you wanted to steal the Granny panties right off them."

"Her friend was good with the fake tears," Lester explained.

"Next, I'm in the Poconos buying your asses out of trouble. It cost Rangeman $1000 in nickel tokens and another $3000 to damage to the buffet when a bunch of hungry, greedy seniors stormed it demanding their free coupons. Some guy on a motorized scooter rammed the ice sculpture cracking it. Rangeman had to pay for the damage to the ice sculpture of a slot machine. Don't ever show your faces there again. I won't rescue you!"

"Yes, Tank," Bobby and Lester said together

"That was Grandma Mazur's fault," Bobby answered innocently attempting to save their asses. "She told the new gamblers getting off the buses we were giving out free tokens."

"And buffet coupons. The buffet there was the best," Lester said not helping his case. "That's the last time I carry her nickels for her."

"You were gambling with those three old ladies!" I exploded. How stupid could they be!

Bobby nodded, "Yeah, so we could stay close."

"Earn their trust," Lester told me. "It works for Stephanie with her skips."

"Elsie and Bessie are just as crazy as Grandma."

With my bald head resting in my large hands so it wasn't around their necks, "You know if Ranger ever finds out how you two fucked up, he's personally escorting your dead carcasses to someplace unknown."

"But Grandma's cagey," Bobby defended.

"She's an old 'Burg' girl. You follow her sometime."

"I might have to do that, Santos, if I want this job done right."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Cross Roads**_

_**&**_

_**Building Blocks**_

_Chapter 16_

I can't believe I was sitting at a table on a Friday night in "Gimme A Break" listening to poetry with Grandma, Elsie, and Bessie. Grandma wanted me to hear the debut of her poems. She has her heart set on being discovered, getting her works published, and making it to Oprah's Book Club. That's a tall wish! I think they would need to censor that show.

"Up next is Edna," Hunter the owner announced. He was a nice looking guy probably about my age with dark reddish brown hair and beard. He was bald on top but it added to his mischievous of his face.

I think Grandma was dressed in an Audrey Hepburn or a Parisian look tonight. She had black slacks tapered above the ankle with flats, a black and white striped tunic with a red scarf tied at the neck. All she needed was a beret. She was an original sauntering up to the microphone that Hunter lowered for her.

"I'm Edna from Trenton. This poem is a story about two really sexy guys who thought they could outsmart me and my girls," pointing to the sisters sitting with me. "Here goes."

"My girls and me were bopping at the mall

Along come the boys of which Lester is tall.

We maybe be ladies but not that old

Not to follow us they were told

They didn't listen nor did they learn

I hope that cavity search made their ass burn

When the guard slipped on the rubber glove

That showed from us, our endless love.

I wish I could see if they're really that big

Or is it an illusion with a sock and a fig?"

Grandma bowed and people applauded at her rhyme that she read keeping a beat. Her own version of rap I guess. She even got a couple of 'Hoots' from a couple of old guys at a back booth. I know the encouragement will go to her head. She's been jotting down notes on pieces of paper, napkins, or anything handy. If Lester and Bobby knew Grandma wrote about their adventure, she'd probably turn up missing along with them once Ranger found out.

"I have part two done of my story," she told the audience.

"Tell us! Tell us!" People yelled slamming the table tops with their hands. I haven't heard this and I was afraid. Hunter gave a wave for her to continue.

"Here's part 2," holding up two fingers.

"They did it again those two

Their asses are in deep do-do.

Me and the girls were playing the slots

Trying to win a little and a lots.

I might have let it slip

Now ain't that a pip!

Bobby and Lester free tokens in hand

To give newcomers to great slot land

But, that was a little white lie

Running I last saw avoiding to die.

Hot on their heels

Even seniors on wheels

In the way of the Big Apple, New York

Scared with packages soft like pork.

She had a fixation with the Rangemen's crotches. This just proved it! Crazy group of people listening gave her a standing ovation and a few more whistles. Maybe the coffee and lattes were spiked.

The poetry group was congratulating Grandma on her first works and she was explaining about the packages all Ranger's men appeared to have. Then told the story with Bessie and Elsie about being followed by these crazed men after their Granny panties.

"She belongs with you?" Hunter asked coming over to my table as he gathered up plates and mugs assisting a waitress.

Smiling at him, "She's my one and only Grandma."

"Hunter," he held out his hand. "I see you walking your Shepherd. It's a beautiful dog."

Removing mine from my rounder stomach where I was feeling Sophia moving to shake his, "Hi, Stephanie and Sophia. My puppy is Garner."

"How far along, Stephanie?"

"Six months. I'm entering the home stretch."

"Can I get you anything else?" pointing to my empty mug of tea.

"Another green tea if it's not any trouble."

Picking up my mug, "Hardly," going behind the check-out counter depositing the pan of dirty dishes in the kitchen and filling a new mug with hot water and tea bag.

Grandma was hustlling over excited about something. "Baby Granddaughter, you'll never believe it! The poetry group will print up all the works and put them in a book. I'll be published and get to send Oprah a copy. I better start looking for the perfect outfit for TV. I don't want to look fat."

"No, you don't, Grandma! You'll have to sign a copy for me."

"I'll have to give Bobby and Lester a copy. They're famous and don't know it."

Hunter brought my tea back with a shaking head.

"Hey, young fella, you're a looker. I never knew poetry could be such a pip," waving as she went to join Elsie and Bessie with a couple of old men.

"Your Grandma is something," chuckling. "Do you mind?" indicting the empty chair across from me.

"Have a seat. Grandma is an original and keeps things lively at my parent's house when she there. Since I moved here, she's found some new friends."

"Do you work, Stephanie?"

"Distribution assistant for 'The Good Mother Earth' company." Hunter had a very warm and friendly face. Very open, just the opposite of Ranger's blank one most of the time. His smile I think was a clue to a mischievous side of him sort of like Lester or Eddie's good nature.

We sat and talked about the weather, movies, television shows, even some sports since I liked hockey. He told me his girlfriend left Reading for the excitement of New York. The last he heard, she left there when she couldn't get any acting parts and was a Minnie Mouse in Disney World. I noticed it was after 10 on my watch and reached for my coat to go home.

"Stephanie, you going home?" Grandma and her cohorts wandered back over to my table. She introduced me to Pete, Spud, and Charlie. The three ladies and men were going for a night cap at the Pub.

"Yes, Grandma. Will you call me if you need a ride home?"

"We'll make sure these cuties get home," Charlie assured me. Grandma, Elsie, and Bessie gave them a giggle.

"Wait," Hunter told me as he ran into the kitchen coming back with his coat. "I'll walk you home."

"I'm fine," stepping towards the door. The café owner had it open for me and followed me out.

I found out he owned the building where the café was and lived in one of the three apartments above it as we walked the less than two blocks.

"Here I am," stopping at the steps of the front porch of the limestone house. I heard Garner barking at the door.

"Can I meet her? Living in the apartment I can't have a dog with no yard, so I have a big Tabby cat for company."

"OK," unlocking the door so she came out on the porch. Her brown eyes gave Hunter the once over and she sniffed his hand before she let him pet her.

Scratching her head, "You're beautiful."

"She was injured along the road when I found her. No one claimed Garner, so we became roommates."

"Goodnight, Garner," giving my black puppy as final pat and then shaking my hand, "Goodnight to you, Stephanie and Sophia."

"Thank you, Hunter," I watched as he headed back up towards 'Gimme A Break'.

It surprised me that it was such a fun and pleasant evening and I enjoyed his company. If I wasn't so in love with Ranger and pregnant, I think I would like Hunter more, but it was nice meeting a new friend.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Cross Roads**_

_**&**_

_**Building Blocks**_

Chapter 17

I was bustling down to the 'Cut n' Curl' to get my hair fluffed, Helen and Frank were dropping me off before they went grocery shopping. I have a viewing tonight and tomorrow I was hopping a bus to the Amish Country. Bessie, Elsie, Spud, Pete, and I think my new honey, Charlie, were meeting me so we could tour a simple Amish farm and get some of their good eats, then back to Reading for Thanksgiving with Stephanie. I noticed an old red pick-up truck pull out a side street after we started out. I pretty much know all the vehicles in the neighborhood and we didn't have a beat up one like this with dented fender and rust spots.

I saw this on a spy movie. Getting out my powder compact to touch up my lips and holding it just right, I watched that red pick-up behind the Buick. I had that Gypsy feeling that Bobby and Lester were trying for a third time. They were tenacious, but I'm a smarter Hungarian who studies James Bond.

Frank put on his turn signal pulling into a spot right in front of the beauty shop. I observed in my spy mirror, the truck pulling in down the street before I got out.

"I'll get a ride back," I told my daughter and son-in-law as they pulled out with a wave.

The shop looked full through the window and I saw just who I needed.

"Bonnie," I called to Mavis's high school aged granddaughter and her friend, Chrissie. They thought they were Valley girls.

Chewing her bubble gum, "What's up, Mrs. M?"

"You're phones able to take pictures?"

Both whipped out cell phones, "Yep."

"Go out the back door. Down in the next block, there's an old red rickety pick-up truck. Think you can get a picture of the driver for me without him knowing?"

"Yeah," Bonnie nodded, "No problem. We'll be back," her ponytails swinging as her and Chrissie, both in short skirts, headed out the back.

"Edna, what are you up too? Those guys in black you know were asking about you," Ruthie asked before going under the dryer.

"Spy games. We're trying to see who's smarter. The score is Edna two, Men in Black zip."

Bonnie and Chrissie returned through the back. "How's that?" holding up pictures on both of their phones.

Oh, this was even better. I've playing with the Big Boy now. It was Tank sporting sunglasses and baseball cap following me. If he was there tomorrow, we were going to have fun and I'm glad I had extra help. When I got home, I was going to need to pack some extra equipment and let my group know we might be doing a side job in Amish country.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, why are you following my girl Edna?" Charlie was standing in the parking lot of the Amish farm questioning Tank. "Do you have the hots for her?"

Tank was sitting behind the wheel, "Sir, I'm just doing my job."

It was Bessie's turn, "You should be ashamed of yourself frightening Edna like that. You send Bobby and Lester twice. Now you."

"She's a harmless little old lady," Spud spoke up.

Tank chuckled, "Harmless? I don't think so."

I opened the passenger side door quietly while Tank was distracted by their badgering questions.

"Damn right! I'm Gypsy." Before he could say anything I zapped him with my fully charged Stephanie stun gun so he slumped over the wheel. "Let's get him out of here!"

"Edna, you out did yourself!" Elsie patted me on the back admiring our handy work.

"I had help. I have one more thing to do," laughing as a punched in a number on Tank's phone.

"Is this Lester? It's Grandma Mazur. You better come get Tank. He's a little tied up at the moment. Oh, Happy Thanksgiving!"

After this, I know Ranger will hire me to help with that bounty hunting stuff because he'll need workers after he kicks their asses.

"Let's go get on the bus," I told the group before the rescue team gets here. Ttaking one last look at the old red pick-up truck sitting in a cornfield and another camera phone picture, we weaded for the Reading bus. Tank, still out, was dressed in a blue Amish dress and little white cap tied under his chin. His arms cuffed to the steering wheel with a goat and a bunch of gobbling turkeys sitting on the front seat next to him. I can't wait to compose a poem about this. I'm so good! Who's the woman!


	18. Chapter 18

_**Cross Roads**_

_**&**_

_**Building Blocks**_

_Chapter 18_

Thanksgiving was me with a kicking Sophia, Grandma, Elsie, Bessie, Charlie, Garner, and Spud. Pete was having dinner at his daughter's house and was coming over later. Grandma, Spud, and the girls were cooking dinner. He was a chef in the Army; I just can't get away from the G. I. Joe men! I didn't want to know why there was so much laughter coming from the kitchen. I think the turkey has been toasted one too many times today. Hunter even stopped after he closed "Gimme A Break". He opened the café in the morning through the afternoon for the holiday so anyone alone who wanted some company could come inside to watch the Thanksgiving parade and football with a buffet of bagels, rolls, and coffee. His parents moved to Santa Fe where his father was a professor of literature at a university. I don't think anyone should be alone, particularly on a holiday; Grandma and I were enjoying ours with the eclectic group of friends we found here in Reading.

Mom and Daddy were spending Thanksgiving with Valerie in Trenton and Christmas here. They told my sister I was traveling since Ranger was away. It had been a false alarm when she announced she was late at Mom's birthday and was holding at three girls. Grandma thinks she has a new honey in Charlie.

I received a bouquet of beautiful fragrant flowers from Hunter for inviting him. He was alone with none of his family living here. His older brother lived in Georgia. Charlie and Spud shared an apartment above the café. Both were widowers and life-long friends.

The turkey and fixings were set out on the counter buffet style. It was like probably any other house eating Thanksgiving dinner, the men were in the living room eating and watching football, the females in the dining room chattering away around the table. It was actually a nice dinner.

Maybe it was the silliness the alcohol brought out in Grandma, but she was having a blast making up a new poem about the 'Tank Incident'. Something about 'peeking in his tighty whiteys to tell the truth and seeing what looked like a really big Baby Ruth'. I really didn't want to know that! Lester and Bobby would be riding him for years about getting stunned by a group of senior citizens. The pictures I saw were hilarious. I love Tank like a brother, but him in a blue Amish dress with white cap sitting with flapping turkeys was a little over the top. Another of the snap shots showed the goat with its head under his massive arm chewing on the cap ties. How Grandma and her friends captured the animals and got them in the truck is something I don't ever want to know. It's even more remarkable she found my stun gun in some boxes at my parents' house and used it on Tank! Ranger will skin those three alive if he finds out Grandma's gang of Merry Senior Citizen's made monkeys of them on three occasions. I'm glad I won't be around to see it. Poor Tank, Bobby, and Lester may never be found.

Garner enjoyed the attention and chasing the Frisbee with Hunter in the backyard after dinner.

Ranger crossed my mind saying a silent prayer he was safe where ever he was with his men as I watched the night sky while Garner was running outside.

"Why the sadness?" Hunter asked me as he watched me.

Trying to wipe the tears so he wouldn't see. Maybe it was the pregnancy hormones, "I was just wandering what someone was doing today?"

"You really love him, your baby's father? Why aren't you together instead of hiding?"

I just let out a long sigh, "It's a long story. Ranger doesn't want anymore children. He has one daughter and my child doesn't need the only image she has of her father is a monthly signed check, so I left avoiding a bad situation."

"Maybe you're wrong. I can't imagine a man who has someone who loves him as much as you do wouldn't want to be a father to Sophia."

Shaking my head, "You don't know Ranger. He doesn't say things he doesn't mean. His actions and words are very deliberate in everything he does. I'll love her enough for both of us," patting the moving baby.

"He doesn't know how lucky he is, then. I'd love to be a father."

The weather was cooling down for late November and since no one in any hurry to go home, Charlie built a fire in the wood stove with my black puppy laying contentedly in front feeling the warmth. I had a load of firewood delivered and stacked by the back porch. After dessert of pumpkin pie and the lemon squares Pete brought after his dinner. We paired up in teams; it was me with Hunter playing 'Trivial Pursuit' and poker with peanuts. Charlie won the pot.

It was a good Thanksgiving spent with Grandma and new friends. I was looking forward to Christmas in a month and to next year more, Sophia would be here. Those were my last thoughts as I drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Merry Christmas!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Cross Roads**_

_**&**_

_**Building Blocks**_

_Chapter 19_

I've been busy getting ready for Christmas. I bought a pre-lit artificial tree. Hunter carried the box inside for me after work and set it up. I keep growing out and bigger. Dr. Jacob teased me at my last appointment when I complained at my roundness I was attaining.

"Just wait until the last month. She'll gain about a pound a week."

"Good-bye feet."

Ranger was never far out of my mind. I tried not to think of him, but he was a part of me. His child was growing within me. I sent Mary Lou a Christmas card and she delivered Connie and Lula's that were inside. Their names written on the envelope with no return address. I couldn't take the chance of them having it and ending up in Tank's possession. Ranger still hadn't returned and I tried not to worry at that fact.

Grandma never left, she went right from Thanksgiving to celebrating Christmas. Her new poem about Tank's stunning made it into the booklet with a picture. Right now, she's learning how to square dance with her 'Guys and Girls'. There is a big carol sing in the square before Christmas and the dancers are going to perform. I drove her, Elsie, and Bessie to a Western store in York that sold Square Dance clothing. Each bought a flouncey dress with the layers of white petticoats and dancing shoes. Grandma's was red and white for Christmas. After lunch, we just had to go to the Harley-Davidson Museum, and if by magic, they had tickets in their hot little hands including one for me to get inside. We had a group picture taken in front of the holiday Harley backdrop. Each posed on a motorcycle. At almost 7 months pregnant, they wanted me to get on a HOG so they could take my picture. After Sophia was born, Grandma was thinking I should teach her how to make those Harley pipes 'rumble'. Grandma was never going to grow-up and I loved her for that.

We shopped in the Harley store; I bought a pink two piece dress set with the trademark rose and matching booties. Grandma insisted Sophia needed the onesie that read 'Live Hard Nap Fast' and matching sleeper.

The tour ended with us getting our souvenir glasses with a drink. I had ginger-ale and they had beer. It was a quiet ride home as Grandma, Elsie, and Bessie slept.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Mom and Daddy arrived two days before Christmas. Early on Christmas Eve, the stone church would be distributing food baskets for the families in the food pantry. The company and employees made a monetary donation and the 'The Good Mother Earth' made sure every one had new hats, gloves, and scarves in stockings. I think Daddy came early to make sure I wasn't overdoing it since I was in charge of the company Christmas campaign.

Granda and Mom were a little disappointed the reject bin was empty in the store, but did put my company discount card to a lot of use.

The new community room was completed at the church and moved out of the basement. That in turn was turned into a shelter called 'The Haven' for stranded people because of car breakdowns or weather and couldn't afford lodging or in case of a home fire so people had shelter. There were beds in individual rooms for a family or a large one with bunks. A sofa and easy chairs in a lounge area with a TV and an equipped kitchen with dining room made up the living space. Clark thought it was wonderful idea to use the 'rejects' to stock the shelter with clothing for someone who may have lost theirs.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

While Grandma and Mom were cooking on the 24th, Daddy and I handing out food baskets and stockings with gloves, hats, and scarves in them. Through donations of toys, each parent was able to select one gift to put under the Christmas tree for their child or children. If someone couldn't afford a tree, there were two foot artificial trees with plastic star ornaments to decorate so everyone had a Christmas tree. Sophia and I lived in a very giving little hamlet.

Mom and Grandma made lasagna, salad, garlic bread, and wedding soup for Christmas Eve dinner. We normally had Italian the night before and the full ham dinner on Christmas day.

"What is that?" Daddy asked almost falling over seeing Grandma in her red and white Square Dancing dress with white petticoats, stockings, and red bows in her curls. She had twinkling snowflakes dangling from her ears.

"My dancing dress, Sonny!"

Daddy was stupefied, "You're actually going to be seen in that?"

"I'm dancing during the carols."

"Never saw the old bat before in my life," shaking his head as he zipped his coat to head to Christmas Eve services.

"Mother, you are so colorful," Mom told Grandma emptying her wine glass.

Some things never change.

After church, everyone was in the square singing carols. A small band played as we sang. There were heat lamps set up on the bandstand for the Square Dancers dancing without coats showing off their colorful costumes. Small fluffy snowflakes were starting to fall. Daddy was laughing too much to sing watching Grandma 'do-si-doing' and swinging around. I hope none of them puts out a hip.

"Pumpkin, I thought I've seen it all, but I have no words to describe your Grandma."

"She's having fun. Be glad she's not reciting her poems."

"I read them in that booklet. She has a sick little mind that I've chosen to pretend doesn't exist. I like it like that," Daddy just covered his eyes as Grandma was twirling about and almost fell off the bandstand.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Mom was in her cooking glory with the house full of friends on Christmas Day . Elsie and Bessie were a given of course. Spud, Charlie, and Pete came. Daddy had company to watch football with and talk Army. Hunter stopped on the way to visit an elderly aunt of his mother's in a nursing home and would be back.

We opened presents. Mom and Grandma loved the soft sweat suits from 'The Good Mother Earth.' Daddy I gave him a hand held hockey game and heavy fleece hoodie. Elsie and Bessie a gift card for the Quilt store and the 'History of Quilting' book with historical patterns. Each one of the guys received a hoodie with their first initial. Spud's real name was Elliot.

Even though Sophia hasn't been born, she had stacks of presents under the Christmas tree. There was a beautiful white bassinet with a pink and white skirt wrapped in big bow from Mom and Daddy. He also bought a miniature Rangers hockey jersey for the tomboy in the making. Ranger would probably have Sophia wearing camouflage. Grandma got her a bouncing seat in a jungle motif with a matching play mat. I bought her a colorful orange giraffe with rings, rattles, and squeaks and a glow worm. Her infant car seat and stroller of pink flowers and checks are just waiting for her in the mudroom. Pete had a baby sling for me to carry her close; his daughter loved hers. Spud and Charlie had a box filled with books and a multi-colored soft elephant bucket with little textured toys inside. There was a pink snuggle sack from Hunter with 'SOPHIA ROSE' embroidered on the corner and bug on a flower to attach to her stroller. Bessie and Elsie made my baby the prettiest quilt in pink, white, and aqua blocks to match her room. She was going to be the most loved baby when she arrives in two months by her mother, grandparents, and our collection of friends I met in my cross road.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Cross Roads**_

_**&**_

_**Building Blocks**_

_Chapter 20_

I just had a doctor's appointment yesterday and Dr. Eva said I was slightly dilated even though I was two weeks early from my expected due date of February 28. Coming from the factory checking on orders, I noticed my back felt really tight. Last night I went through all of Sophia's clothes. They were clean and carefully folded waiting for her in her nursery. I stacked diapers in the Humpty Dumpty diaper stacker hanging off the dressing table.

I just felt what was like a small pinch as I sat in my chair. Garner has beside me since last night. Maybe it was time for Sophia to make her appearance. I got really scared wishing Ranger was here with me.

"Linda, can you come here?"

"Sure, Steph."

Two seconds later she was in my office. "My back feels real tight and about 11 minutes ago I had a pinching feeling. Do you think I could be beginning labor?"

Nodding as she smiled, "I think so. Do you think you would be more comfortable at home? Moving around helps to quicken the labor process." She must have seen my fear because she was beside me reassuring me. "Why don't you call your parents? You may just get a really special Valentine's Day present."

Tomorrow was February 14th.

Daddy and Mom were leaving as soon as we got off the phone and I was heading home with Garner. Linda was driving my car. Grandma was there as I called to let her know I was on my way home.

"Hot damn, Baby Granddaughter, that little Sophia is ready to pop out!"

My limestone house was a flurry of activity. Elsie and Bessie were there with Grandma waiting. One by one Spud, Pete, Charlie, and Hunter arrived trying to keep me company as I was getting nervous watching them pacing. Linda and I called Dr. Eva to give her a heads up. When my labor pains were fifteen minutes apart we were instructed to call her back and head for the hospital at about 10 minutes apart or if my water broke. They were getting stronger.

I called Mary Lou, "Mare, I'm in labor."

"Do you want me to come?" my best friend asked.

"No, we may get some snow and I don't want you driving in it. Have you heard any word on Ranger?"

"I haven't seen Lula or Connie since I delivered the Christmas cards. Do you want me call them for you, I could ask?"

I was crying now, "No, if Ranger was in Trenton and I called him, I don't think I would ever get over it if he didn't care to come. I just had a stronger pain," gripping the kitchen counter and sucking in my breath as I talked.

"Breathe. Keep breathing through it. Relax and think happy thoughts. You're going to be holding my goddaughter in a few hours. Steph, I texted Lula and she sent that Ranger's not back yet."

"Thanks. My Mom and Dad just got here. I'll keep you posted."

Shortly after 10 O'clock, we headed to Reading Memorial Hospital. My water broke all over the kitchen floor. I wished Garner could come with me, she had been beside me as I walked and paced at home. Her Ranger-like brown eyes and one slightly raised doggy eyebrow watching over me.

Dr. Eva had me pre-registering through her office and I was wheeled straight to my maternity suite as I walked through the emergency room door with Linda beside me. Everyone else in the other two cars were right behind.

"What's going on in there?" Daddy kept yelling at the door of the birthing room as he paced with Hunter, Pete, Charlie, and Spud. Grandma, Elsie, and Bessie had been down to the nursery making baby faces at the newborns. Mom was on one side and Linda coaching from the other.

"Stephanie, we need one more push," Dr. Eva told me, "and, Sophia is here."

"It hurts!" I cried as another labor pain hit and I gave that final push.

"We have delivery!" my Obstetrician cried. I heard Sophia's first cry and the cheers outside in the hallway when my Mom called through the door.

A few minutes later after she was weighed, measured, and cleaned-up, I was holding Sophia Rose Mazur wrapped in a pink blanket and wearing a little matching cap. She had big blue eyes and one wave of dark hair on her pink forehead. My daughter was born at 2:18 on Valentine's Day.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Did you get Ranger's birthday is supposed to be 8/12 and Sophia was born at 2:18?


	21. Chapter 21

_**Cross Roads**_

_**&**_

_**Building Blocks**_

_Chapter 21_

Daddy was so proud sitting in the chair holding his 6 pound 7 ounce and 20 inch Granddaughter Sophia telling her how happy he was she arrived after we were moved into the maternity ward. It was a once in a lifetime moments. I had happy tears watching them also a few bittersweet ones knowing Ranger wouldn't be saying those words to Sophia. Spud, Charlie, Pete, and Hunter were passing out pink bubble gum cigars as they left the hospital after the long evening. Elsie and Bessie left with them piling into Hunter's Jeep Cherokee. They were going to check on Garner since she was alone before going next-door. Grandma was still here with my parents fussing over my new daughter.

"Sophia looks like me," Grandma decided.

I heard Daddy mutter, "Please! She'll never be crazy like you!"

"Stephanie gets it from me and now it's passed to Sophie."

"Don't listen to Grandma Mazur," Daddy kissed her pink stocking cap as he laid her in my arms. "She's beyond crazy," nodding in his mother-in-law's direction, "take after Mommy, she's perfect."

They were leaving as the nurse was at my door shooing them out to take Sophia to the nursery so I could get some sleep. I was just a lot tired.

Mom kissed me and Sophia, "See you in the morning, Dear."

_**--- Welcome Sophia ---**_

Sophia and I were discharged after spending the entire day and another night in the hospital. She was breast feeding and I was glad she was able to suck to get my milk. Mom and Daddy came to bring us home. I chose a closed bottom nightgown with pink rosebuds as her going home outfit with pink booties and her pink cap. Once I got our discharge instructions and Dr. Harper, the pediatrician I chose whose office was next to the Dr Eva and Jacob's, checked Sophia and pronounced her ready to go home, I zipped her in her snuggle sack from Hunter and carefully strapped my little girl in the infant car seat top Daddy carried inside for me. We were wheeled out of the hospital to my waiting Impreza with a light dusting of snow covering the ground. The nurse double checked that the base and car seat were properly installed and locked into place before we were allowed to leave the hospital parking lot.

Daddy was so nervous driving us home, "Are you and Sophia all right?" He asked every so many feet and missed two turns.

Pulling up, I could see Grandma at the backdoor snapping pictures with the digital camera; Garner was wagging her tail right beside her happy for me to be home. She kept on sniffing the carrier as we came through the house to get Sophia's scent. I thought it so protective of her. Grandma wanted her chance to hold her great grandbaby before I let her sleep in the bassinet that had been waiting for her. As if on watch like I would expect a Rangeman, Garner laid down next to it.

I looked around the living room, there was Mom, Dad, Grandma, and me all watching my little girl sleeping surrounded in her pink world. After I fed her, Mom made me take a nap since I was now on her schedule. Daddy was in the oversized chair watching the news holding his sleeping granddaughter.

Coming downstairs a while later, I had to smile at the heartwarming scene in my living room. Sophia's other admirers were here. Now the three senior guys were watching her sleep along with Grandma, Mom, Elsie, Bessie, and Daddy. Garner was still at her guard post on the floor. Hunter showed up later with flowers and nervously held her.

My parents remained for a week and reluctantly went back to Trenton with tears in their eyes. Daddy said it was too lonely when he got back not holding Sophia while he watched hockey, they were back almost every other week for a few days so he could talk 'puck' with her as he called it. Daddy even bought a small pink hockey stick to teach her! Grandma continued to stay through out my maternity leave. When I returned to work, Kay was retiring and I would be named manager of the department.

Everyday I saw a change in Sophia. She had grown, put on weight, and became more aware of her world. She had blue eyes like mine but they had Ranger's shape. The one little patch of dark wavy hair was now beginning to cover her head. If she cried, Garner was up pacing until I quieted her down and slept under her crib at night. Any time the doorbell rang, my heart always skipped a beat hoping even though I knew better deep down inside when I opened the door I wouldn't be looking into those beautiful brown eyes I longed to see.

Sophia and I went shopping one day when I was going a little stir crazy in the house. Why I bought this I'll never know, but I did. Maybe it was a little of the let-down after being pregnant and those crazy hormones. I bought a double pewter frame for my desk which read 'Mommy's Girl' across the top and engraved with bows so I could put a picture of a newborn Sophia in it on one side and in the other one of her big blue eyes looking up as she laid in her pink bassinet. I bought the companion one with 'Daddy's Girl'. Before slipping the frame in the drawer under my bed for maybe a someday, I put a picture of my ultrasound on one side and her newborn one on the other. I wiped away my tears as I closed it in its keeping spot, one day possibly my cross road would intersect with Ranger's path and he would want those pictures. In my dreams, he would want us. I never realized how close that defining day would be here when we would crisscross again and the split-second turn I made on my cross road took would change it. Forever.

--- **WELCOME SOPHIA ---**

**I need to know if everyone is ready for Ranger to come home?**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Cross Roads**_

_**&**_

_**Building Blocks**_

_Chapter 22_

I've been gone a very long 8 months. This was to be a training exercise and my last government job. The check in my pocket didn't even cover one tenth of the aggravation. It was to be simple. Simple doesn't describe it. I had to take over because of a dangerous situation we found ourselves right in the middle of South America. If I wouldn't have taken command, I don't think most of the new guys were ready for that type of action and wouldn't have made it back. I was coming back and nothing could keep me away! My Babe was here. I was dog tired, but seeing Stephanie will renew my body and soul.

Even before I hopped in Tank's Hummer at the airport, I knew something was wrong. I saw his face. He couldn't look at me through the window.

"What's wrong?" I asked yanking the door open. My heart stopped fearing the  
worst.

Tank shook his head, "Stephanie left right after you."

"Where?"

"That we haven't been able to determine. It appears somewhere in Eastern Pennsylvania. She covered her tracks really well."

"Why?" I could barely get out my one word questions.

"The only clue we have is from Frank Plum," Tank was now looking at me. "He said you said something to Stephanie to make her leave. Maybe you would learn to watch what you say with the next one."

I felt the adrenaline rushing to my brain remembering every word I spoke to her before the mission, but we were so perfect before I left making love most of the night. It wasn't making any sense. I felt like my world was spinning out of control. Only my Babe could make it stop. What did I say, I didn't know. I had to find her and make it right, but where do I start to find Stephanie?

After walking into Haywood, I grabbed the file with the little information on Stephanie and went straight to 7.

Unlocking the door, it was eerily quiet. Stephanie's energy that filled the apartment was gone. It just seemed dark exactly how it had been before Stephanie ever stepped a foot through this door. I remember when my Babe stayed here during the Slayers incident. The apartment was alive. Stephanie's things strewn about in its haphazard way. Boots kicked off by the door lying where they were dropped. Not my orderly way of doing things. Her in my bathrobe smelling of my bath gel. When she lived here with me, my Babe tried to follow my neatness, but things just got scattered. Ella probably enjoyed it, taking care of someone not male. The picture of us taken in Point Pleasant on her nightstand was gone from its place. No strawberry smelling shampoo in the shower. Nothing. Not any sign she was ever here. My Babe was gone. What did I do?

----- Ranger's Back ----

I was beyond frustrated. I've slept some since I have been back a couple of days now, but not restful like when I had Stephanie to hold at night. The mission was longer than planned as basically I had to give these recruit's a crash course in the field or we would have never made it back in one piece. Now this, how could Stephanie just disappear off the planet? It did reinforce how resourceful she could be and how much she quietly observed from me at flying low under the radar. She must have obtained a new social security number somewhere since there has been no activity on hers. Also, I had to drag it out of those three about the Grandma misadventures. How could one little old lady make such asses out of them was beyond me with all the training I've put them through. I may need her on the payroll to keep them in line. It did reinforce what I already knew how close Stephanie and Grandma were and protective of each other. I'll deal with them after I find her. And, I needed to speak with Frank Plum to mend that fence also.

I looked at the stupid file in my hand with the little information about her since she left. It was useless. I whipped it along with the pen I also had in my hand towards my bed.

"Babe, where are you?" asking to the empty apartment and went into the bathroom for a lonely shower. I needed some clue to follow. I had to find her and know why she left. If I did something stupid, then I needed to correct it and plead with her on my knees if I had to so Stephanie would forgive me. I'll grovel if I have to, she was my world.

Coming out after the shower, I was still tense. It didn't help. My body was aching just as much as before for my Babe. Aching to hold her, touch her curls since I returned. I gathered the strewn papers and bent down to pick up the pen that landed on the carpet. It must have rolled under the bed because I didn't see it. Looking under the bed I found it, but spotted something else yellow on the carpet. Studying my palm, sitting in it was a big, pale yellow pill. It was on Stephanie's side. A cold chill ran down my spine. She was sick. Sprinting out of the apartment, barefoot, half-dressed, and down to four. I was pounding on Bobby's apartment door. I guess I was rather loud because Tank came out along with Lester from their apartments.

"Ranger, what's wrong?" Bobby asked as I strode right in past him followed by my friends.

"Look, this must have been Stephanie's. Can you tell what this is for?"

"Wow," my company medic picking it out of my hand and holding it under the lamp, "big ass pill. Sure, let me get out by the Physician's Desk Reference. I should be able to match it." He pulled a big blue book with 'PDR' on the front off a shelf and began flipping through pages of pictures with drugs. After what seemed to be an eon, "It's a prescription vitamin."

"That big?"

"These kinds are, Ranger. It's a pre-natal one."

I went from face to face feeling the blood drain from mine, "Stephanie was pregnant?"

"I guess that's why she was prescribed them."

Saying to myself, "Pregnant with my child." It hit me like a ton of bricks. Now I knew what Frank Plum had referred too. I thought I was actually going to be sick, my hands rubbing over my face holding back the vile taste churning up. My words ringing in my brain as my heart ripped more. "I'm glad it's just us, Babe. I couldn't handle the bedlam of kids if I had to deal with that everyday." My comments about relationships and condoms always were so asinine since the words came out of my mouth, but I thought Stephanie and I had gotten past that, her knowing she was everything to me. I may not always have said the exact words, but she knew I loved her didn't she? And any children we might have in the future. Hopefully, we would have been married by then. When I surprised her with a weekend in Point Pleasant last May, I thought I packed everything. It wasn't until I saw her rummaging through the overnight bag; I realized her birth control pills were left behind. Since she had been on them for awhile, I didn't think missing one or two would matter. We didn't use any other type of protection, either. She never said anything so I assumed nothing happened.

"What?" Bobby, Tank, and Lester yelled breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Do you remember before I left, I told you about the beyond chaos as her parent's house?"

All three nodded.

"I opened my stupid fucking mouth and told Stephanie how glad it was just the two of us since we didn't have to deal with children. She more than likely knew she was pregnant and then I got called."

"You fucking idiot!" Tank scolded.

"I know! Don't remind me. This is nothing like Rachel. I love Stephanie and would only be too glad to have children with her. She has commitment issues and me, I know nothing about relationships. We were going on what worked for us, building a foundation first, then I guess adding the blocks up as we worked on us. I want you and Santos, "pointing between Bobby and Lester, "to start searching hospital records within a hundred mile radius of here. Expand it, if we need to. We know the Plums or her Grandma haven't flown anywhere recently, so I am assuming Stephanie is within a few hours from here. Grandma does take those damn BUS RIDES!" I emphasized that stressing I haven't forgotten how Grandma got over on them. "Keep looking as something has to show up."

"OK, Boss. We'll get on it," Bobby nodded as he was on his laptop. "I brought up a pregnancy website and plugged in an approximate conception date if Stephanie was pregnant when you left, we looking at a birth date between say January to March, so Lester and I can concentrate on that time span first."

Lester got up, "I'm not doing anything right now. Let's get started Bobby."

My best friend patted me on the back in the hallway waiting for the elevator, "It's a start. We'll find her. When we do, what are you going to do, Ranger? It's not just Stephanie now.'

Every ounce of conviction in my voice, "Bring my Babe and child back where they belong with me to be a family. Our family!"

It took a while but Lester and Bobby came running into my office. I couldn't go back to that empty apartment so I spent most of the night here actually sleeping for a few hours.

"We found something, Ranger," Lester was sliding print-outs in front of me.

It was a birth certificate of a baby girl named Sophia Rose born on February 14th. I had, no, we had a daughter. I felt joy and anger at the same time. Happy for the existance of my daughter, but extremely angry at myself for saying what I did. My words caused my Babe to leave. I read the remainder of the information. The mother was listed as Stephanie Michelle Mazur. The father's name caused me to smirk and it nailed it, Marc Carlos Pardo. One of my aliases that Stephanie knew I used to go unnoticed. This bit of information confirmed how well she learned from me. The place of birth was listed as Reading, Pennsylvania approximately 60 miles from Trenton.

The next page was Sophia's birth announce from Reading Memorial Hospital in the local paper listing the week's births.

I read a business announcement listed in 'The Eastern Pennsylvania Financial Times'. "Clark Griffiths, President of 'The Good Mother Earth Company', headquartered in Reading, providing Earth friendly clothing and textiles, is announcing the retirement of Kay Tilling, the manager of the company's Scheduling and Distribution Department. Mrs. Tilling has been manager since the inception of the company three years ago. Mr. Griffiths is pleased to announce her assistant, Stephanie Mazur, has accepted the position. Ms. Mazur previously worked with Mr. Griffiths and Mrs. Tilling at E. E. Martin, now Baldicott, Inc. Ms. Mazur is credited with reorganizing the department saving the company in fuel costs with realigning delivery routes and a faster packing and delivery system. She has recently returned from maternity leave following the birth of her first child". The article was dated the end of March. My daughter was now 3 months old.

We had a high bond drug dealing skip to go after this afternoon I wanted to be in on the capture. Once he was caught, I was heading across the state line into Pennsylvania and straight to Reading for my Babe and my Sophia Rose.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Cross Roads**_

_**& **_

_**Building Blocks**_

_Chapter 23_

I was looking at the delivery schedules on my office computer and reached over for my ringing cell phone.

"Hello."

"Pumpkin," Daddy's voice came over. I could hear the upset in his voice.

"Daddy, what's wrong?"

"Stephanie." I heard him take a breath, "Ranger was shot."

Breath caught in my throat and my stomach clenched, "How bad?"

"It's bad. Leg, collapsed lung, and possible head injury. Tank called me and I'm here at the hospital. He's in surgery right now. I wanted to prepare you."

"NO!" I screamed back startling Garner beside the portable crib where Sophia was sleeping.

This is never what I wanted or ever expected. I felt like an old skip sucker punched me in my gut and I was trying to get my wits about me. Without one thought the words came out, "Daddy, stay there until we get there. Call me if anything happens."

"OK, Pumpkin. You're sure?"

"I can't sit here and wait. Ranger needs us."

"Ranger found out about Sophia this morning when her birth certificate was discovered. They were after a skip for drug dealing, Ranger and his guys got caught in crossfire between two rival gangs. He was coming for you."

"Was anyone else hurt?"

"Lester and Bobby both gunshot wounds to their arms, but those were minor."

"I'll be leaving soon. If you see Ranger, tell him to hold on for me."

"Bye, Pumpkin."

Sophia was still asleep in her crib in the corner with my dog lying in front on guard duty so I ran out of my office and next door to let Clark know we had to leave and not know exactly when we would be back from Trenton.

Barely aware as I was driving on automatic pilot back to Trenton from outside of Reading, I had packed clothes for myself and Sophia hurriedly. I was returning to the town Stephanie Plum wanted to escape, returning to the man she loved because he needed her, but also remembering the words he spoke so many months ago. 'Babe, I'm s glad it's just us. No out-of-control children." I'll deal with the repercussions later. Much later, I hope. I was praying Sophia's father would survive, but tried to prepare myself this could be the only time she met him. I wanted to deny that.

Stopping at a traffic light, I glanced towards the car seat in the backseat; Sophia was gurgling and swishing the beads on the activity tray in front of her. Garner was sitting in the passenger seat next to me. Stopping at a traffic light or 'STOP' sign, those big brown eyes would glare if anyone stared too long at the SUV. It was like Ranger in a dog's coat beside me.

Finally, crossing over from Philadelphia, I was nearing Trenton when my phone rang and my heart stopped.

"Pumpkin, where are you?"

"I was going to drop Garner off at your house. I'm just nearing the city limits. How is Ranger?"

"A doctor gave an update. They should be finishing up surgery soon. His blood pressure dropped a few times, but once a nurse gave Ranger your message, he seemed to stabilize on his own."

"We'll be there soon."

My blue Impreza pulled up to the curb in front of my parent's house with Grandma and Mom coming down the steps. Daddy must have called that I was near.

"Garner, go with Grandmas. Sophie and I will be back," clipping her blue striped leash on before handing it to my mother. I also handed out a cooler bag with stored breast milk for Mom to keep refrigerated. "If Sophie gets fussy, I'll have Daddy bring her back. Just take care of my girl right know," rubbing her brown tipped ears on the otherwise black German shepherd before she jumped down and Grandma shut the door.

Driving past the hospital into the parking garage tooting the horn, Cal saw me while he was smoking a cigarette. Hopefully, that ment Ranger was still stable and almost complete with his surgeries.

Finding a parking space between the first and second levels, Cal was running up the ramp I could see out the side window.

"Bombshell, you're back!" Pulling me out of the driver's seat into a strong bear hug. I could swear he added to his tattoo collection.

Returning it, "It's good seeing you, Cal,"

He never heard a word as his attention was focused to my backseat. Sophia's head turned to the voices and big blue eyes were looking at the much tattooed Rangeman.

"Bombshell!"

I tried to ignore his surprise which was going to be one of many in a few minutes depending which Rangemen were through those hospital doors. "How's Ranger?"

"Surgery was finishing up I think. He's hanging on."

I swung the diaper bag over my shoulder and unbuckled my daughter cradling her in my arms. "Her name is Sophia Rose."

"Everyone is on two by the operating rooms," Cal told me as he hit the up button for the elevator and tickled a pink cheek of my daughter's. Mine and Ranger's

This was the quickest elevator ride. Taking a deep breath as we stepped out into the sterile hall, nurses were bustling about tending to patients in rooms as we walked through the double doors into the surgical wing. Turning the corner to the waiting area, I saw all eyes on myself and the bundle of pink in my arms. Sophie let out a 'coo' as her Grandpa was coming towards us.

"Hi, Pumpkin. Ranger's still holding his own," kissing my cheek and wrapping his granddaughter in his strong arms. "How is my little pink Pumpkin? Grandpa has missed you."

Another happy noise in response.

"Stephanie, there are some people you need to meet."

Over my father's shoulder were an older Cuban couple standing. Ranger's parents. I remember when I was waiting after Scrog shot him but never actually introduced myself. It must be bad if Tank called them. A medium height of a woman shorter than me had long dark hair pulled at the nap of her neck. I could see where Ranger got his nose and chin. Her dark eyes red from crying. Ranger's father had the same intense eyes and a finely trimmed beard, but the resemblance was unmistakable.

"Stephanie, you are more beautiful than I remember. I'm Pilar Manoso and this is my husband, Alejandro."

Tears I couldn't control began to fall, "I'm so sorry."

"No, my dear," Ranger's father spoke in his slight Spanish accent as he patted my arm in a fatherly way, "our son was doing what he wanted. Your father explained what the putz of a son of mine said to you. He is blessed that you love him to be here despite of himself."

Pilar's tears were falling now, "May I hold this beautiful granddaughter of mine?"

Words were stuck so I just nodded at her grandparents and Daddy gave Sophia over to her grandmother. Instantly, they were fussing over my infant daughter.

"Hello, Sophia, we're your Grandma Pilar and Grandpa Alejandro," touching her cheeks with a Cuban finger.

She gave smile which lit up Ranger's worried parents' faces.

"Bombshell," Tank said as he was squishing me in those massive arms. "Ranger's been searching for you since he returned about a few days ago. He's my best friend, but he can be real stupid at times."

I assumed he was referring to the comment about 'children'. Looking up in his face, worry was written all over it for his best friend.

A doctor came through double doors and straight to me, "Are you Mrs. Manoso?" I pointed at Ranger's mother. "Stephanie Manoso. It says woman on his medical information but I assume that's just a misprint and is really wife."

"How is Ranger, Carlos?" I corrected myself. If it wouldn't have been the support of Tank's arm around me, I think my legs would have given out from the shaking.

"When the bullet entered his leg, it tore tendons and his right fibula is broken," pointing to the outside of the lower leg. "The tendons were repaired and the bone set. His leg is in a temporary cast so we can monitor to be sure of no infection in the incision and tendon setting in. The bullet that went in under his arm and collapsed a lung, the rib and lung were repaired. We're assisting his breathing right now to relieve the pressure on his lung. When he fell, there was also a cut to the back of his head, but that was minor. I understand Mr. Manoso has been away for awhile, his body is exhausted from whatever he's been through. His body weight is down and he hasn't slept much. His excellent conditioning should pull him through, but this is going to be a slow recovery. Not only does his body need to heal from the injuries, but also he needs to slowly regain his strength and some weight. I thought me might lose him when his pressure dropped, but he pulled himself though for a reason," glancing at Sophia in her Cuban grandmother's arms. "We keeping him heavily sedated to allow his body to begin to heal after the shock and to get some long overdue rest. If he's sleeping soundly, his body will begin to repair itself. When he leaves here, Mr. Manoso has to take it slow and easy."

I could only nod. This doctor didn't know Ranger.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Cross Roads**_

_**&**_

_**Building Blocks**_

_Chapter 24_

We were waiting for Ranger to be moved from recovery to the Intensive Care Unit. It made me giggle watching big black dressed ex-Army men making faces and baby sounds at Sophia. She was quite entertained. Bobby and Lester both had grazed shoulders from the bullets, but that didn't stop them from joining in the baby circus right in the hospital.

It appeared the gang the skip belonged to wanted to get rid of him, but another gang wanted to expand their territory. Ranger and his men got caught in the battle. The Trenton police should be happy, Rangeman took out almost both gangs and the remaining members in custody who weren't injured or killed I guess they could battle it out in jail. Ranger was hurt making sure his guys were protected and out of harms way as best they could.

"Bombshell," Tank sat down next to me, "Ranger was coming to Reading after the skip was caught. He was coming for his family."

I shook my head, "This is so messed up, Big Guy. I have a life in Reading for Sophia and me because Ranger said he was glad it was just us. I can't ignore that, but I can't ignore either that I love him."

"He loves you. Knowing Sophia existed and finally putting everything together why you left, I think Ranger would have liked to rip out his own tongue. Why he said those words I don't know exactly. It could have been part of that crazy evening and I suspected he was waiting for the call. Please, listen to him when he's able."

I looked up at Tank, his brown eyes pleading with me, "I can't handle if all there would be of us is a signed monthly check. That I won't accept."

"This isn't that. His exact words were 'This is nothing like Rachel. I love Stephanie and would only be too glad to have children with her.' Before Ranger became Ranger, he was a man like any other with dreams of a family one day. Those may have gotten pushed away, but never forgotten. Our lives can be scary because of what we do, but don't think he won't love that little pink bundle. He will. I hope you'll let him."

"Oh, Tank," my tears were falling again, "it's not that simple anymore. I accepted a position in the company," pointing to my shirt, "and I enjoy it. We're preparing for the holiday season. A clothing company makes most of their yearly profits with those sales, I can't turn my back on this small company. Ranger belongs in Trenton."

"Talk with him. The both of you can work it out if you really want."

Before I could answer, a nurse came telling me Ranger was situated in the Intensive Care Unit and I could see him. His parent's nodded at me to go.

"Is there someplace private I could feed her?" looking at a fussing Sophia in Pillar's arms.

"Mr. Manoso is in the last bed. I'll pull the curtains to give you privacy."

Sophia and I followed her through a set of double doors. Everyone was following to the new waiting area and settled in while we went through another door by a large glass window; past the nurses' station I glimpsed Ranger's bed.

Debbie showed us to him and situated a chair next to the bed and pulled the curtain for me.

In the bed was the man I loved, this face thin with very prominent angular cheeks, eyes closed, oxygen helping him to breath. He was attached to monitors. I could see bandages wrapped around his chest above the blanket. He had on a shirt or a hospital gown that was open to show them. Also, I saw the outline of the bulky cast under the blanket.

"Ranger, we're here. This is Sophia Rose, your daughter," I touched his hand with a couple of my fingers before I sat down so I could feed our daughter. She must be hungry because Sophie couldn't wait to begin sucking.

"This is your Daddy, Sophia," I told my daughter. She watched me as she drank my breast milk. "He is very strong and his name is Ricardo Carlos Manoso. He's the best Bad-Ass there is."

I just kept telling her things about Ranger. I talk to her all day long when I'm at work or home introducing the world to her and developing her baby sounds as she responds. The baby books said to talk to her. I'm a new mother and very unsure of myself most of the time so I rely on the internet and my baby books to answer questions. Mary Lou and Mom are telephone calls away and Linda has calmed me down usually once or twice everyday at work. I am learning to understand Sophia's movements and sounds so I know what to do for her to make her feel comforted.

Debbie came back and told me time was up. I bent over the bed kissing his still lips and rubbed tiny little fingers along his sunken cheek.

"Can his parents see him for a minute?" I asked before going out the door, "They drove here from Newark."

She gave me a small smile nodding, "Sure."

Walking out the door with my daughter, I told Ranger's parents to go back and then my stomach growled on cue. Ella and Luis had arrived with a cooler on wheels setting out sandwiches and home-made Ella muffins with water and juice right in the middle of the waiting room. I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. God, I love that woman.

"Stephanie, how are you?" She asked hugging me. "Oh, Sophia is beautiful!"

"Want to spoil her, Ella?" I put Sophia in her arms so I could grab a sandwich.

Immediately, both her and her husband were tickling and cooing at her. My little bundle of pink gave them a laugh back.

Tank sat beside me again, "Bombshell, you can stay in 7 if you want?"

I couldn't go back there. Shaking my head, "No, I'll stay at my parents. They have a crib and Garner is there?"

"Who's Garner?"

"My German shepherd I rescued. She was injured along the road."

"Ranger. Garner." Tank chuckled making the name connection.

"She's black and has that eyebrow thing down pat."

Laughing more, "Ranger in dog fur."

Bobby and Lester sat down on the other side of me. I was going to make their day. "You know your adventures with Grandma?"

All three groaned at the mention of my crazy, feisty grandmother.

"She joined a poetry group where we live and you three are famous. She put your escapes to poetry and read them to her group."

They hung their heads in defeat, "If Ranger ever hears, no one will ever find our body pieces," Bobby confirmed what I already knew.

Daddy had a yawning granddaughter in his arms wore out from all the new faces and activity, "Pumpkin, should I take my little sleepy head home?"

"Yeah. I gave Mom some expressed milk to store. I'll change her before you leave. You'll need to drive my car since her car seat is secured in it and I'll drive yours. Rex is still in mine."

"I'll get him and your things out," handing me a smelly baby.

It was so funny, Tank, Lester, and Bobby all scattered at the idea of a dirty diaper.

Sophia's Cuban grandparents kissed her before I walked down to the garage with Daddy along with our massive body guard in the form of Tank.

"Let Ranger's parents use his apartment," I told him and he nodded.

I buckled in a sleeping baby girl covering her with a soft blanket. This was one of the few times in the three months after her birth we were separated. I was fighting tears.

"It will be fine," Daddy was hugging me to calm me, "your mother and I will get her settled. If she wakes up before you get home, we'll feed her and I'll take Garner for a walk. Don't wear yourself out. Sophia needs you and so will Ranger."

Tank shook Daddy's hand, "We'll make sure she gets to your house, Mr. Plum."

"Good."

I watched Daddy back my Impreza out and wind its way out of the garage before Tank and I walked back to intensive care. His arm around my shoulder, "Bombshell, Sophia is going to have Ranger wrapped around that tiny little finger of hers."

"Do you think?" I could only hope he would love her.

"Oh yeah."


	25. Chapter 25

_**Cross Roads**_

_**&**_

_**Building Blocks**_

_Chapter 25_

After breakfast, I took Garner for a walk before heading back to the hospital. Mom and Grandma were changing Sophia for me. I think they liked dressing their real life baby doll in her cute little outfits. Today was a soft yellow one-piece romper I purchased at 'The Good Mother Earth' company store. I will bet money on it that sometime after arriving at the hospital yesterday and leaving for it now, I would find a tracking device on my car if I looked thoroughly. It was more than likely placed on there even before Daddy drove him and Sophia home in the evening.

Driving through the familiar streets of Trenton, my thoughts were running through my mind how I did come full circle in my cross road. I returned more confident in myself. Ranger always supported me and my self-assurance grew from that, but this life I did on my own for Sophia and me. I can't go back nor do I want to go back to that unsure Stephanie who was here. Ranger belongs in Trenton with Rangeman and us in Reading; I can accept that as much as I wanted something more for us, it won't ever be.

It was a good thing I had Sophia in my baby sling or I would have dropped her. I came off the elevator and went straight to the Intensive Care Unit. The waiting area was empty, I saw no men in black on guard or waiting. I looked through the glass window; the bed Ranger had occupied was empty.

"NO!" I cried out as my tears were beyond my control. Sophia began crying as I clutched her to me, she was reacting to me. Ranger! Why didn't anyone telephone me!

"Bombshell!" Bobby called out as he was running down the hall seeing me ready to collapse. His muscular arms grabbing to steady me. "Ranger just got moved to a room. He's on 5."

A sigh of relief escaped me as I rested against him stilly sobbing. I had to calm my daughter I was holding. As I calmed so did she, her cries quieting with mine.

"It's OK, Peanut. Mommy got scared. Sshh," kissing her tears away.

Bobby loosed his grip, "Ranger's vitals were stable all night long. When I got here to relieve Hal, they had a room ready. I'll take you up."

I nodded my breathing returning to normal. Ranger was alive.

"What's that?" Bobby touched my baby sling.

"A baby sling. I can carry Sophia with free hands if I need to and it makes her feel safe as she's close to me."

Sophia was smiling at Ranger's medic.

"I didn't get to hold her yesterday."

"Here," I giggled at the ex-Army man. Sophia was watching him crossing his eyes at her.

'I'm your Uncle Bobby."

Giggling still, "Sophia, that's your crazy Uncle Bobby."

She looked at me, and then at funny-faced Bobby, she let out a squeal smacking her little hand in his nose.

"OK, we know whose daughter you are," rubbing his nose and ushering us into a room. Stepping inside, there was Tank, Ranger's parents, and a Cuban looking man older than Ranger with a woman. More of Ranger's family.

"Stephanie!" Pilar Manoso jumped up from her seat beside Ranger's bed holding his hand and was instantly hugging me. "There's my precious little granddaughter," taking her from Uncle Bobby and giving a big kiss on her cheek.

It warmed my heart my daughter gave her grandparents some joy since their son was so seriously injured.

"Stephanie," Alejandro took my hand, "this is Amado, Carlos' older brother and his wife, Delfina."

I shook his brother's hand, "It's very nice to meet you." His wife had a displeased look on her face watching Pilar rubbing noses with Sophia as she rocked her and my daughter so expressive cooing back.

"My pleasure, Stephanie," shaking mine in return.

Next thing I knew Alejandro was putting Sophia in my arms and shooed everyone out of the room, "Let Stephanie and Sophia spend some alone time with Carlos."

Tank nodded as he closed the door leaving us alone with the sleeping man in black. I noticed Ranger wasn't as pale as yesterday with his mocha latte skin just about it's normal color.

"Hi, Ranger," kissing his lips. Sophia gave him a tiny 'Eh' sound smiling at her Daddy.

Sitting next to the bed, I pulled out a couple of the wooden blocks out of a diaper bag pocket to entertain her. She reached for one as I held them in my hand. Proud of herself she let out a happy chirp of a sound; I applauded her new skill.

"Yeah! That's a big girl."

We sat playing with the blocks and her giraffe with rings when I froze hearing a raspy "Babe" followed by "Sophia". I heard Ranger give an "Mmmm" fighting to wake up.

"Ranger," I leaned close seeing his eyes trying to open.

I noticed he was focusing on both sets of blue eyes staring at him. Those corners twitched up in a Ranger smile. "Sophia," he whispered again.

"Yes."

I dipped a finger in the water pitcher on the bedside table and ran it over his dry lips, his tongue tasting the moisture.

"Let me get the nurse."

Sophia and I ran for the door opening it, I waved to a nurse. Returning a few seconds later to his side, Ranger had slipped back in his deep sedated sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Cross Roads**_

_**&**_

_**Building Blocks**_

_Chapter 26_

His doctor came to check on Ranger and give me an update. It didn't seem right, I wasn't anything to Ranger, well legally, and I was the one who the doctor and nurses conferred with about him, his family was right here. That perplexed me. I was an outsider. I didn't want Pilar and Alejandro to think I was running things.

"Stephanie," Ranger's father pulled me away, "my son regards you very highly and loves you, which is why you are listed on his medical records. He trusts you."

Ranger's father has that damn ESP thing!

He chuckled and I knew my face was growing red. "I said that out loud."

"Yes, my dear."

I was saved by a bustling coming down the hallway. Mom, Daddy pushing Sophia's pink flowered and checkered stroller, and Grandma. A collective groan was let out by Tank, Bobby, and Lester.

I introduced my mom and Grandma to Ranger's parents.

"I was hoping to catch you three," Grandma told the Merrymen as she struggled with something in her purse. "You three are famous," holding up her booklet 'The Reading Poetry Corner Original Works'. "I sent Oprah a copy hoping to get it into her book club."

I think Tank, Bobby, and Lester were about to do a collective faint.

"The one about Tank is my best work," showing the page with the picture of him in Amish drag.

The Big Guy was blushing as he hid behind his massive hands covering his face. Everyone else was laughing. I couldn't believe Grandma began reading it in the middle of the hospital. The nurses stopped and listened, too. Ranger would ship Tank off with Grandma to teach him a lesson he would never forget.

"I know a mountain of a man named Tank

He's really, really big, let me be frank

He met up with me and a stun gun

When the gang wanted a little fun

I peeked in his tighty whities I'll admit the truth

That sucker got a really huge Baby Ruth

We left him in a truck, not a boat

Hugging a really cute Billy goat."

Grandma bowed. Bobby and Lester applauded. I think Tank was about ready to knock them into next year when a voice rang out.

'That better be all my Tankie was hugging! Or I'll sock him!"

"Lula!" She was hugging me like she was never letting me go.

"Skinny White Girl, you left me and now go got a cutie of a Bat Baby. Batman better come to his senses or I might have to squish him."

The looks of Ranger's families' face were priceless between Grandma's poem and Lula is lime green spandex hugging me, it wasn't shock, but something beyond that. Disbelief times 10. She left a hot pink lip print on Sophia's cheek. My baby looked at her and let out a high pitched squeal that probably woke everyone in the hospital, then giggled at her. It was all perfectly normal, I think.

Through all that, Dr. Wilkins motioned me inside Ranger's room. "Carlos' vital are all strong. We're going to continue giving him liquid nutrients to keep him hydrated and nourish his body. Starting this evening we'll decrease the sedatives so he can wake up. He still has a long way to go, but this is a start. His body has received some well deserved rest. After his bone and tendon mends, he may need physical therapy to strengthen it. His rib, I concerned about since this one has been broken previously, we may need to watch this closely or repair it surgically if it doesn't heal properly."

"It will be arranged and he will be watched. His company has a medic," pointing to Bobby, "and he will see that Carlos gets everything he needs."

"Good. I'll check back before I leave today. I have a surgery scheduled later."

"Thank you, Dr. Wilkins."

I fed Sophia and with her banging on the tray of her stroller, Mom and Daddy wheeled her out for a walk, and then for a nap at their house. I would be there for dinner and come back to the hospital after that to sit with Ranger for the evening.

Mary Lou stopped at the hospital before I to left for dinner. She was at my parent's house to see Sophia. My best friend reported she had woken up from her nap, Daddy was holding his granddaughter as they watched baseball from his recliner waiting for me. He was explaining the game and Sophia was babbling right back. He probably had her signed up for t-ball already.

The spaghetti tasted wonderful and the pineapple upside down cake was my heavenly dessert. I gave Sophia an early bath dressing her in her puppy pj's and pink booties. She came back to the hospital with me so I could read her bedtime story that I missed last night, Lester was on guard duty when I arrived back at Ranger's room. His brother and wife left for Newark. Pilar and Alejandro were going back to Rangeman for an Ella dinner. I pleaded with them to relax some in the 7th floor apartment since they never left the hospital all day. If there was any change in Ranger, I promised to call them. I had printed off digital pictures from my parents' computer to give to Ranger's of Sophie. His mother was hugging them as I gently pushed them out of the room for dinner.

Instead of outside guarding the room, Lester was inside talking with us and playing with Sophia's toes. My chair was positioned next to Ranger's uninjured left side so I could touch his hand. As much as his words hurt me, I couldn't stop touching him or being close.

I settled into reading my daughter about puppies in a neighborhood. Each one had a different type of textured fur for Sophia to touch in the book. "Is that soft?" I asked as we touched the soft yellow fur.

She gave me "Ah" in return with a smile.

"The puppies played every day together and lived happily ever after. Did you like that story, Sophia?"

"I did."

Looking up, Ranger was intently studying us. "Babe. Sophia."

Lester headed out towards the nurses' station.

When she realized Ranger was looking at her, my baby let out one of those loud, excited babbles awarding her father a toothless grin.

"Hi, Little Babe," a Cuban finger reached out to wiggle a baby foot.

A red-headed nurse came in followed by Lester. She checked Ranger's eyes, heart, and blood pressure quickly and efficiently because the patient was giving a very displeased look. I gave him my version of his raised eyebrow so he would be nice.

"I'll let Dr. Wilkins know the patient is awake."

I smiled at the intimidated nurse, "Thank you."

Mr. Playboy followed her out more than likely for her phone number. As I did before, I ran my wet fingers across his parched lips. I didn't know if he was allowed any water.

"More?"

Ranger nodded closing his eyes as the moisture met his lips again, but this time kissing my fingers.

Sophia was moving in my arms and I got a whiff of her, "You stink?"

I got a giggle with a wiggle.

"We'll be back, Ranger," I bent down to get a diaper, changing pad, and wipes out of the diaper bag so I could change Sophia in the public bathroom with a changing table by the elevators.

"Stay," Ranger slid his left leg closer to his casted right one so there was room at the bottom of the bed. Lester started back through the door seeing the dirty diaper turned around. "I'll be out here," closing the door.

"Diaper changing sends them running faster than Grandma."

Ranger tried to agree with a laugh, but it hurt so he just nodded. Carrying Sophia with me in the bathroom to throw away the diaper and wash my hands, Ranger was watching for us to come back out. He curled a finger for us to come close to him.

"Closer."

I could see fatigue was threatening to overtake him and Ranger was trying to fight it.

I leaned in close. His left hand guided Sophia's head to his lips, "My Sophia is beautiful, Babe."

"She's getting hungry," nodding to my fidgeting daughter. 'I'll have Lester come in while I feed her in the nurses' break room." I fed her in there earlier when Ranger's room was crowded.

"Stay," Ranger was holding my hand.

Lester opened the door to see if the coast was clear.

"Out," Mr. One-word said. "Baby's hungry." Ok, Mr. Two-words now.

The door closed with an "OK."

I got Sophia situated and tried to keep myself covered. I felt self-conscious in front of Ranger. Why? He's seen everything. Maybe it's the time apart. He was fighting sleep trying to stay focused on us.

"Go to sleep, Ranger. Your body needs it."

"Babe."

His tiredness won over and I saw his eyes close. His chest slowly rising and falling in rhythm.

"Daddy's sleepy, Peanut."

I looked down so was our daughter, Sophia was asleep just like her father.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Cross Roads**_

_**&**_

_**Building Blocks**_

_Chapter 27_

"Daddy, I know the telephone has to be ringing off the hook since the 'Burg' knows about Sophia. How's Mom dealing with it?"

He was pushing Sophia's pink stroller and I had Garner's leash as we went for a morning walk in the warm early summer morning. It was Sunday so Mom and Grandma went to church.

Chuckling at his response or my question, I didn't know. "Your Mother has wised up some, Stephanie. Anyone who called she told them she knew you had a baby and they should get a life. Miracles never cease in the 'Burg'."

I was too stunned to say anything. Turning a corner, we came face to face with Joe walking Bob.

"Cupcake," Joe corrected himself, "Stephanie, I heard about your daughter with Manoso." His eyes averted down seeing my Harley girl in her pink outfit with the rose.

"Hi, Joe. Her name is Sophia. And, yes, Ranger and I had a daughter."

"She's beautiful," kneeling down in front of her. Garner took two steps so her body was blocking his view of the stroller letting out a low growl.

Startled, Joe almost fell backwards as he tried to move away from my German shepherd and daughter. "I think your dog is a little over protective, don't you?" Standing up, Bob was hiding behind him watching my guard dog.

She sat down when I patted her head, "It's OK."

Sophia let out a coo as she touched Garner's black fur with a little hand. I guess her way of saying "Good Garner." Our dog in turn rewarded my baby with a lick of ther tongue on her pink forehead.

"No, Morelli, Garner isn't," Daddy spoke up. "She doesn't like strangers around Stephanie or Sophia. Ready, Pumpkin," steering the stroller around Joe.

Following my father and daughter, "Bye, Joe."

Daddy looked down at Garner, "Good Dog. I never liked him."

She seconded that with a bark.

I had to giggle at Daddy's opinion of Joe, "I didn't realize you disliked him so much."

"He wasn't right for you, Pumpkin."

"And Ranger?"

"He loves you implicitly. He talks out of his ass sometimes."

I tried not to laugh at that.

"But, he's a good man. Why he said what he did, I can't comprehend. Stephanie, he may have just forgotten he's a normal everyday man lost in all his toughness. He has a lot of weight on his shoulders, sometimes."

"Tank told me almost the exact words, Daddy. I need to hear from Ranger exactly what he wants, but he is a man of few words."

"I agree. He needs to explain himself even if it is in his one word sentences, that might take awhile,' Daddy chuckled at his own joke.

My cell phone rang recognizing Clark's number on the screen, "Hi, Clark. What! I'll be back this afternoon. No, we need to get all our files restored. Those are the company's profits and paychecks. I need to go to the hospital and check on things there, and then I'll head back. It's Ok. Don't apologize. Bye."

"Pumpkin, what's wrong?"

"The computer crashed over the week-end. All the upcoming orders were lost. Clark is waiting for a computer technician from the company to try and bring it back up. I need to go back since I'm the manager of the Scheduling and Distribution Department. Sophia and I will go to the hospital now to check on Ranger, then come back to pack."

"Can I help?"

"No, Grandma will be there to care of Sophia if I'm stuck at the company."

A few minutes later, Sophia and I were back in Ranger's room. Tank was there sitting by a sleeping Ranger.

"He's been out. What's wrong, Steph?"

"Come on," motioning him out of Ranger's room. "I have to go back. The computer crashed at 'The Good Mother Earth' and all our upcoming orders were lost. Please, tell Ranger good-bye for us. I don't want to wake him."

Tank was hugging me as my tears were rolling down my face.

"You may not like this, but I'm sending Lester back with you to install a security system."

I started shaking my head and protest, "No."

"Bombshell, you have Ranger's child and the world knows that now. I'm not saying you're in danger, but you are Ranger's woman. If you and Sophia aren't protected, he will have a flying fit and be out of this hospital before he's ready to be discharged. Here," handing me a new Rangeman cell phone, tracking pen, and panic button with a 'S' on it to look like an ordinary keychain."

"All Right," I huffed knowing I was defeated. "I'll let it go. I'm not happy to be put back on the grid, but I'm keeping my phone," pulling out my new IPhone, "I have Sophia's pictures on here." I was touching the screen to flip to all her snap shots.

"Damn, I want one of those." He dialed someone, "Hector, Stephanie has her own smartphone. Can you put a tracker on it? Ok, pack a bag. Her company computer crashed and may need some help. Lester is installing the security system. Put him on. Lester, Stephanie has to go back. Get ready to leave and be at her parent's house in an hour," looking at me for a confirmation. I just nodded.

Ranger knew where I was and I had to accept all that went with it. I'll take it up with him, maybe, some other time.

Ranger's parents were coming down the hall. It was going to be hard to say good-bye. "Pilar, Alejandro," they were watching knowing something was wrong and glanced into their son's room. "He's fine, just sleeping. Sophia and I have to leave. There are problems at my company," pointing to my t-shirt with the company logo of the sun and cornstalk. I noticed they were wearing the extra shirts I had passed out. Even Tank had on his. Ranger would have a fit he was out of uniform.

His mother started to cry and I couldn't stop my tears, "We'll miss you, Stephanie, and this beautiful little bundle."

Hugging them back, "I'll miss you. Please, come visit Sophia. She is your granddaughter."

"We will," Alejandro acknowledged.

I handed Ranger's mother a piece of paper with our address and telephone number, "I don't know what will happen between Ranger and me, but I want you to be a part of her life. Promise me, you will make sure he does what the doctor tells him. Your son is not the best patient."

All three nodded at me before my daughter and I turned towards the elevator. I didn't know when I would see Ranger again as Sophia and I headed back down my cross road.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Cross Roads**_

_**&**_

_**Building Blocks**_

_Chapter 28_

"Blah, blah, blah."

My mother was sitting beside me just chattering away to Poppa, Tank, and Bobby. She hasn't realized yet I'm not paying attention to her. I haven't seen Santos all day so he must be on the late shift outside my room. I was bored. I'm tired, but I'm tired of sleeping. My fingers were tapping on something because it was all I could do with this busted rib and leg.

"Carlos, why are you so grumpy? Should I have the nurse call your doctor?" Momma asked me.

I growled, "I want to know how long I have to stay here."

"Son," Poppa sounding diplomatic, "you were shot and need to heal. Your body was worn out. Rest."

I know my eyebrow was up, "Poppa, I need to get out of here."

"I made a promise and I intend to keep it. You will do what the doctor says, Carlos. i am your mother."

What was my mother talking about? What promise? "Momma, what promise?"

"To Stephanie before she left. You will do exactly as the doctor says if I have to sit here 24/7."

"Stephanie! When was she here?" I was searching each face. "You met my Babe!"

"Ranger," Tank stood up and was looking at me, "Stephanie sat there last night," pointing to the chair my mother was sitting in beside the bed, "and read Sophia a bedtime story that you listed to. Don't you remember?"

"Sophia was here!" No, I didn't remember Stephanie and Sophia being in the hospital! I was shaking my head trying to clear it and picture my daughter.

"Man, I want some of what you had."

Something clicked in my head as I studied my parents, "You know about Sophia and met Stephanie."

"Yes, Son,'" my father gave me an eyebrow, "why that beautiful woman who gave you such a precious little girl loves a putz like you is beyond me! And to say such a stupid thing."

"For shame, Carlos!" Momma was scolding me. She was treating me like a little boy. I've beat myself up over it countless times.

I cut my father off from saying another word, "Don't remind me! I know what I said. What does Sophia look like? Is Stephanie OK? She came when she knew I was shot?" Hundreds of things were flying thought my head. The major one, I need to get to Reading. "Why did Stephanie leave?"

Tank held something in his hand that he took from mine, "They must have really sedated you. Stephanie and Sophia were here for two days. These are the blocks Bombshell had for Sophia. She must have forgotten them."

I took them from my best friend. They were two old worn wooden Alphabet blocks, the blue, red, and yellow paint faded. I turned them around in my hand feeling the smoothness of the many years of play. I had a 'S' and 'M' facing me. Sophia Manoso. These were my daughter's for me to keep until I saw her and held her.

"Carlos, here. You will want to see these," Momma laid photographs on my lap.

I saw one which was dated February 14 which must have been taken after she was born. There was a tiny baby with a pink cap and wrapped in the same color of blanket in Stephanie's arms. My Babe with our Little Babe. She looked tired. Her blue eyes I could see were misty looking at Sophia. There were ones of her in a pink carrier I assume when Stephanie brought her home. One looking down at her with big blue eyes surrounded by colorful flowers. She must be in her crib it appears. Sophia was on a mat with Stephanie playing with toys. There was Stephanie reading to her in a white rocking chair. Sophia was sitting in a pink stroller with a black German shepherd beside her. I could swear the dog had a raised eyebrow in the snap shot.

"Whose dog?" I asked holding up the photograph.

Tank had a smirk on his face. "Stephanie rescued her when the puppy was injured along the road. She's very protective of them as Frank Plum told us. The dog's name is Garner."

"Garner. Stephanie named the dog after me?"

Chuckling, "I knew that would get that eyebrow up. Look," Tank was pointing at my arched brow.

"Sophia is healthy?"

"Very," Momma confirmed.

I asked, "Where are they?"

"Stephanie and Sophia had to go home," Momma explained. "The company where she works had computer problems and lost all its future orders."

The word 'home' caused my stomach to clench. Stephanie and Sophia's home was on Haywood with me. "Stephanie doesn't need to work," I told the room. "She's my woman. I take care of her and Sophia."

"Don't you dare," Momma was shaking a finger at me, "Ricardo Carlos Manoso, call your attorney and have him send her a check! Don't you disrespect her! Your words caused Stephanie to leave. She's taking care of Sophia on her own because she believes you wanted no more children. She doesn't want a monthly check like you send to Florida and that's all there is of you!"

"I love Stephanie! It's not the same, Momma. I want them with me!"

"You need to tell her that and explain yourself."

Talking about my feelings. Ahhh, I avoided that like Grandma.

"Ranger," it was Tank's turn, "you can't go doing the macho thing by throwing Stephanie over your shoulder and taking her out of Reading."

"Why not?"

"Are you an ass?" Momma spit at me. I've never heard her say anything like that. "Stephanie has a good job that she likes. People depend on her for their livelihood. She handles the orders for her company to get money in the door," Momma was pinching her shirt. "She can't just up and leave. She and Sophia have a home there."

I noticed Tank had on a dark green t-shirt, Momma's was a pale peach, and Poppa's was blue. All had an embroidered sun with a corn stock on the pockets.

"Where did you get those? They're the same."

Tank was shaking is head, "From Stephanie. Softest damn shirt I ever owned and Earth friendly. Ella ordered some for Rangeman in black. 'The Good Mother Earth' uses a soy based dye and when it fades, Ella can buy the coloring and re-dye them. Saves money and the dye doesn't hurt the planet."

I touched my friend's shoulder. The t-shirt was soft like it had been washed many times.

"I can't wait to try the sheets I ordered," Momma was pleased at that.

I glanced around, "Where's my shirt?"

"Here, Baby", Tank held up a grey one that was on the bedside table. He helped me take off this stupid hospital shirt and gingerly eased the t-shirt over my head and my arms through the sleeves. It was soft, but it felt better because it was from my Babe.

XXXXXXXX SOPHIA XXXXXXXXXXX

I can't believe my baby sitters finally left. I would like my parents to go back to Newark, but they're staying another day or two in my apartment. What a pain, literally, getting out of bed with this stupid cast and taped ribs to even attempt the bathroom. Tank went for something to drink. Cal is outside of my door. I had peace, so I reached for my cell-phone and dialed.

"Hello."

Hearing the one voice I wanted more than anything in this world, "Babe."

"Ranger. How are you?"

"Alive. Sore. What is Sophia doing?" I could hear baby babble sounds coming from her.

"She just got a bath. We were watching Hector and Lester play ball with Garner outside. Now, it's time for a bedtime story about a caterpillar that becomes a butterfly."

It hurt my men were there with Stephanie and my daughter, I wasn't. I didn't mean to bark as I did but I was jealous, "They aren't paid to play with a dog you named by scrambling my name."

"They've been working since we arrived. They need a break, Ranger," Stephanie said back with her voice going up slightly heading for her 'rhino' mode. "Because of Hector being able get the files stored, I'm not sitting in my office all night long recreating them. I'm here with Sophia."

"Babe, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I stuck in this hospital sleeping."

"Your body needs it."

I heard "Eh"and "Ah" from Sophia.

"Ranger, I better go. Someone wants her story."

"Can you put the phone down so I can listen? Please, Babe?"

"I guess if you really want to listen. Once there was a blue fuzzy caterpillar named Kate. She wanted to be special. Is that fuzzy?"

I laid my cell phone next to me on the pillow as I listened. Sophia let out a squeal giggling as Stephanie had her touch Kate the Caterpillar.

"She became a beautiful buttery and flew off into the clouds."

"Bombshell, Ranger's asleep."

"So is Sophia, Tank. Good night."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	29. Chapter 29

_**A New Year Beginning!**_

_**Cross Roads**_

_**&**_

_**Building Blocks**_

_Chapter 29_

I tried to get back to normal after being at Ranger's bedside for two days and his quick daily telephone calls. He's called back each night to listen to Sophia's bedtime story, too. Last night he stayed awake until the end and whispered into the phone, "Dulces sueños, mi niña." 'Sweet dreams, my Little Girl' he translated for me. Ending the call with 'Nite, Babe." It has been hard coming back to our life that Sophia and I had here; my thoughts always seemed to drift back to Ranger. I won't allow myself to hope that his calls were anything more than that, telephone calls. I made my morning call to the nurse's station as I have done since being back checking on him. He was being discharged this morning. Hopefully, he would recover and rest in his 7th floor apartment, but I knew he would show up one day soon.

I was coming from through the large steel doors leading from the factory and loading docks checking on a mix-up with an order. I was waiting for the pharmacy to deliver my Peanut's medicine for her ear infection. We saw Dr. Harper early this morning, Sophia was slightly warm, a little cranky last night, seemed to have a stuffy nose. While she was feeding I noticed she tugged on her newly discovered ear. I was glad Grandma was here because I was scared, new mother. Sophia is a very happy baby. She had two teeth coming he advised me and it is not out of the ordinary for an ear infection to develop. It was probably just beginning. I was panicked last night when I called the after hours number and spoke with the on-call nurse. I found the little bumps on her sensitive gums she had me look for in her little mouth. The partially frozen washcloth she suggested I try helped. Grandma and I elevated her crib mattress with a folded blanket and I plugged in the elephant humidifier I received at my work baby shower. I slept in her nursery on the day bed afraid to leave her. We were scheduled for the morning to come into the office. Her pediatrician prescribed an antibiotic and infant pain reliever drops for the fever and pain. Phil from the pharmacy said he would mix the medicine and send it over. He was unpacking medicines since he had to replenish the pharmacy stock when we were there. Garner was right beside us coming from the factory. I removed Sophia's headphone's I always wore on her if she was around the loud industrial sewing machines and conveyor belts in the factory. The baby drops reduced her fever and she felt normal again to me.

I could here Amy's high pitched voice coming down the hallway from the receptionist desk. "Sir, you can't do that! He has a gun!"

Another voice responded, "He's always carrying."

I could hear clicking. The hair on the back of my neck was standing up and I felt that familiar tingle. Sophia made a noise. She must feel him, too. Clark and Mike, the new HR manager, were watching and listening in the hallway. I shook my head stopping them from calling security or the police.

There he was. Even on crutches, Ranger was bigger than life with Tank right behind him. He looked to the right, then left. His eyes immediately on me then lowered to Sophia peeking out of the baby sling. She squealed at him recognizing her Daddy.

Amy looked about ready to collapse into the wall at the sight of the Cuban man. Even seeing the tiredness in his face, Ranger was still the most handsome man I would ever see in my life. And, here were two big men walking in with guns holstered on their hips making their way to us. If she knew exactly how many weapons he probably had on his body, she would faint for sure.

"It's all right, Amy. I know them," trying to calm her down. "Lester's boss." Lester caused a stir with his normal work attire when he was came here checking on the building security.

"Thank, God," she replied fanning herself as she turned back in the direction of her desk.

"What are you doing here?" I asked after I found my shaky voice and took a few steps towards him.

"Babe."

Garner was growling stepping between Ranger and me. His intimidating look didn't work on my protector. She was standing her ground looking at her human form in Ranger. I could swear each was sizing up the other with a raised eyebrow. Rubbing those brown tipped ears that were at attention, she stepped back and sat down.

He took the final Ranger sized step even with crutches. "You're mine. And, you're mine," touching Sophia's cheek with a finger. "Forever."

His finger came up to trace my cheek.

"You're injured. You should be resting, " I told him trying to avoid seeing his eyes. Mine closed savoring the touch of his finger, the roughness of the tip tracing the path of wetness on my cheek, finally willing my chin to tip up to see him, "My bones will heal, but my heart won't, Babe, if you and Sophia don't come back to me."

I was standing in front of Ranger, I could see tiredness, uncertainty in his face, but he drew me to him like magic. "You didn't want any more children and I didn't want it to be a check in the mail every month. Sophia was conceived probably during or after that Surprise weekend in Point Pleasant. My birth control pills didn't get packed."

Warm fingers were cupping my face so I had to look straight into the handsome Cuban features, "She was conceived in love because I love her mother with every breath I take. Babe, I love you. I never loved Rachel."

"But, you didn't want more."

The rest of my words never came out. Warm lips stopped them and I never wanted them to ever part from mine again. It was too long not to feel Ranger's full lips. Too long not to feel his hard body against mine which molded automatically to the less defined muscled ridges and indents he possessed now on his thinner form. The gentleness, the possessiveness, all in one kiss.

Finally, breaking apart. We were both breathing quite hard and him leaning on the crutches.

"Your ribs and leg."

"Babe, that's the least of my worries."

I noticed a bulge in the sweat shorts he was wearing because of the cast on his leg. Some things never change. I just rolled my eyes.

Motioning towards my small office, "Get off your leg."

"Stephanie," Amy called with a white pharmacy bag in her hand.

"How much on the front?"

"$3.00"

Running into my office I grabbed money out of my purse giving it to my four legged companion and she came running back in with the bag in her mouth. Tank and Ranger just watched the exchange entering my office.

I indicated for him to sit in my leather chair. Once he was situated, Sophia squirmed in my baby sling peeking out again at her father. Watching his face was like he was seeing her for the first time, full of wander, so open with awe, no blankness. When I slipped her out, the half frozen wash cloth she was biting smacked Ranger on the tip of his nose. He never acknowledged it just returned the wide grin my daughter was giving him and gently took her from my arms easing her on his lap.

"Bomber, is there any coffee around here?" Tank asked wanting I knew to give us some privacy. "I sort of got rushed out of the hospital this morning and couldn't finish mine."

He just got a raised eyebrow.

"Pain in my ass," Ranger's second in command muttered back to him.

"Sure," dialing an extension. "Mary, its Stephanie. A friend of mine is coming to the cafeteria with my ID. Let him get anything. Thanks. He's a big guy. You can't miss him and don't let the outfit worry you, we're not being invaded or under siege."

Handing Tank my badge, "Go down the hall", pointing behind me, "make a right and in the double glass doors. Get whatever you want, Big Guy. I have money on my account. A catering company supplies our cafeteria," I explained.

Tank took it. "Thanks," and went out the door leaving Ranger and I alone for the first time. I didn't know what to say so I concentrated on the directions on her medicine bottle.

"She's so beautiful, Babe," taking in her big blue eyes, little tufts of dark wavy hair, touching each little finger.

"Sophia was with me in the hospital."

Ranger shook his head with his long loose hair, "I was told you were there, but I don't remember Sophia or you. I only have these," pulling something out of his pocket. In his hand, the two missing wood blocks from her set. A little hand reaching for one as she squealed to claim it.

"How about some of this, Peanut?" I measured the pink medicine into a plastic dropper and into her open mouth. I had a bottle of breast milk to wash it down since she didn't drink much this morning. Ranger holding it up as she drank.

"What's wrong?"

"A slight ear infection from her cutting teeth. She's been a little cranky, runny nose, and warm, but Dr. Harper says it's normal."

A Cuban hand was feeling her cheeks and forehead. "He's sure?"

"Yes, Sophie's fine. The medicine will clear up the ear infection." I figured I should get it over with and ask my million dollar question. "Since you know she exists, will you want to see her again?"

Before Ranger could utter a syllable, I started with me ringing my hands from nerves and tears I couldn't stop slid down my cheeks, "If you want to visit her, it will be OK. Send me an e-mail or call me in advance, but under no circumstances will I accept a signed monthly check. That can't be all there was of us. A signed piece of paper every 28 or 30 days. I'll tear it up! I can support us. I want nothing in the way of an obligation. I'm not Rachel and she's not Julie."

Ranger just looked at me after I finished. Not saying anything. He turned his attention to the little pink bundle whose head was snuggled on his shoulder like every Daddy's girl. That picture they made together was priceless.

"Everyday."

Ranger and his one word answers. I could be so eloquent when I wanted, "Huh?"

Cuban fingers got hold on my company Polo shirt and tugged me into his force field so we were looking in each other's eyes, "Every morning, every day, and every night. That's what families do. I'm sorry I ever uttered those words. I hurt the one person I never wanted to and those words caused me to miss out on moments I can't ever get back with you, Babe, and my Little Babe. I will regret that always. It was a mix of apprehension as I was expecting a call and jealousy I think. Albert as inept as he is makes a good father despite the craziness of your nieces. I wanted to be that I admit. I want my family. Everything else will work itself out. All I care about is you, me, and our most precious daughter we created," Ranger lifted up the wooden blocks, "we build on us." He sealed his words with a gentle kiss on the top of Sophia's dark waves then claimed my lips again with his.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Cross Roads**_

_**&**_

_**Building Blocks**_

_Chapter 30_

I watched with the tenderest of a Ranger touch, he smoothed out her shirt with its white daisy and matching pink and white striped shorts, wiggled her pink socked feet and Sophia kicking them back. His long fingers stroked her wavy dark hair, traced her little nose as if Sophia was the most fragile porcelain doll. I don't think he could believe she was sitting in his lap.

"You're so beautiful just like your mother," Ranger said staring up at me. I saw his eyes shift slightly. He noticed the pewter frame on my desk with 'Mommy's Girl' engraved in it with her newborn picture and the one in her pink bassinet. I saw his jaw clench slightly taking in the photographs and reading the words. Maybe the frame under my bed would have a new home on his Rangeman desk.

Tank came back in carrying a tray. Ranger gave him an eyebrow. I could see a plate of eggs with bacon from where I was resting against my desk.

"A little hungry?" Ranger said with sarcasm laced in his voice.

He sat the tray down on a small table by the chair on the other side of my desk, "I would have eaten my breakfast sandwich and drank my coffee, but some pain in my ass rushed me out of the hospital because he had places to go," Tank flung back with as much smartness and a smirk, then pushed a plate of eggs and wheat toast at Ranger with orange juice.

Saying sheepishly, "Thanks."

I took my daughter from her father and grabbed a diaper and wipes out of my filing cabinet, "We'll be back." Garner got up from the spot beside Ranger on the floor and padded after us. She turned back before going out the door and gave the Rangeman a cock of her head 'like I'm watching you.'

"Its right here," I told Clark walking with me and Sophie inside my office and handing a file from my bin. "Those are the outgoing orders for the next two weeks. There are three new accounts and increases in several over their previous orders."

'"Good. I know the economy isn't the best, but if we can maintain close to the numbers from last year, we should hold our own."

"Clark, this is Carlos and Tank."

Ranger had finished eating and Tank was still chewing.

"Hello, don't get up," The CEO of 'The Good Mother Earth' told the two men in black. "I hope you won't try and steal my Scheduling and Distribution Manager back to Trenton."

I stilled at that.

"No," Ranger said simply, "I've heard she really enjoys her position here."

It was a sticking point why I didn't think Ranger and I would be together permanently, but I wasn't going to deal with now. Later, much later.

I was going through my new e-mails and started punching in numbers on the calculator, "Crazy people. It's almost Memorial Day."

Sophia was going 'ooh' which each number I punched.

"What, Steph?" Clark turned his attention back to me.

I couldn't believe it, "Our Christmas tees that we are thinking about selling to help the food bank, I sent out a couple to get opinions from customers," pulling a light green t-shirt from a drawer with an embroidered tree with a star. The shape of the tree was made up with the letters of 'BELIEVE'. "We have 280 pre-ordered already and these aren't going to be available maybe until after Labor Day."

Clark was happy, "That's fantastic! That's $280 more for the food bank. It's a winner I think. See you tomorrow. I know you had a long night," poking my daughter before he waved the file and went to his office.

"Ready to go home?" I asked my bundle of pink.

She squealed her agreement and Garner was dragging her leash over to me. I shut down my lap top. "Do you want to come, Ranger, and see where we live?"

"Lead the way, Babe."

Tank gathered up their dishes and dropped the tray off at the cafeteria.

"Where are you parked, Tank?"

"Visitor's space out front. Before we leave, can I buy a couple more of these?" pinching the company shirt he was wearing. I noticed Ranger had on a grey one I had left in the hospital.

I hit an extension, "Libby, any of those extra, extra large t-shirts in stock? Pale yellow, dark blue, grey, and oatmeal," I whispered to Tank. He nodded back. "Be there in a few."

I added my baby sling and a few things to the diaper bag before I zipped it.

"I'm parked on the side, Tank, so if you drive around I'll take you in the company store. Employees get a discount."

He chuckled, "That's a 'Burg' girl's favorite word."

Ranger was up on his crutches, when I turned out of my office to go to the side door, he followed me, not Tank who was heading to the front entrance. Sophia watched from my arms as he hobbled beside us letting out that excited babble.

"Wait," I told him after I unlocked the car and moved the passenger seat back to give room to maneuver with his cast into the seat. The black Hummer pulled up with Tank jumping out, he took the crutches to store in the cargo area while I buckled Sophia in her pink car seat and Garner hopped up next to her.

"Around back," I motioned around the factory.

He bought all four and slipped his recycled shopping bag in the SUV. Ranger was sliding the beads on her activity tray to entertain Sophia the few minutes we were in the store. I slipped my bag in the back seat and headed for our house.

When I pulled into the driveway a ten minutes later, I laughed at the scene next door. Ranger just shook his head. There was Grandma in a big floppy hat, halter top that didn't do anything for her sagging breasts, and shorts with her gang in the backyard. Lounge chairs out, a big yellow striped umbrella set up, a round plastic tub filled with ice and beer bottles, and a sprinkler spraying.

"Having fun, Grandma?"

"Yeah. Just getting a little sun before our bus trip down to Chesapeake. Hey, the Big Guy is here. Want to go with us?"

"No" was all Tank said coming over to Ranger with his crutches.

Elsie yelled from her chair, "We won't make you wear your Amish garb."

"No thanks."

"Girls, it's going to be hot in the city now. The Package has arrived," Grandma was bustling over to Ranger. "This is Ranger and these are the gang. Elsie, Bessie, Spud, Pete, and Charlie."

"Hello," he gave back an unsure greeting. Where Grandma Mazur was concerned, he was always cautious.

"Oh, your door in open. I needed at few things."

"OK," I opened up the storm door and Garner went running in to check if the coast was clear. It was strange watching Ranger do something I never associated with him, hopping up the steps followed by Tank with his crutches.

"He has a doctor's appointment next Tuesday," Tank told me, "and if everything is healing, then Ranger will get a walking cast."

"Let's get him into the living room. Ranger, you'll probably be comfortable in my overstuffed chair."

"Rex," he looked in his cage on the stand in the kitchen coming from the mud room, and following Sophia, Garner, and I into the dining room.

Tank was looking around, "Bombshell, this is nice." stepping through into the living room.

"It's nice here. About two blocks up is the Square with shops, deli, and a couple of small places to eat. There's the café where Grandma's poetry group meets."

Tank groaned and hung his head, "She really read that to people."

"Yep, Big Guy."

"What?" Ranger barked. I think he may be out of the loop.

I've never heard Tank sigh, "The encounters we had with Grandma she wrote rhymes about it and recited them for her group."

Good thing Ranger was sitting down because I think he would have fallen down, "People know about how a little old lady got over on you three!" Ranger was stunned.

"Grandma 3, Men in Black 0," Grandma called as she went upstairs. "I'm a student of James Bond."

The boss was getting tense I could see by the lines around his eyes, "What about all that training?"

Tank snapped back, "You follow Grandma and her Hench Seniors. See if you do any better."

"When you're 100%, I'll put you through the paces. Will you hire me?" Grandma waved heading back next door with suntan lotion it looked like. I didn't want to know.

"There's a powder room around the corner," I pointed to Tank and Ranger. "Someone is hungry." I put down a couple bottles of water for them and took my Peanut upstairs.

While we were up there, I could hear the tapping from Ranger's crutches and their voices checking out the rooms downstairs and the Rangeman security system.

Sophia was changed before we came back down. I found Ranger was relaxed in the overstuffed chair with his legs on the ottoman. He looked as if he belonged there. Sophia gave a smile and cooed when he reached for her.

Tank came out in the kitchen to help with the sandwiches for lunch. Bombshell," calling quietly.

There in the overstuffed chair was Ranger the father cradling his daughter in his arms, both sound asleep. I captured the perfect moment with my cell phone camera so I could add it to my growing gallery I kept. The ceiling fans were circulating the cooler air through the house and Sophia being sick, I covered the two of them with a light blanket, neither stirred.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Cross Roads**_

_**& **_

_**Building Blocks**_

_Chapter 31_

"Bombshell, this is Ranger," Tank was giving me a look like I had grown another head and four more eyeballs, "the only way he's leaving if you kick his ass out of here, and even at that, he'll live on the curb. He's not leaving you or Sophia."

"But Rangeman."

"He won't be out in the field for a long while," Tank was smiling as he shook his head. "I'm so glad he's taking over the paperwork. I sick of it!"

"Go ahead and go back. He's exhausted and Sophia had a restless night last night. I'll have him call you if he wants picked up. The futon in the small room folds down into a double bed and the powder room is down here."

"Don't let him miss his doctor's appointment next Tuesday."

"I won't. We'll be back in Trenton Friday afternoon unless Ranger wants to come back sooner. My Mom and Dad had a new deck built on the back of their house, so Mom is having a birthday barbecue for him on Saturday. I promised to be there with Sophia."

Tank was laughing, "Just dump his ass off on Haywood on Friday," going out the back door and to his Hummer.

I called and ordered our standard Chinese for dinner. Grandma and the gang were heading to 'Frog's Bar' in the Square for wing and beer Happy Hour. Grandma didn't need to get happy.

Sophia was waking up so I got her before she woke Ranger, changed her pants, dropped a note beside the sleeping Cuban man telling him we went to pick-up Chinese in the Square and would be back. Sophia was happy banging a rattle on her stroller tray and Garner for a walk as we went for dinner.

"Damn Man," I muttered to myself. Coming back down the sidewalk, there was Ranger on the front porch watching for us. I'm surprised he didn't have high powered binoculars that could see through buildings and around corners. He probably called the control room for our location.

Sophia gave a loud "Eeeehh" seeing him and he had a big wolf grin.

"Babe."

"You're not supposed to be on your leg so much."

He gave me that eyebrow, "I was worried."

"It's just two blocks down," giving a 'Burg' eye roll, "and no bad guys hiding in the bushes. Besides, I had my protector."

Garner barked confirming that as we rolled around to the back porch.

We met Ranger coming into the dining room, "Tank went back to Trenton. He'll come back for you if you want."

"Don't want," was all he said.

I dropped dinner on the table then pulled out one of the high leather chairs, "Are these too high for you with your cast? We can eat in the living room."

"No," he was the perfect height where it didn't put stress on his injured leg or rib sliding into the seat taking Sophia from me. "Did you have fun?" He tickled her tummy.

She looked up and just started making baby sounds to answer him.

"That much, huh?"

"What would you like to drink, Ranger?"

"Beer, if you have it."

I laughed at that, "Grandma and her band of seniors hang out here. I have a constant supply. Sometimes I'm scared by some of the micro brews they bring to try," setting out the plates and silverware from my new hutch I bought at 'Something Old Is New Again'. It was pretty beat up so I got it cheap. Tony put new hinges on the doors and painted it cream to match my chairs. The raised leaf pattern was stained in a burnished oak to go with table color. It went really well I think.

Sophia was bouncing in her jungle seat on the table top while Ranger and I ate. Garner finished her dog food and was lying beside me. Every once in a while she raised her head watching Ranger; he gave her an eyebrow back.

"That was good Chinese, Babe."

I noticed Ranger ate all the chicken with steamed vegetables and rice. He even speared a few of the Sweet n' Sour Shrimp I ordered and an egg roll. The temple must have been hungry. What almost caused me to fall off my pub seat was some biscotti I bought at the Italian Deli, Ranger chomped down a couple. I guess he was trying to put on some of that weight he lost.

Once we finished dinner, Sophia was fussing and I knew she was hungry. I felt somewhat uncomfortable having Ranger watch Sophia breast feed and I think he knew.

"Babe, it's OK. It's completely natural," his fingers were stroking mine to get me to relax.

I know I did it in the hospital, but he didn't remember us being there. I ignored my feelings and fed Sophia in front of Ranger. His face was anything but blank, his eyes soft and lips curved gently watching our daughter as she watched him. When Sophie was done she unceremoniously popped out my nipple and ready to go on to the next big thing.

He burped her and she let out a loud one, "What were you drinking?"

Sophia let on one of her happy shrieks. I think she liked her milk.

I loaded the dishwasher while father and daughter entertained each other.

"Is this you?" Babe, why don't I have one of these?"

No sure what Ranger was referring too until I saw he was touching my Iphone and seeing my Sophia wallpaper, "I have a toy you don't?" I flipped through and brought up my Sophia gallery I kept in it showing my last entry of the two of them sleeping in the overstuffed chair.

Garner was pacing and Sophia was wiggling in his lap, "What's going on?"

"Their walk after dinner," picking up my more than ready baby and grabbing the blue leash. "Will you be good for about 15 minutes until we get back, then I have to give Sophia her medicine and a bath?" plopping pills and water down in front of Ranger still going through the photographs.

"Babe."

I took that as a 'yes'. Ranger slipped my cell phone in his pocket and got his crutches following us out on the back porch. "I'll be right here," kissing Sophia and me before he sat down in one of swivel chairs I bought for the porch and went back to looking at Sophia's pictures. Garner even got an ear rub from him, "Protect them."

I gave the occupied man an eye roll as the stroller with a happy baby, happy dog, and I went around the corner. We came back about 20 minutes later, Ranger hadn't moved one inch and was still going through the pictures.

"Babe, if I get one of these, can all these photographs of Sophia be loaded into it?"

"Yes," I handed him a cup of frozen strawberry yogurt and a baby. I carried the stroller up on the porch and parked it in its usual corner spot. Garner got a drink and went running off in the small backyard.

"Thanks."

I sat in the other chair with Sophia, her little mouth sucking on a partially frozen washcloth I grabbed out of the freezer so I could eat my frozen vanilla custard that was mostly melted.

Finishing my vanilla soup, I picked up Sophia, "Time for a bath," I was getting tired since I didn't sleep much last night. 'Ranger, I'll make up the futon for you so you don't deal with any steps."

"Babe."

Him and that damn eyebrow!

"If you take my crutches, I can get up the steps, but I don't want you and Sophia on the steps in case I slip and I cause you to fall."

"Ranger."

"Babe."

"You supposed to be taking it easy."

He chuckled and had a smart alecky expression, "I am. I have been holding our daughter. She's not that heavy," going through the back door I held open.

I should kick him in his good leg.

"Babe," smirking at me.

Sophia got her next dose of medicine before we tackled the stairs. I put Ranger's duffel bag over my shoulder and took his crutches in my other arm. Garner was already upstairs. "Wait here," I told him supporting himself on the banister post, "I mean it."

"Yes, Babe."

I came back down seconds later, I had a bouncy seat for Sophia in her nursery so when I am making the bed or cleaning, I move her with me from room to room. I put her in the doorway of my bedroom at the top of the stairs. Garner was keeping her company sitting beside her. I leaned Ranger's crutches against the wall at the top of the stairs and went to help him.

"Let me help you," I supported his left side so he could use the railing to steady himself as he hopped up the steps. I hoped he could get down them in the morning. "Mommy's coming," I kept calling out to Sophia so she didn't get scared not seeing me. When we made it to the landing, I heard a giggle and continued until we got to the top.

"I take it that was funny," Ranger looked down at the bouncing baby.

That caused her to be louder.

"The bathroom is there," pointing it out. "I have to get her things," picking up Sophia in her seat then going into her room so I could let him have some time with Mother Nature first before it was all baby smelling.

Her little arms and legs were going in excitement once I removed her clothes, Sophia loved bath time. "Ready for bath time."

She let out her baby sounds as we went across the hall with Garner right there. I dropped her clothes in the hamper outside the bathroom. The linen closet was so narrow in the bathroom and mostly held soap, bath gel, make-up, my hair dryer, I used a small wooden chest to hold towels. It was the perfect height for me to set her baby bathtub on to bathe her and not bend over the tub. The shower stall was in the corner. I was lucky the bathroom was big enough to have a tub and shower when it was updated.

"If you will hold a little someone, I'll get her water."

Ranger was smiling at Sophia wrapped in a bright yellow bath towel with a duck face on the hood. "Always. Are you excited?" he asked because when I began filling her tub, she got excited. Her arms and legs moving.

With my hand supporting her head when the warm water touched her skin, Sophia let a high shrieky giggle and her legs splashing water that got Ranger in the face. I pointed down to the top drawer with wash cloths and hand towels.

"She's a happy baby, Babe."

I was rinsing off her baby wash taking in that baby scent. "She is. That's why I was beside myself when she was cranky last night. I know her signs when she's hungry, needs changed, wants to be held or play. Grandma thought she might be teething. I was so relieved Dr. Harper's office answers 24 hours."

Glancing up from his seat on the toilet at me then back to watching his daughter getting her bath, "I'm glad, too."

I wrapped up my ducky baby and headed to her nursery. Garner took her spot under the crib. Ranger was standing in the doorway taking in the aqua nursery I decorated for Sophia.

"Babe, this is beautiful," he and crutches slowly came in finding a seat on the edge of the daybed with its dark aqua comforter. He took in the bright colored flowers and read the Humpty Dumpty rhyme out loud. I put her jammies with pink bunnies on Sophia; she nursed while I read a story about a lost kitten in a tree. She was asleep before the fireman rescued the grey cat and gave it a home.

He kissed our little girl and whispered, "Dulces sueños, mi niña."

"Night, night, Peanut," I kissed her and raised the crib side. I turned on the baby monitor before I shut out her flower lamp, then bent down rubbing Garner's black head, "Night, Garner." The pink bunny night light gave off a soft glow in the dark nursery.

Ranger was waiting for me in the hall, "You're so good with her. Sophia's so lucky to have you for her Mother to love her as you do. Proud of you, Babe."

His words opened the flood gates and seeing him there in the hallway injured on crutches sure didn't help, "I was going to tell you, then"

"I didn't think."

"You got your call; I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry I left; now we have this mess. I can see you love her, but I'm here and you're in Trenton," my curls were going everyway from me crying and shaking my head at this fucked up situation. "I love you and I don't know what to do."

"Babe," Ranger buried his face in my curls. "I said the words so what were you to think? I say stupid things when it comes to you. You make me want things I long ago gave up on. I love Sophia. I love her mother so much." Ranger chuckled, "In case you're not aware, I have a cast on my leg and got shot. For a long time, I'm going to be tackling the mound of paperwork Tank never had a chance to do while he was in charge. I can do it here or there. I'd rather do it here where both my Babes are. When my cast comes off, I made need some physical therapy, so I may not be active for a while."

"But," I know my brow was furrowed looking at Ranger because he was a lousy patient, more than me. He had a grin on his face, "you seem OK with this. You hate paperwork and aren't a good patient."

"True, but I can spend the time getting to know my daughter. Once I get my walking cast and can move around without these," his fingers tapping the crutch tops, "you'll be able to leave Sophia with me, maybe in the afternoons when you go back to work. We'll figure out the rest when I can go back on the active roster."

He had this worked out in his mind. Crazy man, "What, are you going to be Mr. Mom?"

That got an eyebrow, "What's that?"

"A movie where Michael Keaton loses his job so he stays home while his wife works. He wasn't good at it in the beginning, but he learned to run things. He had coffee klatches with the neighbor ladies."

"No coffee with your Grandma and her friends. Tank said the three of them reminded him of the old ladies in the movie 'Arsenic and Old Lace'. They sure did away with Tank, Bobby, and Lester."

"I heard that!" Grandma was coming up the steps. I smelled beer. "And we're damn good! Baby Granddaughter, can you give us a lift to the church with our overnight bags in the morning to meet the bus?"

'Sure, Grandma. I can do that."

'We're getting a Poker game together next door. I'm putting on my lacey panties and bra in case it turns to a strip game. I bet I can get Charlie turned on with those. Think the black ones are more sexy or the blood red ones?"

Ranger looked at me and answered, "Black."

'Thanks," Grandma called going into the spare bedroom, "I'll pack the black for the overnighter and wear the red now, I'd rather he get excited at the hotel," closing the door.

"Trenton's not that far. I can call Tank or do you want a shower?"

"Shower but lock the door."

He want into the bathroom muttering, "Too much information." Now Ranger can see why Daddy is half crazy from Grandma. Tank said Ranger had a waterproof sleeve for his cast. I hustled back in the bathroom with a pair of silk boxers I kept for sentiment, panties, a plastic thing, and t-shirt. I had a feeling it was going to be a two-person shower.

I set the baby monitor on the sink and other items down with it. "Do you have your cell phone?"

Handing it to me, I paged down his contacts. Bobby answered. "Yo, Ranger, what do you need?"

"Bobby, the bandage Ranger has around his chest, can it get wet if he gets a shower?"

"Hey Steph! It's a breathable bandage so water will drain through it, but he should remove the compression bandage to breath deep sometimes."

"Ok, thanks. If I have any more questions, I'll call."

"Bye, Steph."

After lifting his t-shirt off gingerly, I was perusing the bandage around his chest.

"I loosened it when Tank was driving and I was sitting in that chair downstairs. The hospital gave me an extra one. It's in my bag."

Mocking Ranger, "Good to know. I bought a shower bench for Grandma because she likes to apply sloughing cream to the bottoms of her feet so they're soft. I didn't want her failing."

"Didn't need to know that, Babe."

He was still trying to forget the lacy panties I bet. I couldn't help but giggle at that.

"We'll leave this on in the shower for protection so I don't bump you. Can you slide those off?" pointing to his baggy shorts and I pulled the sleeve around his cast. I couldn't help but look at him; he wasn't the Cuban sex god for nothing.

"I have a broken rib and leg, the parts in between aren't," chuckling with a shit ass grin as he held his side.

"Behave. Come on," helping one very naked Ranger on the bench. Daddy installed one of those gentle rain showerheads for me so I just adjusted the angle once I had a warm spray. "Is that OK?"

"Yeah." Ranger closed his eyes letting the gentle spray wet his body. I slipped out of my clothes so I could help him. I noticed him taking in my post-pregnancy body with the fuller breasts and curvier hips. I lost almost all of the extra weight from walking and the treadmill. I was trying not to be shy around him stepping in and closing the shower curtain.

"Hmmm, that feels good," Ranger murmured as I washed his long somewhat uneven dark hair from where it was cut from the gash in the back. "Is there some place I can get a haircut?"

"After work, I'll take you up to the Square for a haircut and maybe dinner at the café."

"Sounds good."

"This swivels, I'm going to release it so I can turn you, Ranger."

Some things never change I saw when I turned him to face me. He was really quite pleased to see me now.

"Ranger! Your leg and rib!"

"Are broke, that's not broke," he had the damn wolf ass grin on his face as the water was dripping down on him. "Are you allowed after giving birth?"

"Yes. Dr. Eva prescribed a low dose birth control I've started taking so it doesn't effect the breast milk."

"Good," was all he said, our lips met with all the longing both of us felt.

I had to loosen the compression bandage so he could take those deep breaths to match mine.

"Go get in bed," I told him after our really long shower. My heart was singing in that after glow. It was like we were never apart. We had to be careful not to jar his rib, even injured, Ranger was Ranger. I missed making love with him. The pregnancy hormones screamed for months for Cuban induced orgasms, but I ignored the little buggers as best I could or reached for the trusty shower massager. "I want to check on Sophia," watching the low slung black boxers and crutches go through my bedroom door.

My Peanut was sound asleep and felt normal when my fingers touched her forehead. She would more than likely wake-up for her middle of the night feeding.

Going across the hall, he was sitting on the edge of my platform bed slightly bouncing, "Babe, this feel comfortable. I like it," looking around the bedroom with the simple furniture and oatmeal walls.

I had a pain pill and water in my hand. "Do you want your bandage on to sleep?"

He mulled it over, "I better just in case I turn over."

His duffle was on an upholstered straight back chair of brown, cream, and aqua checks I bought at the furniture outlet; I moved it to the ride side of the bed he slept on so Ranger didn't need to bend down to get it. I pulled the dry bandage out and as tenderly as I could removed the damp one and fastened the other. I didn't make it extremely tight so when he was sleeping he could breathe comfortably.

"Here, put this on so the bandage doesn't cause any friction or stick to the sheets," slipping one of the oversized reject tees on him.

"I agree with Tank, these are the softest shirts."

Dropping a kiss on his lips, "Thanks, the sheets should feel really good, too," holding it up so he slid slowly into bed and helped get the broken leg up. "I gave you an extra pillow, I didn't know if it was more comfortable to be propped up."

"Thanks," sinking back, "this is so much better than that hospital bed. Come here," holding his left arm out for me.

I reached in the platform drawer and took out of my package, "I bought this never knowing if you would want it," pushing it across before I wiped away my tears.

"What's this?" Opening the baby paper I wrapped it in and taking out the companion pewter frame with 'Daddy's Girl' on it. He studied the ultrasound picture on the left with his beautiful brown eyes settling on the other taken after Sophia was born. "Always," brushing away the tears resting the corners. I placed it on the nightstand for him, turned out the lamp, and snuggled into his left side.

"Thank you, Babe. Sophia is so beautiful."

I listened to his heartbeat and soon Ranger's even rhythm of his breathing indicating he was asleep before I drifted off contented my cross road met his path. Maybe we could make this work.


	32. Chapter 32

_**This is a challenge respose on PerfectlyPlum. One of the quotes was something Grandma would say.**_

_**Cross Roads**_

_**& **_

_**Building Blocks**_

_Chapter 32_

"Babe, what's wrong?" He was awake hearing Sophia crying on the monitor.

My hand was pushing him back into the pillows, "Ranger, Sophia is hungry. I'll be back." The clock read 2:30. My brain calculated six hours that my little girl slept. We're doing better I told myself as I got up to go across the hall.

Sophia stopped feeding momentarily as I felt the tingle. I could feel her giggle tickling against my breast.

"You don't listen, Ranger."

"Babe, I went to the bathroom!"

"You didn't happen to notice if Grandma made it back from her Poker party."

He chuckled, "I think that was her snoring."

Sophia was finished and began babbling joining in our conversation.

"It's time for our little girl to go back to sleep," Ranger kissed her after she burped and I put her back in her crib. Garner settled back in her spot. I turned on her mobile playing softly 'Rock A Bye, Baby' and the flowers dancing above her as it swirled slowly. We left her talking to the flowers and listened on the monitor as I got Ranger settled back in bed.

I couldn't help my giggle listening to Sophia's sounds.

"What?"

"I don't know why it crept into my mind, but did Tank tell you how Grandma knew he was following her."

He shook his head leaning back into the soft pillow, "No, and I might be afraid to know."

"He was driving an old pick-up truck. No one in my parent's neighborhood had one and Grandma spotted it. She got this trick from a spy movie; Grandma held up her compact and watched the truck in it. Then two teen-agers captured pictures of Tank so Grandma could verify the driver in his baseball cap and sunglasses."

"To teach those three a lesson, I may use Grandma."

We settled back down listening to Sophia talk to her flowers. Ranger drifted off, the monitor went quiet so she must have fallen asleep, and I closed my eyes that were too heavy to keep open.

_**XXXX Sophia Rose XXXX**_

The limestone house was bordering on insanity. Grandma was up and hustling about ready for her overnight on the Chesapeake Bay. Sophia was laying on her jungle activity mat touching and grabbing for animals while I was helping Ranger down the steps.

"I'm making eggs, toast, and coffee," Grandma called from the kitchen. I normally ate when I got to the factory, but I wanted to make sure Ranger did eat.

He got situated at the table with coffee and I handed him our daughter, "Would you feed her?"

"Babe, I'm not equipped," smirking at me then taking the bottle of stored expressed milk that I warmed in water. He was a comedian now.

I carried out the bowl of scrambled eggs and toast when it was ready. Grandma had orange juice. He shook his head, by the leather chair Grandma sat in was a step-stool to give her a little more height to slide into the pub chair. Her flowered tank top and bright orange capris this early in the morning didn't help lessen the calamity. Sophia was in her bouncy seat on the table watching after her bottle.

"Grandma, you will be back tomorrow night? We leave for Trenton after lunch on Friday for Daddy's birthday party on Saturday."

"We'll be back in the evening. I'll give you a ring to come get us. I was thinking if I can find it at the Bay of getting Sonny Boy a lobster hat with claws and beady eyes for his birthday."

"I'm pretty sure Daddy doesn't have one of those. How was poker last night?" I asked. Ranger was doing his best to concentrate on his eggs but her neon outfit and I think the image of my father with a sea creature on his head were making it a little difficult. He really would enjoy the peace after we left.

"Spud won the pot of pretzel sticks, but I was disappointed we broke up early before anyone lost clothes. I hope my black sexy set gets me some."

Ranger just put down his fork and his eyebrow I think was next door.

"And don't worry, I know, when you go to foreign places _don't drink the water_," Grandma said with all seriousness, "_fish have sex in it_. I figured that's why The Package," pointing her boney finger at Ranger, "always drinks the bottled stuff. If I was a fish I sure wouldn't want to be in the water with people getting some in it. People really do in in the Ocean! I saw it on 'Ocean's Twelve Incher'." She got down and took her plate to the kitchen calling over her shoulder, "bet Ocean's couldn't compare to Ranger's."

Ranger never said a word; he was playing with his eggs. He actually had a blush.

"I can call Tank to come get you," I told him. I lived with Grandma all my life so I was used to her craziness.

"No," shaking his loose hair, "I'll have two days to recover from this. He was watching me, "Will you and Sophia stay at Haywood with me?"

I hesitated on an answer. "Please, Babe."

"Mom and Daddy have a portable crib there and Garner has their yard. You don't need dog hairs in the apartment and I won't put her in a kennel. Besides, I feel strange about going back since I left."

He brought my fingers to his lips, "You left because of my stupid words. I'll have Ella buy a crib and anything else Sophia may need. There's the side lot for my namesake to run in," glancing down at Garner sitting beside me.

She barked her acknowledgement that she heard that.

"I'm quite sure my men will like your dog and Sophia will wrap them around her little finger like I am," staring at his daughter.

Sophia liked that because she let out a loud giggle.

"It's only money, Babe. And that is also home like here is. Please!"

Damn him and his 'pleases'!

He let out a Ranger chuckle so I spoke out loud, "All right. I can pick up a crib after we get there. Ella has enough to do. I better get this cleaned up and get going. No steps, Ranger."

"I won't."

I came back from the kitchen and grabbed a crutch. I slip knotted a 'green' grocery bag I used when I went to the deli on the cross support while Ranger watched me. "If you need water or anything, you'll have trouble carrying it with your crutches."

"Babe, I don't do purses."

"Listen, Smart Ass, it's a reusable green grocery bag." I knew the minute I was out the door, Ranger would remove it. Macho can't even take a break when it uses crutches.

"Fine."

I grabbed the smelly baby and changed her before I got Grandma, Elsie, and Bessie in the car with their overnight bags. Garner was in the cargo area. I brought Ranger's files and laptop into the living room.

"Bye, Babe. Bye, Little Babe," Ranger kissed us as we went to the car.

"No steps," I called after buckling Sophia in her car seat and climbing into my driver's seat. I was exhausted and it wasn't even 8 O'clock yet when I dropped the ladies off at the Stone Church where the three men were waiting for the bus.

"Bye," I waved. Work would be a piece a cake after all this.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Cross Roads**_

_**&**_

_**Building Blocks**_

_Chapter 33_

I came home worried about Ranger being alone, even leaving before my usual lunch at 12:30. I was astounded as the sight before me. Never would I have expected it of Ranger. He was reclining on the sofa reading a file, his left foot tapping to an unheard beat, two apple cores and a half full bottle of water on the coffee table, popping a couple of Fritos in his mouth which he found in the kitchen cupboard, and he was listening to my MP3 player totally unaware Sophia and I were home. Sneaking over behind him, I turned Sophia upside down and lowered her down in front of him. She was shrieking in his face with wide blue eyes.

"Sophia, my Little Babe," Ranger laughed pulling the earphones out and turning off the music. I came around so we were beside him.

"Not aware of your surroundings there, Ranger."

"Babe."

I gave him a squirming daughter.

"Congratulations, Stephanie, you have a teenager!" I told myself. I'd never seen Ranger look like this after seeing him from the front. I brought his razor and shave cream down from the bathroom before I left for work, but he never shaved. The dark stubble made his eyes seem darker against his mocha latte skin and softened the angles caused by his thinness. His left foot bare. He was wearing a pair of baggy dark blue sweat shorts and cream t-shirt I had from 'The Good Mother Earth'. I had a beach bum without the beach. Sophia was studying his face knowing something was different as he was holding her. I saw her cheeks puff out and go back in indicating she was going to cry.

"It's Daddy. I didn't shave. It's me."

She kept staring then recognizing his voice, smiled her toothless grin, "Eeeeh!"

"Yeah, it's me," touching a little fist to his day's growth.

I had to laugh, "You're just like the puppy book with its different textures."

"Babe."

"Did you have a good day?"

"Aaaah," was his response.

Kissing her, "That good."

"Want some lunch?" I called from the kitchen letting Garner in the door and she went running past me to find the babbling baby.

"Sure, Babe," calling back over Sophia.

I cut the still warm foot long cheese steak hoagie I bought in the cafeteria with mushrooms. Carrying in the plates and a bottle of water for me, I put those on the coffee table and let Sophia bounce while we ate.

"This hit the spot," Ranger said after finishing his first bite.

I teased, "Your temple's getting polluted."

"The temple's a little broken and I need to put some weight back on, Babe. Busy at work?"

It was strange him asking me. At Rangeman, he always knew what I was doing.

"Not too bad. I was going over the orders for the upcoming weeks. I like to go over them before I pass them on to production so I can fix any errors or call on any questions. I have a meeting this afternoon," I explained.

"I missed you," leaning into me so our lips met.

I was just gathering up the paper plates when Garner went barking to the backdoor. I saw Ranger reach under the pillow for who knows what weapon. "Ranger, the bad guys usually don't make noise to let you know they're here."  
I heard heavy feet on the wooden back porch, then a knock. "It's Bobby and Lester," I called.

"Don't they work," he muttered I could hear.

"Hey, Steph," Lester greeted as I unlocked the door for them.

Bobby didn't make it in the door because Garner was doing the guard dog thing. She knew Lester so he got past.

Bobby stood still, "Nice doggie."

"He's a good guy, Garner," rubbing her ears. She 'woofed' at that and sat down beside me, her head tilting at the Rangeman Medic.

"Cool dog! I see the resemblance to Ranger," Bobby laughed and rubbed her neck. "I came up to check on Ranger."

"I provided the directions," Lester said as I noticed him looking out the door and peeking into the dining room.

"You're safe. Grandma's on the Chesapeake," pointing through the dining room, "Ranger's in the living room."

Following them, the two Merrymen stopped dead in their tracks entering the living room.

"No, you aren't. I was reading poetry today," the Boss told them holding up a copy of Grandma's published works.

"Ranger, Grandma Mazur is cagey," Lester tried to convince him, but it wasn't working. The arched eyebrow was so high it would fly off his face as his brown eyes bored holes in them.

"Her and those two Hench women, Ranger," Bobby was trying to save them, but his shoulders slumped, "I think I'll just check you out."

"Wise choice," scruffy Ranger said but he tried not to laugh. "I wish I could have seen you two being hauled off by the mall security or running for your lives with slot hungry senior citizens chasing you. It would have been so worth it,"

"It was scary," Lester nodded.

"That's nothing. Wait until I'm done with you."

Both Bobby and Lester gulped.

"Some little girl is hungry and I need to get back to work," picking up Sophia and going upstairs. I didn't want to be in the mix.

Bobby sat down raising his shirt after checking his toes sticking out the bottom of the cast.

"Babe," Ranger said as a sleepy Sophia and I came down so I could leave, "Bobby and Lester were going to hang out for a while. You have a meeting to go to, leave Sophia here so she can nap."

I was flabbergasted. "I'm going to leave my baby with three men! Two run at the sight of a dirty diaper and the third hops. Do you think I'm crazy?"

"Bomber, I'm a medic!"

"So!"

Ranger the negotiator took over, "How long will she nap?"

"Maybe two hours."

"So, she can sleep here or there. Babe, let her stay. We can do this. Call and check as often as you want."

Amy the receptionist watches Sophia at her desk when I have a meeting. She was occupied copying and mailing out the brochures to people or companies that requested them. I didn't want to take her away from that. It was important.

I closed my eyes attempting to quiet my apprehension. Ranger was her father and I wanted Sophia and him to be comfortable and bond with each other. Scrunching my face, "All right, but you have to call me with any problems and I'll come home."

"I will," taking Sophia from me. Her small head snuggled perfectly into the hollow of his left shoulder. "My Little Babe and me will be just fine," pride shown all over his face.

"I'll put this in the refrigerator," shaking a bottle of expressed milk I was taking with me. "I have to go. My meeting should only be about an hour, and then I'll be back."

"Come here," Mr. Sexy Cuban Man with an adorable sleeping baby on his shoulder motioned for me, "I'll try to take as good of care of Sophia as her mother does. She's an excellent mother," pulling me into his lips. "I love you."

"I love you."

I gave one last glance over my shoulder at Ranger with a sleeping Sophia cuddled into his shoulder. The Misfit Boys were trying to get the blocks in her elephant sorter and not having much luck. I patted Garner, "Watch all three of them." I got a soft 'Woof' and Ranger got one of her eyebrows. He gave one back.

As I pulled around the Black SUV, I almost put the car back in drive and parked it. "I trust Ranger with my life. He'll take care of Sophia," I repeated to myself all the way back to work.

My cell phone rang just as I as walking in the building, "Hello."

"Sophia is still sleeping, Babe."

"Smart Ass! Thanks," sticking out my tongue as I clicked it off.

Two and a half hours later I was running in the back door. I had no other calls from the Baby Daddy. There was Beach Bum Ranger reading to Sophia about the puppies playing in the neighborhood as they touched the different furs, Bobby was building towers with her wooden blocks, and Lester was asleep sucking his thumb with his head inside the activity mat with a little brown monkey dangling above his nose. The living room carpet was littered with baby toys. Garner was beside the sofa in the same spot as when I left.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sophia let out seeing me.

Kissing her as we spun around, "There's my Peanut! Ranger, what happened in here?"

He shook his head at a sleeping Lester, "They discovered baby toys. Sophia woke up about 30 minutes ago."

Bobby was smiling, "We changed her. It wasn't icky."

"What about Lester?"

"I don't think he needs changed, he's trained. He wanted to see what it was like to be a baby. I guess he needed a nap," Bobby said still building houses with the blocks.

Explaining to my daughter, "Only your crazy Uncle Lester would do that."

"Aaah baa," Sophia agreed.

By the time I came back down in a denim skirt and lacy t-shirt, Lester was up, and Ranger had changed into a pair of pants. Gloria, one of the seamstresses at 'The Good Mother Earth" ripped the inside seam on a pair of our casual drawstring pants and added Velcro so Ranger could get them over his cast and fasten it back up.

"Do those fit?" I was tying the shoe laces on his one sneaker.

"Perfect, Babe. I can close the pant leg around the cast. Soft and comfortable," running his hand over the fabric. "I like these natural clothes. I need to go to the ATM."

"There's one down at the end of the Square. Ranger's getting a haircut and we're having dinner at the café. Are you two coming?"

Bobby and Lester looked at each other, "Sure. We'll walk down."

"I'll lock up and get Sophia. Will you make sure Ranger gets to the car? Put the crutches in the cargo area."

He gave me an eyebrow when I pulled up in the ATM lane the wrong way so it was on the passenger side. "This was easier than getting you and your crutches out."

"Babe, I trust you and I would have given you my card and pin."

I backed out and turned back down to the middle of The Square.

"This is nice," Ranger was checking out all the small businesses on both sides of the street and the bandstand in the middle.

"Grandma and her crew square danced at the Christmas carol sing. I drove them to a Western store and toured the Harley museum when they bought their dresses," showing Ranger the picture on my phone. "Grandma almost twirled off the stage."

"Not surprised, Babe." He kissed me then walked into 'The Hair Shack' where Kim was waiting for her appointment.

"Just about every female customer of mine would kill to have hair like this," the young blonde with ringlets told us. "To be able to even this out from where it was cut, I'm going to have to cut it short," holding his shoulder length in her hand.

"Do it," Ranger nodded.

I was ready to start crying, I love Ranger's long hair.

"Babe, it will grow back."

Sophia was fussing in her car seat carrier, "I'm going to walk her around outside." I just couldn't watch Kim cut his gorgeous hair.

We walked around 'Something Old is New Again'. I fell in love with a set of older dishes from an estate in the front window. They were pale blue plates with roses and wildflowers in the middle. Annie related to me the pattern was called 'Georgian'. I only had the dishes I bought when Grandma and I moved here and some from my apartment. I haven't had Sophia baptized or christened yet. I wanted to talk with Reverend Chuck at the Stone Church. Grandma and I did attend services sometimes and I got to know him from my involvement with the Christmas food baskets. It was Methodist. My mother probably wouldn't handle it well since it wasn't Catholic like I grew up attending. When I did make the arrangements, I planned to invite Ranger's parents, the Merrymen, Lula, and Mary Lou with her family.

Bobby and Lester carried the boxes to my Impreza when Sophia and I walked back into 'The Hair Shack'. Kim just finished shaving him. The beach bum was gone. Sitting there was a much younger Ranger smiling at us. His hair was short, tapered in the back and sides. He had short sideburns. Kim applied some gel to give it hold. The shorter top brushed back with a side part. A few pieces of hair wouldn't stay and fell across his forehead.

"Sophia, Mommy's robbing the cradle. I love it!" I loved his long hair, but the Ranger in front of us appeared younger than his thirty-three years. His chocolate eyes seemed bigger if that was possible.

"There are my girls," Ranger handed Kim money. "Keep the change," getting up and coming over to us. He leaned on his crutches to drop a kiss on Sophia's nose. She giggled at her utterly handsome Daddy. "Babe," kissing me gently edged with passion.

"You look as if stepped off the cover of the GQ casual male issue. You're so handsome, Carlos Manoso," to tease I edged his full lips with my tongue.

He let out a low growl.

There was a tap on the salon window; the two Merrymen had their noses plastered to the window smiling at us.

"Never saw them before." He asked, "Is there a back door?"

"Let's go, Baby Daddy," I finished strapping Sophia in her car seat top I left sitting on a chair. Lester held the door open for us. "Thanks, Kim."

We had chicken wraps with pasta salad for dinner. Ranger was enjoying the all natural homemade potato chips Hunter had in baskets on the tables when he wasn't giving squinty eyes. My friend wanted the customers' opinions if he should serve them with sandwiches so he was wandering amongst the tables. Every time he passed our table, Hunter kept tickling Sophia's cheeks and calling her 'Cutie Pie'.

"Ranger, put Mr. Jealousy away. Hunter is my friend. Only a friend. He has no family living here and he did help me when I was pregnant. Please." interlocking our fingers.

"Sophia is my little pink Princess."

That got a loud "Eeeeeee!" I think Sophia realized she had Ranger wrapped around that little itty bitty pinkie.

Bobby and Lester carried in the dishes then left for Trenton knowing we would see them in two days. Ranger tackled the steps without my help tonight. I was giving our little girl medicine when he started up before us. I carried Sophia and the crutches up. He dressed our daughter in her pajamas after her bath while I answered my cell phone. Grandma called to say she arrived safely and she thought Charlie was getting turned on by the lacy black bra that was showing through her sheer yellow blouse. Grandma was anything but subtle sometimes. The bus should be arriving back after 9 tomorrow night.

"Was that your Grandma?"

Ranger must have known because I was laughing coming into Sophia's nursery.

"She arrived. She'll be back after 9 tomorrow. She's wearing her black lacy bra under a see-through yellow blouse. Grandma's using an aggressive approach to get some."

"Babe, that's too much of a mental picture."

I read Sophia about two pages of the bug book with its flaps I lifted and she was asleep. I had another very steamy shower. Tonight it was with a man who looked right of a male calendar with his freshly cut hair, smooth face, and dripping wet body. Coming back up after checking the Rangeman security system, I peeked in at Sophia then went across the hall; Ranger was sound asleep, too. Like daughter, like father.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Cross Roads**_

_**&**_

_**Building Blocks**_

_Chapter 34_

I shut the hatchback; Ranger's crutches were in there. I put Rex in the smaller travel cage I bought in the cargo net to keep it from sliding. Slipping behind the steering wheel, I turned around rattling the beads on Sophia's car seat. "We got a baby, a daddy with sexy hair, a grandma, a dog, and a hamster. Clothes are packed. I think we got everything, Peanut."

"My lobster hat is tucked away," Grandma piped up.

Ranger just hung his head. The image of Grandma modeling a big red lobster on her head with pinchers hanging down was still too much of a recent image and she was so proud of her find. When you moved your head, the eyes would open and shut and the feelers swayed. It wasn't the type of hat Daddy would wear I knew, but I wasn't going to burst her bubble.

"Have enough room, Ranger?"

"I'm good."

"Grandma?"

"Me and the cutie patootie are all set. Don't get into any trouble until I get back," Grandma waved at Elsie and Bessie as we backed out.

Ranger's eyebrow shot up. I think he was hoping Grandma stayed in Trenton. He could battle it out with Daddy.

By the time we were out of Reading, Sophia was asleep. Grandma had a portable DVD player and I think she was watching porn or wrestling from the noises I caught. "Ram it down his throat," she hissed. I hoped it was wrestling!

My right hand was in a warm Cuban one, Ranger in his passenger zone looking out the window.

"Ranger, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Babe."

"When Sophia and I were at the hospital, I met your brother Amado and his wife, Delfina. Your parents introduced us so I couldn't avoid it."

Ranger chuckled as best he could with his rib, "Don't worry about it. I've wanted to introduce you to my family, but once I did that, well, my family would be vultures invading our privacy. The Ice Statue is always like that."

"OK. Delfina didn't like when your mother was making a fuss over Sophia that I could tell and never said a word."

"She won a few beauty pageants when she was younger and hooked my brother claiming to be pregnant. Right after they tied the knot, she lost the baby. The medical records I scanned didn't mention any pregnancy. She's never worked a day in her life and married for money."

"Your brother is wealthy, then?"

"No," shaking his head, "he's a structural engineer. He makes a good living, but not well off."

"What money?" I asked. The light dawned, "Yours?"

"I met Delfina on one of the first big security jobs Rangeman was hired for. Amado for extra cash would work for me on some jobs. I wasn't interested in her, but he fell for her. A few years later, I met up with her at another show. Rangeman was starting to take off so I had a nice bank account, but still not interested, Babe. My brother fawned all over her, she got pregnant," making quotes, "and he married her."

"So, she was really at the hospital to count the money if anything happened."

Ranger smirked, "In her mind. She's claimed for years that her and Amado wanted children, but haven't had any luck. She's approached me to be the bank roll for a surrogate mother and pay for the live-in nanny they would need."

My jaw dropped and hit the steering wheel almost, "That's some nerve! So your parents fussing over Sophia didn't endear me to Delfina."

"No, but I hope Amado has wised up finally. He contacted Tank while I was gone and had some surveillance done. She's been running around on him. He's been diverting his money with the help of my accountant and is about ready to give her the boot. Poor Delfina, if anything happens to me, my parents are provided for and college trust funds for my nieces and nephews, but no one else in my family will receive a penny. I've provided for Julie, but my all assets go to you, and now, Sophia. My will is iron clad and any contesting will never hold up in court."

If I didn't have both hands on the wheel, I would have driven off the highway at his words. "No. Please, don't talk like that! You're recovering from being shot. I don't want anything, Ranger."

"Babe," kissing my right hand he pried off the wheel, "you're my woman and Sophia is my daughter. You will be provided for if anything ever happens, but I'm not going anywhere," glancing at our sleeping child, "I'm going to have too much fun being a father."

Shooting a look at the passenger seat, "Good to know."

"My parents know a beautiful granddaughter when they see her."

"You're her father, so you're biased."

"No, Babe," bringing my hand to his lips again, "I'm speaking the truth and as a father."

We heard a laugh; Sophia must know her Daddy was talking about her.

"Ram him good! Crush those lug nuts!" came out of the back seat.

"Grandma, I hope you're watching wrestling and not exposing my infant daughter to porn!"

"No, Baby Granddaughter, its monster trucks! I'm thinking about having 'Grave Digger' tattooed on my fanny. I'd do my porn name, but that would be Fatso Morgan. Your Grandpa and me had a cat, he named 'Fatso' for three days, but it ran away. The first street I can remember is 'Morgan'."

"What are you talking about?" I asked lost by Grandma's train of thought.

"To figure out your porn star name, take the name of your first pet and your first street. Yours would be 'Garner Hamilton' because 'Rex Hamilton' just isn't right. I'd give myself 'Pussy Biglips'. Ranger, you ever have a pet?"

Ranger looked like he was about ready to jump out of my Impreza, cast and all.

"My family had a goldfish named Twinkles'," he muttered.

Grandma snorted, "'Twinkles Haywood' doesn't do it either. Don't you remember 'Rex' lived with you and you grew up on Ramrod? 'Rex Ramrod' that's a male porn star name if there ev er was one. I bet you do have a rod to ram, huh, Stephanie?"

"Oh, look we're here," parking in front of my parents' house. I dodged that bullet.

"Perfect timing, Babe."

Daddy was running down their few steps with my mom right on his heels.

Garner was barking out the window and my little girl let out a loud 'Aaaaaaay' seeing Grandpa. I got out getting Grandma's overnight bag from the back.

"There's my little Pumpkin," Daddy kissed a squirming baby. He noticed Ranger with his head in his large hand, "I know that look. Now you have experienced what I go through with Edna," patting him on the back.

"Has Grandma ever made-up a porn star name for you?"

"No, and she never will."

Mom told me, "Stephanie, the barbecue starts tomorrow at four. Are you sure you don't want to stay here?"

I hugged Mom, "No, we'll stay at Haywood. I have to go buy a portable crib for Sophia after we get unloaded. I'm bringing Garner tomorrow so she's not alone in Ranger's apartment."

"She's a good dog."

"Bye, Mom." I kissed my father, "Bye, Daddy. We better get going. We'll see you tomorrow."

I got behind the wheel rolling my eyes at Ranger. He was in total disbelief after that Grandma experience. I couldn't pass it up, "Come on, Rex Ramrod, lets go to Haywood."

"Playing with fire, Babe."

Turning up the street to go to Rangeman, it was my turn to be shocked. I stopped my SUV along the curb to stare, the empty lot next to the building was fenced in, a side door was added from the lobby directly into the lot, and sitting in the back corner I saw a pink castle with a bridge connected to jungle gym. It had a baby swing and all surrounded by a small pink wooden fence.

"What did you do, Ranger?"

He had the biggest smile on his face, "My Little Babe needs someplace to play when we're here and Garner will have a place to run."

"She's three months old!"

"Babe, she's not always going to be a baby. Let's go park in the garage so we can check it out."

Pulling into the garage, there was most of Trenton Rangeman standing waiting for us. A big sign was stung over the elevator 'WELCOME HOME, STEPHANIE & SOPHIA'.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Cross Roads**_

_**&**_

_**Building Blocks**_

_Chapter 35_

I parked next to Ranger's Porsche in the Rangeman garage. Tank was immediately opening the hatchback for his crutches. A large circle of men in black were closing in on the car when Garner started going ballistic barking and growling out the window. The Big Guy froze in his spot.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

I never saw her act like this. Sophia began crying from the noise and immediately my German shepherd quieted and nuzzled her with the black dog nose. That made Sophia giggle.

"She was protecting our daughter I think. She knows Tank, Bobby, and Lester, but not the other guys." I got out of my side, "Hey guys, how about everyone back up a couple of steps and hold out a hand."

All lined up holding out a hand. "Good girl," I rubbed her neck as I hooked her leash on and we began inspecting the troops. She started at Tank giving a tail wag because she knew him. Garner sniffed Cal's hand, when she got to  
Lester she bypassed his hand and sniffed his pocket."

"What's in there, Santos?" Ranger asked now out of the car and resting on his crutches.

Lester pulled something out in crumbled plastic wrap, "A sugar cookie Ella baked. I wanted a snack for later."

Ranger chuckled, "Guess not."

Garner had inched the plastic wrap open and ate the cookie, then gave Lester a very wet kiss with her dog tongue jumping up on him. She finished meeting all the Rangemen, and at the end, my dog let out of bark I guess approving them.

"You're sure?" Ranger asked.

Garner gave a nod of her head and a 'Woof'. They were doing the eyebrow thing. Ranger and Garner had to have some of the same DNA.

I heard Sophia crying again.

"Hey, we're right here. We didn't forget you," unbuckling my daughter and rocking her. Coming out of the car, she awarded the garage with a big toothless grin. "Tell the guys, 'Hi', Sophia." Ranger was tickling her blue shirt with balloons. Pride was written on his handsome face as I watched him causing my heart to swell.

"Eeeeeeeh!"

The Rangemen let out a cheer.

"Want to go check out your swing, Little Babe?"

Ranger motioned for us to go to the elevator heading up the lobby.

"We'll bring your bags up," Tank was grinning at Sophia taking in the massive mountain of a man.

"Aaaaah."

"That's right, I'm Uncle Tank," taking her into his massive arms so gently.

I grabbed a hat from the diaper bag and covered her head before we went out the new steel door into the lot. Garner went running out followed by a sprinting Lester and Bobby with a ball.

"Good thing for Ella and her cooking oil," Tank pointed to the jungle gym with a tube over the sliding board. "Lester got stuck in it. We had to grease him like a pig, then pushed and pulled him out."

"Santos! What were you doing on this?! Ranger yelled. "This is for my daughter."

"Ranger," saying as innocently as could be, "we had to make sure it was safe for Sophia. I love the swinging bridge. I didn't have to worry about falling into a cavern like in the jungle."

"I didn't buy this for you."

"No, but you should have bought one for us a long time ago," running off to chase the black dog.

"Eeee," Sophia let out as I gave her a small push in the baby swing.

"Do you like that?" Daddy asked watching the giggling little girl.

"Eeeeeee!"

I unbuckled her seeing her rubbing an eye. "Ranger, Sophia's probably a little hungry and needs a long nap."

The two Merrymen weren't paying attention to us, but engrossed in Garner, "When you two have worn out my dog, will you bring her up to 7?"

"Gotcha!" Bobby called just as a black Garner jumped and knocked him down standing on his chest licking his face.

"Augh! Doggie kisses."

With Ranger on crutches I've lessened my pace so he wasn't trying to catch up or fall, so we strolled back to the lobby and got on the elevator. My stomach was tight remembering my thoughts the day I left.

"Babe, stop. You reacted because of me and my words. Don't upset yourself," leaning into me and Sophia. "I got my family and we're together."

He kissed my lips tenderly and brushed a dark wave of our sleepy daughter's hair as she was snuggled into my chest.

The elevator dinged. Stepping off, there in the hallway by the apartment door was a pink striped stroller. I just looked at Ranger. He beeped the door open and using his body held it open for us. This couldn't be Ranger's apartment.

The drapes were open on the long windows letting the afternoon sunshine in and it was bright and alive, not the cool and closed up. Ella had vases of flowers on the dining room table and in the middle of the breakfast bar. I saw sitting on the floor between the kitchen and dining room, a baby bouncer. In the living room was a wooden toy box stuffed with toys and books. An activity mat spread out on the carpet just like the one she had in Reading. Above the fireplace another sign, 'WELCOME SOPHIA ROSE'. Walking into the bedroom, a white portable crib with pink and green striped bedding was sitting the corner near the window. It had dark pink elephants and lions and brown monkeys appliquéd on the bumper pad. Diapers stacked in a hanging pink frog. Beside it, a white wooden rocking chair. In the bathroom, a pink baby tub sitting on a wooden stand. There on the door knob, a pale pink bunny hooded bath towel for my Peanut. I was seeing a new color emerging in the subdued décor of Ranger's apartment.

"There you are," Ella said walking into the bedroom. "Is everything OK? I followed the pictures Carlos sent me of Sophia's beautiful nursery and things."

I turned to Ranger, "Weren't you told to stay off the steps?"

"Babe, only once up and once down. I wanted Sophia to have everything like she had at home so it wasn't strange for her. I was careful, really."

I gave him about two seconds of a 'Burg' death stare with a hand on my hip, then broke out into a big smile, "You crazy man! I love you for doing this," kissing very delectable Cuban lips.

Garner came running into the bedroom, her tongue hanging out.

"I have a water bowl and food dish in the kitchen," handing Garner a big dog biscuit. It looked to be Ella homemade.

"Everything is beautiful, Ella. Thank you," hugging Ranger's housekeeper.

"I had so much fun baby shopping. I never knew there were so many different baby items. I hope my sons get busy and make me a grandmother," touching Sophia;s cheek. She was asleep. Ranger gave her a kiss before I laid her in the crib, raised the side, and grabbed the baby monitor.

Wonderful Ella had lunch waiting and my stomach made itself known. It must have smelled the turkey sandwiches, cantaloupe, and homemade chocolate chip cookies.

"Call when you want dinner. I have something special for you and an even more special dessert, Stephanie dear," Ella waved going out the door. "I like your hair, Carlos."

"I love her."

Ranger was amused.

Carrying over two plates and two waters, Ranger and I ate on the sofa. It felt different here. It was Ranger's apartment, all the furniture was the same; the cool sophistication of it matched his man of mystery aura. Now, the apartment was warm, bright, open, a happy place. Happy like.

"You!"

"Babe?"

"You had Ella do this. Open up the apartment. It's bright and cheery."

"Someplace for a family. My family."

I watched Ranger, his face was so unguarded as he spoke, and every inch was oozing his love for being a father. "You really love being Sophia's father don't you?"

He looked very thoughtful for a moment, his eyes taking in the toy box, and settled focused completely on me, "Babe, the only thing that compares to the love I have being Sophia's father is the love I have for you. It's overwhelming for someone like me who avoided getting close to anyone, but I couldn't ask for anything more. I never knew it could be so good. I have feelings for Julie, but I wasn't ready to be a father. I chose the Army and the Rangers. I can't explain what it's been like these last few days seeing two sets of blue eyes to start my day. It's the closest thing to pure joy that I've ever experienced."

"Wow! All this from the man of mystery."

"The only mystery here, Babe, is how did I get so lucky? I hurt you, but you still loved me despite it. We made it back to each other and there is one more of us."

"I love you for always" I whispered, "and the thought of you dying, I couldn't accept," Ranger was wiping away my tears. "Even if you would have rejected us."

"Never, Babe," wrapping my hands in his warm Cuban ones, "and never to be apart again. If I say something stupid, tell me after you whap me upside the head."

I had to giggle at that. Time, I lost track of it, after warm lips devoured mine. How long we sat there, I was cuddled into his left side with my head on his shoulder. Just us.

"Ranger."

"Hmm, Babe."

"I'm not ready to come back to Trenton. I'm just Stephanie in Reading. When I left, I chose the me cross road as I called it. I didn't want the branch I called Joe, there was the Ranger branch I wasn't sure of, and the only one I had left was my path. I've learned a lot on it. Sophia and Garner come along the way. I don't know what we're going to do? Rangeman is here."

"You're still not paying attention, Babe!" I felt him chuckling against me, "I have a broken leg and rib. All I can do is the damn paperwork that never goes away! There's this technology if you've never heard about it that Hector is going to set up for me. I'm going to audio conference in everyday so I can lead the meetings, and once he's done testing equipment, I'll be able to video in if I want. I can't drive and I'm not going to be chauffeured back and forth, this will work for now. I want to be with my Babes."

"Smart ass, you have everything worked out."

"No, this will work for now. I want you to spread your wings, but not in my shadow. This is your time, Stephanie. I will not compromise on us being separated. My path has caught up to yours; we'll travel the same road now. Maybe, after I'm back on active duty and able to drive, we can buy a bigger house halfway between Reading and Trenton. I may want to stay home and just play with Sophia some days. If you ever want to quit working for 'The Good Mother Earth', then we'll move back to Trenton or anyplace else to raise our daughter."

"Just like that."

"Just like that, Babe."

"I like it for right now," nodding in agreement. "It's my turn now."

He nodded.

"Before you were shot, I was making plans to have Sophia baptized at the Stone Church. It's not Catholic but Methodist. I don't go to mass regularly anymore. Grandma and I attended the services sometimes and I got to know the minister from assisting with the Christmas baskets which the company donated money. Do you have any objections?"

"I want what you want for Sophia."

"They don't have official 'godparents' who are recognized in the ceremony but I asked Mary Lou to be her godmother."

"And I can ask Tank?"

"Of course." Here comes the straw that may break the camel's back. "When I left Trenton to come back here, I told your parents I wanted them to be a part of Sophia's life even if you chose not to be. I want to invite them. My mother may throw a fit when I tell her our daughter is being baptized."

"Invite my parents. Sophia is in their hearts and your mother will get over it."

I didn't really have anything else pressing on my mind. "I think the agenda is clear."

"Oh no, Babe, there's one more thing."

"What?" I couldn't think of anything else.

Ranger gave me a wicked grin, "Daddy wants to play with Mommy." I felt fingers under my t-shirt working their way up.

"Ranger! You're bones!"

"We worked all that out, remember!"

"How could I forget?" Hallelujah orgasm!


	36. Chapter 36

_**Cross Roads**_

_**&**_

_**Building Blocks**_

_Chapter 36_

"Oh, Sophia, when you can chew, you will love this!"

I couldn't help moaning. Ella had lobster for dinner with garlic butter for dipping, baked potatoes, and steamed vegetables. Our baby between us on the floor in her baby bouncer that resembled a pink space ship with its arches of beads around her and dangling rings. She was a happy camper!

"Ranger, I'm in heaven," dipping a piece of lobster in the butter. I used my napkin to wipe some of the sauce off his chin.

"It is good, Babe. Been a while since I had lobster."

His new I-Phone was ringing that was waiting for him when we got here. Now my photos of Sophia had to be added, but Daddy's been busy trying it out.

"Yo. Hello, Momma. Yes, I left a message for you. It was actually me."

I had to giggle at that.

"That's Sophia. She's playing in her jumper. I've been in Reading and we came to Trenton for Stephanie's father's birthday. Yes, Momma, I begged her to forgive me and I haven't said anything else stupid that I know of."

Poor Ranger his mother was grilling him. He even did an eye roll.

"Talk to Stephanie," he had enough and handed me the phone.

"Hello, Pilar! He's been taking it easy. Yes, Ranger is a doting Daddy. I think he called because I'm having Sophia baptized next weekend in Reading. I wanted to invite her grandparents."

I had to hold the phone away from my ear and even Ranger heard the excited "Yes!"

"Why don't you and Alejandro come on Saturday? Yes, I'll have your son call or e-mail directions. You also. Good Night."

I slid his phone back after I shut it off.

"They're coming?" He chuckled.

I nodded as my phone rang. "Hello. Yes, this is Stephanie. Is this Christine?"

On the street behind the my rental house, there was a Victorian B & B. I was hoping Mary Lou and her family, Tank and Lula, and more than likely Lester and Bobby could stay there if there were rooms available.

"I wanted to see if you had any rooms available to next weekend. Saturday to Sunday. Three preferably. My best friend, husband, and three boys, one couple, and one in which two men could share. No, they're not a couple. That would be perfect. I'm away this weekend, can I bring the payment on Monday when I get back. Reserve them in Stephanie," Ranger was watching me, "Plum. Thank you. I'll see you on Monday."

"Babe, my doctor's appointment is Tuesday. We'll be leaving after that."

I was shaking my head, "Ranger, I need to leave on Monday. With it being Memorial Day, we only have a four-day week to get all the orders out. I thought you knew that. Go to you doctor's appointment and I'll meet Tank at the Pennsylvania line on Tuesday."

"You'll be alone on Monday night. I do not want to be separated from you and Sophia even one night! I'll cancel the doctor's visit," reaching for his cell phone.

I grabbed it, "No, you won't cancel! You need to have the doctor check you."

"Babe!"

"Ranger!"

Garner was up standing beside me and staring at Ranger.

"You're not ganging up on me too!" He told the black dog.

"Woof."

Holding out his hand, "Can I check to see what time my appointment is on Tuesday?"

I know I was trying to bore my eyes in him with my determination, "Fine. No cancelling."

Dialing a number, "Tank, what time is my appointment with the doctor? OK. Have Bobby come up."

Sophia was saying 'Aaah Baa. Aaah Baa," directing it at Ranger.

"I'm going to the doctor's," he told her back. "Pushy women," smirking at me and his daughter.

There was a knock and Garner went to the door, "What's up?" Bobby poked his head in the door and stepped in when Garner backed up,

"Can you come back to Reading with Stephanie, Sophia, and me?"

"Woof."

"And, Garner," Ranger added, "on Monday and drive me to the doctor's office on Tuesday for 10. I'll have someone bring me back then," saying it to me.

"Sure, Boss."

"Is that OK, Babe?"

I felt terrible. He assumed we would all leave together and I assumed Ranger knew Sophia and I would be leaving on Monday. A little miscommunication here. I didn't want Ranger to keep making compromises. I picked up my phone and called, "Clark, its Stephanie. Do you think it would be OK if I came in after lunch on Tuesday? Carlos has a doctor's appointment so he can get a walking cast. I went over all the orders before I left on Friday for the later in the week. The packers were beginning to load Slick's truck for Tuesday. The boxes were lined up color coded for Sam's in the warehouse. OK. Have a good weekend."

I closed my phone, "Sophia and I will take you. Bobby and Lester can dog sit."

Bobby grinned, "Cool. Garner is more fun."

That got an eyebrow, "Does the dog sign your paycheck?"

"Can she?" Bobby asked laughing because Garner had placed a paw on Ranger's leg. "Could we get puppy designs on the paychecks?"

"Go," pointing to the door.

"Come on Garner, want to play?"

"Woof." and she flew to the door.

He was shaking his head, "The dog is too smart and I swear she understands us."

"Garner's been the best dog since I found her injured along the road. From the moment I brought Sophia home, she always around her, protecting her."

"Thank you," he placed his palm flat against mine, "I guess we should have checked our schedules better. I don't want us to be apart, not even for a night. The entire time I was gone I felt like I was missing a piece of me."

"We'll do better communicating with each other."

The door opened and Ella came in pushing her cart. My eyes almost popped out seeing what was on top. A chocolate cake with whipped cream and chocolate powered sprinkled on it.

"Stephanie Dear, I made this just for you. It's a flourless chocolate cake. I hope you will enjoy it," placing a delectable slice in front of me. The cake was fudgey and melted in my mouth with a hint of orange, "Oh, Ella, you are a Baking Goddess. I really need for you to adopt me! I may have to rethink the pineapple upside cake thing. I think I have two favorites now. "

I couldn't believe it when Ranger had a piece. I think the dessert heavens are going to open up and shine down upon him.

"Babe."

I amused him with that.

Once dinner was over and Sophia visited the milk bar, Baby Daddy couldn't wait to take her back down to the play yard.

Ranger stood there and watched. Lester was shimmying himself up the steps along the castle to get to the rope bridge with Garner right behind him. They bounced across it and hopped up on the top under the pink striped canvas. He grabbed the pole and slid down while Garner ran down the steps only to run back to do it again.

"Lester, are you having fun?" Ranger growled.

The biggest grin on his face, "Yeah! Next time you should get one a little bigger to get thru."

"Really?"

He was trying to be mad but it was so silly, I could see his chest moving and he was shaking his head.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Sophia was making her baby sounds as I pushed her pink baby swing with its pink checked cushion.

"Ranger, I've noticed a reoccurring pink theme springing up around Rangeman."

He was smiling watching our daughter's excitement. "Babe, she's a little girly girl. I'll start her on camo at her first birthday!"

That deserved a 'Burg' eye roll.

Sophia was asleep after her medicine, bath, and 'The Itsy Bitsy Spider'; I was snuggled into Ranger's left side content to lie there together.

Ranger whispered to me, "Babe, would you do something for me?"

"Yes, Ranger," leaning on an elbow so I could see his face. His eyes were watching the white crib in the corner where a sliver of moonlight was shining through the closed drapes. Those dark eyes moved to me. "Will you let my attorney handle getting Sophia's birth certificate corrected so it's my name and yours that are listed as her parents? She's my Little Babe."

"You don't have him on it already?"

"Just wanted to make sure, Babe."


	37. Chapter 37

_**Cross Roads**_

_**& **_

_**Building Blocks**_

_Chapter 37_

"Ranger, but that's your Mercedes. You don't let any dirt settle on your cars. I can't put Garner in there, there will be dog hairs. Let's just take my car, I have seat covers. If her nails would puncture a hole in the leather, I could find me and my dog somewhere I've never heard of in this world or could pronounce."

He was standing beside his black Mercedes sedan dangling keys with that Ranger 'knows best' expression, slightly pursed lips and chocolate eyes almost glaring but not quite resting on his crutches. "Babe, this gives us more room. Being honest, I feel somewhat squished in your car. It's nice for you and Sophia."

"Woof."

"I was getting to you. You didn't let me finish," the man in black now casually dressed in long dark green sweat shorts and pale green t-shirt from 'The Good Mother Earth' was doing the eyebrow thing and talking to a black dog, "and Garner. I've had it for a few years, so I'm not too concerned about the seats, besides Luis covered part of the backseat."

I looked in and saw a black blanket covering part of the rear seat and there was a pink flowered infant car seat fastened on the other side.

"You let pink flowers in your black car?"

He did an eye roll, "Babe, we got a baby!"

"Eeeeeeeh," Sophia let out in my arms. When I changed Sophia to go to my parents' house, I thought Baby Daddy was going to re-injure his healing rib. He was laughing at the little pink camouflage tank dress with flouncey skirt, tiny pink sandals, baby hat, and matching pants. Embroidered across the front 'NOW YOU SEE ME, NOW YOU DON'T'.

"That's my Little Babe," he told his daughter.

"Let's take the Mercedes," I said walking around to open the door for him. Sophia was buckled, Garner settled beside her, and I slid his crutches on the floor behind the seat.

Just as I was pulling out of the garage, the Merrymen were loading into Tank's Hummer. My Mom called earlier inviting them; she sort of overcooked and knew those three would pick up the slack. They were picking up a keg and Lula. Because it was my mother's cooking, that made up for Grandma being there and I could run interference. Daddy's new birthday grill and outdoor zero-gravity double lounger I bought were delivered yesterday.

I parked in the back so Ranger didn't have any steps. The ignition wasn't even off and Daddy was out of his lounger opening the backdoor getting Sophia.

"There's my little Pumpkin."

"Aaa baa aaah," translated from baby "Happy Birthday, Grandpa."

"Thank you, Sophia." Daddy spoke baby, too!

Garner followed her out and ran into the yard finding her water bowl on the new deck.

He handed Ranger his crutches and I knew my Cuban man was unsure of the reaction he would receive from my father. Before taking a step, he shook my father's hand, "Happy Birthday, Frank. I'm sorry for the stupid thing I said and hurting Stephanie."

Both stood for a moment sizing up the other.

Daddy's eyes were hard steel, "Don't do it again or you might find my foot up your ass." They softened seeing the concerned look of Ranger's face.

"Duly noted. I told Stephanie to whack me upside the head."

"Good," patting him on the back. "You have to try out this lounger. I slept most of last evening in it."

Ranger and Daddy were good again.

Once my Cuban man had his beer and Sophia was being fussed over by my parents, I thought I should mention about the baptism, "Happy Birthday, Daddy. Mom, Daddy, next Sunday Sophia is being baptized at the Stone Church." I knew what was coming.

"Stephanie," my Mom had that old Mom tone, "I'm sure Father Patrick could schedule." She caught Daddy's set jaw. 'I'll make the stuffed cabbages. Every christening or baptism party needs them."

"We'll be there, Pumpkin."

"Ranger's parents are coming to Reading on Saturday. Tank and Mary Lou are Sophia's godparents, but since it's a Methodist. They're silent godparents."

"Mother and I can cook on Saturday," Mom added still concerned about the stuffed cabbages.

Grandma came out in a yellow and green polka dotted sundress with thin shoulder straps not holding up her sagging breasts and yellow floppy hat, "What are we cooking?"

"Stuffed cabbages for Sophia's baptism next Sunday in Reading."

"I'll go to the Italian grocery in The Square to get the stuff so it's there cause I'll be going back early with them," pointing to Ranger and me. "Besides, the girls are bored without me. I got a text from them," waving her cell phone.

Ranger looked slightly upset; Daddy was smiling since Grandma would be out of his hair.

"Oh here, put this on. Which is his good side?"

"Left."

Grandma put something on his shirt. "We'll go by our porn star names today," putting a sticker on herself.

Ranger was sitting there with 'Hi! I'm Rex Ramrod' on his chest that Sophia was touching. Hers read 'Pussy Biglips'.

She had four little bags. Two had pink labels with '1' and '2' and two blue with '1' and '2'. "Pick one out of each," giving the pink bags to my Mother and the blue to my father. She pulled the lobster hat from behind her and plopped it on Daddy's head.

"I knew you didn't have one of those. Happy Birthday! What's your porn name?"

"You crazy old bat!" Daddy yelled at her with the pinchers flying and the eyes opening and closing on his head.

Sophia was laughing at the red sea creature and Garner was sniffing it.

"I'm Bubble Buds, Mother."

Grandma took her marker out of her pocket and wrote my mother's porn name giving her a sticker to wear.

"Pick two good ones, Baby Granddaughter."

Daddy got one slapped on him that read, "Hi! I'm Brock Rockem."

My new name was 'Delilah Delight'. Ranger gave me that damn sexy eyebrow, "Babe."

When they arrived, Lula was 'Misty Tempations', Tank was 'Magnum Pulse', Lester became 'Jag Pumperman', and Bobby's 'Maximum Poker'.

If that wasn't enough chaos, Valerie and Albert came with my three nieces.

Albert who was now 'Buck Slippery-Stick' asked, "Ranger, when did you get a baby?"

He was playing with the wooden blocks and colored rings with Sophia on the lounger oblivious to the craziness around him. His attention totally on Sophia.

Grandma answered, "Rex is giving up the security business and becoming a ventriloquist. He'll be taking his act on the road. This is just practice."

Sophia if on cue was going "Aaa baa aaa eee aaa."

"Wow, that puppet looks really life like. I hope we can get some tickets to your show."

"We'll put you on the mailing list," Grandma told him. "Hey Misty, I like those pink ringlets in your hair. Real or extensions?"

Lula was sporting blonde hair with pink spirals swinging on the side of her head to match the hot pink spandex halter top which quite a lot was showing in the middle peek-a-boo cutout, "They're extensions, Granny. Bright yellow and lime green look good on you. It compliments them grey curls. Skinny White Girl, where's Batman's hair? He looks to young for you. Did he get carded since I see a beer there? I don't want no cops showing up."

"Ranger had to get it cut to even it out. Kim did an excellent job," I said watching Ventriloquist Ranger and his babbling baby.

Valerie, now 'Wendy Wetone' was dragging Albert out on the porch, "Cuddle Umpkins, that's a baby! My sister, Stephanie, went off and had one, not telling anyone. Ranger's not going into ventriloquism to earn extra money!"

This really proved it; Albert was a few cards short of that full deck.

"It was on a need to know basis and you didn't need to know," Grandma spat at Wendy or Valerie. I'm not sure if she's had a little too much. Grandma keeps hitting the keg.

Finally coming out of Baby land, "Babe, who's a ventriloquist?"

"I told Cuddle Umpkins you were," Grandma informed him.

Ranger nodded "OK," and went right back to playing with our daughter.

"Whatever happened to being aware of his surroundings," I muttered to myself. I couldn't take the chaos. I thought about grabbing everyone and driving until I got to the serenity of Reading.

"Hey you three, want to play hide n seek?" Grandma went hustling off the deck towards Tank, Bobby, and Lester. "I got to keep my spy skills sharp."

They went running and she was following. "One, two, three."

Daddy was happily flipping burgers, turning hot dogs; onions were sizzling in the vegetable pan on the top rack. He was really putting on a show tossing utensils as he grilled. "This is the best grill, Pumpkin, and self-cleaning, too." Turning the chicken and brushing on barbecue sauce. I caught Lester wearing the lobster hat being chased by Garner.

"Only the best for you, Daddy," kissing him and taking a wiggling baby from Ranger. "Someone needs changed and is getting hungry."

He was following me on crutches and looked at my parent's steps that went straight up; he must be going to the bathroom.

"Wait," I took his crutches and with Sophia ran up the steps. I put the crutches at the top and sat Sophia in the crib in my old room with a lime green caterpillar with colored rings. "Mommy will be right back." Ranger had hopped up the first few steps, "Can't you wait!"

"Babe." I knew he hated to rely on anyone. Damn macho Cuban!

"Ranger, you lean on me and I lean on you and we'll be OK."

He gave me a smirk, "Sure, Bill Withers."

"Smart Ass. Mommy's all most there, Peanut!"

"Aaaah." We could hear.

"We made it," I told Ranger.

He looked down at the steep steps, "Getting down may be tricky."

"Go," pointing to the bathroom as I handed him his crutches and I was off to feed a babbling baby.

I had a giggling baby breastfeeding or trying, "Aaaah!"

The Baby Daddy and part-time ventriloquist came into my old bedroom. "Is that good?" Ranger slid on the bed, laying his head on my bent knee and playing with little pink toes.

"Aaah baa baaa."

"Really?"

Her bare kicking foot smacked his nose. 'There's my answer."

Sophia was more interested in her Daddy right now than my boob. She had good taste.

Tank was calling from the hall, "What did you need, Bomber?"

Thank God I was covered again, "In here. I think Ranger may need help getting down."

"Babe!"

I gave him a 'Burg' death glare, "I don't need you falling and breaking another leg."

"We can do that," Lobster Lester agreed taking the crutches.

Before I could say a word, Bobby's hands were under Ranger's shoulders supporting his backt and Tank had his legs cradled in his arms.

"All hail the Cuban! All hail the Cuban!" Lester was leading the parade with the baton on crutches as Ranger got carried out and down the steps.

"Next time, take a leak on the neighbor's tomato plants," Tank grumbled.

I could hardly get down the stairs from laughing so hard. Ranger was trying so hard to glare at Sophia and me giggling, but he was ready to bust a gut.

After dinner, Daddy blew out the candles on his favorite Red Devil's food cake, Mom asked me to take her somewhere as she had to pick up something for his birthday. He was so proud of his Grandpa t-shirt from Sophia that read 'All Men Are Not Created Equal, Only The Finest Become Grandpas', he just slipped it on over the one he had on. I told Ranger I would be back and put Mom in the Mercedes.

I could hear Daddy asking loudly where his wife was when I pulled back in my parking space. I couldn't wait to see his face when he saw Mom's present.

"Helen, where did" Daddy barked as we were walking in the back sidewalk, changing his thought, "a puppy! I got a puppy!" scooping a black and white dog in his big arms.

"Frank, I listen to you every night saying you wish Garner was here to take for a walk. I thought it was about time you have your own dog. Her name is Gracie. She's 4 months old. Part Shepherd and part Border collie. I got her at the shelter."

Gracie was licking Daddy's face, and then started wiggling to get down seeing Garner watching on the deck.

Both sniffing each other with wagging tails, they each had a new friend.

"Thank you, Helen." Daddy laid one right on my mother in front of everyone.

"Someone besides Stephanie is getting some tonight and it ain't me," Grandma was standing on the deck. "Lester, what are you doing tonight?"

He looked all around the yard still wearing the dumb lobster hat, glanced for a second on Grandma, and then took off running in the direction of Rangeman. I expect he'll show up sometime.

"Well, Ranger, you seemed to take all the craziness in stride." Daddy was carrying Sophia to the car then taking Gracie for a walk.

"Didn't really notice it, Frank. I got one of my own," rubbing noses with his daughter.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Cross Roads**_

_**&**_

_**Building Blocks**_

_Chapter 38_

I woke up slowly, stretching in Ranger's big bed and the ultra smooth sheets that had a cool touch to areas of my bare skin. His side was empty. I padded to the bathroom and came out to check on my sleeping Sophia. I noticed the bedside clock read 8:30. My Peanut takes after Ranger and is up early even with a nighttime feeding. The crib was empty! No Sophia! No Garner lying near it. I ran out into the living room, it was empty. Where were they? Did I sleep through my baby waking up and hungry?

Running out the apartment door, I took the stairs to five. There were a couple of guys in the control, but no Ranger, Garner, or Sophia. I was starting to turn frantic. I've always been aware of Sophia needing me since the hospital. Why didn't I know she woke up? I was crying as I searched for them. The door frame of the conference room was supporting me when I discovered my little Peanut, my black dog, and my Cuban man. I must have looked crazed, but I didn't care, I found my baby.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"I slept through Sophia waking up. I didn't hear her and Garner needs to go out," kneeling in front of Ranger and taking Sophia from him. My German shepherd was stretched out beside his chair.

"No, Babe. I went to the bathroom and when I checked on my Little Babe, she was awake. I got the stroller and put her in it," seeing the pink baby mover in the corner. "I can push it using one crutch. I changed her in the living room so I didn't wake you. You were sound asleep and I wanted you to catch up on some sleep," Ranger's warm hand brushed my cheek wiping my tears.

"But, Sophia must be hungry?"

He held up a bottle I forgot was in the refrigerator, "I warmed it up a little like I've observed you. Lester took Garner for a run," nodding to the worn out dog.

"I never sleep in anymore."

"And you must be exhausted. You take excellent care of Sophia. You're the wonderful mother I always knew you would be if you decided to have children. There's the dog."

Garner picked her head up just long enough to do an eyebrow and laid it back down.

"And me. You make sure I take my medicine and help me get around, plus working. Babe, you need to take a break." Standing up reaching for his crutches, "Let's go eat breakfast. I'm sure Ella will have something good for you."

"We'll go over more later," Tank walked out with us going to the elevator. "What time should I have Lula come up to 7?"

Ranger told his friend, "About 11:30." He kissed my nose, "Lula is taking you to the mall for some shopping. You'll want a new dress to wear for the baptism and I know a little girl will need something special to wear, too. We're going to swing while you're gone."

"Eeeeh!"

"I knew you would like that, my Little Princess. Men are down in the play yard at this moment putting up the canopy to keep the sun off you," Daddy was smiling at his girl.

"Ranger!"

"Only money, Babe."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Lula came up to get me and I listened to her with Ranger, "Batman, that is one cute Batbaby."

"She's my Little Babe."

I came out smiling, even in the bedroom, the affection was clear in his voice.

"Whoa! White Girl, them is some knockers you got there! Those could render a skip unconscious if you ran into him. Me and my Tankie may have to start doing it more to make a baby, if I could get hooters like those. One for each of you, huh, Batman!"

She was referring to the stretchy yellow shirt I had on that clung to my baby breasts. Ranger had an evil leer from ear to ear on his face as I looked over the back of the sofa at him and Sophia.

"Things just ain't what they were. We got GQ hair Batman, you got some dangerous baby feeders there, a dog in the Batcave, and a pink baby bundle," Lula was shaking her blonde head with pink ringlets whipping around her head.

"We're just a family, Lula." Ranger snaked his left arm around my neck to draw my down, 'Have fun, Babe. I love you," kissing me so I knew he would be missing me and waiting for me to return. "Here, I take care of my family," slipping me the magic black credit card. "Make sure you stop in my favorite store."

I just gave him an eye roll. "Ranger, I love you." I had money of my own to shop with but I knew I would lose if I tried to refuse his credit card.

It was a given Lula and I would visit Victoria's Secret. Sophia was cuddled in his chest almost asleep. "Bye, Peanut," kissing her dark hair and rubbed Garner's brown ears.

"Hmmm, not even a broken leg keeps Batman from getting some!" Lula laughed, "Damn, White Girl, we know that ain't broken."

_** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**_  
I was sitting on the sofa with Ranger after I can back from the mall. I found a simple long dress in the palest of pink for Sophia's baptism. It was a lot of money but I couldn't resist it. It had a little round collar and short puffy sleeves with a pale pink ribbon around the waist. She was smiling at us and babbling. And we were grinning back out our adorable Sophia Rose. I tried the matching hat with its upturned brim in the front showing just a little of dark hair and framing her round face, her blue eyes stood out even more.

"Aaah eeeh baa baab," she told us. I think it meant she liked her pink hat.

Ranger was holding up the new outfits I bought our daughter, "Babe, I can't wait to see her all dressed up. Is this what it was like when you were a little girl dressing your dolls? You had to try them all on because each was cuter than the other and you had to show her off."

"What G. I. Joe didn't have cutesy uniforms?"

"No. Let's go out to dinner and Sophia can wear this." Baby Daddy was holding a little teal dress with white polka dots. Along the bottom were multi-colored daisies and had a hat to match. 'I want to show off my girls."

"OK," I held out a small Macy's bag to Ranger. I bought something for him with my own money. I didn't know if he would actually wear it. Opening up the bag, he held up a black tie with tiny little pink baby bows and at the point read 'It's A Girl'.

"Babe, thank you. I can wear this next Sunday and when I get my walking cast, we can go shopping for more little girl clothes."

I looked at him, "Who are you?"

"My Little Babe needs pretty things," kissing my stunned lips, "and my Baby Mommy always needs things for Daddy's eyes only."

I think there were a few Cuban induced orgasms in the making and shopping. What more could a girl ask for?


	39. Chapter 39

_**Cross Roads**_

_**&**_

_**Building Blocks**_

_Chapter 39_

"Damn doctors!" Do they have to take so long to do everything? I know Stephanie is anxious to get back to Reading. She's my Woman, and doesn't need to work. "Watch it, Carlos, you're supposed to keep the macho thing in check," I told myself.

Sophia was chewing on these rubber teething rings Stephanie had for her. Her big blue eye watching me reclining on this doctor's table. She reminded me of a miniature bull shaking her head with a teething ring in it. I can just see it now the roof blowing off with my two girls in 'rhino' mode'.

Finally, I heard the doctor's voice. Hopefully, he had my x-rays and I can get my new cast on and the walking one.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Carlos," Dr. Sussman, the orthopedist I was seeing this morning, said walking in the door. "My, we have a full house."

Shaking his hand from my position on the table, "This is Stephanie and our daughter, Sophia."

"Hello. In checking your X-rays, the fibula is mending and the bone is recalcifying. Your tendons are healing nicely and have reattached. Since this is the outer bone and not the weight bearing tibia, we're going to send you down to the casting room for a new less bulky cast and being fitted for the walking apparatus. This doesn't give you a green light to go walk a marathon, but you'll be able to get around easier. Also, I think you can increase your work load to about four or five hours a day. If you feel tired, then stop. Your body is healing. Your rib is also mending as I would expect, but you still need to wear the compression bandage when you are moving around so you don't jar it and provides some protection from little kicks."

I had to smile at my wiggling Little Babe. When Sophia gets excited, specially hearing that bath water running, those little limbs are all over. But a poke is a small price to pay for the happiness she brings every moment of every day I'm with her. Being a father, a real father, I never could have imagined the joy it brings me. It feels like my heart could burst with the protective fatherly love I feel for the daughter Stephanie and I have together. My little family. The only thing to make it more perfect if Stephanie and I were husband and wife. That's on the agenda once I'm out of braces and casts completely.

A male nurse rolled in a wheelchair, "Let's get you down to the cast room. No weight on your broken leg," the doctor instructed as I was eased into the chair and my leg propped on a straight extension.

"Wait," I told the nurse. Sophia let out a squeal as I was being pushed out. I took her from My Babe so she could ride along with me. "Babe." Stephanie was giving me a 'Burg' eye roll. "I can enjoy this at least."

Pointing down the hall, "Go."

Our overnight and shopping bags were loaded into Stephanie's car before we left for the hospital, so all we had to do was swing by Rangeman for her black German shepherd and of course, Grandma at the Plums. I may be cursed at that! Hector was coming later in the day to install the audio conferencing equipment and test it. Hopefully, tomorrow I would be holding my morning conference from Reading.

When Stephanie pulled up to the front of Rangeman, Tank, Bobby, and Lester were waiting with Garner.

"We'll see you on Saturday and talk to you tomorrow," Tank said to me after the dog was in the car and gave Sophia a wet kiss on her cheek. "I e-mailed you all the upcoming jobs we have scheduled for the remainder of this week; we have no outstanding skips, and put all the contract renewals in a binder in the back.

"Thanks, trying to keep me busy in paperwork."

"I just glad it's not me," Tank laughed as we pulled away.

Stephanie was driving towards her parents, "Babe, want to just head to Reading? You Grandma will never know."

"Ranger! She can't wait to back to her gang," Stephanie scolded but giggled turning up her parent's street. There on the sidewalk was Grandma Mazur waiting like an orphan with her bag. Frank had the biggest smile on his face.

"Hi, Grandma! Ready to go?"

Getting in behind Stephanie, "You bet! My posse misses me. It's boring without me, besides we're going to the casino on Thursday," doing her slot machine motion. "Maybe I'll win big. Last time, Lester carried my nickels for me."

I had to shake my head at that, I saw how much Tank had to pay for the damaged buffet and ice sculpture.

"See you Saturday, Pumpkin," Frank hugged his daughter and gave me "Have fun."

"Thanks, Frank." I think I saw him in the mirror do a little jump in the air as Stephanie drove away.

Sixty minutes later, we were parking in the driveway of her limestone house. Today, I could carry Sophia in myself. Garner was running in ahead checking everything out as I deactivated the alarm. I was surprised, I was actually glad to be back here. Here, in this small house it was Stephanie, Sophia, and me. Ok, Grandma popped in and out, but it was just us. No Merrymen interrupting or Rangeman business taking over, we were in our own bubble. Just two new parents watching their beautiful little girl grow as we laid our family building blocks in our cross road. Our way.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Cross Roads**_

_**&**_

_**Building Blocks**_

_Chapter 40_

Ranger and I just finished giving Sophia her bath and he commented how quiet it was around the house with Grandma and her cronies leaving early this morning for a casino in Wilmington. I was putting her teddy bear jammies on our daughter when my cell phone was ringing.

"I'll snap her, Babe."

"Stephanie!" Grandma was shouting with music in the background.

It sounded like she was in a bar. "Grandma, where are you?"

"I'm not sure. Where are we?" She called out.

I heard some call out for Elsie to rack them up again.

"Oh, this is good, Baby Granddaughter at a biker bar in someone's corners."

"Grandma, you're supposed to be on your way home from Wilmington."

"Well, its sort of a long story. I hit for 25000 nickels, then everybody else hit a jackpot, we started partying with our winnings. We missed the bus, so we started to hitchhike."

"You were hitchhiking!"

"Ah, don't worry, we were all together and I had my stun gun. A nice man in a banana truck picked us up along the road. He was making a delivery up to Allentown, but was stopping at a biker bar with good food at someplace. Can you come get us? Charlie, get me one of those Jell-O shots."

I was giving Ranger an eye roll as he and Sophia were watching me, "What's the name of this place?"

"Sadie's Shakin' Shack. It's right on the highway. Take your time, the bands going to start playing. Get me another," Grandma called.

"Let me think of something. Everyone won't fit in my car. Leave your cell phone on."

"Okie dokie, Baby Granddaughter. Thanks."

Ranger was shaking his head and Sophia was letting out little giggles, "Explain."

"Grandma and her gang won on the slots, went celebrating with their winnings, missed the bus for home, and hitchhiked a ride in a banana truck to a biker bar. I have to find a vehicle big enough to go get them all."

"We'll go with you, Babe. You're not driving alone," shaking his head still.

The peacefulness couldn't last forever and I needed something big to drive. i knew i couldn't talk Ranger in staying here.

I opened my cell phone and hoped God would be on my side, "Hello, Reverend Chuck, it's Stephanie. I need some help."

"Babe, this is crazy. We're in a community church van going to pick up your Grandma's gang of gamblers doing Jell-O shots at a biker bar with a baby and dog."

"At Horner's Corners, don't forget. I'm sure God will understand, Ranger. I'm doing this for Grandma's well being."

I glanced at Sophia in her infant car seat babbling about her evening car ride, Garner was in a seat beside her looking out the window, and Ranger was next to me. Reverend Chuck, the sweet man, let me borrow the church van to pick them up. I found the bar address on the Internet. It was located on Route 100 which wasn't too far from Reading.

"Mom is going to have a fit about this one," I told myself. "Good thing they were coming for Sophia's baptism or I wouldn't get any pineapple upside down cake."

"Babe."

About 40 minutes later, we were pulling into the parking lot of 'Sadie's Shakin' Shack'. Motorcycles were lined up out front of a wooden shack with rock music blaring and lights flashing out the roof. I put up the windows so 'Sweet Home Alabama' didn't wake up Sophia. Ranger looked at me trying his best not to laugh, but he was going to bust his compression bandage if he held it in.

"You stay with Sophia, Babe. I'll go in and find our geriatric teenagers," still laughing when he shut the door and I watched him walk away in his cast.

I was watching the clock and 11 minutes later, Ranger was leading a group of staggering senior citizens out with the help of a couple of bikers.

"Baby Granddaughter, what are you doing here?" Grandma almost fell getting into the van that read 'The Stone Church Community Center'.

"Hi, Stephanie," Elsie, Bessie, Spud, Charlie, and Pete all told me as they were loaded in and took a seat in the eleven passenger van.

"See ya, Edna!" a man with s long thin beard and black leather vest waved. "Come back. You play some mean pool."

Grandma gave a kissing sound, "Bye, Zigster!"

"Thanks," Ranger shook the bikers' hands.

"Anytime," he waved back as the band started playing their version of Skynyrd's 'Free Bird' we could hear shaking the shack.

"I like this song," Grandma said.

Ranger turned around, 'We're going home, Grandma!"

"Party pooper!"

We listened to six seniors snoring in a van that smelled like booze driving back to Reading. When I returned it, I'll make sure I leave the windows open a little.

Both Ranger and I couldn't help but laugh. He chose this path with me, craziness and all, I'm so glad he was along for the ride.


	41. Chapter 41

_**Cross Roads**_

_**&**_

_**Building Blocks**_

_Chapter 41_

Ranger couldn't take it any more. I was rushing around the limestone house making sure everything was dusted, put in its place, and tidy.

"Babe, stop!" Ranger stepped in front and stopped me in my tracks. Sophia was contented in her Daddy's strong arms.

"Ranger," I was breathing harder than normal running from room to room, "this is your Mother. I want everything neat and clean. I don't want her to think I'm a bad housekeeper."

A hand wrapped around my damp neck and brought me to him, "Babe, I love you. My parents and yours are coming to see Sophia baptized tomorrow. My parents wonder why such a beautiful woman wants to be with me and could give me such a precious little girl. I'm one very lucky man. The house looks fine. Quit worrying because I think I just heard a car door."

"I love you, Cuban man. And thank you for sweeping the floor," I kissed him back. Garner let out an excited bark at the back door so it was someone she knew.

"Pumpkin, we're here! Where's my granddaughter?" Daddy called from the kitchen. "Come on in."

Going through the dining room and into the kitchen, my parents were standing in there with Ranger's parents. Food containers and baking dishes were now lining the counter. Gracie went running past us with Garner chasing. I had the door from the office open slightly leading into the kitchen. I normally had it closed, but if Ranger was working in there, the kitchen was a few steps away and two dogs could do laps easily through the house.

"Your father was so nice letting us follow them here," Pilar Manoso greeted me and kissed her granddaughter in her son's arms then took Sophia in hers. "You are the most beautiful little girl, Sophia."

"Aaah baa baa," our baby thought so.

"Hi, Poppa," Ranger greeted his father and shook my father's hand "Hello, Momma," putting his face right in front of hers.

She stopped fussing over Sophia and patted one of his cheeks, "Oh, hello, Carlos," turning her attention again fully on the infant in her arms. Garner barked again when the back door opened; coming through the laundry area was Amado carrying overnight bags and garment bag. 'I hope it's OK if I tagged along. I wanted to get out of Dodge. Delfina was served with her papers as she was getting off an airplane. She was 'supposed'," he chuckled making finger quotes in the air, "to be away with girlfriends. The house was mine before we married, so I put it up for sale. Her things are in a storage unit which the server gave her the key along with the papers."

Ranger glanced at me quickly and I gave a quick blink that I didn't mind, "No, come in, Amado," Ranger hugged his brother.

"How are you, Stephanie?" hugging me to him.

My mind was thinking of our options for Ranger's brother, "I'm good, Amado. Welcome to our home. We have a very comfortable sofa bed in the office or I can call over to the B&B where Tank and the guys are staying along with my best friend, Mary Lou."

He thought for a second, "If it's all right with you, I'll stay here so I can visit more with my brother."

"OK. Well come on in," I motioned for everyone to follow Ranger through the dining room while I let my German shepherd outside with daddy's new puppy. They were happy campers.

Mom stopped by my refurbished hutch with the pretty blue flowered 'Georgian' dishes, "Stephanie, every time we come, you have something new."

"Mom, Tony at the collectible store refurbished that for me and I got those dishes there, too."

Ranger gave me a smirk, "She's always getting something new there."

I stuck my tongue out at him. Sophia was giggling at her Mommy and Daddy.

"Babe."

"Stephanie, this house is adorable!' Pilar commented walking through as she watched us.

"My boss' mother owns the house and lives in Florida. It's over 150 years old and been completely remodeled."

Grandma came from the kitchen, "Good you're here. Let's get those stuffed cabbages going. We got invites a Jimmy Buffet Beach Party at Sadie's," waving a yellow ticket around and wiggling, 'and I want to do some shaking down there."

It was the funniest thing to witness; Ranger was standing there in his intimidating stance with arms crossed glaring down at Grandma and she was looking up at him.

"Don't worry. Dad, we'll call before curfew for a ride."

"My men will be here soon. I'm sending Tank, Bobby, and Lester to pick you up so no funny business."

"Who? Us?"

Daddy patted my Cuban man on the back, "What are you the den mother, Ranger?"

"Something like that," giving Grandma an eyebrow.

I began showing the layout out of the remainder of the first floor so those damned stuffed cabbage could get made or the baptism would be a bust and not wanting to delay Grandma getting to her beach party, "There's a powder room around the corner and this is the office, "showing the layout of the first floor.

"This will be more than fine," Ranger's brother sat on the futon. "I rented a furnished apartment for now. The mattress is such a rock, I moved the bed against the wall and I've been sleeping on an inflatable mattress. "

"Amado, you could come home temporarily," Mrs. Manoso informed her older son.

He did that eyebrow thing, "Momma, I'm 36 and a little old to be coming home. Besides, I don't want my almost ex-wife on your door step."

"I'll show her some real Cuban hospitality," punching the air.

Great. I hope I don't get on her bad side.

"Stephanie," Alejandro hugged me, "you're special. You made our son human again."

I must have said that out loud. Heading back into the living room, Ranger was blowing raspberries on Sophia's pink bare tummy and she was giggling back at him. They smiled broadly at the scene between their son and granddaughter.

"I'll show you the upstairs," I indicated up with Ranger's family following me up the steps.

Stopping first in Sophia's converted nursery. Her crib Ranger pushed and I steered it across the hall since it was on wheels and I carried the wicker rocker over, too. The daybed was extended to full size with a thick mattress pad so the seam wasn't felt and covered in the deep aqua comforter with fluffy white, pink, and aqua pillows. "Will this be all right? "

"Stephanie, I love this!" Pillar was studying the old Humpty Dumpty picture and taking in the small nursery. Ranger's father dropped the overnight bags on he bed and Amado hung up the garment bag on the closet door.

"The bathroom is here. There are extra towels in the chest. And, this is Grandma's room." I called the spare bedroom hers since she practically lives here with us. "She's sleeping next door with Elsie and Bessie so my parents are in here."

We stopped in our bedroom. It was mine, but it became ours over the last week. "This house is warm and inviting, My Dear," Pilar hugged me not hiding the tears on her cheek, "and my son seems so happy here."

"I am, Momma," Ranger was casually leaning against the doorframe with our daughter who never seemed out of his arms very long when I wasn't at work. "It's perfect for us."

Garner and Gracie came running up and checked out every room.

"You have a friend," Ranger patted Garner's head as she sniffed Sophia's toes making her giggle. Garner gave a 'Woof' and an eyebrow to him, and then the two dogs took off back down the steps.

Grandma Manoso changed Sophia then gave her to the men who were going out in the back to set up screened pavilion I purchased with the tables and chairs borrowed from the Stone Church community room. Pilar and I found the kitchen full with Grandma, Mom, Elsie, Bessie, and Spud all waiting for the cabbage to soften in the pot of water so they could roll them. Mom had the ground meat mixed ready to go in them and her large roaster waiting to be filled.

"Momma," Ranger poked his head inside the door, "the cinnamon cookies were just like always."

"I'm glad, but those are for the party tomorrow. Stay out of them!" she scolded her son. "I like you hair like that, Carlos."

"Thanks, Momma. Babe, Amy's here."

Coming up the sidewalk was Amy, the receptionist for 'The Good Mother Earth' with a punch bowl she was loaning me for the party, "Hi, I thought I would drop this off."

"Thank you," I took it from her and placed it on top of the washer in the mud room. "Amy, this is Alejandro Manoso, Carlos' father, and his brother, Amado. You know my father." Garner came running to her for pets and Gracie followed.

"It's nice to meet you," shaking hands with the Manoso men. Amy and Amado's eyes seemed to linger on each other when they greeted each other. Ranger noticed it, too, I saw the eyebrow twitch. "I won't keep you as I have some errands to run."

"Amy, I hope you're still free tomorrow to come," I inquired. Amado seemed to take notice waiting for her answer.

"I'll be here before my niece's birthday party. I'm going to pick up her present now so I'll see you then," turning back down the sidewalk but not before locking eyes with Amado.

Just what I needed more lovesickness in the air, it was bad enough with Grandma and Charlie, Elsie and Spud, and Bessie and Pete!

After the stuffed cabbages were roasting in the oven, I took Mom and Pilar for a quick trip to the company store for a work of my discount card and raiding the reject bin. Grandma was getting ready for her Jimmy Buffet party next door, but I wanted to be back before she left.

Grandma had done some hum dinger of things but I think this topped the cake when I saw her when we arrived back. She was standing there in a coconut shell bra, grass skirt, and a straw hat topped with a parrot. Charlie was wearing a matching coconut bra over his t-shirt and parrot on his shoulder with a pair of baggy flowered board shorts. Elsie and Spud had matching lime green tank shirts and starting on their hats there was a grey fin and more going down their backs. Bessie and Pete were the most normally dressed in Hawaiian floral shirts, shorts, wigs of dreadlocks, and strings of fish dangling off their straw hats.

"Grandma, do you have anything under those coconuts?" I asked knowing the answer seeing the saggy tanned skin.

She began shaking them, "No, why?"

You could hear snickers in the room.

"In case they get itchy and you need to take them off."

"I'm a step ahead of you, Baby Granddaughter," holding up a beach bag, "I got my bikini top in here and a blouse in case I get a chill after the sun goes down. I'm wearing my bikini bottoms under this here grass skirt because without it, I was showing a little too much skin."

Mom crossed herself and grabbed my father's beer chugging it down.

"Got your cell phone," Ranger asked doing his best to keep the smirk off his face. "We have a baptism tomorrow so we need a good night's sleep."

Grandma and her gang were staring at Ranger with his crossed arms trying to be the boss, 'We know, Dad. It starts at 3 so we'll call before 9 for a ride. We have to go get the bus."

"Even if you don't call, my men will be coming for you."

At that opportune moment, Tank, Lula, Bobby, Lester, and two dogs came in the house."

"Oh, no," Tank groaned seeing the party goers.

Ranger pointed at them, "To redeem yourselves, you three are going to get them at the biker bar tonight."

The Merrymen gave out together, "Yes, boss,"

"Frank, do something! Mother can't go to a biker bar!" Mom cried out as the gang headed for the front door.

Daddy was sitting on the sofa drinking another beer smiling broadly, "Helen, it's not our house. Ranger's not worried so why should I?"

"Grandma either travels in a pack of 3 or 6, so why worry? She calls," Ranger told Mom and gave a shoulder crunch. "Besides, Tank, Bobby, and Lester are going to pick them up. What could happen? My men are highly trained for any type of situation."

Six devious laughs were heard going out the door and the Rangemen looked sick.


	42. Chapter 42

_**Cross Roads**_

_**&**_

_**Building Blocks**_

_Chapter 42_

I watched my Babe sitting on the back porch and her animated chatter with Mary Lou and Lula. Sophia was on her lap making 'Goos' and 'Gaas' adding to the conversation. Mary Lou's three boys were throwing balls to the dogs. The Men had taken over the screened room we put up doing what men do, drinking beer, eating pretzels and chips, and consoling Tank, Lester, and Bobby since they had to go after Grandma and her band of Parrot heads. My Momma and Stephanie's happily took over the menu for tomorrow. Everyone was staying over until Monday morning wanting to enjoy the party tomorrow so the whole weekend was designated as one.

Tank took the ribbing well of sleeping in a big canopy bed at the B&B from the other two because Lula shut them up saying "My Tankie's gettin' some, are you?"

I picked up my cell phone for a new photograph; Stephanie was holding Sophia above her head, their foreheads touching, mother and daughter's blue eyes locked on each other, each smiling. It was picture perfect. I've gathered quite of collection of photos on my IPhone in just a short time. I am becoming one of those fathers only too proud to whip out the photographs showing off his family which I always thought was too personal if I went to business functions or a few conventions, but no woman or baby could compare to the beauty of my girls.

"Mesmerizing, Ranger?" Frank asked me watching Stephanie and Sophia.

"Always. I'm so lucky, Frank," I heard gushing in my voice. "Only one other thing would make it perfect, if Stephanie marries me."

The tent froze.

Tank gave me a mock surprised expression, "You?"

Nodding, "Me, but I need to convince my Babe. She's still gun shy."

Shaking his head, her father told me, "The marriage to Dickie was a big disappointment hard for my daughter to accept. It took a long time for Stephanie to get over that. Helen harped for so long about her settling back down. Joe was a fiasco, the ass! She may agree one day, but don't push it. She also was never sure about children, but look at her now."

My sexy Woman was strolling over to us with my little cutie, "What do you two have your heads together about?"

Frank saved me, "Agreeing with me how sweet my daughter and granddaughter are."

"Daddy."

I took my daughter from Stephanie and wrapping my free arm around to pull her into me. "You're beyond words for me, Babe. And, what about you?"

"Baa aaah baa."

"I love Mommy, too."

"Pizzas are here," Helen and my momma were coming around the house after roaming in that salvage shop Stephanie likes and both had bags.

As the evening wore on, my three friends looked a little uneasy as the retrieving hour was approaching. The women and Sophia in her stroller went for a walk. Mary Lou and Lula had to check out the 'Something Old' shop. Stephanie's best friend wanted chimes made out of spoons. Lenny looked at me and I just shrugged. I didn't know why either.

She was walking back at 8:30 and I saw her reach for her phone. Grandma Plum was pushing Sophia who was banging a plastic elephant teething ring off the front. My cell phone buzzed.

"Grandma is ready for a pick-up, Ranger," Stephanie called out.

I got a text message I assume from Grandma. How did she get my number? 'CM 4 PEESBC'.

"Babe?" handing her my phone.

"Come for Pete, Edna, Elsie, Spud, Bessie, and Charlie."

Tank, Bobby, and Lester all had the same text '3-2-1 Boom!' They looked sick.

I was in my leader stance with arms crossed and eyes boring holes out the back of their asses, "How difficult can this be? Grandma and her friends have been at a beach party all afternoon and have been drinking more than likely. Complete the mission and bring them back unharmed."

"Yeah, they've been drinking!" Lester said and all three had big grins on their faces. Maybe it would be easy.

Stephanie gave them directions and they walked over to the bed & breakfast for Tank's Hummer. I heard it rumble off and counted down on my watch giving them a head start.

"Frank, how about you drive?"

He was up with his keys chuckling, "This is going to be good. Don't trust them?"

"No."

Poppa, Amado, and Lenny got in the back not wanting to miss anything.

"Bye, Little Babe," kissing Sophia. This would be the first bedtime I was going to miss since coming to Reading. "Bye, Babe," kissing Stephanie.

"Ranger, don't let Grandma get hurt."

I couldn't help the laugh, "I'm worried about my men."

"_**Suppose something goes wrong?"**_

"Babe, I'm still worried about my men. Grandma won't be harmed in any way."

Frank was driving down Route 100 and slowed as we approached Sadie's. "What the hell?"

There were cars, trucks, dune buggies all parked along the highway on both sides and in an empty lot next to the rocking place. Motorcycles were parked on three sides of the building in three rows. I noticed a few bicycles and even a horse tied to a post.

"Take that spot," I pointed to a space at the edge of the parking lot. Tank's Hummer was parked in front of the bikes.

Inflatable palm trees and a huge parrot were on the roof. I could hear 'Cheeseburgers in Paradise' blaring from behind the building. We sat there for a moment and waited.

Tank came around the building holding Grandma and Charlies' arms. He helped them into the Hummer and went back for more. Next comes Bobby with Bessie and loads her in. As soon as they disappear around the building, the back door opens and Grandma hops down and scampers back to the party. Lester brings a staggering Spud. He's hoisted in the back and Santos goes back for another catch. Spud, who was walking fine, and Charlie get out sneaking back to the party. Tank comes back with Elsie. He counts heads and realizes he's missing two. Elsie and Bessie get out and duck behind a car when they see Bobby coming with Pete. Bobby counts and sees the Hummer is now empty. Tank brings Grandma back and she tried to kick him. Lester brings Charlie. So there are the three in the Hummer, two hiding behind a car, and one back partying. The three Rangemen are standing there by the SUV doing 'Rock, Paper, and Scissors'. Santos must have lost and had to stay on guard.

"Son, how long are you going to let this go on?" Poppa asked me.

We were all busting are sides, even me, at the comedy show.

We saw Tank and Bobby go around one side and the two sisters sneak around the other. Grandma, Charlie, and Pete are singing very badly Jimmy Buffet's "Fins" with hand movements. My cousin was standing there covering his ears.

"Wait," I told the car.

A very well developed blonde woman walks out in a hot pink bikini top and barely there shorts. Lester stands tall and squares his shoulders as she swaggers over to him. I smell a set up. Once Romeo's attention was on her, the backdoor on the driver's side opens and the three seniors tiptoe back to the party.

I got the feeling Grandma didn't really call for a ride.

Tank and Bobby found Elsie and Bessie, but find Santos oogling the blonde and an empty vehicle. They start arguing. Granma pokes around the side, wiggles her grass skirted butt at them and yells "You can't get me!" running back.

My three idiot friends take off.

"Let's go," the five of us were getting out of the car when a white tow truck was backing around the side. I was hustling as fast as I could in my walking cast.

When I make it around the side, Frank, Amado, Lenny, and my father were bent over laughing. Someone may have wet their pants the way they were clutching their stomachs. There hanging in the air captured in a net were Tank, Bobby, and Lester struggling to get loose. The tow truck had hoisted it off the ground and some bikers were swinging it around and they were lowered onto the bed.

"Move'em on out, Bootsie!" Grandma was waving her hat. A woman with a fin in the middle of her red bun was driving the tow truck. A horn was tooting.

Grandma looked over at me, "You hiring us now?"

The horn beeped again and she went skipping towards it, grass skirt and all.

Wheels burning rubber were heard going out of the parking lot, and then the tow truck pulled out with my men in a net.

Lenny comes running from the front, "Ranger, Grandma and her friends are driving the Hummer!"

"I hope she's not driving, the old bat lost her license!" Frank called out over his shoulder running to his car. "One of those other loons would need to work the pedals because Edna couldn't reach!"

Once Amado helped me in the Buick, the door wasn't closed and Frank was peeling out on two wheels, "What am I following the tow truck or the Hummer?"

I could see the Black SUV swerving slightly but not going terribly fast, "Stay back here, it's safer."

I'm going to kill Santos; he was waving at cars going by and at us. He was caught in a net!

The Hummer parked on the street in front of the house about 30 minutes later, the tow truck pulled in behind, and Frank parked at in a space next to the sister's house.

"How did you like them apples?" Grandma asked with her arms crossed under her coconut cups.

Stephanie and Lula were standing on the sidewalk laughing at Grandma's capture. My daughter in her pajamas was giggling in my mother's arms on the front porch with Stephanie's mother. Both dogs were barking at the tow truck.

I tried my best to keep a blank face, but I couldn't do it at the net being lowered to the ground. "When it's time for field exercises, how about I put you and your friends, Grandma, in charge of the obstacle course. Something 'Burg' commando, maybe."

Tank, Bobby, and Lester just groaned as they touched down.

"Really?" her blue eyes were lit up like a jar of fireflies. All six of them were smiling like it was Christmas.

"Yes."

My father, Stephanie's, my brother, and Lenny got my three friends out of the net. Edna handed Bootsie a tip before she pulled out and "Thanks"

"We thought they would be drunk," Tank said as he stretched his limbs not meeting my eyes, "and easy."

Shaking my head, "All that training."

"Ranger, they're squirrelly," Lester was making excuses.

"Well, I hope you learn to be squirrelly from them."

All six seniors cheered. A red car pulled up with a bunch of people in Hawaiian shirts. The young guy in the passenger side put his hand out and tapped knuckles with Grandma, "Haiku, Edna!"

"I'll be working on my poem for the next group get together."

"Righteous!" and the car pulled away. The seniors were heading into the back yard for beer.

I saw the Rangemen all look at their cell phones and peeking at Tank's, it read 'Gottcha! SRS 4 MIB 0'


	43. Chapter 43

_**Cross Roads**_

_**&**_

_**Building Blocks**_

_Chapter 43_

I woke up to having dark brown eyes and blue eyes shining at me. Sophia was cradled in Ranger's arm drinking a bottle of stored milk. Even though the bottle nipple was in her mouth, her corners were upturned. I noticed  
her pajama bottoms were on backwards so Baby Daddy must have changed her. Who would have thought Ranger the Bad Ass changing a diaper?

"Morning."

"Morning, Babe," when he spoke his voice choked with emotion.

Sophia focused her eyes up on Ranger smiling with the bottle still between her perfect pink lips. His dark brown eyes studying every feature of the bundle in his arm much like that day in my office when he held her for the first time. Raising his gaze to mine, his eyes were misty and never tried to hide the emotion.

"I never knew it could be this good. I look forward to everyday just to see what Sophia will discover, new sounds. I'm grateful to Ron being the father figure in Julie's life because even if I had been around more I didn't love Rachel and couldn't have shared this Heaven sent gift with her," his mocha latte fingers were brushing the dark waves on our daughter's head, "only with you, Stephanie. I love you."

My lips kissed the tears in the corners of his eyes tasting the saltiness, "I wouldn't want there to be anyone else as Sophia's father. Just you, Carlos, because I love you."

In our kissing, Sophia started to fuss, "Aaah eee baa."

"We didn't forget about you," Ranger tickled her tummy. As I got out of bed, she let out a good burp.

"Thanks."

I didn't see Garner under the crib.

"Your father I think took them out earlier."

"OK, I'll see if the bathroom is free," leaving my daughter and her father together.

Going downstairs, Sophia was in the hands of her grandfathers fawning over her and she just ate it up. Mom was turning sausages and Pilar was mixing French toast mix for breakfast when I went into the kitchen for my coffee and a mug for Ranger. One thing about not being pregnant, I could drink caffeine again.

"Was everything OK in Sophia's room, Pilar?"

"Oh, Stephanie we were snug bugs. Very comfortable. Even Amado said that was the best night's sleep he had in a week. He's looking forward to another tonight."

"I'm glad everyone slept well after last night's Grandma Adventure."

Ranger walked in, "Babe, let's forget about that. This is a special occasion."

Garner and Gracie gave barks and came running when the backdoor opened and Grandma strolled in wearing her long t-shirt, fuzzy slippers, and blue cream on her face, "I need my loofah."

Daddy walked in the kitchen and turned right around, "I'm so glad she's here."

Not wanting to startle Amado in the shower, "Is your brother still in the shower, Ranger?"

"Just came down, Babe."

She disappeared and I heard my father give an "AAAAAH!. The thing lives!" from the living room.

"See ya later!" Grandma goes back out the backdoor.

Daddy walks in with strawberry shower gel dripping down, "I need a towel. Crazy old bat!"

"Crazy house," Ranger was shaking his head at me.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"This walking cast isn't right with my pants," Ranger said shaking his casted leg.

"I'd it rather be that than you not here," giving him a stare. "We'll be down for our big reveal in a few moments." I was waving my hand so he left the bedroom. I sent him downstairs after he was dressed in his grey pants, jacket, white shirt, and Baby Girl tie.

All I had to do was slip into on my new light taupe wrap dress. My make-up and hair were done. That left my little Peanut who was lying on the bed playing with her toes watching me.

"Are you ready to get all dressed up pretty?" I took her pale pink dress and hat out of our closet. To go with it, lacy pink socks and little pink satin ballet shoes with pink ribbons.

Sophia gave out a shriek seeing our reflections in the mirror. Her hat framed her round face. The upturned brim cased her beautiful blue eyes to stand out with her waves of dark hair. The simple pink dress with its hint of a blush color complimented her skin which was darker than mine from the tinge of Ranger's Cuban coloring.

"Ready to show Daddy your new dress, Pretty Girl?"

"Eeeh baa."

I called down, "Daddy, are you ready for Sophie's big reveal?"

"Been waiting, Mommy."

"Aaah eeh baa."

"Well let's go, Sophia."

The look on Ranger's face standing at the bottom of the staircase as we stepped on the landing would have been the awe I would have hoped for if he was there at her birth. His brown eyes wide but soft taking in the miracle we created. Love written all over his handsome face taking in our smiling little girl in her delicate pink hat and dress. .

He felt her little satin shoes with caressing touches and kissed her little button nose, "Why the heavens blessed me with such beautiful Babes I'll never know, but I am so very, very lucky, Babe."

There was a big 'Aww' in the living room. Tank and Lula in a bright yellow jersey dress, Lester, and Bobby. They all recovered from last night and Ranger didn't ship them off to somewhere in the middle of the night. Mary Lou in a lavender shirtdress and matching sandals, Lenny in his tie. her boys all in matching striped shirts and camel dockers. My parents with my father in a dress shirt and tie, and Ranger's all dressed up, too, sharng this moment in our daughter's life.

Everyone took turns posing with pictures with Sophia. When Tank was holding her, she smacked his ear with her little hand and just giggled at the 'mean' face Uncle tank was attempting to make.

I gathered up a bottle and a few other things for the diaper bag while everyone was fussing over my beautiful pink dressed Baby. "You two be good," petting Garner and Gracie. I grabbed my car keys as I would drive Ranger, but the rest were walking.

"Babe, I can walk."

"Ranger."

"Babe, I'm walking. I was sort of running last night and I'm fine."

He was more than fine in the shower last night! I just glared momentarily and locked the front door. There on the sidewalk was Grandma waiting with Elsie and Bessie.

"Granny, you look good in hats, "Lula complimented her on the wide brimmed black hat to go with the black and white polka dotted dress.

Modeling on the sidewalk, "Gypsies are made for hats. It's our bone structure."

I heard Daddy mutter, "I hope a big gust of wind takes her away just like the flying nun."

"You look very nice, Daddy," kissing his cheek as I tugged on his tie.

Walking up the wide stone steps to the small church, Reverend Chuck, as he liked to be called, was greeting church goers. "Good Morning, Stephanie, Carlos," shaking our hands, "some little girl attracts a crowd."

Ranger introduced his family, Mary Lou's, and the Merrymen. Sophia was babbling the whole way up the street as we walked and still was. This was going to be an interesting hour.

"How's the poetry going, Edna?"

"Working on my next epic. I'm saying my prayers every day that Oprah contacts us to be in her book club."

"The Lord listens."

Grandma and Reverend Chuck knocked knuckles then did a hip bump before we entered. Ranger just gave me an eyebrow and shook his head. "You'll be coming up for the baptism before the sermon," handing out our programs.

Daddy greeted the pastor, "He finally answered mine, she's out of the house a lot now. The bathroom's mine again."

Waiting inside for us were Charlie, Spud, and Pete all happy to see their adopted great-granddaughter.

The congregation was singing from the hymnal; I was and Ranger was holding Sophia who was singing along in her own way. He was failing at not laughing and to quiet her put a finger on his baby girl's lips. I saw him make sort of puckering lips, I think Sophia's teeth were through the gums enough that he felt them.

Daddy took her and she sat on his lap sucking loudly on her teething ring.

Baby Daddy whispered, "Babe."

Finally it was time for us to go up front. Tank and Mary Lou walked up with us, of course. Ranger's parent's, mine, and Grandma all went up to witness Sophia's baptism. It was a good portion of the congregation.

An elder brought a font over. When Sophia heard the sound of the water splash slightly when he set it down, she started to wiggle and get excited in my arms.

"Eeeh baa baa!"

Ranger whispered, "Sophia, it's not bath time."

I guess he told her loud enough that some of the people in the front heard and snickered. She got even louder when I handed her hat to my mom.

Reverend Chuck was trying to get the words out, "I baptize you, Sophia Rose, in the name of the Father, the Son, and Holy Ghost," dipping his hand in the water and touching her head. She giggled. Ranger took her in his arms while the minister said a prayer then congratulated us. Walking back to the pew, our baby girl must have realized it was over and there was no bath; her cheeks started their puffing in and out.

"You can have a bath at home," Ranger was trying to pacify her so she wouldn't cry. "I promise," kissing her cheek as he walked.

Daddy didn't like his little Princess to cry.

"Aaah eee baaa eee."

"When we get home."

I got out her bottle and put her hat back on, I don't know which, but that kept her quiet through the collection and the short sermon. Ranger placed a folded hundred dollar bill in the collection plate. She kept smiling as he was tickling her satin shoes and she was kicking his hand.

Walking the two blocks back to the house, our baby was asleep nestled on Ranger's shoulder.

"Babe, think it will always be so animated where ever we go?"

"Yes."

"Me, too."


	44. Chapter 44

_**Cross Roads**_

_**&**_

_**Building Blocks**_

_Chapter 44_

Sophia never woke up as Ranger and I took her pastel pink dress off and shoes. I left her socks on since the air conditioning was on and she still had another day or two of medicine. He picked out a little pink romper with Winnie the Pooh on it out of a drawer. He stopped for a moment and read the baptismal certificate propped against her daisy lamp Reverend Chuck presented us after church.

"We're so lucky, Babe," handing me the outfit as a fastened the tab on her diaper, "we have the sweetest little girl," touching her waves snapping the romper in place.

"Who doesn't know how to be quiet in church?"

"Babe, she was enjoying her day."

Ranger kissed her and put the side up on the crib. I covered our bundle with a light pink and yellow receiving blanket and grabbed the monitor to take downstairs.

Mom and Pilar had all the food and drinks out on the kitchen counter. The sandwich rings delivered from the Italian deli were cut on the platters. My mother was making potato salad and taking nips of something while Grandma was partying with Jimmy Buffet yesterday. I didn't have much to iron. The stuffed cabbages were heated. Rice pudding and a Cuban bean salad were put out also. I had a bowl of tossed salad for Ranger in case he wanted any, but since being here, he's hardly eaten any of his bunny food. There were the cinnamon cookies Pilar brought, pineapple upside down cake, of course, and apple pie for dessert.

Everyone had changed into casual clothes for eating and relaxing. A delivery truck pulled up in the alley at the back of the yard; a man got out asking for Carlos Manoso. Ranger pointed to the back corner of the yard and in a blink of an eye, a castle bouncer was inflated. Next, they carried in a pieces for what looked like a small swing set. Within minutes, a small heavy molded plastic clubhouse with attached swing was leveled along the fence near the pavilion. Ranger signed the receipt and the men said they would be back tomorrow morning for the castle. He was standing there facing the porch where I was with the biggest shit-ass grin on his face. He turned the backyard into Adventure Land. Lester went running past him and took a drive into the castle.

"Santos! That's for kids!"

Ignoring him, Lester yelled, "Ranger, this is fun! Too bad you got a broken leg."

Throwing his hands in the air, my Cuban man walked back over and continued eating his lunch.

"What did you do?" I sat down in his lap.

"Babe, Sophia needs to swing. She likes it and I saw an ad in the newspaper for backyard rentals so I called."

"I thought you were working here. Crazy man," kissing a happy Ranger.

"About you."

I saw Amato get up and when I turned around Amy was coming around the corner of the house. Ranger noticed it, too.

"Amy, I'm glad you could come," I greeted her, "all the food is inside." walking in with her. 'I'm going to check on Sophia." When I was walking out of the kitchen, Ranger's brother came in for another of his mother's cookies.

Sophia's tummy was full and she had dry pants coming down to join her party. She picked up where she left off babbling seeing all the people outside.

"Eeh aah baa eeh!"

Daddy was showing her the new swing set and gave his daughter a small push.

"Does Daddy's Little Babe like that?"

"Baa baa aah!"

Lula was watching Ranger and Sophia, "Skinny White Girl, that's freaky. Batman speaking baby. I'm sure he knows more than English and Spanish, but who would have known."

I was smiling at Baby Daddy and his Baby Girl as I snapped a picture to add to my collection. I also took one of Mary Lou bouncing with her boys. Ranger caught my eye with a nod towards the porch. Amado was talking with their mother with a casual arm draped across the back of Amy's chair.

"Did you find everything, Amy?" walking over and being a good hostess. Amy moved back from Texas to help take care of her mother who had Diabetes that fluctuated a lot, so she didn't really have much of a social life. I think Amato was making up for that with his attention.

"Everything is delicious. Are you going up to The Square this evening to listen to the Jazz band? My mother's neighbor plays in it."

I glanced at Ranger still swinging our daughter, he had mentioned it to me and I knew he liked that type of music. "More than likely we would take our walk up and listen for awhile."

"Could I park my car here?"

"Sure."

Amado had a slight smile and I knew he would be up there tonight.

I glanced over at the castle, Grandma and geriatric teenagers as Ranger calls them were bouncing in it. I hope none of them breaks a hip.

Once the castle was free, I bounced in place with a squealing Sophia.

Lester and Bobby were taking turns with the boys on the bouncer and trying to get Ranger to buy one for Rangeman as additional exercise equipment. The night before they were brought back trapped in a net, now they wanted the boss to get them a bouncer.

"I hear Greenland is nice at this time of the year," Ranger told them.

Lester always the ladies man, "What are the females like there?"

"You can find out," was his response following me in the house.

We found his very weepy mother in the living room holding Sophia.

"Momma, what's wrong?"

"We have to go home tomorrow, Carlos, and I'm going to miss this little one. You're father and I have felt so welcome."

I saw the pained looked on Ranger's face and he shook it, "You can always come back to see Sophia and us."

"You mean it?"

"Yes, Momma."

"I so blessed to have such a beautiful granddaughter," both Ranger and I agreed that about our daughter. "Maybe, the next time you come to Trenton you can bring Stephanie and Sophia to Newark to meet more of the family." Wiping her eyes, she gave me back my baby before going back outside to join the party.

The Cuban Daddy just looked at me, "Babe, this place is crazier than Trenton. Momma's crying because she has to go home, I have a lovesick brother, a bunch of old teenagers, and my men came back in a net. Do you want to move to someplace quiet?"

"Don't you think they'd find us eventually?"

"Not if I don't want to be found."

I was laughing at the determined face on Ranger, "And leave all this?"

"It was a happy thought."

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking and relaxing with our company. Amado didn't even try to hide his disappointment when Amy had to leave for her niece's birthday party. Hunter stopped for awhile; Ranger had eased up around my friend. I think the Cuban jealousy has been helped as the cafe owner has been dating a woman who bought a house a few streets off the square with two small boys. I was happy for him.

After the leftovers and Mom's tuna noodle casserole, we all wandered up to The Square to listen to the Jazz music. Amado and Amy wandered off in the crowd. I had my head on Ranger's shoulder sitting on a bench, Garner was  
lying at me feet, Sophia was babbling along with the music in his arms. It just seemed so right like we have been doing it all along in this cross road we're traveling as we build our life.


	45. Chapter 45

_**Cross Roads**_

_**&**_

_**Building Blocks**_

_Chapter 45_

I glanced away from my computer screen going over the future orders for 'The Good Mother Earth' and picked up my cell phone seeing Sophia's blue eyes on the screen saver. Ranger and our daughter spent the afternoons together  
now; the mornings he worked on paperwork and ran the meetings via a video camera set-up. My Peanut would nap after lunch so I've been leaving her with her father and Garner since Sophia's baptism weeks ago. The walking cast doesn't hamper Ranger's movements too much and Sophia sleeps in her bassinet or his strong arms if he naps. He has become so proficient at changing diapers, even smelly ones. The Merry Men ran at the mention of a diaper, but he never complains. We were heading to Trenton on Thursday because my Cuban man had a doctor's appointment on Friday; hopefully his cast was coming off. After then, we would need to make a decision on how to work-out our living arrangements and work.

Ranger really should be in Trenton for Rangeman. I was sad knowing my time here as the Scheduling and Distribution Manager may be coming to an end. He may need some physical therapy, but soon would be returning to active duty. I liked this job and enjoyed the work. The thing I really looked forward to was the upcoming community projects for the Holidays involving the food bank and community center at the Stone Church. Despite the problems of last Christmas, it was still warm and heartfelt for me. This year, Sophia would more than likely be crawling or even walking, I could imagine the task trying to keep my baby out of the Christmas tree.

Dialing Ranger on #1.

"Hey, Babe."

"Hi, Ranger. Is Sophia awake?" I could hear my daughter babbling.

"Want to talk to Mommy?"

"Sophia."

"Eeh! Baa boo baa baa ahh."

"She had a good nap, Babe."

I giggled at the baby translator, "Really? What about you?"

"I had a nice one with my Little Babe, too."

I thought I heard a car over the babbling baby, "Are you outside, Ranger?"

"Yeah, Sophie, Garner and I are going for a walk. I called Kim and she can trim my hair. I decided to keep it short for awhile."

Ranger with longer hair was sexy to me, but the shorter hair suited the playful Baby Daddy he had become. I never imagined this side of him, so involved in Sophia, pushing her in the pink swing, reading in the wicker rocker to her before bed, even lying on the floor with our daughter playing with the touch animals dangling in her activity mat. I wondered if returning to Trenton would the blank faced Ranger return and he retreat from being the doting father becoming more of the man of mystery again, especially in public? Here in Reading, we were new parents not under the 'Burg' microscope. That was a bonus here and I was close to my family.

"I love your long hair, Ranger, but I also love how thick it feels when I run my fingers through it."

"Come home and you can run your fingers through it."

Did it feel warmer in my office and my Victoria's Secrets damp hearing the sexy low tone of his voice enticing me? "I have a short meeting with Clark then I'll be leaving. I planned on stopping at the grocery store at the plaza near work, first."

"If you come home first, your adorable daughter and her father with sexy hair will go with you. I'll buy you dinner and push the cart. Later, I promise you a very steamy shower and night."

"Hmmmm," I pondered my evening, "that's a really good offer. If you throw in dessert, I just won't be able to say 'No'," purring in Ranger's ear.

Hearing him laugh, "Babe, you got a deal."

"I better go meet with Clark. I love you and Sophia. Bye, Ranger"

"We love you, Babe. Bye."

I got proper telephone etiquette. I may faint from that along with my warmth as I waved some air at my face. The damp panties I can't do anything about right now I thought grabbing a folder to go next door.

When I parked a short time later, Ranger, Sophia, and Garner were sitting in the shade of the back porch. She was drinking the blue bottle I left at lunch in the refrigerator but spit it out to give me a smile along with 'Eeeeeh!"

My German shepherd met me at the gate along the driveway. "Where's the crew?" pointing to an empty backyard next door. Usually, Grandma and her gang on warm afternoons sat in lounger chair under the umbrellas with toes dangling in a kiddie pool or took the bus to the mall. Last week the bus broke down and I had to make two trips to get everyone.

Ranger shook his head chuckling, "We passed them. They're going up to the bar to celebrate Ruth Buzzi's birthday for the Happy Hour."

"That bunch is happy. They don't need more! Well, hopefully they can walk home. "

"Or roll," Ranger added.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

We decided on 'Happy Eats' for dinner. A flashback to the 50's and 'Happy Days'. Sophia enjoyed watching the vinyl records hanging from the ceiling moving above us in the pink, black, and white diner. I love the turkey clubs here on the toasted sour dough bread. Ranger ordered one also.

"Amato knows we'll be in Trenton this weekend?"

Since meeting the company receptionist, Ranger's brother has been a regular guest these last few weekends to see Amy. They call each other during the day and I've witnessed Amy smiling at the front desk reading e-mails from him.

"Yeah, Babe. He appreciated your offer to stay at the house, but he and Amy are going to visit Hershey Park. Her family is having some type of reunion there. My attorney obtained a restraining order against Delfina ceasing her telephone calls, e-mails, and camping on my parent's doorstep, Rangeman, and bothering me and my entire family. She showed up at my parent's one night, Momma pepper sprayed her while Poppa called the cops, my sister-in-law spent the night in jail because she didn't have the money for bail."

"Oh my God! That sounds like my family."

Ranger let out a hearty laugh, "This is nothing after living with your Grandma. Look what she did to my men!"

We finished our dinner and left the 50's heading to a modern day grocery store. I had Sophia in her quilted pink cart cover with beads for her to slide, "You never know what lurks on a shopping cart," I told Ranger as he was trying to figure it out.

He pushed the grocery cart with our baby like it was something we always had done. Sophia's little fingers touching her Daddy's large mocha latte ones as we went down the aisles.

"That's some seat you got, Little Babe." The cart cover was light pink with little black Scotty dogs with a padded support behind her. Big round beads were on a cord sewn to the front to occupy her which he was sliding.

"Aaaagh baa aaah," little fingers were wrapped around one of his.

Wiggling it, "Did you catch it?"

"Eeeh baaa," Sophia laughed at her moving hand.

Just like in the diner, if someone got too close to us, Ranger stared. Most ignored Bad-Ass Daddy and told me how cute Sophia was sitting in the cart.

"Babe, I got an e-mail from Julie today. I sent her a few pictures of her new half-sister."

"Really? How is she, Ranger?"

"Rachel said she is doing fine. Julie would like to meet Sophia. I spoke with Rachel and she was agreeable to let her visit since we aren't in Trenton and the bad memories associated with it. Would you be up to her visiting next week-end or before school starts in September?"

I looked at Ranger intently to gage his reaction to Julie visiting. He was smiling but it was tentative, "I don't know much about a pre-teen daughter. I just learning about my infant daughter."

Nodding my understanding, "Ranger, if you want Julie to visit, she is more than welcome to come. She is your daughter."

"Thanks, Babe."

"We'll find something to do with her that won't be a lot of walking for you. You'll need to take it easy for a while after your cast comes off, not rushing the healing even if you don't need PT. There's a cave we could tour or a coal mine near here I know of and also a steam engine train ride. That might be different for Julie."

"That's something I would assume Julie's never done," Ranger seemed agreeable to that.

Teasing him, "We could go to the Harley Davidson Museum again or have Grandma take us to the Amish farm where Tank was stunned."

"No," was all my Cuban Man said shaking his sexy hair.

I was amazed when I stopped at Pier 1, both father and daughter roamed around the store trying out the furniture and smelling candles while I made my selections. I never imagined when I left Trenton those months ago I would be witnessing Ranger contentedly carrying Sophia through the store or any store like he is now.

The groceries were all put away, Sophia was sound asleep in her crib, and Ranger was giving me a very lusty look in the hallway. Growling in my ear low and throaty as he backed me into the bathroom, "A deal's a deal. I need to  
give you a very steamy shower and night. It's time for me finalize the deal," closing the door with his plastered leg and his lips claimed mine.

"Boy, is it warm in here!"


	46. Chapter 46

_**Cross Roads**_

_**& **_

_**Building Blocks**_

Chapter 46

Driving to Trenton Thursday evening, Stephanie was very quiet. Sophia was babbling in her car seat I think giving a description of the car ride to her colorful giraffe with rings. It seemed like I was in the backseat watching the German shepherd stare down any passing motorist whose eyes rested too long on Stephanie's car. Garner did a good impression of me I must admit. Living with the dog these weeks, I've realized how good and dedicated she is to her family.

The senior boppers were on a three state gambling blitz visiting casinos in Pennsylvania, West Virginia, and New York by land and water. They were visiting a casino somewhere near Pittsburgh, then boarding a boat to float to  
one in West Virginia. There were stops in Erie, Niagara Falls, and the Pocono's before they came home in a week. I think Stephanie's enrolling them in Gambler's Anonymous. The house was ours and quiet! Hooray for me!

"How about Pino's, Babe?"

"Sure, if that's what you would like, Ranger."

Pino's pizza is one of Stephanie's favorite foods that basically covered all the food groups except chocolate in one meal and she wasn't jumping out of the driver's seat for it. She had something serious on her mind.

I couldn't believe my eyes driving past Rangeman, "Don't they have lives?" Bobby and Lester were in the play yard, and somewhere along the way, an inflatable bouncer looking like a big clown face with an open mouth to bounce in landed on Haywood. "Idiots!"

Stephanie was giggling, Garner was barking, and Sophia let out "Eeeeh," when she parked in her spot next to the Porsche.

The elevator opened and Tank stepped off grabbing three overnight bags from the back of the Impreza. I picked up the pizza and salad while Stephanie had Sophia.

"Nice of you to visit," Tank greeted us.

Growling, "What is that out there?"

"Don't ask," my best friend laughed.

Getting off in the lobby because I just had to know, Garner went out the door in a flash running to my men. They were doing handstands and cartwheels in the damn thing.

Seeing us, they come running over, "Ranger, do you like it?" Lester asks all  
smiles.

"Where did that come from?"

Bobby answered, "We bought it. It was so much fun at your house."

Santos said with the utmost sincerity, "When we can't do this anymore at  
Rangeman, we're going to be clowns. We're practicing so someday we can get into Clown College."

"Really?" Stephanie was laughing, "When we have a birthday party for Sophia maybe you two can entertain the guests?"

"Yeah! Bobby's learning magic tricks and I bought a book to make balloon animals."

"We want to be multi-talented clowns," Bobby did a cartwheel and Garner knocked him over. "Will the continuing education plan help to pay our tuition?"

"Pizza is getting cold, Babe," was all I said turning back into the lobby.

My Babes followed me in the elevator. "It's cute, Ranger." Her smile disappeared when she saw my face.

"They are clowns!" I yelled.

Instantly Sophia's eyes got wide and those little cheeks were puffing in and out getting ready to burst into tears.

"Daddy's sorry, Sophia," rubbing my nose with her little button one. "Those two are crazy," I whispered. Her blue eyes watched me and her smile came back as the elevator opened on 7.

Ella knocked on the door as we were finishing up our pizza. I had to chuckle Sophia was breastfeeding as Stephanie ate her pizza. She was acting more normal now.

"Come in, Ella," I answered the door.

Sophia was looking to see who was here. Her big blue eyes watching Ella.

Stephanie was up hugging my housekeeper, "Hi, Ella"

"It's so nice to have you here. Luis and I want to know if we can take Sophia for a walk in her stroller. We're still waiting to become grandparents. Lester and Bobby were going to walk Garner, too."

Ella knew me well. I wouldn't want Sophia to be out with me or my men, but I felt better that Garner was going. Her I could trust. "The clowns?"

Ella laughed, "Yes."

Stephanie and Sophia went into the bedroom, "Let me change her. "

Sophia saw her pink stroller that I wheeled in from the hallway, "Eeeeh baaa aaah!"

"She's ready to go," I told Ella, Luis, and the clowns. Bobby had Garner on her leash. "Bye, Little Babe."

My daughter was banging something as she rolled out babbling which I interpreted as telling Lester and Bobby they were already clowns.

"Let those go," placing the plate in her hand on the counter and I took Stephanie's hand leading her to the sofa. We had some alone time for me to discover what has bothering My Babe.

"Tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Ranger."

"Babe."

"Ranger."

"Don't lie to me, Stephanie." Her blue eyes gave her away. Apprehension. Sadness. Concern. All there along with her love. "Please."

Her brow furrowed at the word. When I say that one word she can't hold back. "I want you to get your cast off, but when you do I don't want your blank face to come back. I like seeing Carlos. It keeps people at bay, you've been trained like that in your job, and I understand that. You'll be back at Rangeman and won't be just mine and Sophia's anymore. I'm not sure I want to come back to Trenton. I don't want you to change your life for us. You keep making concessions. You've worked so hard. Rangeman is here and where you need to be. You can't drive 60 minutes each way. It's too much. You should stay here and could come to Reading on the weekends. I'll give up my job, but I don't want Clark to be short handed especially with the Holiday orders filtering in. I love you and we're stuck," Stephanie sighed maybe from just being out of breath as she said it all that so fast, tears streaking her cheeks.

"Are you off sugar?"

"No."

"Just checking. Babe, I'm not going anywhere and most certainly I'm NOT being a weekend father. You don't want to come back to Trenton; we don't come back to Trenton. Both of our lives have changed with the arrival of Sophia and I know mine is way better because of the love of both of you."

Stephanie started to say something and I put a finger on her full lips to silence My Babe. "It's my turn." Her eyebrows knitted together looking at me.

"You don't talk," she vibrated against my finger.

"Silence, Woman!"

I would pay for that gladly later by the mischievous sparkle in her beautiful blue eyes. "Yes, I've worked hard for Rangeman, even come close to be being killed a few times earning money to finance it. I've paid my dues. Now is my time to enjoy the fruits of my labor and loins. It is easier to let my guard down in Reading where I'm not really known as Ranger Manoso, Bounty Hunter and all-around Bad-Ass extraordinaire."

Stephanie stuck her tongue out at that comment.

"I don't want my daughter to grow-up around that emotionless man. I couldn't if I tried; Sophia brings to much happiness to me. Just as you have always been my bright shining star, Stephanie, standing out in the dark sky. Rangeman can be run from anywhere in this world, even a laptop. Yes, I should travel to the offices every once in a while, but only when my Babes can accompany me. You should have heard the other offices scramble when I audioed in without any warning." Remembering the mad dash I heard made me chuckle. "Even with no cast, I may need physical therapy which I can do in Reading before the doctor will release me 100% to return to work. When I finally am released, I'll go to Trenton the mornings I'm physically needed for client appointments and be back in the afternoons to spend with my Sophia. I've enjoyed my afternoon naps with her."

"You've become a couch potato."

I couldn't wipe the smirk off my face, "It would always be better if Mommy stayed." My hands cradled her beautiful, passionate face, "We're building a family here. We construct it with small blocks and bigger ones, adjusting as we go, but we do it together. We'll make mistakes, but they're our mistakes. We'll accomplish a whole lot together, too. We meet each other in the middle. Babe, we can live between Trenton and Reading, any place we  
want."

"Do you think it could be that easy?"

"Yes," nodding at Stephanie, "all that matters is you, me, and Sophia.  
Everything else will settle into its own place. I'm so lucky, the hurt my words caused you, I could undo it. I haven't forgiven myself and never will. I've crossed the lines I once kept in my life, **the view is spectacular from the other side **with sunshine, daisies, puppy dogs, and little pink ribbons. I have no intention of going back. Besides, look at the comfy clothes I wear in the bargain."

"It sounds so simple," Stephanie rested her forehead against mine.

"It can be or it can be complicated wasting valuable energy on both our parts. I think our energies are best spent with our daughter and recreational activities we enjoy."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, Babe. Let me show you some," I told her. My lips were kissing her ear lobes, her neck. I felt a shiver run through Stephanie trailing up to her soft lips. We had to catch our breath when we heard baby babbles outside the door. The baby tour came in led by a running German shepherd right for her water bowl.

"Did you have fun, Peanut?" Mommy asked.

We were rewarded with a happy squeal when our little pink bundle with big  
blue eyes spied us waving her small fists, "Eeeeeeeh!"

Kissing Sophia in Stephanie's arms, "I think you did, Little Babe."

"Our sons better get busy. That was so much fun," Ella told us, "I want to be a Grandma!"

A finger of mine was touching that little button nose I loved, "Being a father is, Ella."


	47. Chapter 47

_**Cross Roads**_

_**&**_

_**Building Blocks**_

_Chapter 47_

I couldn't help laughing, it was sooooo damn cute. Ella couldn't control hers either. I was snapping pictures with my cell phone and he was giving me the Cuban eyebrow.

Ranger was attempting to lead the morning meeting. It was a valiant effort, but it just wasn't happening. It was too funny.

We were shopping at one of the baby stores and he spotted a baby carrier. My sling just wasn't 'Bad-Ass' enough. "Babe, it looks like a purse. I don't do purses."

The one he saw resembled a black backpack, but the baby could either be in the front against the chest or on the back. Today, Baby Daddy decided to try it out. It was like watching a comedy act. He was standing in front of the conference room appearing to be right out of 'Alien' with Sophia attached to his chest facing front. Her little arms and legs moving, blue eyes looking out at the room of black, babbling right along with him. Adding to hilarity, Garner was sitting next to him sometimes cocking her head up with the eyebrow. I wish Comedy Central was here!

"Hey," tapping Sophia's turned up pale blue hat, "who's running this meeting?"

She looked up and gave Ranger the biggest smile. "Aaaaah eeeh baa boo."

"That's what I thought."

The boss would stop talking letting our daughter babble. When she would stop, Ranger would try and continue. Sophia would pick up where she left off. The men were rolling on the floor. Ranger commanded everyone's attention when the morning update was going on. No one spoke unless he indicated you to or at the end for any questions. Sophia would look at her Daddy with those big blue eyes as she was holding her own version of the meeting and you could see him melting and laughing as hard as everyone else.

He got through the important points and Tank would update anyone after we left admitting defeat.

"Does anyone have anything else?"

Lester raised his hand.

"Santos?"

The Merry Man stood up clearing his throat, "As everyone is aware, Bobby and I are thinking about going to clown college. I wanted to show some of our progress." Taking something out of his pocket, Lester starts juggling three red balls. He misses one and Garner grabs it running out of the room.

Bobby stands up and walks over to Sophia twirling a baton, "What's the magic word, Miss Sophia?"

"Aaaah baa baa."

"That's right," Bobby grins touching Ranger's shoulder three times ignoring the eyebrow he's giving. Out of the end of the stick comes a colorful paper flower.

The room applauds as both take their seats again.

Ranger is just shaking his head, "Does anyone else have a talent they would like to share with us?"

Cal meekly raises his hand, "Ranger, I play the spoons."

He starts hitting a couple of silverware pieces off his thigh. I recognized the beat of the song. 'Happy Birthday'.

The room broke out in a chorus for Ranger's birthday next week. Ella wheeled in a cupcake tower with the top one lit with a single candle.

Sophia's eyes were big blue saucers squealing, "Eeeeeeh!"

"Were you in on this?" Ranger asked his daughter.

"Aaah baa."

"I thought so," blowing out the candle. "Thank you, Team. Variety hour is over."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

For some reason Ranger wanted to take the Mercedes to the hospital to meet the orthopedist, so I drove the Mercedes.

The cast was removed; another set of x-rays were taken to view the healing of his rib and fibula, then a nurse was wheeling him down to the doctor's exam room on the first floor. Ranger would have blown his top with all the moving around wasting time if it weren't for Sophia entertaining him. I got to carry the x-rays.

Dr. Serretti came bustling in the door, poked Ranger's leg for any tenderness around the bone or tendons in his leg, and felt around the rib. Sophia watched intently from my lap. The doctor and nurse eased him off the exam table so he could stand on his own.

"How does it feel?"

Ranger was looking down at both feet, "Lighter."

It seemed when he took a step it was like when you sat on your foot and it fell asleep, very flat footed.

"Give it some time and it will feel normal. Go easy for a few days," the doctor instructed. "If you want to begin working out again to build up your muscle tone, start with arm curls, no bench pressing. Go easy on your chest. Anything strenuous for awhile or playing with your daughter where those little feet can kick you, wear the rib belt for some extra protection. I can get a wheelchair for you if you feel uncomfortable walking to the car or a cane," watching Ranger take tentative steps. "Go for a couple of weeks of physical therapy to help strengthen the tendons and that will relieve the stiffness."

"We'll find one in Reading, that's where we live now," Ranger told him.

"Have the therapist contact my office for my notes and copies of your x-rays. Don't start running again until you've seen him or her."

"Can I drive?"

"When your leg feels normal. Start with short drives to the store because the tendons may stiffen on you or become sore. Call the office, if you have any problems. I'd like to recheck your rib in 4 to 6 weeks. Good Luck," shaking mine and Ranger's hands and wiggling a little pink sandal.

We made an appointment for six weeks and took our time walking to Ranger's black car in the garage.

"Are you OK, Ranger?" I was walking close to him, Sophia in my left arm, and had my free hand resting on his back.

"It's weird wearing two shoes again."

Once the three of us were settled in the Mercedes, he turned to me, "Babe, can we go someplace?"

"Where?" I was formulating a reason for the Mercedes now.

"I'll tell you when we get there," the Daddy of Mystery was smirking at me.

That got an eye roll from me, "Well, can you at least tell me how long? Sophia is going to be hungry."

"About 35 to 40 minutes."

"Can I take a few minutes to feed her before we roll on this adventure?"

Ranger gave me a smirk and I wanted to wipe the smugness right off his face,  
"If it's for Sophie, I can allow the time."

"And you can walk!" I said getting out unbuckling the baby I just buckled  
in her car seat.

Good thing the windows were tinted so I could nurse Sophia. If I could do something about the windshield then no one would witness me strangling a Cuban man. He was in a very playful mood today. Just as Sophia would begin  
to suckle, Ranger would tickle her legs. She would giggle. So it was suck, suck, and giggle. Suck, suck, and giggle. This went on for awhile.

"Is that good? Want to share with Daddy?"

"Don't you dare, Ranger! I'm surprised my mother hasn't called because someone saw me breastfeeding in the car. I don't want to have to explain why we're at the police station for indecent exposure!"

I heard a cell phone, "See!"

"Babe, it's mine. Yo. In the Hospital garage. Stephanie is feeding Sophia before we leave. We're going for a short drive. Be back later in the afternoon."

I looked over and gave slightly closed eyes.

Ranger added, "Bye," shutting off his phone.

Our daughter was laughing because both of us got a whiff of the stinky baby. The windows came down real fast. I changed her, buckled her back in, and strolled over to the nearest garbage can disposing of the offending diaper.  
Baby Daddy was fiddling with the GPS.

"Babe, just follow the directions." The look on those Cuban features was "I know something you don't."

I did the mature thing and stuck out my tongue, then backed out of our spot. Turning left out the garage; we were directed out of Trenton heading back to Pennsylvania via the turnpike. It was like heading to Reading. Sophia fell asleep in the backseat. Thirty-six minutes later, I was driving down a black-topped road with old, really tall trees with sweeping branches. I passed two houses and stopped at a driveway with a big mailbox beside an old fashioned lamp post.

"Go ahead, Babe."

I steered the Mercedes into the driveway parking next to a yellow SUV behind a brick and stone house. On the side of the Explorer, a sign reading 'Smithers & Reed Real Estate'. The garage looked to be about three cars wide. An older woman in a very smart blue, black, and white pants suit was leaning against the vehicle. I glanced down at my jean shorts and sleeveless blue and white striped cotton shirt.

"You're beautiful."

Sophia was waking up from the now still car.

Ranger got out and the woman came over to him. I heard her introduce herself as Sonya Smithers and Sonya was raking her eyes over Ranger.

"Carlos Manoso," shaking hands. "This is Stephanie and our daughter,  
Sophia."

Shaking a hand with a very nice French manicure, "Hello."

"It's nice to meet you. Oh my, what a beautiful little girl!"

Baby Daddy was beaming at that and an "Aaaah" confirmed it. Sophia was watching up in the trees hearing birds chirping and caught a glimpse of a squirrel running up one.

She showed us up a stone sidewalk around a small building off to the right and in front of it an oval shaped pool. The pool house I guessed.

"The original structure of the house dates to 1797," Sonya began saying. "This was the summer kitchen, but now it's the pool house or in-law apartment equipped with a kitchen, living area, full bath, bedroom and loft."

Ranger chuckled pointing to it, "Grandma Mazur goes there."

"Does a relative live with you?"

Answering the real estate agent, "My Grandma lives with us some of the time in Reading."

Ranger just shook his head. I think the pool gave him images of skinny dipping seniors. We stepped onto a flagstone patio with a wrought iron bistro set. In a corner, a wooden porch swing with a pretty pale green and  
yellow canopy.

"The house is empty. The owner was a university history professor who accepted a position teaching at William & Mary and moved his family. It has been completely renovated and updated. It does have a tin roof as you can see."

I touched Ranger's arm as Sonya was unlocking the door, "Why are we here?"

"To show you the middle, Babe.

We stepped up on a porch and through a door into an open kitchen. Part of a wall was a stone fireplace.

"The fireplace is electric. The floor is brick tile, the cabinets are cherry wood. Both rather new. The breakfast nook with the garden window overlooks the lush side yard."

There was thick green grass that I wanted to take my shoes off and walk bare footed outside. A large oak tree with an iron bench under it for a cozy spot.

"The beams are original to the property," Sonya was pointing up.

Ranger just gave me a smirk and an eyebrow. "How is the house heated?"

"Oil heat. It has whole house air conditioning." she replied as we followed into a small hallway. "There is a small bathroom with laundry room," her heels now clicking on hardwood. "The dining room."

The room had pale yellow walls with a wide white crown molding and chair railing all around it. With the sun shining through the front windows, the wide plank floor shimmered. We were led through another doorway across the central hall into large living room with long windows like the dining room. A large stone fireplace on the far wall.

"Before we go upstairs, there is this room which was the owner's library or study."

It was the long as the living room but narrower. I saw Ranger take in the French doors leading out to the stone patio, another fireplace, and wall with built in book shelves. Going out of the room you could step across and enter the kitchen again, but we retraced our steps and went up.

We were shown two nice size bedrooms and a full bath. There was a small room at the end of the hall which I saw as maybe a workout room for Ranger or a playroom. Sonya saved the best for last. The master suite was above the stone kitchen. There was a door leading out to the upper porch. A small fireplace in which I imagined lounging on a chaise with the Cuban sex god on a winter night. Walking through a doorway to the bathroom was a dressing room with shelves and racks. Then, I stepped into heaven!

I heard him chuckle behind me. Sophia was laughing her happy laugh, too. A large spa tub, corner glass shower, recessed lighting, double sinks, and of course, a toilet. There on a wall were cabinets with glass doors to hold towels, lotions, and all the good stuff for a luxurious bath. Even a rack to hang the soft, thick robe like Ranger's. I opened other door and almost fainted, an indoor sauna! Under the window, a bench with a chenille taupe cushion. The floor was creamy marble with the dark veining. The bathroom was relaxing in its soft beige color.

"Wow!" was all I good utter.

Sophia was squirming in my arms seeing the bathtub. Ranger took her from me, "It's not bath time," shaking his head. "Would my Little Babe like to grow-up here?"

Sophia kept looking at the tub then back at Ranger, "Eeeh aah baa baa!"

"Mommy?"

I walked out on the balcony to survey the grounds and pool. Past the garage it was wooded, not densely. It was overwhelming. I wasn't really prepared to start looking for a larger house to move into.

"The property has three acres. The Garage is big enough for three cars with a storage area attached."

I turned to Sonya, "I hear running water."

"If you walk to the back of the property, there is a stream with a small waterfall. Martin, who lives in the first house, swears it has the best trout. When he is not fishing, he watches bird and paints them. Across the road in the other house is young family. The husband I understand is a curator in the Philadelphia museum."

"How far is the drive to Reading?" Ranger asked. He was making a point.

"I would say less than twenty, more like fifteen or sixteen. About twenty-five to Philadelphia."

"Ranger, that would be close to a forty minute drive for you." I did my math.

"Babe, I don't mind. Sophia will be with you. I don't want you to be making a long drive each day. I'm sure I could cut the time down in the Turbo," smirking at me. "I may want to stay home and just play with my little girl some days."

"Where do you both work?" Sonya was doing mental notes.

"I work for the 'Good Mother Earth' in Reading and Carlos is in Trenton with Rangeman.

"Would you like to see some of the grounds? What do you think of the house?"

I shook my head, I saw Ranger rub his leg a few times. "It's quirky and fabulous at the same time," I told her. As I stood looking down at the patio, I had the picture of a small dark haired girl riding a pink tricycle around it and down the sidewalk. Her Daddy was pushing it back up. "It fits us."

"We could check out some modern houses, Babe. It's just a start."

"What do you think, Ranger?"

He was taking in the yard from the balcony, "It's different from anything I've ever lived in, but so is the house in Reading. I notice when we take Sophia for a walk how you point out things to her and you seem to enjoy the limestone row house. You took pleasure in telling my parents about its history, so that's why I looked for an older home, but we can see newer homes. Anything is possible, Babe."

"The office downstairs would be big enough for you? A fence would need to go around the pool so Sophia doesn't fall into it."

"Minor thing, Babe." He was chuckling glancing over at the pool. He was thinking about skinny dippers and the Merry Men. "With such a beautiful patio outside my office I don't know how much work I would do."

We were making our way back outside to the patio. Sonya was heading for the pool house to open it up looking through her keys. It had a small porch with wicker chairs on it. Stepping inside I felt like I was in an adult sized dollhouse. There was a kitchen with white cabinets and pale blue countertops with a small breakfast bar with two stools. Space for a small dining area and living room. Off of it was a nice bedroom and bathroom. There were wooden steps leading up to a loft which could be another bedroom or more living space.

The garage had three doors that slide sideways. There was enough room that it could be expanded.

"Carlos, I know we didn't talk about this on the phone, but do you want me to put in an application to pre-qualify you for a mortgage?" Sonya asked.

I had to smile at myself; she didn't know who she was talking too really.

"No."

The real estate agents eyes widen and she looked defeated at not possibly making a sale.

"How much do you think the owner would take in cash? I know the asking price is $399,000 and I would imagine he would like to unload this. Babe, do you like it?"

"If we bought this, I may have to give up my job because I'm going to be too pruney to drive between the sauna and spa tube."

Sonya sputtered, "Did you say c--a---sh?"

"Yes, this stuff," Ranger opened up his wallet and fanned out $50 and $100 bills. He walked away and I heard the Mercedes trunk close. Coming back, he was smirking. Opening up a small leather case, "There's $100,000 here and I could have the rest to you today or tomorrow if we could agree on a price.

"Let me make a call," Sonya's hand was shaking slightly as she fumbled with her cell phone.

I led Ranger out of the pool house and made him sit down in one of the wicker chairs to get off the leg that was bothering him.

"Why are we driving around with all that cash in the trunk?"

"Spending cash, Babe, " he was laughing at my stunned face.

The real estate gal came out of the pool house, "Owen would like to speak with you. "

"Babe, do you like it? Or, do you want to look at more houses?" Ranger questioned before taking the phone. "Carlos Manoso."

I took off my white tennis shoes and stepped into the soft grass. It was cool against my warm feet. It felt was if I was walking on thick chenille. I slipped Sophia's little sandals off and touched her toes in the greenness.

"Eeeeehhh!"

She curled up her little toes then put them back down it touch the grass blades again.

He was talking on Sonya's cell phone and snapping pictures of us in the grass with his. He handed hers back when he was finished.

"Babe, do you want the house?" Baby Daddy walked over to us. Adding to the question, "As much as me?"

"Can you be happy here, Ranger?" I think I already knew the answer, but I needed him to tell me.

"Any place you and Sophia are."

I glared at him rewarding me with a wolf grin, "I do like it, Babe, and I think we'll be happy here."

"OK." Us being together was the most important thing and I was willing to try the middle of the road.

He called someone that I expected to be Tank, "Yo. Go in the safe and bring me $270,000. The address you'll find on the computer or follow the GPS from the Mercedes. We'll be waiting."

Sonya was downright bursting at the seams. She made the sale and probably couldn't wait to get the commission in her hand knowing how slow the real estate market was today.

"Do you want to come back to my office while I type up the sales agreement?"

Shaking his short head of hair, "I have a picnic lunch packed. How about we enjoy our picnic here and wait for you. My best friend is bringing the balance of the cash."

"That's perfect," writing a receipt for the $100,000 and exchanging it with Ranger. "I'll leave the pool house open if you need the bathroom or water. I should be about an hour and half."

"Take your time. The money will be here in approximately 40 minutes."

Even in heels, she was running for her yellow SUV. Ranger came back with a cooler in one hand, diaper bag over his shoulder, and blanket under his arm. He had the biggest smile on his face, "Let's go eat under the big Oak."

"I'm going to the bathroom and I'll change Sophia," taking the diaper bag off his shoulder. When we stepped outside, the cover was spread on the grass in the shade and there was a very handsome man reclining on it his shoes and socks off watching Sophia and I walk to him.

'How's your leg?" sitting down beside him. I got our baby situated at the milk bar and I took a bite of the turkey sandwich Ranger handed me.

He was drinking his water, "Little stiff, but not bad," wiggling his toes for me to see.

Sophia had enough and spit me out. She let out a burp on Ranger's shoulder while I was covering up. Taking a soft ball, her giraffe, and a few wooden blocks out of the diaper bag, I laid Sophia on her tummy between our legs so she could reach for her toys.

"So, Mr. Bad-Ass, we have a house."

Giving me a sexy eyebrow, "Want to break in every room?"

"I can't wait for the pool boy to come clean the pool in his Speedo. I'll make sure I'm home that day."

Oh, was he smug, "Sorry, to ruin your fantasy, Babe, but the pool has its own cleaning system. I don't need a Speedo."

The temperature was rising outside, "A naked pool boy, even better."

I felt Sophia's hand touch my leg and my eyes caught her movement. She rocked her little body and rolled herself over.

"Babe, did you see that!"

This was the first baby milestone Ranger witnessed with me. Everyday since coming to Reading was new to him, but this a big development. She was laughing at herself. She turned her head to watch us. I clapped, "Sophia! You rolled over!"

Ranger was grinning proud at her accomplishment. He went to reach for her and I put a hand on his arm, "Watch. I think she going to try it again. Next, will be crawling and we will be in real trouble."

Her little body was rocking side to side and she rolled again. I saw what she wanted. I little hand reached out to grab a Ranger toe.

The look was priceless when the little fingers tickled Ranger's toes. "That tickles," wiggling his toes.

Sophia giggled and the little fingers were tapping her Daddy's toes causing them to move more.

"Stop that!" Grabbing Sophia and holding her above his head.

Her blue eyes wide and smiling down at Ranger, "Aaah!"

"Perfect," I told them as I added the moment to my collection on my phone.

Ranger sat up and positioned Sophia in his lap, his fingers took something out of his jean's pocket. He brought my left hand up to his lips, "Now it is."

On my ring finger was a sparkling diamond ring, "You've seduced my mind and you have my body, you've given me my soul and I'm yours forever. Will you marry me, Babe? Our cross roads brought us to our someday."

This is the house I modeled mine after. www--oldhouse--com. 1797 Colonial. listing no. 4244


	48. Chapter 48

_**Cross Roads**_

_**&**_

_**Building Blocks**_

_Chapter 48_

I realized Stephanie had not given me an answer. Her clear blue eyes were going between my face and the diamond ring I just placed on her left hand.

"You want to marry me?" whispering to me. I wasn't sure if she was unsure. I was praying she wouldn't say 'No'.

"More than anything."

"But, you don't do marriage."

"I never thought I would again, but something happened to change my way of thinking. **_You saved me_**."

"Me?" The furrow was in that beautiful brow of hers showed she did not understand my words.

"_**Yes**_."

"_**I'm a woman**_."

I couldn't hold back a chuckle. **_"I've heard that once or twice before. _**You are a Wonder Woman. Before you, Stephanie, my world was dark and foreboding. A cave full of darkness. The day you stepped into my life, a little light seeped in through those thick stone walls of my life, of my heart. You drew me into your world seeing it through your beautiful blue eyes. There was light inside and outside of myself and it became brighter with each passing day. You were the glow in my window so I could find my path home each time I was away. I tried fighting not loving you, but I couldn't and I didn't want to anymore. I wanted things I didn't think I deserved because of what I did. Look, there's even pink in my world right now. I want nothing more than you, me, and Sophia," kissing the top of the wiggling bundle in my lap.

"I'm not sure if I'll ever want more children."

I silenced her placing a finger on her lips, "Babe, I couldn't want for more than I have with you and Sophia at this moment. It's perfect just the three of us."

"You are a very honorable man, Carlos. You did what your country asked of you and because of it, the world is a safer place for our daughter. I'm proud of you." Her head nodded very gently, "Yes."

"Good to know, Babe." I know my lips told her silently how much I loved her because my heart was ready to burst.

She took a squirming daughter from me, "It's Daddy's birthday next week. Why don't you show Daddy this?" Taking a dark blue box out of her purse.

Sophia's small chubby hand reached for it and Stephanie directed her hand to me.

"What's this?" Taking the top off which my daughter kept holding, there were two pink plastic bracelets. One read 'Stephanie Mazur' and other 'Sophia Mazur' with identical numbers.

Stephanie picked up hers, "These are the identification bracelets Sophia and I wore in the hospital. The nursery nurse always had to verify our numbers matched when Sophia was brought to me. The number is made up of the day and the time Sophia was born and the birthing room number." She held up a silver chain with two tags on it. One read 'Stephanie Plum' and the other 'Sophia Rose Manoso'. Turning them over I saw the number engraved in the back.

"Babe." I could barely utter that one word as Stephanie fastened them around my neck. Tears were sliding down my cheeks I felt. Where ever I was their identification tags would be close to my heart. "Thank you, Little Babe." I studied the number breaking it down. "Sophia was born at 2:18 that's the reverse of my birthday."

"I know, Ranger. It was her way to connect to her Daddy."

We just lay the in the shade of Oak tree we just bought. Stephanie's head was resting on my shoulder and Sophia was asleep between us on the blanket covering the soft grass. We both looked up hearing a vehicle approach. I know it was instinct reaching for the pistol I had beside me. Seconds later we were greeted by Garner running to us. She sniffed me and gave Stephanie a doggie kiss. Seeing Sophia, the dog laid at the bottom of the blanket on guard. Tank carrying a briefcase was flanked by Lester and Bobby.

"Ranger, are you buying this?" Lester asked eying up the pool in front of us.

"Yes. I'll be putting up security monitors all round."

Tank laid the briefcase down beside me, "This is nice."

"How long did it take you to get here from Rangeman?" Stephanie asked.

"About thirty five minutes." Tank told her.

"See, Babe. It's doable."

"Go with those three. They want to look around. I'll stay with Sophia."

I was tying my sneakers when Bobby and Lester came out of the pool house. "That's nice," Bobby pointed for Tank to check it out.

"That's where Grandma Mazur is going with the Senior Boppers," I told them.

"What about us?" Santos looked pained. "Ranger, are you going to get one of the bigger jungle gyms. How much ground goes with this?" Looking at the wooded grounds behind and between the properties. "We can play hide n' seek."

"Go hide, Lester. I'm not coming to look for you. The man in the first house fishes and watches birds. Go hang out with him."

Santos totally ignored my sarcasm, "I hear water," taking off through the trees.

"Why did you bring them?" I asked my second in command.

"Light day and they wanted to see where I was going with all that money."

"Bye, Babe. I won't be far."

Stephanie kissed me back, "Go easy on your leg."

"Babe."

Stephanie patted Garner, "Go with them to keep them out of trouble."

The dog looked at her owner who gave the OK with a nod and that German shepherd was flying like a flash after Lester running through the trees. We heard an "Augh!". She must have caught him.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Walking back, Stephanie was talking with Sonya. Garner still had tons of energy and went running right to her and Sophia.

Tank patted me on the back, "So you're buying a house."

"No," taking my Sophia in an arm and my other snaked around Stephanie's waist, "a family is buying a home."

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Stephanie's ring www novori com/images/products/main/400/12184211MQ0101075 jpg


	49. Chapter 49

_**Cross Roads **_

_**& **_

_**Building Blocks**_

_Chapter 49_

We were standing talking to Sonya about the house with Tank, Lester, and Bobby when Garner began growling. Her ears were up and the hair on the back of her neck was straight up. Immediately, Sophia and I were surrounded by black clad bodies with guns drawn. Sonya was taken back and probably frightened by all the weapons in plain sight.

I pushed my way passed the guys, "Garner, what's wrong?" patting her head.

"Babe!"

"Ranger, I don't think any bad guys are hiding in the trees unless playing

Hide n'Seek with Lester!"

Garner continued to growl and show her fangs as we could hear the snap of twigs. Sophia was babbling away and gave out an "Eeeh!" when Ranger stepped up to block us with his body. "Will she attack?"

My German shepherd stepped forward in front of Ranger never taking her eyes off the tree linw. Her barking started when I'm not sure what it was came into view. Big Foot? A Yeti? Are they in these parts? It appeared to be a man wearing a hat with netting over his face, big rubber boots with straps attached to his belt to hold them up, carrying a fishing rod and tackle box, a brown vest, digital camera and binoculars swinging around his neck, and little unusual bugs attached to his hat. What made me giggle were his pasty white skinny chicken legs showing above the boots and below the plaid old man shorts.

"Augh!" the thin man let out a high pitched scream seeing us, a dog, and multiple weapons pointed at him. His hands went up in the air dropping the fish he caught. I hoped he wasn't going to faint.

"Martin! You scared us!" Sonya, heels and all, went running to him.

I petted Garner to calm her down. I think we were safe. He lowered a hand and lifted up his netting revealing yellow colored sunglasses on his face.

We heard more rustling, "Martin, what's wrong?" The Yeti mate scampers out dressed in boots, hat, and vest like her companion. She stopped in mid-step seeing us.

Sonya enlightened us, "These are the people buying Sweet Spring. This is Martin and Patsy Grove; they live in the first house. The bird watchers and fish people."

Ranger, Tank, Bobby, and Lester all re-holstered their weapons seeing we weren't being invaded, attacked, or assaulted with fish.

"We were just fishing and cutting through to get home. We worked ourselves up the stream," the older man stuttered trying to get out the words.

"Carlos owns a security company in Trenton," Sonya explained as we stepped forward with Garner right as my side.

"Carlos Manoso," Ranger extended a hand which Martin was unsure at first to shake and met the Cuban hand. "This is Stephanie, our daughter, Sophia, and Garner, our watch dog."

Garner gave an eyebrow up when Ranger mentioned 'our'. Sophie was squirming in my arms curious about the nature couple both with yellow sunglasses covering their faces.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," I stepped closer to The Groves. "I hope Ranger and the guys didn't upset you. This is Tank, Bobby, and Lester," I introduced the Merry Men who nodded from their places behind us.

Patsy had put down her fishing rod to shake my hand, "Hello, it's nice to meet you." Her eyes rested on the three black clad men, "Are they your body guards?"

I giggled at that, "No, Carlos' company also does bounty hunting for a bondsman in Trenton, so they are always armed. They came to see the house."

Martin and Patsy gave each other uncertain eyes at that, but Sophia got their attention babbling at them, "Aaah boo baa baa."

"Aren't you a precious little thing?" Martin tugged on her little toes.

"Oh my, what a lucky little girl to grow up here with lots of animals and birds all around," Patsy tickled Sophia's arm.

Garner decided to go chase a squirrel that came down a tree. "Aaaah! Eeeh baa aah!" Sophie was trying to warn the squirrel who ran back up the tree.

Martin picked up the fish laying in the grass, "Sorry for the trespassing. You got some of the best trout in your backyard."

Ranger gave me an eyebrow. Him in those boots that were no where near

Bad-Ass or the hat with little things bugs stuck in it, "Never done it."

"Great relaxation, just you, the water, and fish. We gotta go. We're also

re-enactment actors and need to be down at the 1803 House for the Weavers' Festival."

"Really?" Lester was tickled pick at that. Pointing to Bobby, "We're going to be clowns and study at Clown College."

Bobby joined in, "That's almost like that. They had clowns all the way in ancient Greece and the medieval times."

"And I bet George Washington had one in the boat crossing the Delaware. All cruise ships have entertainment," Lester was rattling off not making sense. "Do you need any more re-enactment people? We were in the Army and can play dead real good."

Ranger was looking at me and Tank shaking his head listening, "A clown crossed the Delaware? I don't remember that in my history books. Santos is beyond help."

Our new neighbor didn't know what to say and just looked helpless, "Well, we're always searching for more volunteers." From his tone he was very unsure of the two Merry Men.

Lester took his fishing rod out of his hand and put an arm around his shoulder in step with the departing neighbor, "When Ranger and Bombshell move in, we'll be here a lot. Sophia has the best toys."

Bobby was walking with them. "Do we need uniforms of something? Ranger may need to add on to the little house for us." They disappeared down the driveway.

Tank was looking up in the trees avoiding Ranger's steely stare. Bobby and Lester rode with him.

Taking a sleeping Sophia from my arms, "Babe, we're moving and not leaving a forwarding address. It's not the senior boppers we need to worry about, it's my men."

"We haven't even moved in yet."

"Less packing."

"Think of it this way, Ranger, more babysitters."

"Babe, who will watch them and your Grandma? Besides, I'm not leaving Sophia with them."

Garner was standing there giving a 'Woof'.

"The dog can watch them."


	50. Chapter 50

_**Cross Roads**_

_**&**_

_**Building Blocks**_

_Chapter 50_

I watched Ranger limp out of the bedroom, his right leg stiff from all the activity yesterday. We should get engaged and buy houses more often, he was quite the insatiable Cuban sex god last night. Thank God, Sophia slept through it all.

Before I could say a word, he gave me an eyebrow with a "Babe."

I pointed to the chair I pulled out at the dining room table and he sat down. Sophia immediately went in his lap.

"My little Babe have a good sleep," tickling a chubby leg.

"Eeeeeh!"

I was rubbing a balm Dr. Eva recommended when I was pregnant in my hands. It was all natural and threw it the overnight bag just in case when I packed to come to Trenton. I could feel the warmth in my hands already as I tried to be gentle. Ranger did jump a little when I first touched his leg right above the knee so I knew he was in discomfort.

"Hmmm, that feels good, Babe."

Rubbing it in would give his skin and muscle a warm tingle from the mint oil along with the rosemary and lavender, "All natural. My obstetrician recommended it because my legs would ache some from being pregnant. It's the same company who makes Sophia's baby bath and lotion."

"That works, too, because we have a baby with the softest skin," holding Sophia up.

Her response to that was to give her Daddy the raspberry and laughed showing her two little white teeth.

Not fazing him, "When did you learn to do that?"

To make sure she got him wet, she did it again.

"Hey," I tugged on her pajama top, "are you supposed to do that?"

She gave her Mommy big blue eyes and a big smile showing her dimples. The apartment door opened right then with Garner running straight to us. Bobby took her for a morning walk.

"Eee!" She told our dog when Garner gave her a wet doggie kiss and she raspberried her back.

Ranger was smiling proudly at our daughter's newest accomplishment, "Babe, Sophia has changed so much in the time I've been with you."

"I know everyday she grows and learns something new. She'll be crawling and walking before we know it."

"Then the real fun will begin keeping up with her," Ranger kissed her and me. And in between, Garner gave him a doggie kiss. "Thanks." The gentlest smile came on his face, "I'm am so lucky, Babe, to be able to watch her grow."

"We both are, Ranger."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

It was funny to watch Ranger one night in Reading; his mother called to chat and wanted to know when we would be in Trenton next so Pilar could invite us for lunch or dinner. I never saw him squirm, but his mother could make him do it. I think she wore him down with a guilt trip and conceded to lunch in Newark on Saturday. Pilar even invited my parents.

Tank showed my parents and Grandma up to the apartment. He kept as much distance from her as possible never knowing what she could have up her sleeve. Ranger and I decided to break the news to Grandma we were moving here before letting that out of the bag in Newark and announcing our engagement to everyone at one time so no one felt snubbed.

Before they got up here, I slipped my engagement ring into his pocket for later. My left hand felt immediately empty and the lost feeling reinforced that I was ready to get married again, to commit.

"Where's Gracie?" I asked. Daddy was leaving his new companion with Bobby and Lester along with Garner.

He was laughing, "Playing in the yard with those two all ready. That's some play yard down there, Ranger," taking Sophia from the Baby Daddy.

The biggest smile on his face, "My Little Babe needs a swing set."

"That's more than a swing set. I like the clown bouncer."

Ranger was shaking his head at the permanent fixture down there that Bobby and Lester bought together, "That belongs to Bobby and Lester. They bought it. I ignore that and them."

Grandma was being nosy, "This is still some swanky place even with all the pink stuff."

"Mother," my Mom yelled at her.

"It is."

Ranger pulled me against him and wrapped him arms around me, "Speaking of places to live, Stephanie, Sophia, and I with a dog and hamster are moving. We bought a house."

Grandma looked instantly deflated as did my father.

"We can't move," Grandma objected, "my posse is there. What would they do without me? We're like a family. We're a gang family.""

Ranger just gave an eyebrow, "We are?"

"Grandma, we'll be about 15 minutes away. We're not moving back to Trenton. Our neighbors, the fish and bird people, told me at the end of the road the community bus comes through a few times a day and you could hop on it and go into Morganville and come into Reading or I'll drop you off."

Grandma was watching us, "You mean you're not abandoning me and shipping me back to this no excitement town since we ain't doing the bounty hunting stuff?"

"No," Ranger told her against his best judgment I think.

That picked her back up. "So what's this new place like? These nature people are they really nudies in disguise?"

Ranger handed out pictures of our new house. I smacked Daddy when I heard him tell Ranger to run when the moving trucks left Reading.

"Is this going to be my posse's new hang-out?" pointing a boney finger at the pool house.

"Clothes stay on," Ranger warned.

Grandma looked at him, "With the package that you got, I thought you would be more progressive. You need to get with me and my Baby Granddaughter. This might work though," waving the pictures.

Patting Ranger's back as we were getting ready to leave, "I'm so glad you got her now." Daddy was beaming for some unknown reason and Baby Daddy looked green around the gills.

So we had room for everyone, I drove the Black Rangeman Expedition and rather mysteriously the pink car seat from the Mercedes was now in it. I carried the diaper bag and Ranger got the baby.

We couldn't help but laugh at Sophia, there she was between my Mom and Dad in the backseat demonstrating her new found skill and of course, Daddy kept encouraging her.

"Is my Little Pumpkin having fun?" Daddy wiggling a little pink sneaker.

"Pllffffffff."

I could hear beeping and typing. Grandma was busy texting and making calls. She even bought herself an ear bud.

"Morganville. That's what she said. Yeah, they're like the Bird People of Alcatraz. It's a cover. They got to be nudies. Fishing in the nude I bet. Baby Granddaughter, did these Neighbor Bird People mention any local hotspots?"

Yelling back, "No, Grandma, but they did mention they were historical

re-enactors."

"Really? I never did that. Did you hear that? History people, too. They're well rounded. We could help retell how things were back then. We did interpretation through square dance, we can do that. Go check out the buses to Morganville so we can check out the new locale. Yeah, get back to me. Okie dokie. I'm out here."

Daddy turned around to Grandma, "Can't you find a chair and go crochet doilies like normal old bats."

"No!" Grandma spat back, "There's lots of new things to try. We are going to get into twittering next. Stephanie, you have to help me set up my own My Space page so I can let my friends and any relatives out there know what's going on with me."

"Do you think anybody cares?" Daddy shot back.

"I'm a vital vibrant sexy senior and my public needs to know that. And a published poet. I have things to say."

"I'm a crazy old bat."

I butted in, "I'll help you, Grandma."

"Good, maybe I can put a video on my page reading a poem."

Ranger was just shaking his head, "Take this exit, Babe."

Everything was a little familiar in Newark. We drove through same pretty rough areas as I did before when I was helping Ranger with the Scrog case. He knew what was going through my mind bringing my hand to his lips.

"I survived, Babe. I have a more important role to accomplish in my life. I'm not going anywhere."

To that note, we heard a tiny baby laugh with 'Pllllllfffffff!"

"You think so," pulling into a driveway that Ranger indicated. With the windows closed and the air conditioning on we still heard Pilar's, "They're here!" bolting out the front storm door.

I watched her run out followed by a never ending trail of Ranger's relatives.

Ranger couldn't resist, "Momma, is there anyone left in Cuba?"

"Carlos, don't be a smartie pants with your Momma." She ran over to the driver's side where I was getting out and wrapped me in a bear hug lifting me off the ground. She was strong for a small woman. "Stephanie Dear, how are you? Is my son behaving himself?"

Ranger gave me an eyebrow.

"Yes, he is, Pilar. I'm happy to see you," trying to gently escape her before I ran out of breath in my lungs. I was so glad when she was hugging my mother and Grandma. Grandpa Manoso had Sophia.

"This is our newest Manoso, Sophia Rose," he proudly announced holding her up to the crowd of Cuban relatives lining the sidewalk and probably heard it also in the next block.

Hands were clapping with cheers but Ranger and I could pick out a distinctive "Plllllllfffffffff."

"Babe," he was laughing so hard, "I think she's a little show off and spoiled."

"Ya think."

Grandma was coming up the rear shaking hands with everyone, "Vote for Edna," she told them.

It was going to be an interesting lunch in Newark.


	51. Chapter 51

**__**

Cross Roads

&

Building Blocks

__

Chapter 51

Once inside his parent's modest brick home, we were surrounded by his sisters and their families.

"These are my Babes, Stephanie and Sophia," his arm drawing me tight against him and Sophia held proudly in his other. "Frank and Helen, her parents, and Grandma Mazur. Before you start feeding my Babe with stories, Momma and Poppa," Ranger commanding attention, "yesterday we bought a house outside of Reading."

"That is wonderful, Carlos! A family needs a home and I hope you invite us, Stephanie did the last time. Let's go have drinks on the patio."

"Momma," giving an eyebrow, "I have something else to say."

"Pilar, let our son speak," his father gave his wife a kiss. "You will have time to spend with Sophia and Stephanie. Don't rush him."

Waving her hand, "I'm sorry. The floor is yours, Carlos. You never talk much."

I had to giggle at that.

"Thank you. Not only did Stephanie and I find a house to watch our daughter

grow-up in, my Babe, who I love with all my heart and who gave me this precious baby," slipped the engagement ring back on my left hand, "agreed to be my wife."

The room was silent. All eyes on us. Then we heard it, "Plllllllffffffffff." Everyone erupted in laughter.

Pilar was hugging us, "We're having a wedding!"

Momma, Helen, what ever type of wedding Stephanie wants that is what I want, but it will be what Stephanie wants. If she needs assistance, then she will ask."

I saw Daddy catch Rangers eye with a deliberate nod. He would keep my mother in line.

"Whatever Stephanie wants," both Mothers agreed.

My Mom had to ask, "Stephanie, what type of wedding are you planning?"

I had an idea. My eyes met Rangers, "The house has a beautiful stone courtyard and lush green grass. I think I would like a garden wedding."

"No church?" Mom was upset.

"No, Ive done that. Im hoping Reverend Chuck will be able to perform the ceremony."

"A garden wedding sounds perfect to me," Ranger kissed me sealing that. "Anything you want, Babe."

"Hmmmm, anything I want, Ranger?" I teased. "**_All I really need is love, but a little chocolate now and then doesn't hurt_! Especially if a wedding is involved."**

Ranger whispered, "Wedding night, Babe."

Oooooh, that was even better.

"Can Pilar and I work on the food at least?" Mom asked breaking me out of my chocolate Ranger fantasy.

I couldnt deny my mother making those damn stuffed cabbages which I knew she was hinting towards, "Go all out, but Ranger and I will pick out our wedding cake."

I wanted something elegant but gooey dark and chocolate just like a certain Cuban man I knew.

Both clapped and squealed, "Oh, thats wonderful."

Ranger chuckled knowing I made their day.

A small woman shorter than Grandma was coming towards us. This must be Abuela, Rangers Grandmother. She was nothing like Grandma Mazur. Her grey hair in a tight bun on top of her head. She had on a dark plain dress and black old lady tie shoes on her feet.

"Abuela, esta es mi mujer, Stephanie, y nuestra hija, Sophia Rose. Stephanie y yo vamos a estar casados." (Grandma, this is my woman, Stephanie, and our daughter, Sophia Rose. Stephanie and I are to be married.

"Usted comenzó antes de la boda. Usted debe haber pasado en el dormitorio, Ricardo, si ella se casa con usted."

She made a thrusting motion with her pelvis. Maybe, she was like Grandma!

"Abuela!" Ranger translated for me, "Babe," he chuckled, "Abuela said 'You started before the wedding. You must have passed in the bedroom, Ricardo, if she is marrying you'."

"Es sobre el tiempo, Nieto! Usted es mi favorito un."

"It is about time. I'm her favorite one."

She gave Sophia a big kiss and my Peanut gave an 'Eeeeeeeh!' right back.

Holding up one finger, "Tendré razón atrás."

"I will be right back."

We watched her hurry off and disappear down the hallway. Not even a minute later, Abuela was back.

"Estos anillos su abuelo hecho para nosotros. Se los doy para traerle mucha felicidad."

Abuela laid something in our hands and enclosed her aged Cuban hands around mine and Ranger's.

"These rings your grandfather made for us. I give them to you to bring you much happiness," Ranger told me.

I looked seeing two silver rings and saw engraving in them. The rings were worn. The Spanish word engraved inside still legible.

"What do they say?" holding one up to my fiancée.

"Forever. It says forever just like my love for you, Babe, will go beyond the end of time."

I couldn't stop my tears if I wanted, "Forever will I love you, Carlos Manoso. Thank you," shaking Abuela's hand.

She pulled us both down to her and kissed us, and then she was gone, off to somewhere else.

"She likes you, Babe," Ranger kissed me and Sophia.

I was introduced to his sisters Celia, and Alita with their families. His other sister Isabel was single and a veterinarian with the Newark Animal Society. Garner should be here because my Cuban man related how she protected us against our new neighbor. He even showed her a picture.

After lunch, the men got together for a poker game. The mothers were in the kitchen in deep discussion over the food menu for a wedding that had no date. Grandma was in the mix for awhile, but joined in the girl talk. Sophia had a short nap and was in Rangers lap drinking a bottle enjoying the poker game.

"Which one should we get rid of, Little Babe?" Ranger was holding up a 3 of hearts and a 9 of clubs.

"Aaaab baaa baaa! Pllllllfffffff!"

"OK, give me two!"

What a team as I watched father and daughter. A couple of hands later, I saw Ranger watching the back of the yard, he laid down his cards. "Babe, in the house, handing me our daughter." I saw him reaching under his Good Mother Earth T-shirt.

"Son, what is wrong?"

Never taking his eyes off a wall along the alley in the back of the property, "I saw someone moving along the back wall crouched down. Babe, you and Sophia inside now!" hissing at me.

"Its probably Delfina. She still lurks about looking for Amado," Alejandro got up and started walking across the yard. "Ill have Pilar call the police again."

Ranger never said a word, but got out of his chair with his gun drawn following his father.

"Ranger," I handed Sophie to my mom. Daddy and I along with his brothers-in-law, Geraldo and Paul were trying to catch up. "I don't think any bad guys really care we're here."

"Stay where you are!" We heard from Grandma warn rather loudly. "I'm a student of James Bond."

"Get out of my way you old lady! Where's Amado?"

"Try me!"

There was Grandma in a make shift skinny chicken bow-legged stance with her hands in front of her poised to let out karate chops. She jumped at Delfina. "Hi Ya!"

"Aaaaaagh!" She turned and began to run down the alley, but was stopped by Abuela waving her hands at her. Delfina was doing an 'Exorcist' head swivel at the approaching old ladies. Grandma taking large steps in a bent-over crab-like motion. Abuela still waving her skinny arms, shuffling, and yelling in Spanish as she got closer.

While Ranger's almost ex-sister-in-law's attention was on his Grandmother, Grandma Mazur leaped on her back with her arms around her neck. "Give up! You're boxed in."

Delfina tried to shake her off. Before anyone could help Grandma she released her hold sliding down her back. I saw her hand reach into the front pouch of her hot pink hoodie and slip out my old stun gun. Delfina wobbled after she was zapped. Geraldo and Paul got to her before she hit the pavement. Everyone could hear an approaching police siren.

"I still got it," Grandma blew on the stun gun and was smiling at Ranger. "You still hiring us? Hold this," handing me my own stun gun so a picture could be snapped of her victim and was probably sending it right to her gang.

"Usted es una señora loca!" Abuela told Grandma giving her arm a light punch. (You are a crazy lady!)

Grandma shook her tight curls, "I bet you study James Bond, too. I can see the years of training. I think Sean Connery was the best 007. Id still do him right here, right now! I don't care if anyone watched either."

"Tengo gusto de Chuck Norris, pero James Bond consiguió todos los movimientos, también. Dejaría a Sean Connery volver a casa conmigo en caulquier momento." (I like Chuck Norris, but James Bond got all the moves, too. I would let Sean Connery come home with me any time.)

Grandma and Abuela were walking back to the house arm in arm, "You need to come hang out at the new place. Elsie and Bessie will like you. You like slots," doing the cranking arm motion. "We'll find you a honey, too. I guess I could share Charlie some. The new neighbors I think are nudies. You into that, Abuela?

Ranger just stood there in shock. I think his body was in a state of osmosis trying to assimilate what just took place and what he was hearing. "Babe, we're never moving into that house or ever giving out the combination for the security gate," slipping his arm around my waist as we walked back into his parent's yard.

"Why? They'll just crawl over the fence or tunnel their way in. There's no keeping out Grandma's gang now. I'm so glad your family is no different than mine."

A police car pulled up by the wall. Two police officers got out. "Again, Sir?" one asked Alejandro Manoso.

"Yep, take her away."

"See," I told my fiancée, "but usually the police were bringing Grandma home. Why don't you go take a nap, Ranger? I'll wake you when we get to Trenton."

"Babe, keep going. We may need a new crossroad to travel. The Grand Canyon is nice this time of the year."


	52. Chapter 52

**__**

Cross Roads

&

Building Blocks

__

Chapter 52

I was a little nervous as we pulled into a parking space in the short term lot. Ranger, Sophia, and I were meeting Julie's plane from Miami at the Philadelphia International Airport. Not knowing what these next few days would be like or what to expect from her visit, I was nervous. And, knew Ranger was also a little apprehensive, too. Julie wanted to visit to meet her half-sister, so here we were.

"Ranger, are you sure all the walking wont be too much for you?"

He looked over at me, "Babe, Im fine. Clay said I should start building up my stamina more, and hopefully, maybe in a week I can start running short distances."

"OK, just checking."

It just happened Julies gate was one of the furthest and Ranger started physical therapy this week. His therapist, Clay, was two blocks from the house and his first sessions were at his office and therapy room. We ordered an all-in-one home gym for him which should be arriving tomorrow and they could work on his strengthening exercises at the limestone house, then at our old Colonial house. Ranger has been working out on my treadmill, too, in the evenings. What has really surprised me is he not pushing his recovery, but taking his time. I think the most important reason is Sophia. Ranger looks forward to their afternoons together. Once he is released medically to return to Rangeman fulltime, they won't have all the afternoons that they do now. He enjoys his Baby Daddy time napping, walking, and swinging in the backyard. I'm usually greeted by two big grins by the swing set when I come home in the afternoons and Garner right there watching over them. Some day the yard is pretty crowded with Grandma, Elsie, Bessie, Charlie, Pete, and Spud all taking turns pushing a very happy baby.

Grandmas gang is sad about us moving, but understood us needing more room, but also excited for a new place to spread their bit of 'happy'. I think the row house was big enough for us, but I didn't like Ranger driving almost an hour each way to and from Rangeman. Particularly, in the winter months, so I was more than willing to take the new middle cross road.

Ranger flashed something at the airport security and told them, "They are with me," to get through, but a guard indicated for Sophia and I to go through the metal detectors where the Cuban man was waiting on the other side. We stepped through with no alarms going off. Sophia was watching him over my shoulder and gave him Plllffffff! as we walked away.

Baby Daddy had to stop because he was bent over laughing at our daughter, "Hey, Smartie Pants."

Sophia was laughing at herself and at Ranger laughing at her. The expression on the guards face was priceless and that made it all the funnier. I hope he didn't remember us coming back through.

"You make my day," Ranger told our blue-eyed baby reaching her arms for her daddy. We were still chuckling as we continued on the moving walkway to Julie's gate. Pausing to read the monitors, her plane was arriving on time in about 10 minutes. People sitting and standing waiting for their departure near the gate were quite amused with the loud sucking noises Sophia was making on her bottle.

"Sophia, youre making a scene," I tugged on her sandaled foot.

That just set her off, "Eeeeh! Aaah baaa booo!" She was looking around and smiling at all the passengers watching her. Her attention went up hearing the voice of an airline worker announcing the arrival of Julie's flight and watching the increased activity. The gate door opened and she watched with such intensity.

She greeted the first few passengers with an "Eeeh!" Sophia, the airport welcoming committee of one. We saw Julie's dark head walking up the passageway with a flight attendant.

"Dad!" She was running to us.

Giving a big grin, Sophia shrieked "Aaaaah!" so loud it echoed her 'Hello' through the airport.

Ranger wrapped his other arm around his older daughter, "Hi, Julie. This is Sophia if you didnt figure it out already. Did you have a good flight?"

"Yeah. Hi, Sophia," shaking the little hand waving at her. "Hi, Steph," hugging me. "Thanks for letting me come to visit."

Hugging her back. This was the first time I've seen her since the Scrog incident. Her dark hair long and straight. She was taller than I remembered and seemed happy with a big smile on her face.

"You're welcome anytime. Let me take that," grabbing the overnight bag from Trish the attendant.

"I'll be on your flight back to Miami on Sunday, Julie. You have a good visit," Trish told her. I noticed her checking out Ranger in jeans and his favorite smoke blue t-shirt from 'The Good Mother Earth' he seemed to wear the most now.

"Thank you," Ranger nodded to her since there was an excited squirming baby in his arms. "Ready?"

We made our way back through the airport and got up to the Security checkpoint going towards the exit. I could see my Peanut searching over Rangers shoulder as he and Julie were discussing something. I saw a mischievous little grin come over her sweet baby face. I think she spotted her prey and before I could reach a hand to deflect it, "Plllllfffffff."

He turned around to see the man standing there with his hands out, "What did I do to her?" The other security personnel laughing.

"Youre spoiled," Ranger tugged on a little hand trying his best to give Sophia a tough daddy face with a wrinkled brow.

She studied Ranger for a moment and I don't think she liked the expression he was giving her. She leaned in quickly and bit his nose with her two little teeth.

The next few days were going to be something, I just had that feeling.


	53. Chapter 53

**__**

Cross Roads

&

Building Blocks

__

Chapter 53

"Ranger, do you want me to take you home first? Garner is at the groomer's and I need to pick her up."

We were almost in Reading from picking up Julie at the Philadelphia Airport when Stephanie mentioned the dog. I know less about dogs than I do about babies, but I know Garner impressed me the day we purchased the house. When she sensed potential danger, her protective instincts took over guarding my Babes. Even stepping in front of me. She gives me an added feeling of security when we move into our new house. It's somewhat remote with only the three houses on the street and the property behind being partially wooded. With my government job behind me, I feel my life is safer. I will always have enemies, but with us not in Trenton, my profile is lower. And, Stephanie doesn't have stalkers after her anymore since she gave up bounty hunting. If for some reason, I'm not there with them, I know the dog will be. For how protective she is with them, if needed, she would give her life for them I'm sure just as I would give up mine, and that earns my seal of approval. I wish we had more dogs like her. Why should I be the only one with a dog's name scrambled from mine?

Julie spoke up from the backseat of Stephanie's car, "What's a Garner?"

I saw Stephanie glance my way, "The German Shepherd she rescued."

"She named her dog after you, Dad?"

Sophia was laughing. I was getting the feeling it amused everyone how the dog had an eyebrow thing, even our baby, and was named after me.

"You'll see why, Julie," Stephanie giggled, "when you meet her."

"Let's go get the protector, Babe."

When Stephanie pointed out the industrial complex where 'The Good Mother Earth Company' was located, Julie wanted to know why we didn't live in Trenton and why we didn't work for Rangeman anymore. She didn't know I had been injured and I didn't want to lie to my daughter either.

"I said something stupid, Julie, which caused Stephanie to leave. I didn't know it until I returned from my government job. Before, I could apologize; I was injured on a takedown. I came to Reading to make things right with Stephanie and I've been recuperating here getting to know Sophia. She enjoys her job here and Trenton isn't that far away when the doctor releases me to go back to Rangeman full time."

Stephanie added, "We bought a house between the two cities so we could be together as a family."

"So," thinking about what we told her, Julie put the pieces together, "you didn't know about Sophia."

"No, but I was so glad when I did," kissing Stephanie's hand. "And, we are getting married."

"Cool."

Sophia made her point known, "Pllllllffffff!"

She pulled into the 'Furry Friends Spa and Pet Hotel'.

I looked at Stephanie; my eyebrow was up, "Garner's at a spa!"

Her blue eyes twinkling, "Yes, she's too big for the bath tub and I wanted her nails trimmed."

"Ok." Pets go to spas, too. I learned something new.

Stephanie gave me a surprised expression when I started to get out of the Impreza. "Babe, I want to see what a pet spa looks like."

Walking in across a gingerbread inspired porch, we were in a pale yellow entrance. The half-door to the right said 'Hotel', we went left into the 'Spa'.

"Wow," Julie remarked at the wall lined with pet shampoos, conditioners, food and treats, and toys.

"Garner is all done," a young girl told Stephanie. "She made a new friend today. They've been inseparable since Garner arrived for her appointment."

She was wagging her tail at the glass door watching us. There beside her was a slightly bigger fawn colored German shepherd male with black ears and black legs.

"Eeeeh!" I'm sure that was a 'happy to see the dog' yell from Sophia and also for a second one.

Julie walked over, "Garner must be the black one."

Beth opened up the door and Garner came running out as did her buddy right behind her.

"Who's your friend?" Stephanie bent down petting both shepherds, who sat down in front of her. Each kicked her face and Sophia's.

"Aaaah baaa eeeeh."

"Easy, Peanut," rubbing her little hand on the top of their heads. "Youre a pretty boy."

"Someone left him chained to our door two weeks ago," Beth related. "Dr. Bender's office checked him out and he's current on all his shots. Weve been trying to find 'Boy' here a good home. If we don't soon, we may have to take him to the shelter because we don't have the room here for him to run. He appears to be full bloodied and listens well."

"How old is he?" Julie was petting both dogs.

"We think almost a year."

I dont know what possessed me, but I said it, "Aspen Hite." I used all the letters on Stephanies name.

Everyone was looking at me.

"Why should my name be the only one scrambled to give a dog a name? Besides, I can't break up the pair," indicating the two dogs.

The brown shepherd was licking Garners ears.

"Carlos Manoso, youre a softie," Stephanie came to stand in front of me.

Denying it with a shaking head, "Babe, if he's half as good as Garner is protecting you and Sophia, then he's worth it. If for some reason I'm delayed at Rangeman, you have protection. We have three partially wooded acres they can secure."

**_"Would you please stop trying to save me? _Us?" teasing me. "Youre expecting us to be invaded by fish?" Stephanie gave me an obvious eye roll for the macho.**

"Babe, look how well my three best men did against your Grandma, they ended up in a net! We'll call him Aspen."

Both Garner and her doggie friend barked in agreement.

"Youre sure?"

"Babe."

Stephanie watched me for a moment.

"Beth, figure out the bill. Julie, why don't you pick out a dog bowl for Aspen's food and some toys for them," I said, "and a leash." Both of the dogs walked over to me, Garner gave me an eyebrow and nodded with my decision. I think we had a deal between us.

Stephanie and I were in the front seats of her car , Julie, Sophia, and Garner in the back seat, and Aspen was sitting happily in the cargo area. It was almost as hilarious riding in a church van with our pick-ups from the biker bar.

As she drove, Stephanie kept mouthing to me, "Softie."

"I'll show you softie later, Babe."


	54. Chapter 54

**__**

Cross Roads

&

Building Blocks

__

Chapter 54

Driving home, I was shocked by Ranger. We have another dog! Since the day he showed up in Reading after being discharged from the hospital, he has never said much about Garner. "You named a dog after me" was about it. I think he has been quietly impressed actually how protective she is of me and Sophia. Even him when she guarded us from the surprise 'attack' of our nature neighbors. I understand his need to keep us safe from any bad forces, and being quite honest, I like the way he is going about it, not securing us behind high fences in a compound. Aspen seems to be in the same mold as Garner and if Ranger wouldnt have offered to take him, I would have.

Julie and our new dog were checking out the house after we got back. Sophia's crib was moved across the hall so Julie could have the room to herself. Garner right with them after they nosed around the yard chasing each other. Pizza was for dinner and Ranger helped me set out the plates and drinks. Tonight was a new experience. I spoke with Dr. Harper's office. She seemed to be hungrier so Sophia was going to try rice cereal tonight sitting in her new high chair with pink flowers Baby Daddy and I chose and drinking from a sippy cup. I wasn't sure what to expect, but was willing to go with the flow. And, I did prepare laying a plastic tablecloth under her highchair in case this didnt go well.

My Peanut was all excited to be sitting at the table between Daddy and me seeing things in a different perspective. I tied a bib with puppy dogs around her neck. Eeeh! seeing the pretty pink bowl and matching cup with flowers sitting on the table in front of her out of her reach. The spoon she liked because it made noise on the tray.

Ranger was sitting at the table I think just as excited as Sophia.

"I like your house, Steph," Julie said between bites of her cheese pizza.

"It was explained to me, this house is over 150 years old. It was the original parsonage for the minister of the stone church in the square," I rattled on what I knew of the house.

She wrinkled her nose, "Dad lives in something old? Mom says he has always the newest stuff, especially in cars."

Ranger had to chuckle, "I have a few vehicles."

The brought on a 'Burg' eye roll, "He probably has a fleet at every office," I thought.

"Babe, I keep a few to get around in Miami and Boston. But, to answer you, Julie, the buildings Rangeman owns were all remodeled and that is how the decorator did them. The house I owned in Miami just happened to be new. It was easier so nothing major needed repaired. The house Stephanie and I bought is over 200 years old."

"Wow! Mom sure doesn't know you now."

Maybe we should have purchased a newer house with fewer quirks realizing the problems an old house may have.

"I like modern, but this house fits us as we are now. Stephanie is very happy living in this restored area here." Him and that damned ESP.

"But, Ranger, I want our house to be what both of us want." I didn't want us living somewhere just for me.

He was playing with my fingers and kissed a small fist of Sophia's, "I checked out what was available in the middle between Trenton and Reading."

"And I thought you were doing paperwork."

He chuckled, "No, not all the time. I saw some more modern houses, but I want my Little Babe to grow up in a house that has roots, permanence. The house in Morganville seemed to encompass that. I think it will be quiet. Sophia can run and swing amongst the trees," Ranger told me as he left the dining room and came back handing Julie the pictures of our house. He dropped a kiss on top of her head and one on our daughter's. "It seemed the perfect place for our cross roads to call home," warm lips were melting with mine in a very gentle kiss.

Murmuring against a perfect Cuban mouth, "You are a softie."

"Only for all my Babes," feeling his upturned lips.

"Bang!" "Plllllfffffff!"

Sophie found her pink baby spoon could make a lot of noise if it was whapped on the tray. I lifted the lid on the bowl and stirred the warm rice cereal, my Peanut intently watching and trying to peek in the bowl.

"You ready to try this?" taking the pink baby spoon and collecting some white goo. I held it up to her smiling mouth and let her little tongue taste just the tip of the utensil. Ranger and I watched for a reaction. Her cheeks puffed out as she was deciphering the new texture in her mouth and then saw her swallow. She looked at her daddy, then me giving us a big smile.

"Want some more?"

My answer was her open mouth. Momma bird was feeding her baby bird. I didn't move fast enough. "Eeeeh!" Both Garner and Aspen were eating in the kitchen and came running checking out the noise.

Sophia ate a couple of small bites. It was time for the sippy cup. Ranger was sitting there smiling proudly at Miss Sophie's newest accomplishment.

"Just a little drink," tilting the cup so the lip was in her mouth. I saw her do a little gulp. "Is that good?" showing my baby where her hands go on the cup handles and lifting it to her lips again.

In between cereal and sips, Sophia was smiling and kicking her tiny feet so proud of herself. She took the cereal Ranger offered and after another few bites, turned her head. I think she was done. She took another sip holding onto her cup with me guiding it. Her face was wiped and she was happily banging her cup. Loudly! "Aaaah baa eeeeh!"

Sophia was being extremely earsplitting and I've never seen it before, Ranger actually crossed his eyes.

"Little Babe, proud of you. I used to be able to hear! telling her in a few decibels higher than normal.

The backdoor opened and Aspen was up barking in a very deep "Woof". In pops Grandma and her gang stopping when they saw both Aspen and Garner.

"That's Grandma, Aspen. She lives here most of the time," walking him over to them. "Ranger rescued him."

Grandma petted him as he sniffed all of them, "We got a pair. Ain't that a pip?"

"Julie, this is my Grandma Mazur, Elsie, Bessie, Charlie, Spud, and Pete. This is Carlos' daughter from Florida."

They were making a fuss between Julie and Aspen. Garner inched her way in for some attention, too. Sophia kept on banging on her high chair. It was slight chaos.

"You're coming to the poetry party tomorrow ain't ya?" Grandma reminded me, but how could I forget. I just neglected to tell Ranger. "Were having a big surprise so you have to come. It's a dream come true."

Julie was questioning me with her eyes and I was avoiding the dark ones boring into me.

"Grandma is in a poetry group and has two poems in their book," I said to Julie. By chance, Grandma just had her booklet with her and showed the pages with her works.

"Cool. Ive never met anyone who actually wrote anything before. Mom reads these mystery books written by a woman named Janet. They sort of reminded me of you and Dad because there's bounty hunters in it. She went to a book signing in Miami. Whats the surprise?"

Grandma was looking around like there were spies lurking in the corners, "It's a secret," she whispered so everyone could hear. "Someone famous is passing through and stopping. She called and wanted to meet us. That's why we're having an impromptu get together. I just finished my next epic."

"I can't take it," Bessie spoke up, "Oprahs coming! She's on one of her road trips and passing by Reading!"

Grandma was jumping up and down, "I'm going to be in her book club! My dream came true. She's like my fairy godmother."

Ranger was looking pained. Sophia was smacking her spoon now celebrating the coming of the Queen of Talk.

"I hope you didn't write about my men again," Ranger tried to look menacing but I think the reality of the situation was weighing in and just apprehensive where Grandma was concerned.

Waving her chicken arms, "Don't worry, I portrayed you in a very positive way. I'm a professional now."

"That's comforting," raising his eyebrow and folding his arms over his chest.

Grandma pulled something else out of her purse, "What are these?"

She handed me the brochures I picked up on Crystal Cave and the near-by steam engine train ride.

I think I knew where this was leading, "Ranger and I are taking Julie and Sophia to see some sights on Saturday before she leaves on Sunday."

Six seniors were gazing ay us with puppy dog eyes, "We invited?"

"A field trip. How cool is that?" Julie piped up.

I caught the biggest eye roll from Ranger. I think we were stuck and I couldn't disappoint Grandma. "Not everyone is going to fit in the car. We need something bigger."

Spud suggested, "The church van."

"Can't," Bessie vetoed that idea, "some of the teen-agers are going on a camping retreat."

They looked pitiful. I felt like I was abandoning my old children, "I'll need to rent something bigger that seats," counting, "ten."

"Yeah!" the senior boppers cheered with Julie.

"Don't worry, Dad," Grandma patted Ranger on the back, "we wont lose you."

He was hiding his face behind his hands rubbing in defeat, "Thanks, you had me worried there."

"We're heading up to Frog's for Topo Gigio's birthday. It's tacos for a quarter and samples of Mexican hot tamale microbrew. Want to join us? That spicy stuff is right up your alley."

"No."

Ranger was spicy enough for me. I must have said that out loud. I got a sexy eyebrow.

"I'll be home later," Grandma waved and they were off to Happy Hour.

Ranger and Julie loaded the plates in the dishwasher while I changed Sophia. I think the occasion called for some ice cream. So, it was me pushing our baby banging her rings on her stroller, Ranger had Aspen on his leash and Julie had Garner.

_**"I love you. I don't know what's going on** _with them or what will happen on Saturday _**but maybe I can help. Would you like me to kill someone for you?"**_

Dark chocolate staring at me, "Babe, I don't even think that will help spending a day in charge of the senior boppers. I may need something stronger like a lot of alcohol."

"Dad, it's an adventure," Julie smiled big at her father.

"Julie," shaking his head, "everyday is an adventure with Grandma."

I had to agree.


	55. Chapter 55

**__**

Cross Roads

&

Building Blocks

__

Chapter 55

****

Ranger I know must be questioning his sanity now that things have settled down after last night in The Square. It could be just something to do when Grandma and her friends were in the general vicinity of 1000 miles. The exception was in bed, he was anything but soft. We were laying there all sweaty in the after glory of a Cuban induced orgasm, when we heard every parent's nightmare. "Plllffffff!" We just looked at each other in shock. Did Sophia witness the acrobatics of her naked Mommy and Daddy?

He was chuckling, "Babe, she's a baby. She won't remember anything."

Sophia was giggling in her crib. He had the nerve in all his Macho glory to slip out of bed and pick her up. A naked Ranger carrying our beautiful blue-eyed daughter, I wish I could capture the image with my phone, but having a naked Ranger in it could be dangerous for me and anyone else. Me, I'd look at it all day and not get any work done. And, I don't want to share his Cuban magnificence with anyone. Thats all mine, every glorious inch of it. His body was still lean, toned muscles had regained more definition. Those chocolate pools weren't tired or sunken in anymore, but full of life. The hollows in the jaw line now filled in. Those always strong muscled arms cradling our precious daughter.

"What are you doing up?" I wiggled a little foot.

Sophia gave me a big grin, her blue eyes lifting up to see Ranger, and cuddled more into his chest happy her Daddy was holding her. And, Ranger was equally happy to do it. I came back from the bathroom. Julie was sound asleep as was Grandma when I checked. Aspen and Garner were both stretched out on the two soft animal pillows in the corner near the crib both picked up their heads when I stepped into the bedroom. Sophia was back asleep still in Ranger's arm with the soft blue natural cotton sheet and satiny summer blanket covering them both. His eyes closed, but I knew he wasn't asleep.

"Let me put her back."

Ranger shook his head, the dark silk hair brushing against the blue pillow, "Come here. I just want to hold you both."

I snuggled in beside him and the strong band held me there. Ranger doesn't sigh very often, but he did, "This feels so close to Heaven holding both of you," saying quietly, his eyes still closed to savor the moment. "That day in your office when I held Sophia for the first time it was like magic, so real and so perfect. I was afraid to let her go if that was the only time I would ever have had to hold her." He was watching the angelic face sleeping, Sophia's baby chest rising and falling under the blankets.

Whispering into Ranger, "I had hoped you would want to be a tiny part of her life. I never would have denied you seeing her even if you didn't want us."

"I can't imagine a day without either of you," Ranger bent down to brush a kiss across my lips. "I love you, Stephanie."

"Carlos, I love you." I slipped out of the warmth of his body heat to take Sophia back to her crib, "You can't sleep with her like that all night."

"I've slept in a lot worse, Babe."

I must have had a horrid expression on my face. Images of cold hard ground, hot bug infested jungles, and doorways just to get relief from pounding rain and wind flashed in my brain. I've always surmised what Ranger did 'in the wind' for the government and he did give me some details at times, but seeing him laying comfortable in front of me with those pictures running through my mind or worse never coming back were too much. He got up and laid Sophia in her crib raising the side without a sound and came back to me. I felt tears sliding down my face leaving marks on the sheet where they landed.

His knuckles gliding up my cheeks to stop the tears, "It's over. No more 'in the wind'. I'll be sleeping next to you every night for the rest of my life."

"But, just the image of hard ground or being hurt." I finger on my lips ceased the continuation of words.

"I'm here," placing my hand so I could feel his beating heart, "That job is done. No more. You're stuck with me from now on."

I could only nod; there was no other man I would want glued in my life. His eyes were dark with passion as he lowered me down on the pillows. "Let me show you about sticking together."

And he did most of the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ranger was making Julie breakfast, she was still sleeping when Sophia and I left for work. Garner and Aspen stayed home to protect the place. Hopefully, I could finish everything so I could take the afternoon off to spend with them. It would give the two of them some time together this morning and she could accompany Ranger to his physical therapy two blocks away. His home gym was scheduled to arrive this morning, also.

She was probably worn out from our evening up at The Square. Before we got ice cream, Julie, Sophia, and I roamed around 'Something Old is New Again' while Ranger and our four legged companions sat outside. He enjoyed a cold beer at an outdoor table. We purchased an old 'Yahtzee' that was still in cellophane so it was basically new and some Crazy Eight cards. I didn't have any games to play at the house. So, there we sat at one of the outdoor tables in front of 'Gimme A Break' eating ice cream and playing 'Yahtzee' the three of us with Sophia on my lap. She had her first tiny taste of old fashioned frozen custard. It was yummy and I totally ignored all the calories in it because I could work them off later. I borrowed a couple of pencils from Hunter, who has a friend, Boone, which runs a rental car business. I'll be driving a 15-passenger 'Party Bus' on Saturday for our little 'field trip'. I'm actually thinking Ranger may wear a paper bag over his head so he's not seen with our group. That made the seniors' night that we all could go together. Spud offered to drive them, but he thought he was developing a cataract and would need someone to direct his driving if his vision grew cloudy.

We started a trend. More people came out and were playing cards and games outside. Hunter may have a game night and fell instantly in love with our newest addition. I threw two pig ear chewies into the stroller basket and they laid beside us chewing on them. Grandma thumb wrestled him for two reserved tables for the big poetry event. She did also hinted that she bought a new dress for the occasion once it was confirmed Oprah was indeed making an appearance. Elsie found extra dice in the resale shop so the six of them got extra score sheets and played at a table next to us.

I watched. Grandma was trying for a 'Yahtzee' of ones, she had three. "I need snake eyes! This calls for some nipple luck," rubbing the two die over her saggy breasts. "This is what got me to win all those nipple nickels." Throwing them, I'll be damned, she got her two ones. Ranger never said a word, but just kept his eyebrow raised.

"Wow! This has been a really fun trip so far," Julie laughed, "I can't wait to tell my friends when I get home."

Ranger groaned under his breath, "I wouldn't admit to anything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sophia and I were dropping off some new addresses so Amy could put our brochures in the mail which were requested vie e-mail. I saw Ranger's mysterious Cayenne pull into a visitor's spot. It was parked one day in the the extra spot by the row house with that musical car seat that has showed up in Ranger's vehicles. Julie got out taking the dog's leashes. I couldn't believe they were in the SUV, but I guess he knew what he was doing.

"Eeeeeh!" Sophia greeted them coming through our glass doors into the lobby.

A big smile lighting up Baby Daddy's face.

"What are you doing here? And should you be driving?"

I got an eyebrow, "Clay said short distances and we came to see if you wanted to go to lunch?"

Pointing to the clock on the wall, "It's a little early. Im finishing up a few things so I could get out of here early. I have to go check on some new orders in the factory and give Clark a report, and then I'm free."

"Can I see how you make your clothes, Steph?" Julie asked. "That night shirt you had for me was so soft."

Ranger smirked, "I've never had a tour either."

"You were in a cast," I told the damn smart-ass Cuban man. "I'll be in the factory if anyone is looking for me, Amy."

"OK," looking up from stuffing envelopes. "Amado is so excited about taking over your row house lease after you move. It saves him from searching for a place to live before he starts his new job with the engineering firm here."

"It worked out for all of us," Ranger nodded as we headed to my office.

I handed Ranger our daughter when we got to my office so I could grab the headphones I wear on her around the equipment and put them on her. She could still hear but the sound was muffled.

"I wear those on Sophia because she is so young. If the noise of the sewing machines and air dryer are too loud for you, Julie, there are headphones in the factory."

"OK."

I picked up my invoice file and took Garner's leash. Julie still had Aspen's and Ranger had Sophia. We were ready.

Heading back towards the cafeteria, I activated the opener for the steel doors in the hallway.

"This first room here," looking through the glass windows, "is where the cotton fabric is dyed. So we don't waste fabric or unsold inventory, the company only keeps in stock our top five favorite colors in various sizes. If we have an order for a lesser color or special orders, then those are dyed on an individual basis. Once the dying is complete, the fabric is loaded on the belt and sent through a high powered blow dryer."

We continued on until we arrived at the sewing and embroidery area. "Hi, Gloria," greeting our head sewer, "this is Carlos and Julie."

"Hello," the cheery woman greeted. "And, who is this handsome boy?" rubbing Aspen and Garner's ears.

"Aspen," I told her.

"Stephanie told me the Velcro helped. My daughter went through the bone lengthening process on a leg so I had to find ways to get clothes around the brace."

"It did. Thank you. I appreciated that I wasn't stuck in sweats," Ranger shook her hand. Gloria even altered a pair of jeans for him to wear.

"Stephanie, we just finished these up," holding up a T-shirt in one of our popular new colors, Cornflower blue. With white lettering, it read 'The Reading Poetry Group' with a quill pen embroidered below it. She turned it around. If I was surprised, I know Ranger had to be in shock. It said 'Sponsored by 'The Good Mother Earth Company' and 'Rangeman LLC.''

"Babe! Your Grandma rhymes about the ineptness of my men and I'm sponsoring her to tell more", Ranger muttered with a tight jaw. I noticed a vein bulging slightly.

"Where did these come from?"

"Clark brought the design to us yesterday," Gloria related very unsure. "Your Grandma, I think, cajoled him into donating the shirts. They took up a collection among the members to cover a portion of the cost as he explained it to me and Rosie."

I better call Grandma. "Grandma, what are these T-shirts you had made here?"

"We thought it would unite us as a group," she told me over the phone.

"Did you ask Ranger to sponsor you?"

Well, no, not exactly, but since he's family and getting free advertising in my poems I knew he would want to be on board."

"Really?"

"Yes. Let me talk to him if he's there.""

"Here," handing my phone to Ranger and taking Sophia, "Grandma wants to talk to you."

He hesitated now a moment and knew he had no other choice. I hoped I remembered how to do CPR in case she sent him into a coronary or I would recieve a postcard she mailed from someplace very, very far away. "Yo."

"Thanks for sponsoring us. You got a family to support now, just bought a house, and were giving you free advertising on our backs. Maybe you can pick up some extra work because my Baby Granddaughters deserve the best." And," pausing, "me and that Abuela of yours caught your sister-in-law and saved your family, remember that. You don't want me to call her now, do you?"

I saw Rangers jaw tighten more, and then he started to smirk. Grandma must have used her infinite wisdom on him or blackmail. "Rangeman is happy to lend its support," exchanging the phone for a baby again.

"Got everything worked out, Stephanie. It was just a little miscue. I'll see you later. I'm getting ready for my big night. Can I use some of your exfoliating stuff? I want my skin to glow."

"Sure, Grandma. I'll bring these home, I guess. Bye, Grandma."

"See ya."

Sophia let out a squeal. Something had her attention. Gloria was holding a patchwork dog. It was just the simple shape of a Scotty dog but brightly colored with pieces of cotton material from our company. "Me, Rosie, and Selma have been saving all the scrapes and sewing them together. Then cutting out dogs, cats, pigs, giraffes, and bunnies to sew and stuff. A whole zoo," laying out the stuffed toys on a work table. "If we keep making these when it's slow, do you think the food bank would give them out with the Christmas baskets for the children."

"Gloria, these are beautiful. Any child would want to snuggle with one of these at night," holding a soft blue, glue, yellow, and white giraffe against my cheek. "How many do you have?"

"About 75. Two less if your girls want one."

"Thanks," Julie hugging the giraffe. Sophia reached for the puppy Gloria first showed us.

"Aaaah baaa baaa!" I think that was thank you.

"I have a meeting next week with Reverend Chuck and the other community leaders involved in planning the Christmas food baskets. Right now I have 562 orders for our Believe Christmas shirts on hold until after Labor Day when we selling them," I told her

"What shirts, Steph?"Julie asked.

"The Good Mother Earth is selling these," walking over to a large closed bin and producing a pale green T-shirt with the 'Believe' Christmas tree embroidered on it.

"For each one of these the company sells, $1 will go to the food bank. Were going to make them in long sleeves too."

"That's a nice way to help people. If I send you money after they go on sale, can I buy one and donate my dollar?"

Ranger the father spoke up, "Julie, I'll buy you one. Save your allowance."

"No," shaking her head, "I want to help on my own."

He nodded, but I heard, "Damn stubborn women."

I think he knows he's up against tough competition in Julie, Sophia, and me.

"Just the way I want it, Babe."


	56. Chapter 56

**__**

Cross Roads

&

Building Blocks

__

Chapter 56

"Babe," Ranger was standing in parking lot of 'Boone's Go-Go Machines' staring at the party bus. "I haven't ridden a school bus since high school."

We were gawking at a white mini-bus decorated with neon blue and green stripes with high backed reclining crushed velour navy seats and the horn that sounded like the William Tell Overture. It was equipped with a high-powered stereo system and DVD player. The bumper sticker on the back made me laugh. It fit this craziness. 'Come to the dark side, we have cookies'.

"It will give a smooth ride and with quick touch door opener, everybody can discharge easily and safely," Boone demonstrated. I loved his Mohawk cut and pierced eyebrow.

"Your Grandma and her cohorts get out of line, theyre gone. Just slow down some, Babe, when you hit that quick release," Ranger's head shook as it hung.

Julie was inside checking out everything. Poking her head out the door, "These seats are so cushy, Dad. I wish my school used something like this for our class trips."

"Julie, only the best."

Boone handed me a set of extra keys and the paperwork.

"I'll return this Sunday morning," I said as I got behind the wheel. Ranger and Sophia were following the bus home. Julie was riding with me.

The whole way back to the limestone row house, I could see Ranger shaking his head and laughing. He was being a good sport about this and we still had the poetry reading tonight. Julie couldn't resist sounding the horn announcing our arrival as I parked next door at Elsie and Bessie's. All six of the senior boppers were outside cheering and scampered on to check out the party bus. They even picked out their seats.

"Ain't this a pip?" Grandma nudged Ranger. I noticed they had on the poetry group t-shirts. "I got to finish getting ready for my big night. I bet you can't wait, huh, because this is your first time?"

His eyebrow up peering down at my Grandma, "I'm trying to contain myself, Grandma."

"This is going to beyond anything you could imagine. Come with an open mind and feel the poetry of the night."

"Can't wait," walking up on the porch and into the house.

Ranger was struggling with his control, fighting it so he didn't laugh in Grandmas face. Walking in the backdoor, he was holding onto the island bent over laughing. "Babe, words can't even describe it."

I kissed his cheek, "Thank you. This means so much to Grandma tonight."

He gave his own version of an eye roll, but his features soften, "When I wasn't there and you needed someone in your corner for support, Stephanie, your Grandma has always been there in her own strange Hungarian way and I'm grateful, but should I have the Merry Men on stand-by in case were run out of town?"

Grandma came in the door, "I heard that. I invited Bobby, Lester, and Tank. The big guy got plans with Lula he couldn't get out of, but the other two are coming."

That bit of information sobered Ranger up real fast. "Oh God!"

We all dressed up for Grandma's big night. Julie only packed shorts, tanks, and a pair of jeans for her weekend with us. While we were in the company store, she spotted a pale yellow tank dress from 'The Good Mother Earth' with orange and pink flowers embroidered around the neckline. Ranger bought it for her to wear. She was so cute twirling around the living room with Sophia. Ranger was looking Cuban yummy wearing khaki pants and white shirt with rolled up sleeves. Here in Reading, he didn't stick to his all black wardrobe. He wore it in Trenton with the newer, softer, painted-on Rangeman t-shirts made by the company and Ella embroidered on the logo. Dressed in a little pink dress, puffy sleeves, and matching lacy panties by her Daddy, Sophia was our perfect little princess. I caught the dark eyes starting at my head and scanning down the retro inspired big flowered strapless dress I bought on a whim. It was mid-calf length and I had on big hoop earrings and slip-on wedge sandals in red.

"Babe, you look gorgeous," walking over to meet me at the bottom of the stairs.

Before I knew it, Ranger dipped me over and was kissing me rather ferociously. He was in a playful mood and I think it was going to be another late night. If I still had tonsils, they would have been sucked out and reattached in his throat.

"Wooh! Wooh! Go for it, Dad!," Julie teased.

"That's the way a kiss is done," recognizing Grandma's voice with her band of merry makers watching us.

Sophia added her two cents, "Pllllllffffffff!"

He chuckled as he brought me upright. "You're a smartie pants," poking Sophia's little tummy before taking her from her big sister. "Let's get this show on the road."

Pointing to her 'Reading Poetry Group' T-shirt and white capris, Grandma enlightened us, "This isn't my new outfit. It's at Hunter's place. I'll change there. It's hot."

"Don't keep me waiting, Edna," Charlie squeezed her.

Putting her hand up to deflect her voice like no one wouldn't hear whispering to me, "I might get some. I like that dress, Stephanie, maybe I should have bought something sexy like that," touching the big beaded red necklace around my neck and pinching my dress. "Red is a turn-on color."

"Thanks, Grandma." Ranger didn't need red to turn him on. He was always fired up.

"Only for you, Babe."

I need to watch what I say out loud.

Walking out on the back porch locking the door and retrieving the baby mover were Bobby and Lester perusing around the rental bus next door, both smiling like idiots.

"Ignore them," Ranger said under his breath.

Lester asked, "What's this for?"

Grandma spoke up, "Our trip tomorrow to a cave and a train ride. We're showing Julie some of the sites."

"It's a cool ride. I love the horn!" Julie told them explaining about the "Overture".

"Babe, since when did they become travel agents?"

I smacked his arm, "Grab an end," carrying the stroller off the porch.

Both Merry Men started sniffing and giving puppy dog eyes.

"Ignore them," Ranger kept repeating walking past his friends and waiting for me with the stroller at the end of the driveway.

Bobby made his voice sound like a little boys, "We're not doing nuttin'. Tank has plans with Lula."

"We'll be all awone,"Lester whined.

"It seats 15 so we got room," Grandma informed them.

Ranger stared at me, then them.

I caved, "Sure, you can come."

"Yeah! We're going by-bys," Lester and Bobby cheered jumping in the air and doing a high five.

Their boss was shaking his head, his lips parted, but he refrained the "Why me?"

Santos asked, "Can we crash here tonight, too? We didn't want to drive back to Trenton anyhow."

Ranger about had it and the poetry hadn't begun yet, "Does it look like we're running a boarding house? Amado will be here later, so that leaves the sofa, comfy chair, or the floor."

"I may get some tonight," pinching Charlie's flat old man ass. "I can sleep next-door, too. I'll let you two share my bed, but no farting in it."

At that perfect moment, Sophie added sound effects letting out a big, "Plllllllllllffffffffffffff!" She looked up at Ranger with that grin so proud of herself. "Eeeeeeeh!"

Ranger had to stop to catch his breath. I've never known him to laugh so much, but Daddy's girl can do it to him. He was nose to nose with her, "You make Daddy's day."

"Gimme A Break' was about half full when we walked in from The Square. There were guys installing speakers outside for anyone sitting at the sidewalk tables and milling about. In the front off from the small stage were two tables with signs reading 'EDNA' in big black letter.

"You'll be able to hear everything here," Grandma elbowed Ranger. "I have to change and put on my stage make-up."

Elsie and Bessie followed, "We'll help you, Edna."

Charlie, Spud, and Pete were tying aprons around their waists, "My extra help," Hunter indicated to the three men rolling a wooden baby chair to our table. "How about I put this in the store room?" indicating the stroller so it wasn't in the way of the crowd.

"OK." I had the seat cover to put in the baby chair for Sophia. I knew the high chair it was clean, but this would also give her some additional support in it.

Ranger pointed to both tables, "One check," taking a couple of the homemade potato chips he liked here at the cafe.

"Will do. Any drinks right now?"

Bobby and Lester were having Coke, Julie a chocolate milkshake, and Ranger and I iced teas. Sophia was using her sippy cup with two hands.

"When the food arrives, could you heat this for a few seconds, Hunter?" pulling out of the diaper bag, I had a lidded bowl with rice cereal in for Sophia.

"Anything for my favorite little girl." Sophia liked that idea and gave our friend a big, cheeky grin.

Julie was looking around the coffee shop, "This is cool. We can see everything. I read your Grandma's poems again so I was up-to-date in her story. She showed me pictures of the net. I think it's great, Dad, you provide these training exercises for Grandma and her friends to keep them sharp."

Ranger gave me an exaggerated look, "It keeps my men on their toes."

Half-way through our dinners of Cheese steak hoagies and chicken wraps there was a flurry of activity outside the door. The poetry reading would be starting in 30 minutes. We could hear, "Oprah!" Two very large men bigger than Tank, but not nearly as good looking as all the Rangemen cleared a path. Stepping between them, The Queen of Talk Shows and her best friend, Gayle.

Grandma really did it.

Hunter rushed over along with Jasper Oh, the president of the Reading Poetry Group. He was a retired instructor from the local community college's literature department and recovering from a broken hip. He fell out of a golf cart when he drove into a sand trap. He's eighty-two and his former girlfriend was eighty. His current one is younger at 77. It's rumored according to Grandma the old one was servicing him orally in the cart as he drove and her dentures slipped. The current one has her own teeth. That sounds like Grandma's kind of people and she claims he still has the marks. How she knows this I dont want to know.

'Gimme A Break' was dead silent as she stepped in, and then erupted in thunderous applause and cheers. The poetry group all gathered around the two newcomers.

"Bombshell, that's Oprah!" Lester was so surprised his steak hoagie missed his mouth and ended up in his ear when he spun around to get a good look.

"Oprah, my dream has come true!" Grandma shuffles out, her face made-up with lots of mascara, green glitter eye shadow, and red lips. She was still in capris and t-shirt. "I'm Edna Mazur," waving her arms. Her gang flanking her.

"If I was Oprah, Babe, 'Id run," Ranger chuckled.

I watched as they hugged between the three. Grandma animated telling her heroine who knows what, but I gave them credit, enthralled by every word. Each senior bopper was introduced to them.

Charlie and Spud presented each with large gift baskets. I could see bottles of microbrews, 'The Good Mother Earth' t-shirts and I could swear sheets. Also receiving a set of the silverware chimes from a few stores down. Grandma was dragging Oprah and Gayle over to her table.

"This is my Baby Granddaughter, Stephanie, and our cutie, Sophia. Shes the one I did the bounty hunting stuff with, but we gave it up." Pointing to Ranger, z'He taught her all that stuff. This is 'The Package'. His name is Carlos Manoso. He owns Rangeman and goes by the street name Ranger. Theyre getting married finally. Our other cutie, Julie. This here is Bobby and Lester, you read about them."

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet all of you," the talk show host shaking our hands. "Your Grandmother wrote me all about you. She loves you so much and it is so sweet how you support each other."

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you," I told her. "Grandma and I always support each other."

She turned to Ranger, "Carlos, I think it is wonderful the excercise program your company has with my older friends providing scenarios to keep their bodies and minds active and your security personnel stays on top of their game. It sounds like a winner."

Ranger was stunned, but he recovered without missing a beat, "I believe everyone has a purpose. Stephanie's grandmother keeps things interesting."

"I'm so happy to be a part of this." She signed an autograph for Julie and I snapped a picture of them together.

Grandma noticed the clock, "I got to go get ready!" She flew off out of sight.

Jasper directed Oprah and Gayle over to a front and center table. Hunter brought over cold iced teas while they got situated.

"Babe, since when does Rangeman have a senior training program?" Ranger leaned over to me.

"Because you care. Youre a softie."

"All of the sudden Julie's cell phone was going crazy. She must have sent her picture to her friends. "Wow, my friends can't believe I met Oprah. They wished something like this happened to them on vacation."

Ranger gave that Cuban eyebrow, "Just wait until tomorrow, you may think differently."

The lights dimmed and Hunter stepped up to the microphone, "Welcome everyone." I could tell he was nervous. "We're very lucky to have distinguished guests tonight here. Jasper, let's get the night rolling."

The club leader wobbled up to the now lower microphone, "Welcome to our summer get together of the 'Reading Poetry Group'. It is such a pleasure to have Miss Winfrey and Miss King here to share this time with us."

The clapping started. Both Oprah and Gayle stood up and waved to the packed café. People were watching through the windows.

"Let me get the night started off. I call this 'Summer Sky'," Jasper bowed.

"I can feel the heat tight in the air.

Thick with the summer sweat.

The clouds look angry in the dark sky.

Thunder is loud.

The ground shakes as lightening breaks.

I watch contented out the window

Safe in my bed from the wrath of the summer sky."

The crowd applauded, someone yelled "Go, Jasper", and there were whistles.

"Up next is Slug."

I recognized the young guy with dreadlocks from the night of the net when he stopped in a car. He cleared his throat, "This is about my life."

"I like to chew gum

And play my guitar.

Eat Doritos with my toes.

That is my day.

This is my life.

Peace."

He gave a Peace sign before he stepped down. The room was even louder.

Ranger just looked at me never saying a word.

The night just got crazier with the poetry. Oprah and Gayle applauding along and seemed to be really enjoying the evening.

Jasper got up once again, "I want to bring up the lady who had a dream to be in Oprah's book club. And look where we are, she's here in our little hamlet. Thank you again, Oprah and Gayle, for gracing us tonight. Oh, we still have some copies of our published works for $5.00 each after the show. Here she is, Edna!"

"Yeah!" "Wooh! Wooh! Wooh!" We were on our feet clapping for Grandma.

Out she steps, Edna Mae West. Grandma was in a tight, scarlet satin dress looking right out of an Old West saloon. It was bustled in the back with a big bow. She had big red plumes in her hair. Charlie escorted her to the stage.

"Ain't this a pip," she told the audience. "I want to dedicate this here poem to my Baby Granddaughters, Stephanie and Sophia. They brought me along for what a ride!"

"Eeeeh! Aaah baa baa!" Sophia banged her sippy cup.

"Hi ya, Sophia," Grandma waved to her.

"Sit back and relax as I have a tale to tell

About the three who do security so well.

It was a sunny summer day

Jimmy Buffet music to play.

Down at Sadies Shakin' Shack

I went a boppin' with my pack."

Grandma wiggled her body.

"My ear did listen a little to that man Ranger

Say he did 'Don't put my men in danger'."

Grandma shook her finger.

"Who me? Who us?

So we got on a bus.

A ride we did need to get back to our home

Send Lester, Bobby, and Tank the chrome dome.

Their packages returned unhurt.

But he may pulverize to dirt

For letting this here ol' Granny

Catch and net each Rangeman fanny."

A picture showed up on the wall of the three Merry Men suspended in the net. Ranger banged his head off the table.

"If youre keepin' score

It's Rangeman 0 and Granny 4.

So give up those three must

Cause they're just eatin' my dust."

The coffee shop sounded like the roof was going to blow off from the applause, stomping, and baby shrieks. The room was on its feet, even Ranger.

"Thanks, Im glad you liked it," Grandma was beaming in all her glory. "When Stephanie and Ranger get married, I'm getting a new official great-granddaughter. Julies from Miami and her English class wrote Haikus so she has one for us tonight." She waved her up.

Julie got up a little unsure but stepped up next to Grandma.

Ranger whispered to me, "Rachel told me Julie still will retreat into herself sometimes from Scrog, so this is big for her."

Grandma had her hand on Julies shoulder. She was nervous, but did it.

"A hot summer night

Words rhyming together for us

Flaming in our minds."

"Righteous! My mind is so in tune," Slug yells. He must be related to Mooner.

Everyone was clapping. Her proud Dad called out, "Proud of you, Julie." Ranger was hugging her tightly when she came back to the table. Her face was glowing.

"Does anyone have any more poetry out there?" Jasper asked taking the stage again.

No one volunteered. He pointed to someone, "Come on up." It was Bobby and Lester.

"Why me?" my fiancée moaned.

They were standing back to back with arms crossed over their muscled chests. They started to rap.

"My name is Lester."

Lester pointed to himself.

"My name is Bobby."

Bobby pointed to himself, them both recited together in time.

"We have a new hobby

We want to become clowns

Making smiles from frowns."

For emphasis, both nodded. The clapping broke out again.

"Babe, these people will cheer at anything."

Jasper patted both on their backs. "What a night! Thank you to everyone and our special guests. We taped tonight and going to burn it onto disks. They'll be available for $5.00 in a few days and reprints of all the works. Good night!"

He was looking at me with pitiful eyes, "Babe, can tomorrow top this?"

"Ranger, that's an all new adventure."


	57. Chapter 57

**__**

Cross Roads

&

Building Blocks

__

Chapter 57

Ranger was still slightly pale if you could believe it for a Cuban. The cool washcloth was still covering his eyes as he lay back against the blue pillows in bed.

"Babe, I've seen a lot all over the world. Most of it bad, but never could imagine this. I caught them," still in a state of disbelief.

I think Ranger was actually in Denial Land. When he went to get Sophia's stroller from the storage room at 'Gimme A Break' to come home, he got a little surprise. He walked in on Grandma and Charlie in an attempted throe of senior passion, and I guess it wasn't pretty. He was dazed and pale from the shock; he's still not over it.

"Babe," removing the washcloth and brown eyes piercing me, "they weren't having much luck finding the spot. She wants to get Charlie the blue pills I heard. Her jaws were getting tired." He replaced it back over his eyes. "The women in your family are scary."

"I didn't need to know that really, Ranger. But, I can understand the trauma you've experienced tonight. I hope I can make you forget," purring in his ear. My lips feathering kisses down his jaw until I reached his warm Ranger lips. "Forgetting?"

He let out a growl against my lips, "What?" flipping me underneath him. He didn't have any trouble finding the right spot.

**__**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobby and Lester carried the picnic cooler with water, juice boxes, sandwich rings from the Deli, potato salad, veggies and dip, watermelon slices, and chocolate brownies. Grandma and Elsie carried out the snacks of pretzels, Doritos, and biscotti. I even bought a canister of Beef Jerky that was hidden amongst the bag of goodies. I decided to make it a real outing with a picnic lunch right down to a red and white checkered table cloth. The pink car seat from Ranger's Mercedes, Rangeman Expedition, and now Cayenne parked in the back that mysteriously showed up one day was secured in the seat next to Julie. Ranger's pre-teen daughter came down with the biggest smile on her face to breakfast. She couldn't wait for our day trip. "Grandma Mary would never do anything like this," announcing to us.

My Grandma clad in hot pink capris told her back, "It will be a pip."

I got behind the wheel after Sophia was buckled in her car seat. Everyone in their seats. The Sexy Baby Daddy with short hair was across from me.

"Ranger, you're in charge of the map," I handed him the pamphlets and folded map with marked off spots.

He looked at me and with as much dryness in his voice this crazy situation would allow, "Why don't we just follow the yellow brick road, Babe?"

"Just the map, Co-pilot," sticking my tongue out at him. "I'll leave you home with the dogs, hamster, and Amato."

Muttering, "It will be safer."

The start of the engine got a cheer. The singing of 'The Wheels on the Bus' were heard as the party machine left the Reading City limits. Ranger has slinked down in the front passenger seat when they began singing 'Three cheers for the Co-pilot who's with us today.'

Are we there yet? would come from the back every few minutes.

Finally! The co-pilot did an almost cheer when I pulled into a shady spot amongst the charter buses and RVs. All out! Ranger the Den Mother waved his arm.

The man behind the ticket window looked over the group of smiling faces and one stoic Cuban calling out, "Group discount for 'The Home'. Baby's free. Half-price teen-ager."

Ranger and I looked out of place in the group. Grandma was wearing a floppy straw hat. Charlie had one with a fin from Jimmy Buffet, Elsie in a red one with a big plume of a feather, Bessie's had fruit, Spud had a smiling Mr. Potato Head on his baseball cap, and Pete had one with floppy dog ears. Lester in his balloon making skills made hats for him, Julie, and Bobby when he wasnt making balloon animals. Sophia had on her little cute up-turned blue hat.

"Plllllffffff."

I knew Ranger was giving me the eyebrow behind those expensive sunglasses as he slid his Rangeman credit card into the slot, I just chose to ignore it. I believe Bobby may have slipped him a Xanax or something because he has barely cracked even a little smirk. I don't think he finds this excursion humorous.

"Any chance your group is taking the steam engine ride down the road?"

I nodded, "Yes, we are."

"They have a really nice refreshment, salad, and ice cream bar. Here's discount tickets," sliding tickets and the credit card back at Ranger. He signed the slip with resignation.

Grandma spoke up, "Does the place have those toothpicks with the little colored tops? What about any fruity drinks with kicks in them?"

"Got the toothpicks. All the drinks are alcohol-free. If you add something on the sly, what can they say?"

"All the good places have those fancy topped toothpicks."

Ranger was staring at Grandma. I could feel his eyes through the shades again. "You don't need any alcohol. There are children present."

"Boy, are you a crab! You should have stayed at The Home," walking away from him. I think the image of Grandma and Charlie may still be lingering in his mind slightly. Ill have to work on that again tonight.

The man behind the window, "You must be the facility director. Each admission includes panning for gems at our sluice.

Ranger just shook his head, "Something like that." He just stood there watching the group with funny hats make its way to the cave tour entrance in the building ahead of us. He was going to say something but thought better of it, and just shook his head as we went to catch up.

I handed our cave guide, Carl, waiting with the inhabitants of Ranger's 'Home' our tickets. He was the perfect guy for this group, a bit disheveled and crazy like Carl in 'Caddyshack'. He appeared to be wearing his Boy Scout uniform from thirty years ago with black socks and hiking boots below his tan shorts and red bandana tied at his neck.

"I need one of those hats," Grandma referring to his dirty mining hat on his head that looked at little big and wobbled slightly on his head.

"We should all get them for walking home at night after Happy Hour," I recognized Bessie's voice.

"Babe," Ranger started to chuckle, he couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Our tour will begin in 5 minutes," holding up his hand. I was glad to see he had all his fingers. "The bathrooms are around the corner if anyone needs the facilities. Go now because our tour will start in 5 minutes or hold it for 45 minutes."

I was beginning to think Carl was a little bossy. Sophia and I made our way behind the girls so I could change her and take my turn.

"One minute," Carl called out.

Grandma didnt hold back, "Can it, Carl. We're all here."

"At any time, feel free to ask me questions during your tour," turning on hist mining helmet.

Ranger was holding Sophia, who was looking around. "Here, lets put this around Sophia," wrapping a light blanket around her. "It will be cooler in the cave."

Our tour guide began, "Crystal Cave was discovered in 1871 when two men, William Merkel and John Gehret, were blasting for limestone. They discovered a hole in the side of a hill near Mr. Merkels parents farm house. The cave remains a constant 54 degrees all year long. Watch your step."

He led us into a big rock room. "We will be 125 feet under ground during tour. Crystal Cave is the most popular natural attraction in Pennsylvania. This is a stalactite," pointing to the formation hanging down, "and stalagmites point up."

"I'd like to ride that!" I knew it was Grandma. Just what she needed a stalactite dildo. Ranger was shaking his head. After last night, you would think she enough sex.

Elsie called, "Find any diamonds here?"

"No diamonds, but lots of crystal formations. These are calcium crystals created from deposits left from dripping and flowing water. This behind us is an excellent example of a flowstone or stone waterfall." His flashlight highlighting the rock lines and ridges water had left in the cave wall so it looked like it was frozen in time.

We saw cave formations called 'The Giants Tooth', 'Prairie Dogs', 'Totem Pole', and walked across the 'Natural Bridge' ending in the 'Crystal Ballroom'.

"Here's one of our inhabitants," Carl shined his light on a small sleeping bat. "I'm going to demonstrate what it would be like to be in the cave. Hold a hand out in front of you and just stay where you are," he instructed.

We heard a click and the cave went dark. It was black, no light and I wasn't able to see the hand a few inches from my face.

"Bobby, where did you go? Dont leave me."

"I'm right here."

"Edna!" That was Charlie. Grandmas hands must have roamed

"Plllllllfffffff!" I guess Sophia wasn't scared.

It started to lighten with a blue glow. The colors changed to yellow, green, blue, red, and purple all bouncing off the crystals so the rock room sparkled. The tour ended with the light show.

"Thank you for visiting Crystal Cave and I hope you enjoyed your time with us."

Grandma raised her hand.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"If we wanted to go off and does that spelunking stuff to explore the far reaches of the cave, what would we need?"

"Flashlights. Have a couple with extra batteries, boots, and warm clothes, be prepared to get muddy and crawl around in tight spaces, rope, and a sense of adventure."

"Babe," Ranger whispered to me, "they can't go off by themselves."

"I'll talk with her. She just wants one of those hats!"

Ranger shook Carls hand and slipped him a tip, "Thanks."

"Dad, this was so neat. Thanks. You and Stephanie made this such fun," Julie hugged up both.

Grandma made a trip to the gift shop and bought her very own mining hat and it was off to pan for gems.

Baby Daddy had the biggest job of all; Sophia saw the running water and thought it was bath time. He kept her occupied by walking around while 'The Home' members searched for their fortune.

Standing outside the party bus, the facility director made sure everyone who came with us left with us. "All the loons are accounted for, Babe. Lets go to our stop in this adventure."

I looked over at him as he took his seat next to me, "Rethinking the cross road thing?"

He glanced at the two girls behind us and gave me that sexy 1000 watt Cuban grin, "Not a chance."

******Thanks, Denny, for your Follow the Yellow Brick Road story. It gave me a perfect reference.


	58. Chapter 58

**__**

Cross Roads

&

Building Blocks

__

Chapter 58

The picnic cooler, snacks, and supplies were carried to the pavilion I reserved at picnic area at the Old Time Railroad Park. Sophia had a dry diaper and all were waiting in line for the tickets.

An old man in engineer's hat peered over his glasses, "How many?"

"Ten adults, one teen-ager, and a baby," I informed him back.

"Baby's free," he called out, "Ruby, we got a home here. Do they get the 2 for 1 discount? I'll throw in the teen-ager for free so we're even."

"Plllllfffff."

"OK, here are some stickers and a train pen included."

"Eeeeh!"

Ranger slid in his credit card not saying a word, took the free items, and signed the receipt. He would be known from now on as 'The Bad-Ass from The Home'. That will have any FTA shaking in their boots. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Babe." Those dark pools were going to seer a hole though those sunglasses.

"All Aboard," was sounding as we were walking up to the platform.

Lester, the ever present optimist, padded his friend's shoulder, "It's a good thing we came, 'The Home' got a bigger discount."

"There is no 'Home', but I'm sure there's a jungle one somewhere that needs residents and I'll be happy to oblige them."

"Here, have a balloon doggie," producing one from behind is back and running on the train. "Chug-a, chug-a, choo choo!"

Sophia gave her Daddy a big smile instantly making him forget about the continuing torture of his day.

Grandma, her gang, and the newest indoctrinated members, Bobby and Lester, were going to ride in the open car. Ranger, Sophia, and I got comfortable in the car in front of them. I wanted to keep an eye on Grandma so she didn't fall off the train or a hunky Cuban man throws her off.

"You enjoying that," he was balancing her sippy cup in that big palm.

"Aaah baa, plllllf," spitting it out and laughing. She was pulling herself up more so she could see out the window as the train started to pull out.

"Sophia's riding a train," Ranger cooed to her.

Julie came walking into the car from outside, "Dad's really on a train with us! This has been the best and I even met Oprah!" She put the phone up to Rangers ear.

"I'm here, Rachel, riding a steam engine. We'll have her at the airport on time. Bye."

The giggles I couldnt stop. Julies mother I guess found it hard to believe Ranger would go out with us. I turned to see what Grandma was doing when the door slid open and I heard her yell, "I'm Queen of the train," with arms spread out just like in Titanic.

Ranger kept quiet.

"Thank you," I snuggled into Ranger resting my head on his shoulder. The rocking on the train was putting Sophia to sleep in his other arm.

"Babe, for you I will walk through fire, I just didnt know I had to detour through the looney bin first. I think this is right up there with the Porsche being flattened by the garbage truck."

I gave him a pout, "But, Ranger, aren't you even having a little fun?" holding up my thumb and finger.

His face was blank, then broke out into a wolf grin, "Every time with my Babes," watching the peaceful baby snuggled in his arm.

Bouncing back in the rail car, Julie flopped down in the seat in front of us, the biggest grin on her face. She whispered not to wake her baby sister, "This is so much fun. I expect train robbers to attack us." Her eyes wandered around the ornate car with gingerbread over each window and fancy hand rails on the back of the seats.

"It is like that. In the Fall there is a train robbery re-enactment," passing her the pamphlet.

"If I come back, can we do it? That would be cool!"

Ranger nodded, "If that's want you would like."

"What are we doing?" Bobby and Lester asked sitting across from Julie.

She handed them the brochure and indicated The Great Train Robbery Weekend.

Lester was excited, "Wow! Clowns rode trains back then."

"We could be the masked clown robbers," Bobby told him as they wandered off towards the snack bar.

Ranger couldn't hold back, "After the clowns cross the Delaware with Washington, they can be one of Teddy Roosevelt's Clown Riders. They were injured one too many times and their brains leaked out."

The rest of the train ride was pretty quiet as we rode through the valleys and countryside. There was a guide roaming the train that indicated points of interest and history along the way to the passengers.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"Babe, this was a great idea," Ranger took a bite of the roast beef sandwich ring piece. His plate loaded with watermelon, veggies, potato salad, brownie, and biscotti. The temple was still recovering.

The train office warmed Sophia's rice cereal so she was happy with her menu.

Between, Ranger, the Merry Two, and the senior children, we practically had an empty cooler going home. Only some Doritos, pretzels, and three Jerky strips that were broken into pieces so everyone got a final taste for the road.

I glanced at my road map before I pulled the 'party bus' out of its shady spot. We made sure everyone had a bathroom visit so no stops until we made it to our final destination.

It was a good thing the front windows were tinted, Ranger was hiding his head in his hand because as I drove through the main street of Morganville, strangers were waving at the mini-coach and our riders waving right back.

"Baby Granddaughter, is that a strip club?" referring to 'The Strip Club' we passed.

"No, Grandma, its a sewing, quilting, and knitting studio."

"That's a bummer. They got one?"

Bessie chipped in, "That would get the blood going."

"I counted 5 bars," I think it was Spud.

"That's five happy hours."

"They got a movie theater. Seniors are $3.00."

"Maybe they have porn night."

"I saw a sign for wine tasting."

"We haven't tried that. Maybe we can stomp the grapes."

"If you wash your feet, Pete."

"Maybe, they need clowns."

"We'll have to introduce ourselves around town."

Ranger was shaking his head at the bus conversation. I hope I had some Super Glue handy for when it twisted off.

Turning down Shady Lane, there were a bunch of green balloons and a big 'WELCOME' sign at our neighbors driveway.

"That's where our bird watching neighbors live," I told the bus driving past and coming to our house. Parking in front of garage and hitting the quick release button, I'm surprised they all didn't fall out the bus when the door opened so excited to see our new house.

"Ranger, do you have," I stopped because he was jingling keys in the air.

"Whoa, look at your house, Steph," Julie let out walking up the stone path around the pool house that Ranger was unlocking and the back of it in view.

"Look at our new digs," Grandma led her group in the pool house. I could hear country music coming from the party next door. "We even got our own pool."

Continuing up to house, Ranger opened the door that led into the kitchen. The silent empty house erupted with people scurrying about the rooms and the music was filtering inside. Sophia's eyes were wide as her and I walked around the empty rooms. We were going to need some more furniture.

"Babe, we'll get all the furniture we need. We can start shopping next week."

"Damn ESP. You hate to shop," I told Ranger.

He kissed my nose since I was looking up at him, "This is special, Babe. This is our first home together. You, me, and my Little Babe. But would you promise me something?"

I nodded not even knowing his request.

"When it comes time to decorate Sophia's nursery, would you keep it the same colors as it is now? It's soft and dainty like her," holding Sophia above his head so she was looking down at her Daddy.

"Plllllffffff."

I had to laugh at our baby, "You're right, she's so girlie." I had visions of a Tom Boy probably beating up the boys. "And, you are such a softie."

Her little forehead resting against Ranger's, "I didn't get to paint her nursery the first time, but Daddy's doing it this time."

"You're actually going to paint?"

"Yes, it's for my Little Babe. I'm doing all those Father things."

I studied the two of them. Ranger seemed so contented in that thought, "Go for it. Since we're talking house," I pulled an advertisement from a magazine out of my purse I folded to save and held it up.

Ranger's eyes darkened to midnight and I was rewarded with a wide Cuban grin. "Babe, I like it."

It was a picture of a simple wrought iron platform bed with a sleigh headboard that I could envision in our bedroom upstairs facing the balcony door.

"The only problem is I don't want to buy it without us trying it out. There is a showroom in New York City and East Rutherford.

"Then, well make a trip to New York try out the bed and go to the zoo," flying Sophia through the air, "so she can visit the animals."

"Eeeeeeeeeehhh!"

"Really?"

"Really, Mommy." Ranger kissed me with boyish enthusiasm if I could believe that of him. "Lets go find your sister Julie," jogging towards the kitchen.

I spent some time walking through the house, just me, going from room to room. I took a few pictures and made lots of mental notes for the furniture we would need. Finishing my tour in the master suite, I walked leisurely out on the balcony and stood watching and listening. Ranger and Julie were dangling their feet in the pool. Sophie was shrieking, "Aaaaagh!" Baby Daddy was raising our baby up and down so her little toes touched the water. He was laughing as much she was enjoying the warm pool water. Sophie was probably expecting a bath.

"There's Mommy," Ranger greeted me when I came to join them.

"Youre house is so neat, Steph. I can't await to come back," Julie was kicking her toes in her excitement.

My fiancée and daughter held up a small bouquet of wildflowers to me which they must have picked in our woods.

"Thank you. These are the most beautiful flowers I've ever received," kissing them both after I sat down on the stone tiles around the pool. "Wheres Grandma and friends?"

Bobby and Lester were coming out of the trees, "They went to crash the party and meet the nature people."

My I-phone rang. Guess who? "Hi, Grandma."

"Hey, Baby Granddaughter! How about giving me a call before youre ready to leave."

I could hear the party in the background, "Ok, Grandma. Why?"

"So we can get our clothes back on. Your neighbors are celebrating 'Happy Nude Week'. I think were going to like it here. These are my kind of people."

I started to choke and Ranger patted me on the back, "Ok, I'll call you in a little while," shutting off my cell phone.

I was getting that eyebrow thing, "What?"

"Good thing youre sitting down, Ranger. Our bird loving neighbors," I could barely get out the words. I didnt want to think of my Grandma sitting around with a bunch of probably old naked people. "They are having a party to celebrate Happy Nude Week."

Ranger was pale for the second time in less than 24 hours, "Please, no! Youre joking," the man with the sexy short hair was shaking his head. "Out of all the houses I could have picked, we have neighbors in the buff."

Bobby and Lester were laughing at Rangers predicament.

The Rangeman Medic was holding his side, "I bet you install a really high fence on their side."

Ranger locked up the house while I changed Sophia and called Grandma.

"Can I drive?" Lester was sitting in the drivers seat.

I handed him the keys. Bobby took the co-pilot seat while I explained to Lester the directions back to Reading settling into the seat behind Sophia and Julie and tucked into Rangers side. Pulling over at the end of the nudies driveway, Lester blew the horn.

Seconds later here come six seniors running down the driveway carrying shoes. Charlie had no shirt because Grandma was wearing it. Elsies buttons were askew on her blouse, Spud was holding his pants because I dont think they were buttoned. What a crew! They marched on the bus singing, "**_Tequila makes her clothes fall off _and they ain't going back on until the second Tuesday of next week."**

"All aboard you Nudies, were going back to 'The Home'!" Bus Driver Lester called out closing the door. "Funs over!" He blew the horn again pulling out.

"Wow! Letting it all hang out makes you get in touch with yourself, so free," Grandma told me taking her seat.

In Grandma's case, everything was hanging down. She should talk to Ranger.

"Babe," Ranger whispered in my ear, "it's just us in New York. The nudies stay home," glancing to the sleeping forms in the back of the bus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bed--charlesprogers com--Paris


	59. Chapter 59

_**Thanks for all your past reviews. i always appreciate them and your ideas. Lee Anne**_

_**Cross Roads &**_

_**Building Blocks**_

_Chapter 59_

I carried my bag downstairs. It was almost time for me to leave and go back to Miami. I couldn't believe how much fun I had here with my real dad and Stephanie. Sophia is so cute. Grandma Mazur and her friends may be old but they sure don't act like it. My Grandma in Miami cooks and gardens at her house. Garner and Aspen are the best dogs.

Mom told me how like a stick in the mud Ranger can be because of his Army background, but he wasn't anything like that. Dad joked and was always smiling. He really loves Stephanie and my baby sister. I'm a little jealous of her. I have everything I need and I know Sophia will be spoiled like a princess, but that's not it. Dad and Stephanie don't really argue. He may be overprotective and that gets on Stephanie's nerves, she tells him about it. Since that loon kidnapped me, my Mom and Dad fight a lot. At times they are really loud scaring my younger brother and sister. It's always about the same thing, my real dad. My step-dad doesn't think Ranger should have anything to do with me anymore. It's only gotten worse since that crazy guy Scrog took me. I want to know things about my real dad. My step-dad doesn't think he is too much of a good guy. My Mom tells him Ranger is the only one who can answer my questions. The psychiatrist I was seeing after it even agreed that I should have answers to my questions about my birth father.

"Why does Julie need to know anything about him?" My dad yelled more at my mother as my trip got closer. "You should cancel it."

But she said I needed to go and stuck her ground. I was looking forward to it and I wanted to meet Sophia when Dad e-mailed me pictures. Steph and Dad don't know about all the arguing my other Dad has been causing and I hope they never do, because Ranger will either stop contacting me or worse, showing my step-dad a thing or two.

"Have everything packed?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah," I sounded like a sad sack. "I've had such a good time. Nothing like this happens in Miami."

Dad chuckled, "I'll send Grandma Mazur down."

"Hey!" Stephanie shot at Dad.

He was still laughing, "Babe, let her and her merry band of merry makers spread their cheer around. We have an overabundance of it. I can understand why your father is glad she's out of the house, but," adding quickly, "I'm grateful she was here with you so you and Sophia weren't alone."

"Woof," Garner barked at him.

"And the smart dog."

"Another 'Woof'.'

"And the smart dog's companion. You weren't here then," Dad added. "Is that everyone?"

"Ranger," Stephanie teased, "you forgot Rex."

"And the attack hamster. Am I done thanking everyone?" He was funny when he was frustrated.

"I think so," Stephanie kissed him. My Mom and Step-Dad were affectionate at one time, but not anything like Dad and Steph. I think they didn't realize how they were always holding hands or touching each other in some way even if it was their shoulders touching sitting on Stephanie's comfy sofa.

My Mom couldn't believe Dad had dogs when I told her. Well, Garner is Stephanie's so he didn't have a choice. So now they have his and her dogs, but I think both are more attached to Stephanie.

I hugged Bobby and Lester, who were getting ready to go back to Trenton after their weekend away, my Uncle Amado, and hugged both Garner and Aspen.

"You'll be back soon for the wedding, Jules," Stephanie was trying to make me feel better putting her arms around me.

"I know, but," looking at Steph, Ranger, and Sophia, "I've had so much fun here in the last few days, you're new house is so beautiful, and I got to meet my baby sister. It's been so nice having a second family."

"Julie," Dad hugged me to him, "we are a family and you can come back anytime. I will send your Mom an airplane ticket anytime you want, but I need you to keep up with your school work when you go back so there are no problems with that."

"I promise I will, Dad."

Sophia started to giggle and we all began holding our noses.

"It's time for us to leave," Bobby and Lester picked up their duffles. "Bye, Julie," waving not wanting to get close to the smelly baby.

"I'll take her," Stephanie took her baby from Dad, "and then we'll go. Why don't you take Julie's bag out to the car, Ranger?"

"How could such a cute baby stink so much?" He asked.

"Pllllllf!" saw his answer going up the steps with her Mommy.

"Smartie Pants!" he told her back.

I think that's what I miss the most, the playfulness in this house between Dad and Stephanie, with Sophia, and with her crazy Grandma and friends. In their own way, they bonded into their own family. My home in Miami was sort of like that once until my Step-Dad began yelling over his jealousy of Ranger.

Going through the security screen at the airport, Dad went around showing something in his wallet, Stephanie, Sophia, and I had to go through. It wasn't too busy, so only two walk-throughs were open. Sophia started wiggling and squirming in Steph's arms. I didn't know what was wrong. No alarm went off for me. The bored guy waved my half-sister and her mother to go next, Stephanie was giggling and Ranger was laughing waiting for them. Nothing happened. All the sudden I heard, "Pllllllllffffff!" Sophia was shrieking.

"Why don't babies like me?" The guy whacked the machine with the baseball cap off his head.

"You're too much!" Dad was holding Sophia over his head in the middle of the airport terminal laughing.

"Eeeeeeh!"

Snapping a picture on her cell phone camera, "Ranger, we need to start working on our daughter's manners."

"Babe, she's just right," kissing her. People were passing us going 'Ah',

When we got to my gate, Trish was there. Dad handed her my ticket and I thought she looked light-headed giving out 'Oh' from the connection. Women have that reaction to his handsomeness and Stephanie just laughs about it. He loves her so much and would never look at anyone else.

My flight was called.

"Bye, Sweetie," Stephanie and I were crying.

I hugged my sister and kissed her cheek. "Bye, Sophie, you are the luckiest little girl to have a pretty new house to live in, you got Steph, Grandma, Garner, Aspen, and," smiling through my tears, "Dad. I love you and I'm glad you're my sister."

"Eeeh! Aaah baa boo baa!"

Dad took Sophia, "Bye, Julie. I loved having you here and I love you," hugging me and kissing my forehead.

"Ready, Julie?" Trish asked taking my bag.

I was almost at the gate and ran back for one last hug. "If I send money, Steph, will you send my Christmas shirt and donate my dollar?"

She nodded, "I promise."

"Thanks," with another quick hug I ran back to Trish and back to who knows in Miami, I just know it won't be happy like here.


	60. Chapter 60

_**Cross Roads & Building Blocks**_

_**Chapter 60**_

"Ranger, are you sure you don't mind being with Sophia this morning?" I asked a very sexy Cuban man as I was getting ready to leave for an appointment 'The Good Mother Earth's' management was attending. Clark and I had a community meeting with church leaders at the Stone Church and other businesses involved in the Food Pantry for Christmas and taking Sophia with me would not have my focus where it needs to be.

"My Little Babe and I will phone in to Rangeman for the morning meeting and we have a few contracts to go over. Your father will be here for Garner and Aspen to doggie sit for the weekend. After you finish, then we'll head to the airport for our flight."

"She's helping with the contract changes?"

"Ah bah bah ey! Pppllllff!" That was my answer to that question.

Ranger was sitting against the pillows tickling our daughter. After our trip to New York, then we would be moving into our gorgeous old house. I was prepared for the scene Sofia would make at the airport, but who knew what the actual plane ride would be like. I had visions of a circus!

Actually the three of us and the dogs were staying in the small guest house until all the painting and a few small renovations were complete. Grandma was moving in next-door temporarily, and then moving into the small cottage. Ranger understood how much I enjoyed having her close by and didn't grumble too, too much. All six were looking forward to it and we had nudists next door. I did discover it was only for the celebration of 'Nudist Week'. Daddy was doing back flips.

Then it would be our garden wedding on our stone patio. I can't believe how much my crossroad has changed from what I expected for me and Sofia. Ranger was the doting father and more. He will always be the love of my life.

I grabbed my folder from my office with notes and figures I brought home. I also had a sample of our 'Christmas T-shirt' for sale. Ranger was so proud; I got an order from Julie for 57 shirts her school friends purchased to help the food bank. There was another one coming with more requests she indicated in her

E-mail.

"Bye, Babe," Ranger told me kissing me on the back porch.

I returned his kiss and kissed Sophia's cheek. "Bye, both of my favorite people." I rubbed Garner and Aspen's ears. "You be good for Grandpa." I hope three dogs won't be too much for my parents. Grandma and her band of friends were on a bus trip to Pocono's to gamble, what else!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Clark and I greeted the other business owners or representatives, many of them I recognized from last year's Christmas food bank. Along with Reverend Chuck, church deacons, and the church secretary who had all the records from last year, we took our seats at a table. In the large community room, tables were up in a square for the meeting.

"We'll begin in a minute. A businessman new to the area wanted to attend and help with our Christmas pantry."

I was showing Clark the updated order total for the Christmas T-shirt when the Community Room door opened. "I hope I'm not late," a voice I knew so well said. I recognized the sound of stroller wheels and Sofia banging her plastic keys. "I'm spending the morning with my daughter so she's with me."

Who would ever expect the Bad Ass CEO of Rangeman to walk into a meeting pushing a stroller with a baby and a pink diaper bag, but he did it with such ease. Modern Day Corporate Ranger mixing business and fatherhood, the 'Daddy' part suited him and I knew he loved it. He told me every night since coming to Reading.

Reverend Chuck introduced Ranger, "This is Carlos Manoso. He recently moved to Reading."

"What type of business?" Jerry Manning asked. He was a co-owner of a Chevy dealership in the city.

"Security. I own Rangeman in Trenton, Miami, and Boston. I live actually down the street with my fiancé and daughter. We will be moving shortly to Morganville."

Margaret from the Super Foods questioned Ranger, "But if your company is in Trenton, then why are you here today?"

"Rangeman-Trenton is my main office. I'm here because this project is very important to someone I care very deeply about and I know there are families struggling now and more so at the holidays. I have so much to be thankful for," Ranger said kissing our daughter sitting on his lap. "I want to assist anyway I can."

"Welcome, Carlos," Reverend Chuck told him. "Last year the food pantry helped 34 families at Christmas. Right now we have 22 families who regularly sign-up for food assistance. So far the "The Haven' has house 8 families who were displaced by fire or loss of a home because there was no money for rent or a mortgage. Two were stranded when their vehicle broke down. Clark, those extra clothes your company sends over has been very much appreciated."

My boss glanced in my direction. "I'm glad, Reverend. Stephanie thought our seconds would be put to good use here."

"And thanks to 'Super Foods', the dented and damaged groceries have kept the shelter's pantry stocked. The families who have found sanctuary in our shelter have been so grateful to be able to sit down to meal together even if it is soup or the comfort of a tuna noodle casserole.

Each business represented today outlined the donations of money or tangible goods they where willing provide towards the Christmas food baskets. When it came to the 'Good Mother Earth's' turn, Clark left that to me.

"'The Good Mother Earth's employees will begin after Labor Day having weekly bake sales on Fridays through October for our employees. As like last year, the company will match the money from the sales. As of right now which included an order for 57 Christmas T-shirts from my step-daughter's school in Florida we have 799 pre-orders for these," I explained holding up a green 'BELIEVE' tree T-shirt. The 'Good Mother Earth' is donating $1 from each sale. Some of the local businesses will be displaying them and taking orders."

"That's wonderful' went around the room.

"Reverend Chuck, we will also provide gloves and scarves for the baskets like last year." Clark nodded his approval. "I will need an updated size list for the families receiving the food baskets and the number of children in each one."

I removed a couple of the patchwork stuffed animals our sewers were making. "Our sewers have been recycling the scraps of material and making these for the children." My boss was pleasantly surprised.

The stuffed toys went around the table. Sophia was looking down and Baby Daddy produced her soft dog. "Ah bah ah eee," she said to her puppy biting the nose.

Another business leader asked, "If there was extra money available, maybe small gifts could be purchased so each family member has something under the Christmas tree. There may not be extra money in the household for gifts."

"That's an excellent suggestion," Reverend Chuck agreed. "Hopefully the money raised and through donations we will have more than enough money for the hams or turkeys with all the fixings to feed on average family of four. If the individual family needing assistance to larger then we will accommodate them as we did last year. I'm going to predict our total doubles from last year of families signing up for a Christmas food basket. If we also provide one gift for each person and food that could be a rather sizable amount of money to cover everything."

I watched Ranger; he slipped a check to the minister along the table. "Use this to start your fund," my Cuban man instructed.

"Carlos!" The check amount surprised Reverend Chuck.

I saw the check was for $10,000. What made me tear up written in his elegant handwriting on the bottom of the check were the words 'In Honor of Sophia Rose'.


	61. Chapter 61

_Sorry for the long delay. My job and, particularly, my supervisor zap my creative energy most days. I go with the creative spurts. My mosaic class will be beginning again, I hope that helps me. thanks, Lee Anne_

_**Cross Roads & Building Blocks**_

_**Chapter 61**_

Daddy's Buick was loaded with dogs when he pulled away from the old limestone house. Gracie was in the front seat; Garner and Aspen were in the back with heads out the windows.

I didn't have to worry, our new German shepherd took to Daddy right away. He fussed over our 'boy' and Aspen loved it. He followed Garner right into the car. I thought it might be too much for my parents to have three dogs in their house, but Mom told me a dozen times they would be fine. She and Daddy walk Gracie in the evenings; each lost a few pounds. If my father is in the car, his four legged companion is right with him. Mom wished they would have gotten a dog a lot sooner.

I intently observed Ranger walking home from the meeting at the Stone Church. Of course, he was pleased with himself that he surprised me with his joining the committee. It made me feel good in his own Ranger-way he supported my involvement in the Community Christmas food baskets. He always has supported me in his 'own' ways, but walking beside him on the sidewalk, he was happy in his 'Baby Daddy' role. Pushing the stroller with our ever babbling baby directing the way as she 'BANGED' along the way with her keys, his fingers weren't gripping the handle. His open palms were guiding it under his 'light' Bad Ass strength and absently a thumb would tap in beat with Sophia. From the smile on his face all the way down to his stride, the movements told me Carlos 'a skips worst nightmare' Manoso was contented in his Daddy mode. I knew he had a number of weapons on his person at this moment, but he was relaxed in his faded jeans and white shirt. His attention was focused on Sophia. Even when Julie was here, I saw how intently he listened to her and warmly hugged her. Ranger 'the Cuban Bad Ass' had become a doting father. Look, he was on a 'field trip' with Grandma showing his older daughter some sites and each senior teenager was still in town, not mysteriously disappeared to who knows where!

'Is that right, Little Babe?" he asked agreeing with whatever she was talking about as she rolled along. His eyebrow came up in a lazy sexy way bumping shoulders with me. "Like what you see, Babe?"

I couldn't hold back my smile or my love. "Yeah, Baby Daddy."

He gave me the biggest wolf grin.

Sophia fell asleep for a few moments on the way to the Philadelphia airport, the quiet of the car was something we didn't experience too often now. Our daughter was opinionated even at six months old. I giggled to myself, I suspected as she grew so would her opinions and I saw gray hairs in Ranger's future.

I never questioned my fiancee about our airline tickets. I suggested we drive to New York City because Sophia would need to be in her car seat on the airplane, the cost of the ticket, and the three of us couldn't sit together in First Class were my reasons to drive. It was how Ranger always traveled, First Class, and there were only two seats together.

"I'll handle it, Babe." And I let him.

Ranger flashed a government ID from his wallet along with our boarding passes at the security gate. He handed the documents to the security officer saying quietly he was armed and we were accompanying him. The airport personnel looked at it for a moment not pleased, but I think that card out ranked him. Motioning to another attendant to join him, he passed the ID to him. The locked knees and arms crossed across the white shirt showed Ranger wasn't pleased. The second man looked at the first waving his hands in the air because he didn't know. They motioned for a third man in a different uniform to come over. Ranger was now rocking on his heels. I knew he was getting pissed. Sophia was protesting loudly in my arms, "Aah baa ehh! Plffffff!"

The third man took his good old time sauntering over adjusting his belt with his Homeland Security issued weapons. He couldn't even begin to fantasize, Ranger had much more around his hips on a regular day. Those dark eyes were glaring. The third man I guessed was a supervisor. I watched him physically pale touching the ID card and muttered "Idiots! That's a presidential seal!" He pointed to the conveyor belt and both lesser men moved tripping over each other. Our bags and the car seat were loaded on it. Supervisor Thomas motioned for Ranger to go through the scan. He went through never stopping and it never buzzed. Next, Sophia and I stepped through it. Homeland Security Person Thomas gave our boarding passes and Ranger's ID card back after wiping any smudges off it on his shirt. The 'Oops' smile he gave Ranger didn't make a dent in the intimidating face. The other two security guards were loading our luggage and car seat neatly on the cart. There were comments coming from on the other side of the scan as passengers were backing up.

"Just a minute, Folks," Supervisor Thomas said hoping to calm the growing crowd. "Government personnel. Have a safe trip, Colonel Manoso. S-sorry for the delay," he stammered." An airport golf cart was speeding our way. Ranger glared back not saying a word.

Sophia let out a very loud"Plllfffff!" as we stepped away to continue to our gate. The twitching hand on my back directed us past the stopped golf cart and ignoring the men motioning for us to sit down. Once we were clear on the security area, Ranger and the cart stopped, his head was down on his hands, and his entire body was shaking. "You tell them, Little Babe!"

Sophia was laughing with us. You would think we would be on record because we were just here a short time ago with Julie. Sophie didn't like the security then.

"Presidential seal, Ranger?" I was stunned.

"Government thing, Babe," he told me with a quirked eyebrow.

I uttered to myself, "Damn Man!"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Once she was changed, stepping out of the bathroom I saw Ranger speaking with the airline attendants at the gate desk. Next thing, that 'Damn Man" was walking Sophia and I through the door on our way to the airplane. Her car seat was in one hand and his other guiding me on my back.

I had to ask, "Ranger, where is our luggage?" I didn't see it.

"Babe, it's on the plane."

"How the HELL did he do that?" I questioned myself.

"Babe."

There were a few passengers needing assistance on the airplane and I heard a faint call for 'First Class'.

Baby Daddy had to inquire, "You like this, Sophia?"

"Ahh aah baa eeh ahh aah eehhh!"

The pilot was standing inside the door laughing at the animated baby when we walked on.

"She said nice flying weather," Ranger the baby translator told him.

Captain Floury shook Sophie's waving fingers. 'It's a good day for flying."

"Aah aah bah ahh baa Pffffllll!"

I followed Ranger through the mostly empty first seats reaching the first row in the outer cabin. "Here, Babe," he said placing the baby car seat in the middle seat, then taking Sophia from me so I could buckle it and take the window seat. One flight attendant seeing my handsome Cuban man standing there with our blue eyed baby girl banged her head on an open luggage compartment and landed in an old lady's lap. "I wanted us together."

His ESP was working. I was wondering about the seats. It was almost First Class and it did give Ranger extra leg room.

"Eeh eeh baa bah aah." Sophia was kicking her pink sneakered feet as I buckled her in her car seat. "Plllllffffff!" I think she wanted to see more of the airplane.

"When the seat belt sign goes off then you can come out, Peanut," I explained to her as we got settled beside her.

"Aah Plllffff!" Sophie didn't agree.

Every passenger going to their seats behind us all looked at our babbling little girl. One or two peeked around the First Class curtain hearing Sophia. She talked through the pre-flight instructions and emergency procedures and her little baby voice went up over the engines at take-off. Ranger was sitting in his aisle seat wiping his eyes laughing at our beautiful burbling baby. Glancing over at me, he laughed more because I was giggling uncontrollably. "Babe."

Just as the 'seat belt' sign went dark, Ranger was unbuckling Sophia.

"Ahh eee baa bah ahh."

He put her bottle I handed from her diaper bag in her mouth as she sat on his lap. "I'm sorry, Little Babe, it was so long."

She spit out the bottle giving her Daddy a piece of her mind, "Aah aah Pllffff!"

"OK, Sophia. Daddy will take care of it."

Daddy and Sophia make quite a team. Since I was concentrating on Sophia, I forgot to be nervous on take-off and landing.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Going through Laguardia Airport to locate a cab, Ranger carried Sophia through the busy terminal. She was wide eyed as I walked beside them. I hoped she would have napped on the short plane ride, but that didn't happen. I didn't questioned the young man in an airport uniform pushing the luggage cart who was waiting when we exited the ramp into the airport. He asked, "Are you Mr. Manoso?"

Ranger nodded and our carry-ons and car seat were placed on the empty cart and we were off.

Coming out glass doors at the pick-up area for cabs, a man in black chauffeur dress was waiting with a sign 'Manoso'. He did that head nod again. I was being ushered through the open Town Car door before I realized taking Sophia. Ranger came around getting in on the other side with the car seat as our bags went into the trunk. The young man pushing a now empty cart was smiling at his tip as he rolled down the sidewalk. People were gaping at black car about to pull out and a young woman was being pulled out of a garbage can. Ranger never does anything without someone else making a scene.

Sophia's blue eyes were looking around the black car and at the driver getting behind the wheel.

I never found out where we were staying. "Ranger, where are we staying?"

"Where else, Babe? The Plaza. Sophia requested it."

"Plllllffffff!"


	62. Chapter 62

_Thanks for your reviews and sticking with my story. Lee Anne_

_**Cross Roads & Building Blocks**_

_**Chapter 62**_

Stephanie's blue eyes got big appearing as if they were big, blue, sparkling marbles. I love her eyes and right now she was beyond stunned.

"Sophia wants to stay at 'The Plaza'? Just what do you two do when I'm working?" Stephanie asked with a pitch in her voice.

"Babe, she's never been there."

"She's six months old, Ranger!"

"So?"

The blue eyes did a big 'Burg' eye roll at me. My attention changed to the driver, he was sniffing. Slowly his window was going down. I thought maybe something was wrong with the Town Car, but I realized it was inside.

"Oh, Sophia!"

I also lowered the back windows. Stephanie and I had the most beautiful baby, but I know when I smell a sticky baby. And, Stephanie and I had one.

I took the small pink pants Stephanie was pulling off trading those for the fresh diaper I pulled out of the diaper bag. She already had the wipes and Sophia was instantly more fragrant and the car.

'How can you be so stinky?" her mother asked the baby laughing in her car seat kicking her sneakers. Stephanie was tickling her tummy.

"Pull over," I instructed the driver. There was a garbage can on the sidewalk coming up. Checking quickly for a break in traffic, I sprinted around the back and got rid of that smelly thing. We couldn't sit there for the remainder of the ride to 'The Plaza' with that dirty diaper in it. I was positive the Town Car wasn't equipped with gas masks.

There were no more sudden stops on the way to 'The Plaza'. I really like the aroma of fresh Baby Powder I discovered after bathtime since moving to Reading way more than the stinky diapers.

"I've been there," the driver told me shaking hands after we arrived at the well known New York hotel. He earned his $100 tip. "I have five boys and I think each one was smellier."

"Thanks."

Walking through the entry past the doorman, I couldn't help it. My posture was straighter than my usual Army trained stance and I couldn't stop the smile on my face. My right hand was linked with Stephanie's and Sophia was secured in my left arm. We had been together as a family before, but this was different. Eyes turned to the three of us. To my family.

Stephanie was and is always beautiful. But, here I am a Cuban 'Bad Ass', retired Special Forces Operative, walking into one of the most famous hotels in the world with my Babe and

our blue-eye daughter. I never expected a love like this to be the driving force in my life. I wake up sometimes thinking I was dreaming, but Stephanie and Sophia are there. It isn't a dream, it's my life. It's the best life!

"Carlos Manoso."

"Yes, Sir," the woman at the front desk says, "we have you and your family in a Terrace Suite. Floor 20. A crib is in the master bedroom. If you need anything your butler is Lewis or contact the concierge."

"Very good," I replied back sliding my black credit card to her. I gave Stephanie's stunned expression an eyebrow. It was a two level suite with two bathrooms and a private terrace that I booked. It was decorated in the style of Louis VX. I could only imagine the shopping when she found out the shops in 'The Plaza'. "That OK with you, Little Babe?"

"Ah aah eeh bah!"

"Daddy's glad you like it."

Stephanie rolled her eyes giggling at our conversation.

A man with round glasses and white gloves was standing by our luggage cart waiting to go up.

I noticed 'My Babe' was drooling, she glimpsed a few of the shops in the hotel already. I know she has money in the bank from her job, but my black credit card will enjoy it's work-out.

"I'm Lewis, Mr. Manoso," the white gloved man said shaking my hand.

"Hello, Lewis. Call me Carlos. This is Stephanie and Sophia, our daughter," I told him introducing my Babes shaking hands.

"I'm here to assist you during your stay at 'The Plaza'. Turning down the beds, drawing a bath, a personal wake-up call."

Stephanie glanced up at me turning to Lewis as we were going up in the elevator. "Lewis, I'm from the 'Burg'. Just have coffee in the morning. Sophia is our wake-up call."

"Yes, Miss. Would you like this?" Lewis held up a brown teddy bear with a 'Plaza' sweater to our daughter.

"Aah baa ahh baa eee!" The bear Sophia liked reaching for it. It's ear went to her mouth.

The bell chimed for the twentieth floor and I couldn't wait for Stephanie to see the suite.

Lewis directed us, "This way."

He slid the card in the slot pushing open the door. He held it for us to walk inside following with our luggage.

I watched Stephanie peek her head in the downstairs bathroom, then dash down the hallway.

There were sounds going up steps. I let her explore as I held Sophia coming through the suite.

"A—aaaah! The bathroom! The bed! Our own terrace, Ranger!" Stephanie was calling out coming down the staircase. "It's beautiful!"

She was jumping up and down. "Ranger, you're the best!"

"I know, Babe!" I laughed kissing her back. "Thank you, Lewis. We don't have much to unpack."

Her mother gently took the sleepy baby out of my arms. I handed our butler a tip along with an order for lunch in the room. Sophia needed a nap so we would be in the room for a few hours. I'm sure Stephanie and I would pass the time just fine.

"Lewis, by any chance are there any baby monitors?" Stephanie asked as she was going up the stairs.

"On the shelf in the dressing area," he responded. "Would you like me to draw the shades upstairs, Stephanie?"

"I'll do it. Thank you, Lewis."

Stephanie disappeared up with Sophia.

"Later on, Lewis, Stephanie, Sophia, and I are going out. We are furnishing our new house. Stephanie saw an iron bed in a magazine. The showroom is here."

"Charles Rogers I bet, Carlos."

"Yes, that is it, Lewis."

"One of the best furniture designers in the city. Let me know when you are ready and I will have the cab waiting."

"OK. Oh, by any chance, Lewis, would we be able to rent a stroller for a walk in Central Park? We left Sophia's at home."

"I will get you one and bring up lunch."

"Thank you."

He handed me the room cards before leaving out the door with the cart. I grabbed our bags walking up the stairs to join my Babes.

"Miss Sophie is going to see so much. There's a big park outside. So many people and shopping." I listened from the bedroom doorway to Stephanie talking quietly to Sophia telling her about New York. "Mommy and Daddy are going to look for a perfect bed. We'll be moving into our new house soon." She was walking slowly around the large bedroom rocking Sophia to sleep in her protective mother's arms. Seeing Stephanie and Sophia together like that makes my heart swell. Gentle and quietly nurturing is 'My Babe'. Little Babe and I are the luckiest two to have her.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

I opened the suite door at the firm tap. Outside was impeccable Lewis. I would consider him a close male version of Ella. A food tray was balanced on a stroller seat. It was one of those three wheeled sport models which joggers run behind in the parks. It was more than we needed, but Lewis came through. It did give me a thought to look into one when we moved into our old stone house. I could jog with Sophia on the road. I've become a modern day father. I picked up the tray and he wheeled it in.

"I hope this will work, Carlos."

"That's fine, Lewis."

He was going to take the tray to begin setting out lunch, but I had another idea. "I'll do it. Stephanie is putting Sophia down for a nap. We'll eat on the terrace."

He watched me unsure exactly what he should do next. Our butler was out of his element with us. It was out of habit for me when I chose my direction to Reading, Ella waited on me, my men, and Stephanie, but in Reading she and I were cocooned around our life there. We took care of each other and Sophia. Well, Stephanie oversaw my recovery with everything else. She went to work at 'The Good Mother Earth' and there have been a number of nights since I was able to move more freely with the walking cast and without it I had dinner ready for Stephanie. It's role reversal for me. Sophia is with me some afternoons and I look forward to the father-daughter time. I've gotten competent changing her diapers and in my Daddy role. I know Stephanie enjoys her job with the 'green' clothing company. I hear it in her voice when she tells me about her day and observing her working from home. Her confidence has blossomed from the responsibilities of her job and being the mother to our beautiful Sophia. She doesn't need to work, but I've wised up listening to advice to recognize this position fulfills 'My Babe' much more than one at Rangeman. And this Christmas baskets project strikes that 'good and giving' vein in Stephanie. I've changed. The 'Cuban Macho' I've left in Trenton without realizing it. It will be waiting for me there when I step back into the CEO role. There in Pennsylvania I rediscovered Carlos Manoso, father, fiance', and future husband. It's a good fit. I never realized it completely, my change, until I read the uncertainty in Lewis. "Lewis, I'm sure there are other guests who need your attention. We're pretty self-reliant. Go enjoy yourself," I instructed handing him a generous tip.

He gave me a bow. "Thank you, Carlos. Call me when you need that cab."

"I will."

Walking Lewis to the door, I shook his hand before he left informing him I'll stack the dishes outside in the hallway. Before I locked the door, 'The Do Not Disturb' sign went up.

Taking the tray with our lunch, I met Stephanie on the staircase. "Sophia asleep?"

"Miss Chatterbox? She's out."

The nickname was a fit. "Babe, I suspect when we can understand her, Sophia has had a lot to say."

"Remember that when you ask her a question and she gives you a piece of her mind. Ranger, I see gray hairs in your future," she teased me. I think that may be a reality. Miss Sophia I predict will be a handful and I will love every second. I may want to keep a bottle of Grecian Formula handy though.

"What's that?"

"Lunch, Babe," I told her directing her out to the terrace and under the canopied table.

The moans coming from Stephanie eating her ham and Dijon croissant sandwich were having effects on me. "Oh, this is yummy!"

My sandwich was good, but I wasn't making sounds over it. The strawberries were juicy.

"Ranger," Stephanie said stopping for a moment looking at our lunch, "these are buttery croissants. Aren't they against the temple?"

"The temple is still down a few pounds. Clay advised me in his therapist opinion I'm about 100%. Over the next week or two, he's going to push my endurance to be sure I'm fit to return to Rangeman." Stephanie tried to hide her worry, but I saw it in her eyes.

"I'll only participate in bringing the extremely high bond skips if I am needed. I'm concentrating my efforts mostly in the security end of the company. Any work I can do from Morganville, I will. With me not in Trenton 24/7, I had to ante up the pot for Tank, Lester, and Bobby to handle any night problems. I'll go to Trenton only on the serious client breaches."

She giggled at that plan. "The pool?"

"Yeah, and any birthday parties we have for Sophia which we need clowns, we call the idiots" I explained shaking my head. "Sophia will only have tea party birthdays with secret invites."

"Oh my! Between Grandma, her gang, and yours, Ranger, our house will be busy."

"I could sell my interest in Rangeman to them. The Mid-West is nice to live."

"We haven't moved in yet!"

"It was a thought, Babe, but I have another. Sophia will be sleeping for awhile," I told Stephanie with the low husky tone that makes her panties melt and an arched eyebrow.

"We might wake her, Ranger."

I got up tugging on her hand. "Come with me, My Pretty."

The crib I noticed earlier was on wheels. I unlocked them without a sound. It rolled quietly and slowly across the carpet with Stephanie guiding it. The dressing room was a walkway between the bedroom and the enormous, elaborate marble bath. Sophia's own private space and she never woke up.

I was going to pick up Stephanie but she avoided my clutches running out. "Last one is on top," she whispered running out. I was right behind her with clothes tossing to the carpet heading for the ornate gold trimmed bed. It's so good to be me!


	63. Chapter 63

_**Cross Roads & Building Blocks**_

_**Chapter 63**_

"Wow, what an afternoon in 'The Plaza'." Ranger and I spent Sophia's nap time enjoying each other in our luxurious bedroom and marble shower. Now, after putting our clothes back on, we were going shopping for our iron bed from the magazine. I told Ranger I could find something similar closer to Reading or order it on-line, but that 'damn' stubborn Cuban man insisted we travel to the New York warehouse. I think he was looking forward to taking Sophia to the Bronx Zoo and this was just a side trip.

Coming through the lobby, the male version of Ella was waiting at the entrance.

"Your cab is here, Carlos," Lewis informed us. "Enjoy your shopping."

Sophia was buckled in her car seat and it was in a strong hand of her Daddy. "Aah Bah Eeeh!" she told Lewis going by.

"You too, Little Girl," our butler called out.

I looked over, my fiancee' was laughing like I was at our 'Miss Chatterbox'.

I slid into the cab first and pulled the middle seat belt loose so I could fasten Sophia between Ranger and I.

Getting in beside us, my Bad Ass was instructing the driver, "West 17th Street. Charles Rogers Showroom."

Our short Italian driver nodded pulling out into traffic.

The hustle and bustle of New York always amazed me and why next to Point Pleasant it was one of my favorite places to visit. Most times I was short of cash to really shop.

"Babe, we can come anytime you want."

"Damn, ESP!"

The taxi pulled along the curb in front of a older building and I was instantly 'in love' peeking through the windows from the sidewalk. Ranger gave me a sexy eyebrow ushering me through the door.

"This is a 'Burg' girl's Heaven!"

The showroom was softly lit with beds all around in different sizes and styles. A saleswoman was bee-lining straight for Ranger. I recognized the 'normal' flustered expression on another female face when my handsome specimen of Cuban maleness was in the house.

"Can I help you?" she asked almost tripping over her own shoes.

"A bed," he said to her. "Babe, go shop. Sophia and I will be around."

I don't need to be told that twice.

"Is there someplace I can set this?" Ranger questioned unbuckling an excited Sophia. Her car seat found a comfortable place on top of the first bed we came to inside the door. Our baby was looking all around now that she was in Baby Daddy's arms.

Our saleswoman was clicking off down an aisle with Sophia's pink car seat. Father and daughter were walking off in one direction talking to each other like they understood each other and I went towards a few iron beds in a corner.

I strolled from bed to bed searching for the one which was pictured in my purse. I knew it. The simple iron bed was etched in my mind. I would take it out sometimes and stare at it while I worked. Ranger and I sat through many dinners passing each other paint chips deciding on colors for our very old stone house. The color for our bedroom was 'Misty Morn'. It was a muted bluish green for the walls with white trim. Sophia's bedroom Ranger was painting the same aqua color I chose for her nursery at the small limestone house. He was determined to do it for our daughter.

I went around a bed to the one behind it. The beds were headboard to headboard. I found it. The black iron 'Paris' sleigh bed was right there.

"Oh!" I couldn't help myself, the style was one sale! That was a 'Burg' girl's favorite word.

I felt a tingle and warm words in my ear. "No price, Babe. You're right, it is perfect for our bedroom."

The design and curves were simple with scrolls by the bed rails. It was the only ornamentation on it and would be the showpiece to stand out in our large master bedroom.

"Eeh bah aah! Plllffffff!"

I think Sophia liked it too!

"This is one," our flustered and high-heeled saleswoman said coming towards us, "of our most popular beds."

"Take it. King," talkative Ranger ordered.

Next, Ranger, Sophia, and I were laying, stretching, and bouncing on mattresses. We chose the comfortable one which our baby girl had the most fun rolling over on. Ranger and

Sophia did attract most of the attention of the female customers in the store as he reclined on the bed foundation watching protectively over our rolling Sophie. No one would believe this was the man who could scare a person with a single look never uttering a word including me when I met him a few years ago. This was Carlos Manoso, dedicated father, tickling our rolling baby laughing as much as Sophia. "Ahhh! Pllllfffffffffff!"

That wondrous black credit card came out of the Cuban wallet after we arranged delivery in approximately ten days, it would be no more than two weeks. We also chose a platform daybed in tiger mahogany for the small room at the end of the upstairs hallway. I gave my cell phone and office number since I would be closer to Morganville for the delivery. Beginning on Monday, Ranger was permitted to go back to work at Rangeman starting with half days handling client meetings, security walk-thrus, and resuming his CEO role. He wasn't handling any FTA apprehensions and he assured me he was OK turning that part over to his employees, but this was Ranger. He thrived on the hunt. It was ingrained in him and I knew he wouldn't be able to give it up completely. I will always worry, but Bad-Ass Ranger Manoso is the best and I knew it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We went back to the Plaza and I was so excited our elegant bed would be arriving soon at our old stone house and we would living there! Actually, we would be moving into the pool house for a few days. My beige sofa and coffee table would fit in the living area so it was going there. My wrought iron cafe table will be big enough for us to eat our meals. Ranger wanted the over-stuffed chair for his office and Amado asked if I would sell him my pub table.

I gave it to him as a house warming gift. Ranger and I purchased two tables and chairs, one for the kitchen and one for the dining room, a cream sectional for the living room, and rattan bed furniture for Julie when she visits at the furniture outlet. The leather platform bed Ranger and I slept in was going into the other spare bedroom. The oak bedroom from Grandma's room at the limestone house would go in the pool house bedroom. I think our shopping trip was a success in New York and our new home was practically furnished. I have to finish packing dishes and personal stuff I don't want the movers to handle when we return to Reading.

Lewis, our butler, recommended a very 'chic' New York cafe near 'The Plaza' for dinner. Baby Daddy was enjoying himself pushing the jogging stroller. The female population in Central Park froze in place when Ranger demonstrated his post-cast 'new and improved' jogging agility. How do you improve on Cuban perfection? Sophia was babbling loudly at the speed she was going in circles around me.

Four or five women gave an outstanding performance of a human chain-reaction watching him. Ranger causes a scene anywhere; he never acknowledges the commotion. His attention is always on me and Sophia. We are the luckiest 'Burg' girls to love him and he loves us.

"Hey, Babe," Ranger asked, "want ice cream? I'll treat my Babes."

"What are we waiting for?" I told him standing on my toes kissing him. I was showing the drooling females he was Mine! There was a very long collective sigh I heard walking out of Central Park.

'Sticky' Sophia was bathed. The entire ice cream shop and everyone sitting or walking on the sidewalk for at least two blocks had to know she loved tasting Ranger's frozen vanilla yogurt. She sucked on her fingers all the way back to 'The Plaza' for every little, lasting taste.

After some evening boob, our baby girl fell asleep as we enjoyed our private New York terrace. It was warm sitting there with my head on Ranger's shoulder listening to the sounds of the city as we gazed at our beautiful, sleeping Sophia Rose. Our cross roads brought Ranger and I back together. Our love for each other and for our daughter is the building block of our family.


End file.
